Dead End Job
by TekniCAL
Summary: Pre-Rev, College aged Sookie seeks out part-time employment to assist in Gran's declining health care.  Who will she meet and what trouble will she get into when she goes on an Interview for a Gal Friday job? M for violence/adult themes.
1. The Problem

**Disclaimer:** Known characters are the rightful creation of their respective owners. If you recognize something in this story (other than mistakes), it's not mine.

**A/N:** I'm a little out of practice with not writing for a few months, but was inspired by a dream and a relocation to Arizona, to write a new story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I don't know what we are going to do Jason. There isn't much we _can _do. If the doctors say she needs to have 24-care, then we have no other option but to either pay for a nurse to stay with her at the farmhouse, or put her in a nursing home. Both of which are going to cost a fortune! And I _know_ neither of us have that kind of money," Sookie sighed.

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool brick wall of the Student Union building half listening to Jason rattle on about how "it wasn't fair" and "why do I have to deal with this shit" while simultaneously trying to block out the cacophony of thoughts invading her brain and collective voices ringing in her ears.

"Sook…Did you hear me? Are you OK?" Jason asked, annoyed that his sister seemed to have checked out of their conversation.

"What was that? Sorry. It's just hard to concentrate sometimes with all these people around, you know?" Sookie replied, exhausted.

"I don't know how you do it Sook. I would have gone crazy years ago if it were me with that little, urm, _quirk_. Anyways, I was saying maybe we should just sell the house and use the money to put Gran in a home. With you living in Shreveport and me at Mom and Dad's old place, there really is no need to hang on to the thing."

"Jason Stackhouse! That is our family's _home_! How could you even…" Sookie cried out.

"Please deposit an additional 75 cents to continue this call," the operator's voice interrupted.

"Listen, Jase, I need to get to my next class. And I probably can't even afford the extra 75 cents now anyway. If you get a chance, you should drive down here for the weekend. You know how my roommate would enjoy _that_," she said insincerely, "and then we can make a plan of attack. OK?"

"Sure. I'll see what I can do sis. I sure wouldn't mind seeing Dawn again," Jason drawled in his 'on the prowl' voice.

_Ick_, Sookie thought, rolling her eyes while huffing a hasty goodbye. She adjusted her pack strap across her shoulder and straightened her spine in a determined posture before marching off to class.

As the professor droned on about the basic principles of the Scientific Method, Sookie pondered what she was going to do about her Gran. Her parents had died in an unfortunate accident when her and Jason were both under 10 years old, leaving Gran to raise them. Now, she was fighting for her life after a massive stroke.

Should they hire a live-in nurse, so that Gran could spend the remainder of her days in a place she felt comfortable and familiar? Or would the nursing home in Shreveport be the best choice?

All Sookie knew was that she was thankful for the college fund an unknown relative had set up for her shortly after she was born. She had no idea the money was even there until Spring term of her senior year in high school, when she received a certified letter in the mail explaining the details of the windfall. If it wasn't for that money, she would probably be slinging beers and grease burgers at the local hole-in-the –wall for the rest of her life. As it was, she still was slinging beers part-time at an edge of campus bar. She shared an apartment, also at the edge of campus, with Dawn, another girl from Bon Temps, who somehow managed to scrape together enough money for LSU - Shreveport too. The bar job helped pay her share of living expenses.

Sookie only wished she could 'borrow' some of that college fund money to help pay for Gran. Here she was living the life of a young college student, improving her chances of having something of a life, while her Gran, who raised her as her own and gave up so much to do so, was suffering with a limited future ahead of her. But, the stipulations of the money were such that it could only be used to pay for tuition and related enrollment expenses. Oddly enough, it was very specific in what the money could and could not be used for, such as living expenses or transportation. Luckily, she was able to work in a laptop without too much hassle. However, Internet and telephone bills didn't make the cut, so no fancy cell phones for her.

Maybe if she could find out who the relative was that so generously helped her out, they would be able to help Gran too…or at least compromise on using some of her money for Gran.

"Miss Stackhouse?" a voice broke her silent musings.

She looked up and noticed the cranky, balding professor, leering at her. "Umm…What was the question?" she asked.

"Stay with us please…I was discussing the third step in the Scientific Method. Kindly repeat what that is," the professor said with disdain.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What was it about some teachers and their power trips over calling someone out for not paying attention? After all, it was her dime paying for this. They got their salary no matter if she slept during class or worked out important answers to her existence.

She willed her mind to focus on the professor and some of the smarter students in the lecture hall and quickly lifted the answer from one of their thoughts. "Forming a Hypothesis," she answered with a grin. Sometimes that curse of hers came in _real_ handy.

Telepathy, as far as she could tell in all her research, was a rare but sought after ability. One she was born with, but kept a tightly wrapped secret between her, Gran and Jason. A couple of times, when they got older, Jason tried to get Sookie to use her mind-reading skills to win them money at the dog races or playing the Lottery. Poor Jason, didn't quite get that mind-reading was not the same thing as psychic ability and she couldn't predict who was going to win or what numbers were going to show. But maybe she _could _use them to get another part-time job. Something that paid more to help with Gran's expenses.

After class, she hurried back over to the Student Union building where there was a Jobs Board that local companies could post on, if looking for cheap college-kid labor. She spent the better part of twenty-minutes leafing through all the postings, with no luck. Walking dejectedly away, she caught sight of another board down the hall a little ways. Usually there were just advertisements for local bands and upcoming campus activities and social club meetings on this board, but a bright red piece of paper caught her eye.

"Wanted: Daytime Guy or Gal Friday to assist local businessman. Person must be honest, dependable with an open mind and adventuresome spirit. Must provide own transportation. Flexible daytime hours to work around your class schedules. Starting pay $50/hr ++ DOE." On the bottom of the page, printed sideways, was a little tear-off fringe with a name and phone number. It appeared to be the last one. Sookie paused looking at the last piece of paper, wondering if she should even bother. However, it sounded like the perfect job. How hard could a Gal Friday job be? And maybe with the help of her telepathy, she could really do some good for this guy! Only, she wondered, what did DOE stand for?

Before making the call, she walked away intending to head back towards her apartment to get ready for her shift at the bar that night and determined to Google what DOE meant and what exactly daytime assistants might actually _do_.

She paused only long enough to unlock her car and throw her backpack in the back, before plopping down heavily into the driver's seat. "I hope this pans out, Gran. I really don't want to sell the farmhouse," Sookie said aloud to no one in particular. Before she became too choked up, she started her beat-up old car and sped away.

"So what's the word about your Gran?" Dawn asked, when Sookie walked in to her place.

"Jason says the doctors are advising us to either get her a full-time, live-in nurse or set her up in some kind of assisted living home, like the local Shreveport Nursing Center," Sookie replied, tears welling up in her eyes again. "And of course Jase and I are freaking out because neither of us have that kind of money," she said, scrubbing her tears away and dropping down into the sofa.

"I'm always telling ya Sook, with breasts like yours, all you need is to get yourself a job at that Titty Bar were my friend Maudette works. All your financial worries would be gone. She has boobs that look like oranges stuffed inside pantyhose and that bitch still makes $100 a night or more in tips," Dawn exclaimed, handing Sookie a tissue.

Sookie giggled a little at the imagery, but balked at the idea of taking her clothes off for money. Not to mention being able to hear all the thoughts of everyone and what they might be thinking about her and her body. No way!

"I don't think so Dawn. I'd rather use my brains than my body," she replied.

Dawn shrugged. "Suit yourself. I just know that's what I'd do if I were in your situation. I mean look at these!" she pulled down her tank top to reveal her breasts.

Sookie blushed fiercely and threw a pillow at Dawn. "Dawn! God, you are so rude!"

Dawn started laughing. "I can't help that you're a prude Sook. You need to get out there, date someone, have sex! If it wasn't for me having enough for both of us, people would think we're a hot lesbian couple…Not that there's anything wrong with that or that I haven't rubbed one out a time or two thinking about it," she laughed. "Now go get ready for work or we're going to be late!"

Dawn often went to work with Sookie, to hang out at the bar and get free drinks bought for her. And more times than not, she wound up bringing some sucker home…luckily before Sookie finished her shift.

"Oh, hey…Do you know what DOE stands for on a job description? I found this advertisement at school for a Gal Friday and it said that pay was DOE," Sookie asked Dawn.

Again, Dawn shrugged. "Beats me. I don't even know what a Gal Friday is, but I'll look it up while you get ready," she offered.

"Thanks girl," Sookie said, giving Dawn an awkward hug before heading to her room to get ready.

She had just whipped her towel from her body and into a turban for her hair, when Dawn barged in, startling Sookie.

"Jesus, Dawn. Don't you knock?" Sookie said, trying unsuccessfully to quickly cover her naked body.

Dawn just rolled her eyes. "I found out that Gal Fridays do all kinds of things. Anything from filing and appointment making, to running banking errands and picking up dry cleaning. It really depends on the person. But DOE stands for Depending On Experience," she read from a couple of printouts.

Pulling her uniform's tight white t-shirt over her head, Sookie took in everything Dawn said. She could do that. Hell, she'd been doing most of those things for herself, Gran and Jason for ages. To get paid for it would be the bonus she needed.

"Thanks Dawn. I think since its just about sunset, I'll give the guy a call and see if he still needs someone. I'm thinking since he needs a daytime person, he must work nights or something, huh?"

"Makes sense to me. I'll go grab ya the phone. Oh, nice beaver by the way Sooks. Geez, ever heard of grooming that beast?" Dawn taunted as she turned and ran out of the room.

Sookie's cheeks were beet red again, as she quickly threw on some panties and her short-shorts. She really had a lot to learn about being a woman and oddly enough, even though she embarrassed her more than not, Sookie was thankful for Dawn's remarks.

"Here you go," Dawn returned, phone in hand.

"Thanks," Sookie replied, reaching for the phone with a shaky hand. She didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous. Maybe, it was because the fate of Gran and their home was dependent on her getting a good paying job.

She swallowed hard a couple of times and cleared her throat, as she dialed the number.

"Ummm, Hello? Yes, I was calling about your advertisement for a Gal Friday posted on the LSU campus bulletin board," her voice cracked a little. "Have you filled the position yet?"

"No? That's great. Umm, are you doing interviews or anything? I'd like to meet with you and discuss my, umm, experience if that's alright," she said, twirling a piece of hair around her fingers nervously.

"Tomorrow evening is perfect. Just give me your address and I'll be sure to get there promptly at sunset. OK. Thanks. See you then," Sookie answered the person on the other end. Dawn was anxiously standing there listening to only Sookie's side of the conversation. She wondered what the guy sounded like and looked like.

Sookie pressed the buttons excitedly to hang up the call and squealed. "He sounds _mysterious_," she giggled. "And he wants me to meet him out at his house tomorrow evening before he goes to work. He says he lives in some gated community out by the airport. Must be pretty well off," she filled Dawn in, bouncing up and down feverishly.

"That's great Sook. Maybe you can be more than his Gal Friday, huh?" Dawn laughed, giving her roommate a quick hug. "Now, let's go. I'm thirsty," she purred and winked, before turning and sashaying out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** So who do you think is looking for a daytime gal, huh? Let me know your thoughts and if you are interested in more. Thank you for reading.


	2. Running on Empty

At seven-thirty, Sookie grabbed her printed Google Maps directions and checked her appearance one last time in the wall mirror by the door, before heading out for her job interview as a Gal Friday.

According to the turn-by-turn directions, Sookie had approximately thirty minutes to get to Fangtasia Heights Estates. She thought the name was a mispronunciation by the guy she talked to, because he had a slight accent. However, after Googling the directions, she found it was indeed correct. _Someone has a weird sense of humor_, she thought.

Since it was early October, it would be dark for nearly an hour and a half, by the time she arrived. This made her nervous because she wasn't very good at driving in the dark and where she was headed was out of range of the city glow. Hopefully, her car wouldn't give her any troubles out on the unlit roads. She didn't have a cell phone and places to stop for help were few and far between.

As her luck would have it, just past the airport and therefore all the shops, her gas gauge alerted her with an annoying ding that she was nearly out of gas. "Shit!" she snapped, hitting the palm of her hand on the steering wheel. "How could I have forgotten to check if I had enough gas!" she growled to herself. She started to panic that she wouldn't find a gas station in time and had images of her walking the rest of the way to her interview, in the three-inch wedged heeled shoes, Dawn insisted would look "hot" for her appointment.

After a tense 5-mile drive, Sookie spotted the lights of a Grab-it-Qwik and was thanking her lucky stars that it just so happened to have a two-pump gas station area in the front.

As she glided her car up to the only open spot, she couldn't help but notice the huge, handsome, blond haired man standing at a suped-up, cherry red, convertible corvette. It wasn't the newest model, but rather one of the older, more sturdier and more curvier models. If Sookie had to guess, she would say it was a '75, but she really didn't know _that _much about the cars.

With an audible groan of metal on metal, her door opened and she slid out. She couldn't help but be embarrassed by her beat-up old Chevy next to a car like that, but it got her from point A to point B pretty reliably, so she didn't think too much about it.

While she went about the ritual of filling her tank, the blond haired man couldn't help but appreciate the curve of her ass in her slightly too-tight pencil skirt. And he couldn't help but notice the soft shape of the rest of her or the color of her wavy blonde hair as she went about filling her rust bucket of a car. He wondered to himself what a girl like her was doing out here, so close to his neighborhood. Now that it was dark, it was dangerous for anyone but folks in-the-know to be driving around these parts.

Sookie decided to take this time to check her list of directions one last time and settle her nerves, before continuing on to her destination.

"Are you lost?" the most sexy voice Sookie had ever heard asked. She looked up from her paper to notice it was the handsome stranger on the other side of the pump.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should trust him to answer. She decided to take a quick peek into his mind to see if he had any ill intent towards her. Startled by the void she saw there, she blushed and audibly gasped. She couldn't _hear_ him! She had never come across someone she couldn't _hear_!

The man noticed a slight twinge to his mind when she looked up at him. He brushed it off due to the instant distraction of her teeth nibbling her plump, glossy lower lip. He had to concentrate on keeping his fangs from descending and startling the poor girl. When she didn't respond and continued to just stare, he thought perhaps she was a little dim-witted and went about finishing up his own refill of fuel.

"Umm. Sort of," she answered, almost too late. "Do you know where Fangtasia Heights is?" her soft southern-accented voice answered. The sound of it made a jolt of lust past through the man. However, he was also on high-alert now, because that was _his _neighborhood and no one should be going there unless invited.

"Sure do. It's just down the road a few miles. It happens to be my neighborhood," he confessed, surprising himself. He quickly admonished his brain for not catching his mouth before it spoke.

"Oh. That's a relief. I was afraid I was going to be late for my interview," she responded shyly, tucking some hair behind her ear and looking down at her bright red toenails. She was unaccustomed to being affected by a sexy smile, like the one he flashed at her when he spoke and it made her uncomfortable.

"An interview, huh? It's a residential neighborhood. What are you?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. When she blushed fiercely at his question, he decided to elaborate. "Are you a cook or a maid or are you something a little more_ intimate_?" he asked suggestively, waggling his eyebrows for effect. What had gotten into him?

If it was possible, Sookie blushed more, heat searing her checks and ears. "Now that's not a very nice thing to say to a stranger. I'm interviewing with a Mr. Silhouette for being his daytime assistant," she retorted, hands on her hips, head held high. What is it with people? Just because she was blessed with a large bosom and was a little curvier than what was popular these days, didn't mean she was a slut!

The man stiffened slightly at the name. He recognized it as a common pseudonym for one of his business partners. He was notorious for inventing new ways of possibly exposing his kind and for scoring _pets_. "Well, I just happen to live right down the street from Mr. _Silhouette_. Perhaps you'd like to follow me in your car and I will get you there safe and on time," the stranger offered.

Sookie blushed again, this time because she couldn't help but get a little tingly at the thought of this handsome stranger helping her. And knowing that he lived close to her possible new boss, had her mind reeling at the possibility of seeing more of him …of getting to know him.

A slight breeze suddenly whirled between them and the handsome man couldn't help but deeply inhale…which was a mistake. The scent of this creature was almost unbearably intoxicating, laced with something so sweet and alluring that his fangs instantly descended. He quickly turned away, deliberately walking slowly around the back of his car, buying some time to will his fangs back. "Just follow me," he muttered.

Sookie took the time he spent walking around his car to admire the nicest ass she had laid eyes on in a pair of jeans. "Oh," she moaned very on unlady-like. "Umm, that is so kind of you. Mr…Mr…?"

"Eric. Just Eric," he replied, folding his large frame into the less than roomer interior of his car.

"Thank you, Eric! I hope it's no trouble for you," she shamelessly flirted. What had gotten into her?

"No trouble," he shouted over the rumble of his engine starting. Only he had just left his house and was on his way into town to conduct some business that he definitely wouldn't be tending to now. "I was just on my way home anyway," he lied.

Sookie hopped in and started her car, franticly trying to race to catch up to Eric, the gorgeous hunk who lived in Fangtasia Heights and apparently liked to drive like a bat out of hell. She'd be lucky if her car didn't die its final death with her pushing it to the limits.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, who is Mr. Silhouette? And what do you think Eric is thinking? Let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading and thanks to everyone who has signed on for the story and/or left a review. You are fuel to my writer's soul. xoxo


	3. Stepford Wives gone Evil

After what seemed like a thousand miles, Sookie's attention was drawn to the right side of the road. Roughly thirty feet in was a menacing looking wrought iron fence, which had the sharpest looking tips, pointed towards the sky. She laughed to herself as she thought how they resembled fangs. _Maybe that is why the place was named_ Fang_tasia Estates?_ The thick vines that wrapped around each bar of fence certainly added to the "Don't even think about climbing me" vibe. A crawling chill reached its way down her spine and her stomach came alive with butterflies.

She swallowed the huge lump that had formed in her throat, as she slowed down into the turn Eric had just taken. Suddenly it hit her of what a bad idea this was…coming alone, to a stranger's house, out in the middle of nowhere. "Well, in for a penny, in for a pound," Sookie said aloud.

Eric's whole body was vibrating with electricity. He hadn't felt like this in a thousand years, he thought. Not since he had been human, preparing for battle. He was perplexed as to why he was feeling this way. His instincts told him, _Mr. Silhouette_ was indeed up to no good, but why should he care? They were all killers and certainly did whatever pleased them when it came to humans. But, the thought of harm coming to this girl disturbed him. He _wanted _her.

About a hundred yards ahead they reached a guard shack that was surrounded by two sets of the tallest iron gates Sookie had ever seen. She assumed one set was for incoming, while the other was for outgoing traffic. Each gate had a weaved in design through the main bars that resembled a shadowy figured leaning over a person, arms raised with claws for hands. It was done in a very abstract way, where the twists and turns of the metal making up the design, were disguised with accents of leaves and thorny rosebud shapes. Sookie was certain there was a hidden meaning in the display and wanted more than anything to just turn around and get out of there as quickly as possible.

But before she could set any escape plan into motion, the large gates granting access in, where beginning to slowly open and a guard stepped out of the shack, waving her on. As she slowly rolled past him, she caught a glint of moonlight that had snuck a ray between the dense trees, shining off the guards gleaming white teeth. His face contorted into smiley sneer, like the villain of a scary movie. _Were those fangs?_ No, no, she shook her head, telling herself to stop freaking out.

Her skin was crawling now and her heart was nearly bursting out of her chest. Just what exactly had she gotten herself into? She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and convinced herself to keep going, that her imagination was just playing tricks on her.

Making their way through the estate, Sookie noticed that although the houses were huge, they nearly all looked identical. There were slight variations on the landscaping of the front yards; some houses had two car garages versus three; and little details like shutters or no shutters were the only things setting each space apart. It made Sookie think of The Stepford Wives, which she had just read last year. If she saw any robotic-like women walking around the neighborhood, she was definitely leaving.

After a few turns through the unnamed streets, Eric pulled over and parked in front of an unlit house. Sookie was unsure how she would find her way back out of this place and hoped Eric might stick around.

Eric got out of his car and walked over to hers, holding her door for her as she got out.

"Well, here's Mr. _Silhouette's_ house. Let me walk you to the door," he offered.

"Umm. Sure, thanks again for all your help again," Sookie replied nervously. "Do you think I've missed him? It doesn't appear as though anyone is home," she inquired, looking for any reason to leave and never come back.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ he's here," was his brief, ominous reply.

They walked up the slightly elevated pathway towards the front door. The light breeze from before flared up again, filling Eric's nose again with the unique scent of the girl, as well as the added scent of her fear. It was making he unbelievably aroused. He also noticed her increased heart rate, making him wonder if her nerves and fear were just because of her supposed interview, or if there was something more to her visit. At that moment, Eric decided he would hang around, in case his fellow neighbor needed his assistance.

As they reached the front door, Sookie raised her hand to knock. But before her knuckles touched the wood panel, it slowly creaked open.

"Good Evening. You must be the lovely Miss Stackhouse," Mr. Silhouette smiled broadly. "Sheriff, to what do I owe the _pleasure_?" he asked with a deeper than normal nod.

Eric's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed at Mr. Silhouette. He should _not_ have used the term Sheriff in front of the girl.

Sookie turned to look up at Eric, who was standing slightly behind her and to the right. "Sheriff? Why didn't you tell me you were a police officer? Now it makes sense why you were being so helpful," she said smiling a brilliant smile at him. It eased her fear a little bit, knowing that there was someone with authority on her side. Especially with the way Mr. Silhouette was leering at her. Her smile did nothing to help rid him of his growing excitement.

Eric forced a return smile and replied, "I don't like to brag about my station." Then he returned his threatening gaze to the man at the door, "I found this lovely young lady at the Grab-it-Qwik, filling up her car with gas and looking rather lost. Once she told me where she was headed, I could help but want to see her here _safely_." His tone and words were laced with double-meaning and warning.

"Well, than I owe you one," the man replied. "Please, Miss Stackhouse, won't you come in? Sheriff? Are you staying?"

"No. I don't want to intrude on your business. I'm just going to head home. It was nice to meet you, Miss Stackhouse is it?" Eric asked.

"Oh. Where are my manners! My Gran would tan my hide! I'm Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. Thank you again Eric. I guess luck was on my side that I ran into you," Sookie replied, holding out her hand in an attempted handshake.

Eric looked down at her proffered hand as if she were offering him a used tissue, before remembering that the girl was merely human and didn't know what they were. Before it became too awkward, he took her hand lightly and shook it in the customary manner.

Sookie noted that his hand seemed a bit cool to the touch, but blew it off, to it just being a cool Autumn night. However, as Eric turned to leave, Sookie caught another glimpse of moonlight, through the trees. This time it landed on Eric's profile and she was startled at how pale he looked in its reflection. But not only was he pale, he had a sort of glow to him. She hadn't noticed at the gas station because they were under the fluorescent lights of the station awning. Then she turned her attention back to Mr. Silhouette, who had step out a little from the doorway and he too looked very pale and glowy.

Sookie's heartbeat sped up again and she started to panic. _What kind of men are these? _She thought to herself.

"Please, please, come in Sookie. Let's get started," Mr. Silhouette said, standing back inside the doorway and waving his arm in a welcoming gesture.

Sookie tucked a stray hair behind her ear, looked behind her one more time to see Eric's retreating figure and then taking a deep breath, she walked inside.

The interior was done in a southwestern motif, with elements of Native American relics lining shelves and hanging tastefully on the walls.

Mr. Silhouette led them to a sitting room where a fire was burning softly in a beehive shaped fireplace. Sookie had only seen décor like this in magazines…Never in the South.

"Are you from out West, Mr. Silhouette?" Sookie dared to ask.

He replied, with a crooked smile, "An eye for detail, I see. Very good. Yes, I'm actually of Native American decent. My proper name is Long Shadow, but for business purposes, I go by Silhouette. Sort of a play on words, you get it?"

He continued on, rubbing his hands together, as if to warm them. "Now, let's see what your other _skills_ are, shall we? Take off your clothes!"

"Ex…Excuse me?" Sookie stuttered. He couldn't possibly mean that.

"You heard me, as your new Master, you need to learn how to take orders from me and do as I say. Now, take off your clothes!" he demanded again.

Sookie opened her mind to see if she could get a peek in his. She needed to know if he was just testing her in some perverse way or if he meant to do her harm.

Long Shadow felt the buzz to his brain and instantly moved in front of her, fangs down, his powerful gaze boring a proverbial hole into her eyes. "What are you?" he demanded, grabbing a hold of her arms and squeezing painfully tight.

"Let go! You're hurting me! What are _you_?" Sookie retorted, flinching away from him.

Long Shadow grabbed her chin, freeing one of her arms, but forcing her to look directly into his eyes. It was Sookie's turn to feel a buzz hitting her brain. She tried to block it but she was so distraught over the sudden turn of events that she couldn't concentrate enough. She started swaying on her feet and could not even bring herself to blink, no matter how hard she tried.

"I said…What are you? You will tell me now and then you will take your clothes off, like a good little slut," Long Shadow commanded.

His parting comment snapped her out of whatever stupor she was in and she wrenched away from him and started backing towards the door. She started to shake from anger and adrenaline.

Long Shadow began to laugh maniacally. "So, you are immune to glamour and now you want to run? Go ahead! I love to play with my food first! I'll even give you a head start. On the count of three…_RUN_!"

Sookie cursed the stupid high-heeled shoes and the annoying tight skirt she was wearing. How was she to get anywhere dressed like this? Maybe if she screamed, a neighbor would hear her and call the police.

As if he could read _her_ mind, Long Shadow said, "Don't bother screaming. It will only bring over unwanted guests. And I don't like to share. Now on three…One," he began to count, while stepping closer to her. "Two…" she took a couple of quick steps back, into a long dimly light hallway. "Three! Ready or not!"

Sookie couldn't contain her shriek as she turned and started running back the way he had brought her. Before she could even register his movements, Long Shadow was in front of her, ripping her shirt and bra off her in one violent stroke of his clawed hand.

He threw his head back in a roar of laughter and then looked back down at her to admire her now exposed breasts. While he was distracted by her ample bosom, Sookie grabbed a Kachina doll, adorned with a scary looking, horned head-dress that was sitting on a nearby display table and whacked Long Shadow over the head with it. It bought her enough time to run towards the front door, but not long enough to get it opened.

Long Shadow was in front of her in an instant and he _was _pissed. He grabbed her by her arms again and spun her around so that her back was pressed flush against the door. With a deep growl, he bent his head forward, fangs fully extended, determined to tear out her throat.

* * *

**A/N:** So, we know Mr. Silhouette is Long Shadow; We know that Sookie suspects something is up with all their weird appearances and behavior. What do you think will happen next? Where's Eric?

If you don't know what a Kachina Doll looks like, you can check one out here: www(dot)kachina-dolls(dot)com. Obviously replace the word dot with an actual dot.

Thank you for reading/reviewing/alerting/adding! *hugs*


	4. Duck and Run

"Wait!" Sookie screamed, desperate to halt whatever Long Shadow had planned for her. "You don't want to hurt me. I'm…I'm valuable," she stammered.

Long Shadow growled, "The only value you have, is a meal for me!" and then he struck her across the face, drawing blood from her lip and nose. The smell of it seemed to urge him on.

Sookie shook it off and although tears were now pouring down her face, she refused to give up easily. "I'm…I'm a telepath. I can read people's thoughts. Well, not yours…" she quickly added, seeing his temper flare at her revelation.

Long Shadow's grip lessened a little. Dollar signs were floating in his mind, his hunger temporarily forgotten. He could use some extra cash. In fact, he needed about sixty-five thousand Benjamin's to keep his maker from finding out what he had been up to recently.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? If you can't read _my mind_, than whose can you read? Hmmm?" he growled out.

Sookie looked around for any distraction. All she needed was a couple of seconds to race out the door and into the streets. She was naked from the waist up and bleeding from her face, surely someone would notice her plight and help her out.

Part of her wanted to chastise herself for ignoring all the warning signs she experienced on the way there. But, the survivalist in her shoved those thoughts aside and she formed a plan…a shaky one, but it was all she could think of. "Well, normally I can read anyone's mind, but for some reason both you and Sheriff Eric are sort of blank to me. I can sense your mind, but it's sort of a black void, instead of thoughts or images, like with most people. May…maybe I could read one of your neighbors? Or someone at your business?" she pleaded.

Just then, she heard a sound coming from somewhere in or around the house and so did Long Shadow. He turned his head slightly to the direction of the noise. In that moment of distraction, Sookie took her leg and kneed Long Shadow in the balls as hard as she could. She figured no matter what he was, he was still a _man_ and that would hurt.

Long Shadow hunched over holding his groin and groaning out threats. Sookie took that opportunity to knee him in the face as well and then ran for it. Long Shadow had slumped against the door, so she had no other choice but to go forward. She hoped there was a backdoor entrance around somewhere.

But, Long Shadow was quick and he lunged for her as she made her way across the room towards what she assumed was the kitchen. He managed to grab her hip and tore off her skirt, but Sookie grabbed a floor length lamp and took a long drive swing at him, connecting with the whole right side of his body. He let go long enough for her to flee. When she reached the juncture of where the kitchen ought to be, there was nothing but a big empty room, with no visible doors. Her only option was up the flight of stairs to the second floor.

She started up the steps, taking three at a time, no longer having any clothes on to inhibit her. Sookie was aiming for an empty bedroom she could at least lock herself in and perhaps escape through a window. Of course, Long Shadow would have none of that. He managed to catch one of her legs as she was running up the stairs and Sookie fell, hitting her forehead on the wooden steps and splitting open. He used her leg as leverage, to drag her down towards the bottom and then yanked her, causing her to go sliding across the wood floor into a corner wall.

"Ugghh," Sookie gasped involuntarily, as her ribs made contact with the hard surface. Long Shadow grabbed her legs again and pulled her to him.

"I'm going to make you hurt for that!" he growled, nearly foaming at the mouth.

Then there was another unidentified noise and in the next instance, a spear was sticking through Long Shadow's chest. To the disbelieving eyes of Sookie, his once snarling face began to collapse in on itself and as if he were a helium balloon, he simply deflated, leaving behind a black, goo like substance and blood all over Sookie and the floor. She instantly started to scream.

Without thinking, she sat up and scooted herself away from the now smoking pile of gunk that was Long Shadow. Then she curled into a tight ball, hugging her legs to her chest while squeezing her eyes tightly shut. When that didn't help stop the visions floating in her mind and the acrid smell of smoldering flesh, she covered her eyes and mouth with her hands and began to sob, slowly rocking herself back and forth in a comforting motion.

Something soft and cool brushed her hair out of her face and touched the wound on her forehead. She snapped her eyes open, to see the Sheriff squatting in front of her. But he was barely recognizable. His eyes were black as night. His beautiful mouth was contorted into an animal like snarl and large, sharp fangs had replaced the typical human canine teeth, in his mouth. It seemed that every visible muscle of his was bunched up as if he were ready to pounce.

They stared at each other for a second, both seeming to assess the other. Eric's nostrils were flaring and looked to be fighting with himself internally over something. Sookie closed her eyes and continued to sob, as all the adrenaline left her body.

Eric got up and left briefly then came back with her purse in one hand and a small hand towel in the other. He offered her both, but she was too afraid he was going to bite her or harm her, the way Long Shadow intended, so she didn't respond. He tossed the towel at her and set her purse by her feet.

"We must leave at once," Eric commanded, holding out his hand to her.

The thought of leaving anywhere with him, in that moment, terrified her. She shook her head and responded, "No way."

"After all the noise you have made, this place will be crawling with others in a matter of minutes, now _come_!" he said more sternly.

"If you think I'm going anywhere with the likes of you, you are bat shit crazy," she replied, wrenching her shoes off and throwing them across the room in a temper tantrum that would have given a three-year old a run for his money. "I don't know what just happen or what y'all are doing in this fine gated community, but y'all aren't right in the head," she ranted.

Eric bent down and reached for her. She snapped, "Don't you touch me!" and scooted her behind along the floor, backing away from him and in the process scraping yet more residue of Long Shadow on to her.

Eric stayed where he was. "Sookie, look at me. I am not going to harm you. You must come with me now," he ordered in a soft, low voice. He was attempting to glamour her.

Sookie felt the pull on her mind. It was stronger than when she felt Long Shadow do it and she nearly complied, standing up even, before realizing she had nothing on, but a pair of boyshort panties. That snapped her to attention.

"I said, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Sookie yelled back. She stood, then squatted quickly realizing that she should grab her purse. She hugged it to her bare breasts in an attempt to cover herself some. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll just being going," she sniffed, blood and snot oozing from her nose. She straightened her spine and swung her hair behind her shoulders, trying to gather enough courage to walk out the front door.

Eric stood while she was moving around. He cocked his head to the side, catching the sounds of movement down the street. While Sookie was distracted, mentally preparing herself to leave, Eric made his move. He swiftly picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then he ran out through Long Shadow's home, the same way he had entered…through a side door. Sookie was screaming her throat raw and wailing on the back of Eric while kicking him in the ribs with her legs. Neither action seemed to slow him or deter him from his mission.

Quicker than Sookie could comprehend, they were inside yet another oddly decorated home, this one painted with dark earth-tone colors and rich animal prints and furred textures. She was still screaming when Eric set her down on her feet. The noise was hurting his ears and surely alerting the others in the neighborhood to something going on. It wasn't uncommon to hear screaming throughout the night in their gated community, but prolonged screaming brought out unwanted guests. His kind were nothing if not nosey and definitely voyeuristic.

"Stop screaming, I'm not going to hurt you," _yet_, Eric finished silently. At least he wouldn't hurt her if she stopped screaming and started talking. He had overheard everything that went on between her and Long Shadow and he had several questions for her.

Sookie shook her head and continued screaming, hoping someone would come to investigate or at least call the police. She had no idea what kind of neighbors were living among them.

Eric spun her into him and place one hand around her body to pin her arms, while placing the other over her mouth. He was careful not to cover her nose with his large hand. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You have to stop or more of us…more _Long Shadow's_ will be knocking on that door over there. And trust me when I say, you do not want that to happen."

Sookie did stop screaming then, but only long enough to bite his hand hard enough to break the skin. Without realizing it, several drops of Eric's blood dripped quickly into her mouth before he pulled his hand away and shoved her to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" they both said at the same time. Eric because of Sookie biting him and Sookie for Eric shoving her to the floor. Then they glared at each other, as if in a staring contest.

Eric seemed to be freaking out, watching Sookie intently, nostrils once again flaring. She didn't understand why he was reacting the way he was. He seemed frozen in place. She expected him to lash out, grab her and beat the hell out of her…anything other than just stare. Oddly though, at the same time, she felt her nose tingling like she was going to sneeze and her lip and forehead both stopped throbbing. She ran her tongue up along where there used to be a gash, from Long Shadow's slap, but it wasn't there anymore. She felt her forehead and brought her hand down to look at it, expecting to see something other than dried blood that was there.

"What the _hell_? What _are_ you people?" Sookie shouted, getting to her feet and backing away from Eric. She frantically looked around for an exit while also trying to keep an eye trained on him, in case he moved.

"You haven't figured that out by now? Fangs, pale skin, blood drinking…Come on. You can't be that dense," Eric huffed, waiting for her to make any moves of escape. At least she had stopped screaming. But he certainly wasn't happy with the twist of events.

Sookie shook her head. "You some kind of blood drinking cult? Like a Goth version of the Branch Davidians or somethin'? Satanists?"

"I don't know who these David people are, but Satanists? Now that's not very creative. Think more urban legend," he replied, moving towards her. He was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a chest so sculpted, it would rival many a marble statue in any famous museum.

"What…what are you doing?" she panicked again, wondering why he was taking off his clothes.

"You if haven't noticed, you are mostly naked. And although you're breasts are amazing, their bouncing around before me is distracting. I'm giving you my shirt to cover up. Have you thought of a more creative answer?" he asked, shrugging out of his shirt, as if he were a male model at a photo shoot.

What had gotten into her? She was suddenly admiring the…the _thing _that had just murdered another _thing_ and stole her away to what she assumed was his own house. And he was obviously flirting with her.

She yanked his shirt out of his hands as soon as he had it in his hands and quickly put it on. He was so much larger than her that it covered more of her than the outfit Long Shadow had just ripped off of her. "Thanks," she whispered, shivering a little as she caught a whiff of his shirt. "Are you going to let me go now?"

"Afraid not. Not until you answer a few of my questions. Now how about another guess?" he smirked, but then he cocked his head to the side as if he were trying to listen to something far away. "They have just reached Long Shadow's house. We must get you cleaned up and out of the way. It won't be long before they call the investigator and come here looking for answers. Come with me," he said, turning quickly and walking into another room and up some stairs. He moved with such grace and precision, it was if he were floating. Sookie decided he was definitely not human.

She hesitantly followed him, wondering if this were some sort of trap. She couldn't help but want to trust him for some unknown reason, whether he was some sort of superhero or evil villain. Her instincts told her that if he wanted to harm her, he would have just done so at Long Shadow's.

They reached the door of a large bedroom. When Eric opened it and ushered her inside, she instantly panicked and turned to bolt. The sight of the large bed in the center of the room made her reassess her trusting instinct. But, before she could get anywhere, Eric grabbed her and shut the door softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just giving you a place to clean up. There's a shower through there," he explained, pointing towards an arched opening in the wall between a floor length mirror and armoire. "I have some clean clothes, mostly tshirts and boxers, in the there," he pointed towards the furniture. "You are welcomed to anything. I have some phone calls to make, so I'll leave you to it…unless you need my assistance with your bath?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

Sookie huffed in disgust. "Get out!" she yelled, pointing to the bedroom door they had just walked through.

"Your loss," he shrugged and sauntered off. Sookie couldn't help but watch his ass as he walked away, closing the door behind him. Then, shaking her head clear, she headed for the bathroom, for a much needed shower.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay…So the Sooksters has escape fairly unscathed and is alone and naked with Eric! Yikes! What do you think will happen next? And what do you think Eric was feeling/thinking when Sookie bit him? Thank you all for your wonderful feedback, kind words and general enthusiasm. You're the best! *Shirtless Viking Hugs*


	5. Reflections

As Eric swiftly made his way to his hidden bedroom, his minding was working out possible scenarios as to what would happen next. Sookie was a conundrum. She couldn't be glamoured, of that he heard and witnessed himself; And she claimed to be able to read minds. Nevertheless, she also appeared to be human and had no clue as to what they were or exactly what she had gotten herself into.

As he whipped off his blood spattered jeans and boots, to rid as much of evidence of his involvement at Long Shadow's as possible, his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and took an unnecessary deep breath before picking up the phone.

"This had better good," Eric said in his best-annoyed voice.

"Eric, its William Compton."

"No shit Sherlock. There is this little invention called caller ID. Now what is so important that you are interrupting my supper," Eric snapped. He figured he would play it cocky and claim Sookie was just a fuck and feed, since her unique scent would be all over his house too.

"I'm afraid there has been a staking this evening - Long Shadow. I need to come and ask you some questions in order to complete my investigation," his best Area Investigator, explained.

"Fuck. Give me ten minutes," Eric ordered, then hung up and tossed the phone on his bed. He went to the full-length mirror across the room and stared at the reflection of his nearly perfect naked form. He did this sometimes to gain focus and clarity. Now, he was also doing this to see if there was any other physical evidence left on his body. Deciding not to take any chances, he flashed to his bathroom for a quick shower.

If Sookie were a fuck and feed, they would either need to smell like sex and each other, or freshly showered. Since he thought it would be nearly impossible to get Sookie to agree to have sex with him, after what she just experienced, a shower was best.

While he made quick work of cleaning himself, Sookie was having a mental breakdown on the other side of the house.

"What the hell am I doing in a stranger's shower, when we just murdered somebody or _something_? What _are_ these people?" she asked herself, a cold shiver shaking her body. The warm water of the shower washed her tears down the drain as quickly as they fell. She hurriedly scrubbed every inch of herself, hoping if she was quick enough, she would have time to dress and escape. The _how_ of her getaway plan just needed to come to her.

Once she was finished and towel dried, she cautiously made her way back into the attached bedroom, glancing around to make sure Eric wasn't in there waiting for her. She stopped in front the mirror set beside the armoire and looked herself over. She too did this from time to time to focus her thoughts and set her mental shields. Right now she was concerned about her physical appearance. Surely, she should have several facial lacerations and bruising, as well as some cracked ribs and how would she explain that everyone, once she escaped. As she unwrapped her towel and turned this way and that in the mirror, she was amazed to find that there wasn't a mark on her.

She thought back to when she had bitten Eric to get him to remove his hand from her mouth. She thought she had tasted blood. The look he gave her could have frozen ice. She also remembered how itchy she felt and how the blood had stopped oozing from her cuts. Did somehow ingesting a bit of his blood, heal her of her wounds? She shivered again, trying to piece together what she knew about Eric and Long Shadow thus far, in order to figure out what they were and how she could escape them.

She tossed her towel on the bed and went to the armoire. Hanging by range of color were several men's dress shirts and t-shirts. Somehow not surprising to her, there was a lot of black. Folded neatly underneath, were jeans in an array of colors and styles. Some of the built-in drawers contained various types of men's underwear, including a whole drawer devoted to bikini and barely there thongs. Sookie couldn't help but snort a quick laugh when she held up a pair of very tiny, bright pink men's underthings.

She quickly decided on a pair of boxers and a button down shirt. She rolled and tucked the waistband of the shorts and rolled the sleeves of the much too large shirt…it nearly covered her knees, it was so big. Then she ran towards the window of the bedroom to see what type of landscaping was below. She figured she could tie some bed sheets together for a make shift rope to lower herself down to the ground. Then there was just the matter of locating the spare set of car keys she had disguised in a magnetic case, hidden inside her gas tank lid and she could be out of here. She regretted having to leave her purse and thus subsequent ids and other personal items behind, but those things could be replaced.

Just as she started striping the bed, a knock came at the door.

"Sookie. Get dressed if you aren't already and meet me downstairs. We have company," Eric instructed.

Sookie gulped and started to panic. How long would she have before he came back looking for her, if she continued her current task? And who was there to see them? The police? If she were to run and they caught her, she would look guilty as hell. Maybe she could go down and play along until they left and then come back to finish her escape.

"Oh and Sookie, don't even think about the window. It's welded shut," Eric added as he walked away.

Shocked, Sookie wondered who exactly the mind reader was around here.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she straightened her spine and marched towards the door. She was determined to figure a way out of this mess and leave with her life intact.

"Wow, Sookie. I thought _I_ was the only one who could look sexy in that shirt, but I was wrong. You look delicious," Eric flirted, licking his lips. The intensity of Eric's eyes raking over her, taking in her complete ensemble, made her feel like she was having a hot flash. The implication that she was food to him startled her out of said hot flash as quickly as it had begun.

He stood at the top of the stairs and held his hand out to her. "You must understand that this is a serious situation. You should say nothing, unless I give you the OK. I know you think I am a monster and a bastard. And you would be right in thinking so, but right now, this bastard is going to save your life. I'm asking you to trust me," he stated firmly.

The seriousness of his tone and the change in his expressions, told Sookie that this was no joke. She took his hand, closed her eyes briefly to hold back the tears starting to form and squeezed him tightly out of fear of what awaited below. "I must be crazy," she uttered under her breath. Of course, with Eric's superior hearing, he caught what she said and smirked as they headed to their fate. He was pleased that she appeared to be willing to play along.

"Stay here," Eric instructed, pointing to a spot in the great room, as they reached the first floor. "Have you ever played the statue game?"

Sookie looked confused by his question. Oddly enough, she had played the game with Jason and Gran, growing up. Sometimes after a long day, Gran would get so tired of her and Jason running around screaming and yelling at each other, that she would ask them to play the statue game. Whoever held out the longest without moving or saying anything, got to pick the TV program they would watch that evening.

Sookie nodded that she understood. Again, pleased with her compliance, Eric quickly walked to the front door and opened it, even though Sookie had heard no one knock.

"Bill," Eric greeted his investigator.

"Sheriff," Bill nodded respectfully, before entering into the house.

Immediately Bill's nostrils flared as he caught a whiff of Sookie's scent. He closed his eyes briefly, taking in the delicious aroma. His fangs made an audible snap as he lost temporary control, before remembering where he was and what he was doing there.

He opened his eyes and returned to his standard stoic demeanor, willing his fangs back. "She is still here?" Bill asked, wondering why Eric had not already glamoured his meal and sent her on her way.

"This one is special, as you know doubt can tell. I'm considering keeping her as a pet," he winked at Bill, who was visibly shocked by his Sheriff's admission. Eric was not known for his attachments to anything, especially humans.

Eric paused briefly, wondering if he had taken his act too far. It wasn't like him to claim things such as pets and he might have raised an alarm in his best investigator's brain.

"Come. Let's sit in the great room," Eric offered, leading the way to where Sookie was supposed to be playing statue, waiting for them.

* * *

Oh no...Mr. Bill! Things just keep getting more and more serious for Sookie. I wonder if Bill suspects that they were involved in LS's death? Does he think Eric is acting strange? Let me know your thoughts by pressing the Review button. Thank you for reading and all the adds/alerts/pm's etc. *Naked in the mirror Viking Hugs*


	6. SookieCat

Sookie stood next to a large burgundy leather sofa, rocking on the balls of her feet, concentrating on her breathing and chanting to herself, "I am a statue. I am a statue."

She was feeling pretty composed when she heard Eric and another man's voice in the hallway. Then she heard Eric say something about "keeping" and "pet" and all she could see was red. She was _nobodies_ pet! Images of her wearing some sort of jeweled collar and walking around on all fours while being called derogatory names like Pussycat or even worse…Sookiecat…came to mind, making her temper flare.

She had seen some of the crazy things people do, in their minds, while working at the bar and she was determined not to be one of them. Playing along with Eric was no longer an option. She didn't care what their fetish was, she was not into it. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in and they told her to get the hell out of there while she still could.

She looked around and saw that the great room connected with a small galley kitchen, which lead into an even larger eat-in style kitchen. She bolted through there, surprising herself at how fast she could suddenly move. Like a scared mouse, cornered by a hungry, growling cat, her eyes darted around the room, scanning for any kind of escape route.

When Eric and Bill reached the great room and Sookie was not there, Eric nearly lost it. _Where the fuck did she go_? Did he _not_ specifically tell her to stay put?

"Have a seat Bill," Eric said through gritted teeth, barely containing his rage. Maybe he should just hand over the troublesome creature to Bill and blame the whole thing on her, he thought. Then he could be done with this headache already. A little voice inside him, called his bullshit though. There was no way he was going to let the delectable little self-proclaimed telepath escape.

Eric sat down across from the club chair Bill had selected. He figured he could get through Bill's questioning and then deal with Sookie. It might be better that she wasn't present anyway. The twit would probably just confess to everything and hand herself over.

Arching his eyebrow, Eric signaled to Bill that he better start his questioning and fast.

Bill cleared his throat unnecessarily before he began. He feared the Sheriff almost more than he feared his own maker...which was saying a lot, because she was a crazy bitch. "Well, as I reported to you on the phone, Long Shadow has been staked."

Eric nodded in acceptance. "How? Where?" he asked, playing his Sheriff role.

"Right here…in the development…in his own home," Bill said, exasperated that anyone would be so bold. "I found one of his ridiculous ceremonial spears that he kept on his wall, lying nearby a piece of scorched flooring. It had a bit of residue on it. I'm gathering that was the weapon that sent him to his final death. He might as well put a target on himself, hanging those things out for anyone to grab," Bill answered. Then he noticed that Eric had a display of several different knives and swords on the wall facing him.

"Any leads? Has his maker been notified?" Eric continued in his Sheriff's role, blowing off Bill's ignorant remark. Everyone should have weapons available to them, especially in this neighborhood. Being prepared is what has kept him alive this long. While Bill continued to drone on about the 'crime scene investigation', he was itching to find out where Sookie was off to. He could smell her and faintly hear her heartbeat, sounding like the beating of hummingbird wings, so he knew she was still in the house. That was what worried him...she could be up to anything, including looking for a sharp object to stick in his heart, much like she witnessed him do to Long Shadow.

Sookie heard the men's voices approach the great room while she found herself trapped in the kitchen. She froze with fear, wondering if Eric would come looking for her or if the other person would follow and what exactly Eric or the other man would do _when_ they found her. Without a doubt, Eric must be angry with her for not staying where he had asked her to. At this point, she wasn't sure if it would be helpful to go back into the great room with them or stay where she was. Since the only way out of the kitchen was either through a window that she would have to smash open or back the way she came, Sookie decided to stay put for now.

Back in the great room, Bill was trying to figure out a way to delve into his next line of questioning without coming right out and accusing Eric of ending Long Shadow. He cleared his throat again, stalling a little.

"His maker has been notified. Hot Rain, as you can imagine, is very distraught and is looking for more than restitution in this matter," Bill chickened out, answering Eric's second question first.

Eric again nodded, understanding the fondness held between many maker's and their children. "And?" Eric asked, enjoying watching Bill squirm in agitation.

"Well, as I said a minute ago, I didn't find any obvious evidence of who could have done this, so next I checked with the guards at the front gate, to determine if any outsiders had been allowed entry into the community this evening. They claimed only one had been allow thus far and that person was...well, was with you - a young blonde woman, in a late model car." If his kind could perspire, Bill would be drenched by now. "After inspecting Long Shadow's house, I determined that you and an unknown human had been inside his residence at some point this evening. The scent was fresh. There appeared to have been a struggle and human blood was found on several surfaces. In addition, there was a late model Chevy parked outside of his house, with the same scent of human as in the house. Eric, I am uncomfortable asking you this…" Bill started.

Eric smirked. As good of an investigator as Bill was, he really was a dolt. "Go ahead Bill. This isn't CSI: Shreveport."

Bill didn't even crack a smile at Eric's attempt at humor. "Well, was it you who staked Long Shadow?"

Just then, there was the sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen. Both Eric and Bill moved with their supernatural speed to where the noise came from. Standing there with a wide open wound on the palm of her hand and shattered glass around her feet, stood Sookie.

She had heard where the line of questioning was going and knew she had to do something to distract this inquisitor. Since they all seemed to be interested in blood and the cabinet was filled with several different types of glassware, she quickly created a diversion.

"I'm so sorry," Sookie's voice wavered. She didn't have to try hard to get the waterworks going, since it had already been one hell of a night. "I can't believe I was so clumsy and cut my hand." She held her shaking hand out to both of them, whose fangs immediately snapped down at the sight and smell of her unique blood. Sookie did everything she could from not screaming her lungs out at the sight. She began to tremble from the shear force it was taking for her not to react, which actually worked to both her and Eric's advantage, because it appeared she was scared of Eric.

"Damn it woman! That is the second time tonight!" Eric yelled. Then he looked at Bill, who had not moved, but had not stopped staring at Sookie either. Eric wasn't sure how much control Bill had and it would be just his luck that he would have to stake yet another tonight in the name of Sookie Stackhouse. Could this night become any more disastrous?

"This is the one drawback to my new _pet_. She is incredibly clumsy. On our way to my place, Long Shadow called asking if I had a few minutes to meet with him. I didn't want to leave her alone in a glamoured state, as you can imagine, so I brought her with me. While we were there, she asked for a glass of water, which Long Shadow told her where to find. In much the same manner as what just occurred, we were discussing our business in another room, when we heard a crash and discovered she had not only broken an expensive piece of stemware, but was bleeding all over the place. Unfortunately, Long Shadow didn't have the control you seemed to have…Congratulations, Bill," Eric said with enthusiasm, patting Bill a little harder than necessary on the back, trying unsuccessfully to snap him out of his stupor. "…And well, he went for her. Knowing me as you do, you can appreciate that I wasn't about to let him have the first taste. So we struggled a bit, she bled some, but then I got him settled down and we left. I left her car outside his house and brought her here to immediately handle her wound and get on with our night. I've been quite..._preoccupied..._with her ever since. That is, until you called," Eric explained.

Bill swallowed a couple of times, trying to will his fangs back into place. He tore his gaze from Sookie to look up at Eric, who was standing there with his arms crossed over his broad, muscled chest. "Where…where did you find her? What is she?" he faltered, his voice cracking like a pubescent boy, as he spoke.

"Well, I believe she is what they call a _damn hot_ college girl, Bill. She just happened to have been at the Grab-it-Qwik getting directions, when I stopped for gas. What else would you think she is?" Eric's voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sookie was standing there, blooding dripping from her hand and onto the floor, mesmerized by Eric's retelling of events. If she hadn't been permanently mentally scared from trying to escape the clutches of Long Shadow, she may have bought the story too.

"Umm, my hand?" Sookie asked, holding it out again for emphasis. She deliberately tried to steer the topic away from anything controversial and not wanting to delve into her extra abilities with this Bill person.

Eric had been trying so hard to maintain his control from the scent and scene of dripping blood that he nearly howled with delight when Sookie brought it up, distracting Bill further from his purpose. "Yes, lover. Let me fix that for you," he purred, stepping forward, staring intently into her eyes.

Sookie stiffened at the 'lover' endearment, then stiffened some more when Eric started approaching her. She wasn't sure what he was going to do and her nerves were just about fried.

"You need not fear me," Eric began in a low, even voice. He was pretending to glamour her, Sookie realized. Well, not pretending so much as actually doing. She could feel the pull on her mind, but they both knew it did no good. They had been down this road before. She figured this must be for Bill's benefit. Oddly enough, it actually _did _calm her some too. "You will only recall breaking a glass. You will clean up this mess, not noticing the drops of blood. Then you will go back upstairs, take off your clothes and wait for me," he finished, a smirk threatening to break through his otherwise serious face. He knew this would piss her off, but it also would serve to distract her from her fear and what was about to happen.

He gently lifted her bleeding hand to his mouth and took one long sensuous lick. Sookie shivered from unexpected pleasure and then shivered again from being completely icked out. Eric moaned slightly before swiftly picking her up and setting her on the counter, where he could stand between her legs and pull her closer to him.

He held her stare, each trapped in the others gaze, while taking two more long licks with his soft, cool tongue. It felt like he was licking somewhere much more private, with each pass he took and Sookie nearly moaned with him. Then he did the unimaginable. With one of his sharp, fang-like teeth, he pierced his fingertip and proceeded to rub the small drop of blood that appeared, into her wounded palm. Within seconds, the cut had vanished right before her eyes. She looked back up at him one more time and he took that opportunity to plant the mother of all kisses on her. Her hands immediately went up to his chest to push him away, but his hold on her tightened, reminding Sookie that their actions were on display and probably being scrutinized, by Bill.

When Eric finally broke away from their heated exchange, he flashed her a brief, satisfied smirk before narrowing his eyes into one last warning look. Then he lifted her down off the counter and pointed towards a small pantry area. "The items you require for cleaning are in there. Now hurry up," he commanded, grabbing the large bulge in his pants with one hand and smacking her on the ass with his other, taunting both Sookie and Bill at the same time, but for completely separate reasons.

"Bill…Are we through here? As you can see, I'm very _busy_," Eric leered, knowing Bill was most likely as hard as he was.

"Do…do you need any help with that?" Bill stuttered, flashing his eyes back to Sookie and the blood on the floor, while trying to regain his composure after witnessing Eric's erotic display.

Sookie couldn't believe Eric's brazenness as she stormed off to the pantry to look for a broom, dust pan and hopefully some cleaner. She was a bit stunned at everything that just occurred. Actually, her mind was exhausted with all that she had witnessed tonight and at that point all she wanted was to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. But not before she gave Eric a piece of her mind for being such a pervert. She was a lady, dammit! A lady who seriously enjoyed that kiss! She had never been kissed quite like _that_ before.

Eric placed his hand on Bill's lower back and extended his other hand out, pointing Bill towards the front door. "Bill, there is a reason I am Sheriff and you are an investigator. I can guarantee you that I will have my hands full the rest of the night," he smirked, taking his very large hands and making a groping gesture that Sookie could not see. "But I will _not_ require any assistance," he finished, as they reached the front door. Bill stumbled out, stopping on the top step to glance back at Eric, before turning and heading for his car in a complete stupor.

* * *

**A/N:** Flirty, naughty Eric was whispering dirty somethings in my ear this whole chapter. Or maybe that was my husband trying to get me away from the computer! ;)) Anyways…What did you think about their story line? Do you think Bill bought it or was Sookie a genius by using her blood as a distraction? You could always leave me a review to write me sweet somethings and let me know. My muse is a flirty, naughty bitch too! Thanks for reading! *Groping Sheriff Hugs*


	7. Ivana suck your

When Sookie heard the front door close, she threw the broom down and dropped onto the floor as if she were a pile of mush. She couldn't help but let her emotions take over, as she began to weep. She was happy that Bill had left and seemed to have bought their story. But, she still wanted to go home and wasn't sure if that was likely or not.

"Why must you cry _now_? Did we not successfully convince Bill of our innocence? Should I call him back so that we can kiss and dry hump in front of him some more? You seemed much happier then and it seemed to work for _him_…" _and me_, Eric silently added, crouching down in front of Sookie.

She wiped the tears with the back of her hand and then raised the same hand, ready to smack Eric in the face. But he had anticipated her move and grabbed her wrist.

"You are nothing but a pervert! And a freak! A freak with fangs, who…who…drinks blood and can somehow heal wounds with your trickery! How dare you kiss me! How dare you touch me! _I. Am. A._ _Lady_. No matter what you've seen of me tonight, you have no right to imply otherwise…especially to strangers. That…man…beast…whatever… thinks we are going to be having sex all night, no thanks to you! How do you think that makes me look? Huh?" she yelled, her anger getting the best of her. She struggled to get her hand out of his grasp so that she could shove him, slap him, anything to release all of her pent up emotions. When he wouldn't budge, she swung her other hand up to slap him, but he caught that one too.

"No hitting. I do not hit women unnecessarily and you will not hit me, understand?" he said in a severe tone. "What I did was save your life. So what if you had to endure hearing things that were untrue? Is that not worth the price of being able to be still breathing? And you cannot tell me you didn't enjoy my kiss at least a little. I can tell," he argued.

Realizing he had a point about still being alive, Sookie sniffled and then nodded, slumping her shoulders in utter defeat. Eric wasn't sure which part she was agreeing to but decided to let go of her wrists and stood. He held out his hand for her to take. "Come. You are tired and should rest. I have work to do before sunrise."

She looked up and up and up some more from her position on the floor, wearily eying him and his giant frame. "I don't trust you. I want to go home," she whined.

"Not tonight. The events of tonight are still too fresh. Even if I _wanted_ to let you go, I _cannot_ because surely Bill has alerted all the others in our community of Long Shadow's demise. Everyone knows you are a stranger, a lone, tasty, vulnerable human and a suspect in his death. If I let you leave my sight, you wouldn't make it to the gates without being attacked. No, you must stay here, under my protection," he explained, leaving little room for argument. "Besides, I'm not ready for you to leave," he smirked at her.

"See…that right there is inappropriate!" she yelled, pointing her finger at him in a scolding way. Eric just chuckled.

"Teasing you is fun. And it distracts you from the more serious matters," Eric said with a shrug. He started to walk away into the other room, figuring she would eventually follow.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going? You can't just scare the crap out of me with your stories of angry citizens with pitch forks, coming after me for being the outsider and then walk away! Why did you refer to me as a 'human' as if you are not? Are y'all cannibals or somethin'?" she asked with a shudder.

Eric turned and in his supernatural speed, was crouched down in front of her again, fangs bared, "Come on Sookie, do I look human to you?" he asked in a snarl. "You've seen Long Shadow, I and now Bill, all with fangs that suddenly appear. You have seen Long Shadow and me move at inhuman speeds - to look frighteningly like beasts…your words…not mine. I have had your blood and healed your wounds with my own. What part of that screams human?"

Sookie gasped, grabbed the broom lying on the floor next to her and stood up, holding the handle out away from her as if it were a shotgun. "Stay back," she warned, as she inched her way away from him.

Eric rolled his eyes, yanked the broomstick out of her hands and snapped it like a toothpick before throwing it out of the way. "Good grief Sookie, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to make a point. I. Am. Not. Human," he growled in frustration.

Sookie shook her head in denial. "That can't be! There is no such thing!"

"I'm afraid there is darlin' and you walked right in to a whole community filled with nothing but _Vampires_."

"Vamp…Vampires?" Sookie screeched.

"Yeah, you know…like _Ivana_ suck your blood; fangs for teeth; pale, cool skin; only comes out at night. Vampires! Come on, surely you've seen the movies…read Anne Rice…you live in Louisiana for Christsake, Sookie!"

"What's that have to do with anything…living in Louisiana? That doesn't make me an automatic believer in the supernatural! I thought I was the only freak of nature here!" she cried, grabbing the sides of her head and rubbing her temples with the palms of her hands. "This is too much! Too much!" she cried. "All I wanted to do was find a second job, to help support my Gran after her stroke and I wind up in a freaking horror film!" she said, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping this would all go away…that it was just a horribly vivid nightmare.

Gentle, cool arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She stiffened slightly, still unsure of what Eric's intentions were. But, it felt so good to be held that she quickly relaxed into the comfort of his arms and even wrapped her arms around his waist.

If he had wanted to kill her, he would have done so already, she reasoned for the second time that night. And if he was telling the truth about the whole community being filled with vampires, then it made sense to stay with the one that seemed to want to protect her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Is it because you want to have sex with me? Can vampires even have sex? I think I remember reading they couldn't…" she rambled. She could feel the rumble of a chuckle in Eric's chest. Apparently, he found her lack of tact and knowledge of all things vampire, amusing.

He pulled her closer to him and actually kissed the top of her head, surprising both of them. This felt right, holding her in his arms, he thought to himself. "I'm not sure why I've troubled myself with you tonight, Sookie. Obviously, I've gone out of my way to help you from the moment we met at the gas station. I do know that once I heard Long Shadow claim you couldn't be glamoured, my interest was piqued even more. Then when you shared that you were a telepath, I was definitely hooked and wanted to know more. And now, the more time I spend with you, I find I crave more of it…time…with you…" he trailed off, realizing the truth of his words, as he spoke them. Then he put his hand on her bottom and ground into her, "_Plus,_ I want to have sex with you. Hot vampire sex that Ms. Rice only wishes she could have written about."

Sookie pushed him away in that moment and crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant stance. "You sure do know how to ruin a moment, don't ya?"

"A bit of the pot calling the kettle - don't you think? Come, let's get you settled in for the night," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the kitchen and back up to the bedroom she was in earlier.

"What do we have here? Someone planning on escaping?" Eric asked, as he brought her back into the spare bedroom. He had spotted the pile of sheets she had ripped off the bed and was hastily trying to make a rope from just before Bill arrived.

"What did you expect? That I would just sit back and go along with everything you said, Mr. High Handed?" Sookie sassed.

"Let's try another room. I don't know how to remake beds…only unmake them," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Why must everything be an innuendo with you?"

"Why not?" Eric laughed. "I'm hoping one of these times, you'll take me up on what I'm offering. It could be fun…."

"Or NOT. No offense, but I just want to get back to my apartment, so I can start my job search all over again and get back to my life," Sookie sighed. "I guess on a positive note, I'll know not to go to a stranger's house by myself again for a job interview!"

Eric shrugged, "Your loss. It's amazing to me that you didn't consider the dangers of the situation before hand. Some might consider that to be a bit naïve on your part."

They reached another room, this one done in more neutral, manly colors than the previous. Eric, having not let go of her hand since leaving the kitchen, lead Sookie over to another large bed and sat down on it. "Tell me about this job search of yours. You mentioned something about your grandmother? What's going on?"

For the next several minutes, Sookie filled Eric in on Gran's deteriorating health since her stroke about a month ago and how the doctors recommended either around the clock in-home care or a nursing home. She explained that neither her nor her brother nor anyone else in her family had any extra money, like what was required to support such a setup. So, she had decided she would get another job to help pay for what her Gran needed. Then she described how she had found the job offer for a Gal Friday at the Student Union Building and wound up coming to Fangtasia Estates to meet Mr. Silhouette...Long Shadow.

"How do you pay for school?" Eric asked, listening attentively to her story.

"Well, I have a college fund that a relative opened for me when I was a child. It has very strict rules about it only being used for college expenses. So, I can't touch any of that. I work part-time already, as a barmaid at a local college pub, just off campus. That helps cover rent, utilities and incidentals. But there's no way I could make the kind of cash I need to pay for Gran, at the pub."

"Why don't you just ask your relative, who gave you money for college, to help with Gran too?" Eric asked logically.

"I would if I knew who that _was_. You see, no one knows _who_ exactly this relative is. I simply received a letter in the mail one day, when I was a senior in high school. It explained that a relative, who wished to remain anonymous, had set up this fund specifically for me. And then a week later, a huge package with all these legal documents and bank account numbers arrived…All I had to do was sign some agreements and return them in the envelope provided and viola! I had money for college. The strange thing is, I told you I have a brother- but he never received anything when _he_ graduated. Although, he had a football scholarship to help him at Community College…Maybe that's why," Sookie shrugged.

The entire time she was recounting her tale, Eric was rubbing soothing circles on the back of Sookie's hand, which he still held. It was keeping her relaxed…too relaxed. She let out a huge yawn, while Eric was considering the details she just revealed.

"One more question and I'll let you get to sleep…Is there anyone else in your family that has your gift…your telepathy?"

"What? You don't want to know whether I can hear your thoughts or not - or those of Long Shadow or Bill?" Sookie asked.

"I know you could not read Long Shadow's, for I heard you tell him so. And I know you cannot read mine because I have been purposely thinking of a variety of things for the last hour that would make your lady sensibilities weak in the knees. I'm sure Bill's thoughts while watching you bleed all over, would have made you quite uncomfortable as well. Plus, I had been thinking the word Vampire when you asked me what I was and you didn't react. Now stop stalling - who else has your gift?"

Sookie shook her head, "Gift? Ha! Try curse! No one does. As far as I know, I'm the only one with it. My mom was in real denial when I started showing signs something wasn't right with me, so I know I didn't get it from her side of the family. My dad wasn't much better at first, however he _had_ started to seem comfortable with it right before they died."

"How old were you when they died? How old are you now?" Eric asked, his mind putting more pieces of the Sookie puzzle together.

"I'm nineteen, but don't tell my boss that. I'm supposed to be twenty-one to serve alcohol. Anyway, I was seven when they died. Jason, my brother, was ten…almost eleven. They died in a freak flash flood. It was crazy because it hadn't even rained that day. Obviously, it was a shock to all of us. Then Gran took me and Jason in and raised us as her own. That's why I need to do this for her…because she did that for us," Sookie insisted.

Eric took his hand and cupped her cheek. "Things will work out for you. Of this, I am sure. Now - for your escape plan. At sunrise, I and every other vampire in this place will be dead to the world. It is part of our nature…to 'sleep' during daylight. You'll be able to leave the house, without much trouble. But, there will be a guard at the gate. I'll leave you a note before I go to rest, that you can give to the guard and that should give you safe passage out of here. Do not stop once you leave this place. Go directly home and tell no one of what happened. I'll find you if something with the Long Shadow debacle comes up or when I am in need of your assistance." Then he leaned down to her and gently kissed her on the lips. "You are like a light in the darkness, Sookie. A candle in a coalmine. Don't let anyone snuff that out," he said to her and then he was gone. The closing door the only indication that he was just there.

A shiver ran up and down Sookie's spine. "As far as goodbyes go, that was a good one," she said aloud, apparently to no one. Then she crawled under the fluffy, soft covers of the oversized bed and fell abruptly to sleep.

About fifteen minutes or so before sunrise…she could tell because the sky outside her window was turning from black to purple to pink as the sun began to make its ascent…she awoke to the sound of someone in her room.

"I've put your note on the kitchen counter. You'll find a coffee pot and some breakfast items that hopefully will meet your nutritional needs. I've also left your purse and shoes there, so you won't hurt your delicate feet. Be careful of the glass. Unfortunately, my maid only comes on Tuesdays and I don't do cleanup well. Be safe, Sookie Stackhouse," Eric whispered his instructions. Then he kissed her cheek, lingering just a bit longer than was appropriate. He took in a deep unnecessary breath and as he was letting it out, he mumbled something about not liking having feelings.

Sookie had no idea what he meant by that or if she had possibly dreamed it, because as quickly as he had woken her, she had fallen right back to sleep, having the most disturbing dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** So…now she knows there are vampires. And Eric is just letting her go? Really? Do you think? Eric was still whispering naughties in my ear this chap. Why don't you whisper some reviews in my other ear? Who knows, maybe Eric will hear you…Thanks for reading! *Vampire Viking hugs*


	8. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

Sookie stepped into the steaming hot shower, determined to let the warm spray massage out the tension from her shoulders. She was standing with her back to the shower door, head and neck bent directly under the water, focused on forgetting everything she had been through the night before. She was so intent on the feelings of the strong water pressure beating against her knotted muscles that she didn't hear anyone enter behind her.

"I can help you with that," came a deep masculine voice. Sookie let out a strangled gasp. The fact that someone was in the shower with her scared the crap out of her. Add in the fact that the owner of the voice should be 'dead to the world' as he so eloquently put it to her the night before, just about put her over the edge. She trembled with fear, but determined to face that fear, she turned and backed herself into the corner of the tub enclosure.

The look in his eyes put her to ease. She saw nothing but kindness and what she could only describe as reverence, there. Taking in the sight of a naked, wet Eric helped her appreciate the position she was in even more.

"Do you tremble because you are afraid of me?" he asked softly.

Sookie didn't trust her voice to speak. Her mind was warring with her body….one saying "No, no, no. Absolutely not! Don't do it!" while the other was saying, "Bring it on!" She settled for shaking her head no.

"Good," he replied with his signature sexy-as-hell smirk. "Come here, my voluptuous lover," he ordered, crooking his finger in that universal sign for emphasize. Sookie bit her lip still debating on whether this was a good idea or not.

"Screw it," she said to herself and walked into his awaiting arms. She threw her arms up around his neck and pulled him in for a deep, wet, tongue-tying kiss. Then surprising herself even more, she began to rub up against him in a very wanton way. She felt his large cool hands wandering over her much warmer skin, mapping out her topology. Just as she started to do the same, everything went black.

Sookie sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat beaded on her forehead and lip. She felt hot and flushed all over, as if what she had just been feeling was real. "Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, it was just a dream. What in the hell is the matter with me?" she said aloud, panting as if just running a marathon.

She looked around for a clock but didn't see one. A cursory glance out the window suggested it was only about an hour or so past sunrise. She sunk back down onto the sinfully cushioned mattress, debating as to whether it was best to get up and get going or if she could afford a few more hours of sleep. Exhaustion was winning the argument. However, if she had any more dreams like the one she just woke from, she may never want to leave.

She decided to make a deal with herself: If she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep straightaway, then obviously she would stay for a little longer. However, if she couldn't fall back to sleep, she would get up and get out of there.

ooOOOoooo

"Where the hell have you been Sookie? I've been worried sick about you!" Dawn yelled, the minute she walked into the door, still dressed in Eric's oversized dress shirt and boxers.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sookie sighed.

"Try me, Sook. I mean, this is totally like me…coming home the next morning, doing the walk of shame... not _you_. What happened?" Dawn said with surprising concern.

"Mr. Silhouette turned out to be a sadistic vampire named Long Shadow, who planned on raping me, draining me nearly dry of my blood and then keeping me around for his perverse pleasure. Luckily, I ran into Eric, Sheriff of Fangtasia Estates and he staked the bastard then swept me off my feet. He is a walking god and I should have stayed there and let him have me, six ways from Sunday. But, I knew I had a shift at the bar tonight, so I came home. You know how dedicated I am to being a barmaid," Sookie rapid fired the details of her night, while heading to her room and pulling out some things she needed for her shower.

"Oh, well if that's all, then I'll let you get dressed and ready. You should probably wear your Daisy Dukes tonight. It's wet t-shirt contest night and those babies encase your derrière like a caterpillar encases a butterfly. Yum!" Dawn said. Sookie turned to tell Dawn off in their typical back and forth fashion. Instead of it being Dawn however, it was Eric standing there, completely naked, fangs down, rubbing himself in a most inappropriate (or perhaps very appropriate) way.

"What the…" Sookie started to say, but then everything went black…again.

Sookie woke up panting again with her hand between her legs this time. "Ugghh. What the _hell_ is wrong with me! I never have these kinds of dreams!" she yelled to the ceiling. Throwing off the covers, she decided no matter what time it was or how worn out she felt, she was getting the heck out of there.

She quickly remade the bed, finger brushed her teeth in the bathroom, as well as some other necessary tasks, all while purposely avoiding the shower at all costs. She could take a shower once she arrived safely back at her apartment. Then she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

As Eric promised, she spotted her shoes and purse on the counter, with a note propped up against it, some elegant looking handwriting on the front. What she wasn't expecting was a profusely sweating, stout, balding man standing there with a coffee pot in his hand. She immediately checked to see if she could read his mind.

"OH god, please don't let me forget anything. Let her like my cooking. Let her be hungry," he was saying in his head.

_Well at least he is human_, Sookie thought to herself. "Hi there. I'm Sookie and you are?" she asked, her southern hospitality kicking in.

"Brrr…Bruce. My name is Bruce. Master Eric told me to make sure you ate some breakfast before you left. I can…can cook you anything you like. He said I should. K..K..Can I get you some eggs or pancakes or some fresh fruit?" he stammered, scared out of his mind. After doing a quick poke in his head, Sookie gathered Eric threatened the man's life and those of his family if he didn't provide Sookie with anything she desired.

"You know what Bruce, just make me whatever you want and I'll eat it. Just take a deep breath…maybe wipe off your brow there before you get started," Sookie cringed at the drop of sweat threatening to fall off onto the coffee pot. "I'll take that from you," she added, reaching out for the carafe of brain fuel. She couldn't do anything in the morning without at least one cup of Morning Joe.

"Why do you call Eric 'Master'?" she quizzed as she poured her drink into one of the biggest coffee cups she'd ever seen.

"B…Because he is my Master. I live to serve him and any of his, umm, associates," he explained. Sookie checked his mind again and saw that he spoke the truth.

"So what kind of things do you do for Eric?" she prodded.

"Well, I'm trained in accounting…I'm a CPA. But, I do anything Eric tells me, like cook breakfast for you," he explained, relaxing into his task of cracking eggs into a bowl.

"And how did you come about meeting Eric," she inquired while taking a large sip of her personal heaven. Whatever kind of coffee that was, she needed to get some. She felt like she could almost taste the tree the bean was picked from, the soil in which it was planted, the hillside in which it had grown on…

"Master has many businesses and needed someone to help him manage all the financial aspects. I had lost my license as a CPA doing some 'creative' accounting and spent some time downstate in prison. An associate of mine recommended Eric and I jumped at the chance, considering no one else was hiring an ex-con bookkeeper," Bruce explained as he really got into whipping the eggs with a whisk. Sookie sort of felt as if she was watching a deranged version of Martha Stewart, complete with story of prison time.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about your misfortunate, but I guess it all worked out for the best?" she wondered if it was really worth working for Eric, if the man was this nervous all the time.

"Master Eric is a very good employer," Bruce stated in an automatic fashion, as if he were programmed to say so.

"When he isn't threatening to kill you…" Sookie said into her coffee cup.

Bruce echoed the same sentiment in his mind as his hand brushed Sookie's while placing a plate full of omelette in front of her. "I hope you like veggies and cheese. Do you need some Tabasco?"

"No thank you, Bruce. This looks delicious," Sookie replied, picking up her fork and digging in.

While she scarfed down her food, Bruce cleaned up and actually swept up the broken glass from last night, with the broken half of the broom. He was thinking that this wasn't so bad a job after all and there is no way Eric would kill him over something so simple. He just hoped that he would remember to tell Sookie to 'look further into his mind' before she left. Bruce had no idea what Eric meant by that, but he was determined to do the best job he could.

Sookie 'heard' everything Bruce was thinking and couldn't help but choke a little when she caught that last bit. She had no idea what Eric meant by that either…other than he obviously wanted her to read Bruce's mind for something.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Bruce startled Sookie. "I freshly squeezed some oranges while I was waiting for you to rise this morning. Would you like a glass of juice?" he asked, proud of his domestic prowess.

"Sure, that would be nice. Great job on the omelette by the way," Sookie said patting her tummy with a smile.

"Here you go," Bruce slid a tall glass of juice across the counter toward Sookie.

"So, do you have any further instructions regarding me?" Sookie decided to broach the subject.

"Oh, ummm, yeah. Master Eric asked that I tell you to 'look deeper into my mind'. Said you'd know what he meant by that."

Sookie nodded. "Can I see your hand for a second?" she asked. Physical contact always made it easier to 'hear' things.

Bruce hesitated but then remembered his orders and quickly complied. Sookie closed her eyes, focusing on Bruce's thoughts, trying to look for anything that might be what Eric wanted her to see.

"What did Eric specifically say to you Bruce, when he talked about me and gave you your instructions?" she pried.

Bruce shrugged. "Typical stuff. He called me late last night, told me to drag my ass over to his place first thing this morning and do whatever the blonde woman wanted. He said you were human and would need sustenance before you left for the day. He said to make sure you took your belongings and that letter over there with you."

"Bingo," Sookie thought, the moment Bruce said 'human'. Bruce knew that Eric and most of his associates were vampires, but there was some kind of compulsion where he couldn't say or write it down. Eric wanted Bruce to be sure Sookie knew this too, for if she breathed a word of their existence or what went on in their development, he would be forced to do very unpleasant things to her and anyone she might have told.

"Yikes!" Sookie said aloud and dropped Bruce's hand as quick as if she were burned.

"Are you OK, Miss Sookie?" he asked.

"Ummm…Yeah. You know, I really should be going," she said, grabbing her shoes and sliding them on quickly.

"Don't forget your letter. Master says you must show this at the guard shack on your way out and not to stop anywhere, but go straight home."

Sookie felt a little acid climb up into the back of her throat at the word 'Master'. Eric was definitely NOT someone she should be having sexy dreams about. He was a monster and capable of very bad things. Even if he seemed nice to her last night and arranged for Bruce and her escape. He also just managed to threaten her life and those of her friends and loved ones, if she said anything about what happened.

"Thanks Bruce. You were very kind and did a good job," Sookie yelled over her shoulder, as she held her purse and letter close to her chest and ran straight for the front door.

"Be sure to tell Master Eric that, if you would be so kind."

Sookie had no intention of talking to 'Master Eric' again for as long as she lived. "Sure," she answered, letting the door nearly hit her on the ass on her way out.

She located her car in Eric's driveway, not even bothering to wonder how it got from Long Shadow's to there. Her shaky hand made her scrape her key all around the lock hole, before finally catching in.

Sookie hopped in, revved the engine and squealed out into the road. She tore out into the maze of streets as if the devil himself was chasing her.

By some miracle, after only a couple of wrong turns, Sookie found her way to the guard shack. She slowed and rolled down her window, surprised to see a very tall, very large, handsome man with the strangest shade of eye color coming out to greet her.

"Hi there. I'm supposed give this to you?" she asked, nervously handing over the letter to the guard.

"What's a purdy little thang like you doin' in a place like this?" he said with a wink, taking the letter she handed to him.

'Ohmiggod, is he flirting with me?' she thought. "Ummm, business," she stated. 'As in none of yours,' she added silently. He shifted slightly giving Sookie a clearer view at the inside of his guard station. There she noticed a large wolf-like dog standing in the doorway and swallowed a large lump that had formed in her throat. He looked rabid.

"Rrriiight," he said with another wink. Then he went back inside his little office area for what seemed like an eternity, before coming back out with a smirk on his face. The beast-like dog stood there staring at her the entire time.

"You're all set, Babe. Hope to see you again, _real_ soon," he said, giving her a brilliantly white smile. She had no idea what he was, but by his thought signature, she was sure he was not entirely human. She flinched at his nickname for her and just nodded, putting her car into gear, watching anxiously as the gate slowly opened up for her to pass.

As soon as it gave enough room for her car to squeeze through, she hit the gas and flew out onto the main highway. She was lucky nothing was coming in either direction, because she didn't bother to look for oncoming traffic as she entered the roadway.

"She drives just like her Master," the guard said to the dog. "Good luck with that one," he said with a laugh, slapping it on its hind quarters, before it leapt out of the shack and through the gate, chasing after Sookie's car.

* * *

**A/N:** So no real Eric this chap, but I threw y'all a bone with wet, nekked, dream Eric. Feel free to leave me a review as thanks! So, what did you think about all the guest appearances of the background Characters from the books? You like? Dislike? What will Sookie find when she gets home? Will she even make it? Stay tuned for those answers and more! Thanks for reading. ***Dreamy Viking Hugs***


	9. Cujo

Sookie made it home in record time. She must have broken every traffic law there was, including blowing through a couple of red lights and stop signs. She couldn't shake this feeling that she was being followed or watched or hunted. It was a cold feeling in the back of her neck, making her hair stand on end and from time to time, it sent her into shivers.

When she reached her parking spot, she hesitated before getting out of the car, looking in her rear-view and side mirrors for any threats. She grabbed her stuff and ran to the front door of her building, only daring to breathe once she was inside her apartment. She never noticed the wolf-dog lurking in the tree line just outside her building.

Luckily, Dawn was nowhere to be found when she got home. She wasn't sure how she would react if any part of her dream came true or what she would even tell her about the interview and the reason why she didn't make it home last night. By appearances, Dawn didn't make it home last night either. _Typical._

Sookie immediately stripped off her clothes and took a long hot shower, sans a tall, blond, handsome vampire and then fell asleep in her own bed. She too must have been dead to the world, because she didn't wake until well after dark.

"Sookie, Sookie! Wake up!" someone in a familiar female voice said while shaking Sookie awake.

"Wh? What?" Sookie snapped.

"Claude called from the bar and asked if you could come in tonight. One of the other girls called off. He said he heard about you needing the extra money for your Gran and wanted to give you first dibs. Now get your lazy ass up!" Dawn giggled with a grope and a slap to said ass.

Sookie groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. She was so not ready to face a crowd of beer drinking, college football watchin' rednecks and local yolkals. Then a thought hit her. She threw off her pillow and sat up. Of course Dawn was still standing there, hands on her hips, waiting for Sookie to get up. Dawn was anything if not persistent when she felt she was in charge of getting something done.

"How does Claude know about Gran? I never talk to anyone there about my personal life," Sookie said, weirded out about how her boss would know such an intimate detail about her without her being the one to tell him.

Dawn shrugged. "How the hell should I know? But, by the looks of you, you didn't get that job last night, so I wouldn't look this gift horse in the mouth. Now get movin'! I'm missing valuable time at the bar! My future husband could be there, waiting right now! You _know_ only the smart ones come in early."

Sookie sighed heavily and got up, grabbing her things for the bathroom, quickly washing up and getting ready. She was happy Dawn hadn't questioned her any further on last night's activities because she still hadn't thought of a plausible excuse and on top of that, Sookie was a really bad liar. Somehow, Dawn always caught on to that too.

They drove to the bar in companionable silence. However, Sookie still had a nagging sixth sense feeling that they were being watched or followed. When she went into the back to stow her stuff, she saw Dermot, Claude's uncle sitting in the manager's office. "Hey Dermot!" Sookie called. "Is Claude around?"

Dermot always gave Sookie a creepy feeling too. He wasn't perverted or handsy, like some of the other guys on staff, but he never said much, even though it looked like he was bursting to say something life altering to her.

"Hi Sookie!" he replied with a large smile. "Claude's up front training another new bartender. They seem to drop like flies around here," he said ominously, shaking his hand and going back to whatever it was he was doing.

Sookie marched out to the bar, grabbing a tray, apron, pad and pen…her toolkit for the evening and looked around for Claude. She found him flirting with a very handsome Asian looking man covered with intricate tattoos, who must have been the new bartender. "Claude!" Sookie snapped a little too brusquely.

Both Claude and new guy looked up. New guy smiled, Claude sneered. He didn't like being interrupted when he was trying to score. Claude was a beautiful man, as in romance cover or underwear model beautiful. However, as with many gorgeous men these days, he not only had zero for personality, he also batted strictly for the other team. "Such a waste," Dawn muttered. She had been sitting at the end of the bar with her fruity girly drink, close to where Sookie was standing.

Sookie couldn't help but chuckle, thinking back to how hard Dawn has tried in the past, to get Claude to cross-over to her side of thinking.

"What?" Claude barked. "Isn't the fact that I'm giving you extra hours enough Sookie?"

They had a love-hate relationship, but overall, they got along. He was sort of like a big brother, or cousin to her, in her mind.

"Well, when you get your head out of Mr. Yummy tattoo guy's ass, can I have a word with you?" she sassed. That was the thing about Sookie, she gave as good as she got and Claude oddly enough, appreciated that. "Hi, new guy. Welcome aboard," she added with her sweet smile, moving closer to check him out.

"Oh, I like her," he whispered to Claude.

"Chow, this is my best waitress, albeit also most causes of my headaches, Sookie Stackhouse…Sookie, may I present Chow, bartender extraordinaire. He has preternatural skills, in and out of the bar," he added with a wink.

Sookie held out her hand, keeping with her Southern charm training Gran had instilled in her from an early age. Chow stood there for a second just staring at it, before grabbing her fingers in the briefest of shakes. Sookie stiffened slightly at his touch. It was cool, too cool. It reminded her of Eric's touch. Her eyes narrowed at him, sizing him up. He did appear to have that slight glow about him, but under the darkness of the open bar area and the neon lights that hung around the bar itself, it was hard to pick out, unless you were really looking for it.

Next, she tried poking around in his head, only to find it a blank void, like the others. "Jesus, I've got a vamper working with me!" she thought. Then, she looked at Claude, who in turn, was looking at her like she had three heads.

"Earth to Sookie," Claude said, snapping his fingers in her face. "I asked you what the hell you wanted to talk about. I realize Chow's delicious, but he's not your type," he said with a smirk.

"You're the one who is _delicious_, darling," Chow replied with a wink and lick of his lips.

Sookie's eyes widened with fear for her boss. Claude wouldn't stand a chance next to someone like Chow. And she was sure he meant what he said literally.

Her face must have showed her feelings because Claude interrupted her musings once again, "Don't you worry about 'ole Claude, I know what I'm doing. Now, out with it…What do you want and then get to work! We've got tables waiting!"

"Ummm…" she stammered, forgetting entirely what she _did _want with Claude. "Oh, umm, how did you know about my Gran and me needing money for her? Don't get me wrong, I sure do appreciate the extra money. It's just that I don't really talk about my personal life and if someone around here is spreading rumors - well than, I want to know," she explained.

"Look no further than over there, sister," Claude pointed towards the end of the bar where Dawn was sipping on her drink. "You can't get that one to shut either set of lips, once she's had a couple in her. Now git!" he said with a shooing motion.

"Umm, yes. Right. Sorry _boss_. Nice to meet you Chow," she said, putting on her nervous Sookie smile. It was a smile she always got when she 'heard' something she really shouldn't have and then had to face the person. You cannot imagine the filthy things people think while going about their daily lives.

The rest of the night went by fairly quick, with her earning way more tips than she did on a normal night. She still had this odd feeling that she was being watched and she swore she saw not only Chow, the vampire bartender, keeping an eye on her, but Claude and Dermot too.

When there was a particular lull in the crowd, she stole a few minutes to step out back and get some fresh air. Claude had arranged a small veranda out back for the employees. Mostly the smokers went out there, but it was nice to have a few minutes and a comfortable, well-lit place to sit.

She had just sat down on a cushioned chair when a dog…a collie, like Lassie, came trotting up to her. "Well hello there, fella. You lost?" she asked in a singsong voice. She reached out and scratched the dog's head and ears, sort of nonchalantly looking for a collar or some type of nametag. Unfortunately, there wasn't one.

"Are you hungry or maybe thirsty?" she asked, feeling somewhat foolish for asking. It wasn't like the dog would answer her. But, to her surprise the dog _did_ bark. "Thirsty?" she asked again. The dog responded by licking her hand. "Ok then, I'll be right back," she promised and hurried inside.

Just as she was headed back inside, another waitress and a blonde no less (Dermot had a thing for blondes), Belinda, walked past her on her way out to the break area. "Hey, Belinda. There's a dog out there, but don't scare him away. He's real sweet. I'm going to grab him some water, OK?" Sookie asked.

"Sure thing Sook. Just don't let Claude catch you. He can't stand strays…especially dogs for some reason," she said and walked out the door.

Sookie was in the kitchen looking for a Styrofoam container that she could put some water in, when she heard it - a blood-curdling scream that seemed to have frozen the whole bar. Even the music stopped in that moment. Sookie dropped the item she had in her hand and ran for the backdoor. Oddly enough, Chow had beaten her to it and was blocking her way from looking out.

"Stay back Sookie. You don't need to see this," he said.

Claude came up behind her. "Who the fuck was that? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure who it was…but you need to call the police and get everyone out of here," Chow ordered.

In an uncharacteristic fashion, Claude turned and went to follow the instructions given.

"Belinda!" Sookie yelped. "It's Belinda out there! We have to help her! What's happening?" she cried. She tried to use her curse to see if she could read anybody's thoughts outside the door, but there was nothing. "What's going on Chow? What have you done?" she accused.

Chow let the door shut behind him and he turned so that he was facing Sookie with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at her in a menacing way, but she felt the pull of his mind on her. "Nothing is wrong Sookie. Go help Claude," he commanded.

She snapped and pushed him, "That shit don't work on me! Now tell me what the hell happened!"

Not really surprised, after what he had been told about her, Chow sighed unnecessarily and moved to the side to let Sookie out the door. When she shoved open the door all she saw was blood every where and Belinda's lifeless body crumpled in an unnatural heap on the ground. It wasn't apparent what or who had done this.

"Ohmiggod, what happened?" she cried.

Chow grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside. "I'm not sure. I heard what you heard, but I smelled someone other than her out there. Were you just outside?"

Sookie was taken aback by his 'smelling' comment. "Ummm. Yeah, I was just outside for a minute, but came back in to get some water for this stray dog that was hanging around outside. What do you mean by 'smelled' someone?"

"Stray dog? Sookie, what did this dog look like?" Chow asked, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her a little.

"Back off Chow! It was just a fucking dog! Like a Lassie dog! It was super friendly and even licked me. I came in to get some water for it and on my way in, Belinda was headed out. You think a dog did that?" she asked, bewildered.

"I think someone did that and wanted it to look like a dog. Come on. Let's go back to the bar and get you a drink. Claude and Dermot can handle this," he said, taking Sookie by the arm and leading her back to a stool to sit down.

Pretty much everyone had cleared out at that point and the only people left were staff. Even Dawn seemed to have gone with somebody.

Chow fixed Sookie a gin and tonic, her go-to drink. As he slid it over to her, she couldn't help but wonder how he knew that. It was like suddenly her life was an open book to everyone. She'd really have to talk to Dawn later about keeping her mouth shut at the bar.

"Are you OK Sookie?" Chow asked, not really looking all that concerned.

"I guess so. About as good as one should feel after seeing something like that. That could have been me out there!" she hiccupped a little, obviously emotional over the twist of events. "Do you really think it was someone and not that dog? I sure would feel awful if that Lassie dog I left out there did that to her. I told her he was harmless!" Sookie cried, hanging her head in her hands.

She felt a hand come around her shoulders. "Come on Sookie, I'm going to have Dermot take you home. Not only are you in no shape to drive, but I want to make sure you make it home safely," Claude said in an unusually caring way.

"Do you know what or who did this Claude?" Sookie asked.

He looked to Chow and then Dermot before responding, "I don't. Now go on, before half of Shreveport's finest show. I'm sure there'll be TV crews following close behind with us being so close to campus and all. You definitely don't want to be a part of that."

"OK. Just let me go get my things," Sookie replied, hurrying to the back. When she came back out, all three men were huddled in a whispered, intense conversation that came to a conclusion the minute she approached. She swore they were speaking in a different language, but Claude didn't strike her as the worldly type.

"Ummm…I'm ready," she said to no one in particular.

Dermot nodded to the other two and held out his arm for Sookie to take, in a corny, old-fashioned way. "You'll be safe," he said to Sookie, not looking her directly in the eye.

"Thanks Dermot. Nite, y'all. Let me know if you need anything Claude," Sookie waved to them.

The ride home was uneventful and very quiet. "How will you get back to the bar or home, Dermot?" Sookie asked, since he was driving her car for her.

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be just fine," he replied in a menacing sort of way, tightening his hands on the steering wheel as if he were eagerly awaiting someone or something to challenge him.

"OK," Sookie said softly, turning her attention out the window. That behavior right there was one good reason why Dermot gave her the creeps.

When they pulled in to her parking spot, Dermot insisted on walking her inside and making sure her apartment was clear. Sookie thought it was a bit overkill, but after all the excitement she had been through in the last couple of days, she didn't balk at his insistance.

As they reached her apartment door, they heard voices and the television going. "Great, must be Dawn brought someone home again," Sookie said, rolling her eyes. "It's OK, Dermot. You can go. I don't want to embarrass either of us, if they are doing something out in the open. Thanks for being so great about tonight," she said, wanting to hug him for his efforts, but feeling just a bit too uncomfortable doing so.

"You should really get a better roommate, Sookie. You deserve better," Dermot said, looking oddly admiring at her. Then he saved her the discomfort of the hug, by bowing low at the waist to her. "Good evening," he replied and swiftly turned, heading back down the hall and out the front doors of the building.

Sookie took a deep breath, before unlocking the door and heading inside. She hated nights like these. The last time this happened, she found Dawn naked as the day she was born, giving some random man a blow job, while he sat on their couch eating fried pigskins. _Disgusting_…

* * *

**A/N:** Have you ever had a roommate who didn't seem to have boundaries? Walk in on anyone doing something like that? LOL. My college roommate was like Dawn, very open minded about her sexual partners. Lot's of unpleasant moments! Anyway, what or who got Belinda? Was it the Collie? Chow? Dermot or Claude? Do you think Dawn is really inside the apartment or is it someone else? Let me know by leaving a review! Thanks as always for your support with reading/reviewing/adding etc. ***Awkward Dermot Hugs***


	10. Bad Bar Jokes

**A/N:** So I really wanted to get this chapter out on Sunday, because it was sort of an anniversary for me. I posted my first FanFic a year ago this past Sunday. It's been such a great ride, that I wanted to celebrate with a good long chapt, but RL always has a way of interrupting my fantasy world. Anyway…here it is today. On with the show!

* * *

"I can't believe we have gone decades, _decades_ without a Supe murder in our bar. Now, within weeks of each other, we've had three of our bartenders gone missing and a waitress murdered on the premises! Then, this one shows up," Dermot spouts, pointing at Chow. "How do we warrant a vampire bartender that comes highly recommended from the Sheriff, no less? Something smells bad, _bad_ I say!"

"Chill out Dermot," Claude snapped. "Chow, tell us what you know, _now_."

Claude and Dermot were both fairies. Not like the pretty, flying, harmless fairies that Disney has convinced everyone of, but more like the Celtic myths – beautiful, dangerous and definitely not meant to be trusted. Fairies were just as strong as vampires and even harder to kill, unless you carried pure iron or lemon juice on you. Even then, they were fast and could teleport away if they wanted a quick escape. Thus, Claude's order to Chow was taken seriously, especially when it was two against one.

"I honestly don't know much. I was ordered to the Sheriff's home at dusk. He told me to come to this bar, that I was to be working as a bartender for a couple of fairies and keeping an eye on a human named Sookie Stackhouse, who was a waitress here. He wanted a full report on any Supe business going on and to make sure no harm came to the girl. That's about it," Chow explained.

"Why is the Sheriff interested in Sookie?" Dermot asked.

"How should I know?" Chow retorted.

"Because the Sheriff is not interested in human girls other than for a juicy artery and a quick lay, that's why jackass. Now what else do you know," Claude demanded moving closer to Chow in a threatening way.

"Back off, fairy. The Sheriff and I aren't exactly bosom buddies. I have sworn fealty to him and in return, he asks things of me. I have an unnatural tolerance for scents that normally appeal to my kind, like fairies. So, I assume I was an obvious choice for the job. He simply told me the girl was his, that I shouldn't attempt to glamour her and that if anything happened to her, I would be meeting my maker. That's it!" Chow exclaimed.

"So, he thinks Sookie is his? How could this be? She doesn't know anything of the Supe world," Dermot asked to no one specifically.

"That's a good question, Dermot," replied Claude, trying to look at every angle of the situation. "Sookie isn't the type to fraternize, unlike her roommate. Could he have met her through Dawn, I wonder? Seems like she would have said something about meeting a man as good looking as Eric, but of course he probably glamoured her."

"Well, if this doesn't sound like the beginning of a bad joke," Eric announced, making a grand entrance into Hooligans, Claude's and Dermot's bar.

"How so _vampire_?" Dermot sneered. He was still itching for a fight.

"Sheriff," Chow nodded respectfully.

"The Norse Man, it's been too long," Claude exclaimed with an elaborate bow fit for a king. "But, I'm afraid we don't get the joke," he finished, coming to stand with a flourish.

"A guy walks into a bar, run by two fairies and a bloodsucker," Eric said with a chuckle. The others didn't see the humor.

"Where is she?" he asked next.

"They carted her body away about an hour ago. We would have had a hell of a time with the police, if it was not for your lovely gift," Claude flirted, looking at Chow longingly. "He glamoured the hell out of them," he added, running the back of his hand down one of Chow's heavily tattooed arms.

Chow flinched. "If I had known that I would not only have to restrain myself from draining two fairies all night – but also put up with his constant sexual harassment, I would have thought twice about this 'little' favor you asked for, Eric," Chow complained.

"And you still would have done it – maybe even in a thong – because your fucking Sheriff ordered it, Chow," Eric retorted, his fangs showing and his hands clenching at his sides. "Now tell me what the hell you mean they carted Sookie's body away!"

"Oh no! Not Sookie. That dumb bitch Belinda. Good riddens if you ask me," Claude explained. "It appears a filthy Were got her. But there were several scents out there – too hard to track exactly how many or who they were. Our best guess is that they mistook her for Sookie."

"How could they have done that? Sookie has such a unique scent," Eric mused.

"Well, Sookie had been outdoors just before Belinda went out. Sookie claims to have seen a friendly stray dog…named Lassie or some shit like that…she came back in to get it some water and the next thing we all knew, Belinda was no more," Chow summed up the night.

"So you mean to tell me, this was a case of what…mistaken identity? Are we sure Sookie was even the target?" Eric asked.

"Yes," they all agreed.

Frustrated, Eric spat, "One at a time! Claude, tell me what you know."

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Chow, are you as hungry as I am?" Eric asked, with a distinctly predatorial expression crossing his face. The playing field was more than evened up now, with a thousand year old Viking vampire present.

"Yes, it was a case of mistaken identity and we are pretty sure the attack was meant for Sookie. Belinda had no ties to the Supe world," Claude answered with a sigh. "You don't have to go all vamp on us."

"How can you be so sure?" Eric asked.

"Because tonight, we get a call that our former bartender is being replaced with a better, Suped-up model, pun intended. Then, in walks Sookie smelling like you. That's how," Dermot answered, disgust evident in his voice. "What I want to know is - how could you? Sookie is so innocent. She didn't need to know anything of our world," he said accusatorily.

"I have done nothing to Sookie. And I don't need to explain my actions to you. She is _mine_," he growled.

Claude laughed. "Does she know she is 'yours'? Because I know her well enough and I'm pretty sure she'd just as soon sock you in the mouth if you said that in front of her than agree to belong to anyone like a piece of property or prized farm animal. She is very independent and strong willed."

"No one has ever complained about being with me," Eric said confidently. "She will enjoy being mine. I will ensure it," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Claude swooned, Dermot rolled his eyes and Chow just smirked.

"I should check in on her. If she is not here, I'm assuming one of you escorted her to her residence?"

They all nodded in unison, as if they were some sort of act. Eric smirked and shook his head. "Just like a bad joke." Then he left as dramatically as he had entered.

Claude shot Dermot another look. "Why didn't you say something, if you noticed she smelled like him?"

"I just put it together when he walked in. I've never met him before," Dermot explained.

"Well, if she smells strongly enough like him for you all to smell it, then he has given her his blood. And if he has given her his blood, than she isn't just any bloodbag. She had to have taken it willingly too since she can't be glamoured," Chow added.

"She can't be glamoured?" both fairies asked exasperated, looking worriedly at each other.

* * *

Sookie slowly opened the door to her and Dawn's apartment, expecting an assault on her Puritan sensibilities. But instead, she saw Dawn sitting on their couch, painting her toenails, in nothing but a tank top and panties.

"Hey Sook. Everything work out at the bar?" Dawn asked as if a murder had not just taken place.

"Belinda's dead. No one knows who or how or why," Sookie replied, her voice trembling with emotion.

Dawn whistled. "That's terrible. Well, I'm just going to finish up watching my stories and then I'm off to bed. I have an early class."

Sookie knew something was up. Dawn didn't watch 'stories' and turn in early, just because she had class. And what happened to the voices her and Dermot had heard in the hall moments ago?

Sookie went and sat down in a chair across from Dawn, trying to nonchalantly check her out - to be sure it was really Dawn and not some evil robot clone. She had no idea if such things existed, but after meeting real life vampires and possibly other supernatural creatures (like the gatekeeper at Fangtasia Estates), she was keeping her mind open.

"So how did you get home? I missed you during all the chaos," Sookie prodded. Even though she had a strict rule about reading people's minds that she was close to, in this instance, she was going to make an exception.

While Dawn tried to remember exactly how she _did_ get home, Sookie saw someone very familiar in Dawn's mind. A certain, tall, blond, handsome vampire. There were some blank spots in Dawn's memory, but it appeared he was there, in their apartment.

Sookie gasped from shock, jealousy, hurt. "Ohmiggod, that bastard! He didn't!" Imagines of what Eric and Dawn had been doing not so long ago flashed through Dawn's, then Sookie's mind, all while Dawn rambled on about how talented Eric was in the carnal arts.

"What's the matter Sook? There is nothing wrong about two consenting adults showing each other how much they appreciate the other's body. It's completely natural and nothing to be ashamed of," Dawn said in a sign-song voice.

Sookie was sure he had used his mind-altering trick on her. And he did a piss poor job of it. Was this some sort of sick joke by him? Furious, Sookie stood up, trying to hold back tears and from yelling at Dawn for being such a slut.

"You are right, Dawn. There's nothing wrong with what you've done. I'm sorry. I'm exhausted. I'm going to get cleaned up and go to bed too. Night," she stammered and hurried off to her room.

She quickly got undressed, tossing her clothes across the room angrily and jumped into the shower, not even waiting for the water to turn warm. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, try to clear her mind of the images playing over in her head of Eric and Dawn doing such intimate things. Why should she care so much that they were together? It's not like he was her boyfriend or anything. In fact, he was a monster! And the notion that he just slept with her roommate without any consideration that Sookie might be able to read that from Dawn's mind, just proved it. She wasn't going to waste one more tear on that jerk, she decided.

She quickly finished up her shower and stepped out into her room wearing nothing but the towel-turban on her head.

"Well, hello Lover. I wasn't expecting to see those exquisite things again any time soon, but I'm thrilled that I am," Eric said, licking his lips. He was lying on Sookie's twin sized bed, taking up almost the entire thing. He had propped himself up against several decorative pillows, with his hands behind his head and had conveniently removed his shirt and shoes.

"Gahh!" Sookie shrieked, quickly pulling her towel down from her hair, to cover her nakedness. "How the hell did you get in here? Wait, let me guess, you came back for seconds?"

"Don't be shy. It's not like I haven't seen it all before. Well, actually I hadn't, but I'm pleased to see that you are blonde _everywhere_. Would you like to see if I'm blond _everywhere_ too?" he leered, flicking open the top button of his jeans.

"I'd like for you to get the hell out of my life – that's what I'd like! How dare you come in here, lay in my bed, after what you just did to my roommate!" she screamed.

"Settle down, lover. All I did was glamour her to invite me in."

"Is that what you call it these days? You have to brain-wash - or whatever it is you do - to get a girl to sleep with you?" Sookie picked up one of her discarded shoes from earlier and threw it at him. "You disgust me! Get. Out!"

Luckily for Eric, she didn't say the magic words or he would have been compelled to do just that, without his shirt or shoes. He easily dodged the projectile, catching it in his left hand.

"What are you talking about? I just arrived. And I don't have to _glamour_ anyone to have sex with me – I mean, have you looked at me?"

"Now you dare to lie to me on top of everything? Did you forget I was a telepath? I saw it in her head. She brought you home from the bar and then you proceeded to have her on our sofa…and on the kitchen table…and bent over my favorite overstuffed chair! God you are revolting! Can't you just leave me alone?" Sookie cried in earnest.

In his supernatural speed, Eric was in front of Sookie. He grabbed her by her arms to get her attention. "Sookie, I did none of those things. In fact, I just barely left the bar. Call your boss, Claude if you don't believe me. I came here as soon as I heard from them that you were well, to see for myself. Honestly," Eric defended himself.

He didn't like seeing her upset and he definitely didn't like it being because of him. Eric pulled her into his chest, inhaling her fresh, sweet scent and began to rub his bristled cheek against hers. He was acting as if he were a giant cat. Sookie wouldn't have been surprised if he had broken out into a purr.

She felt all the fight go out of her as he held her in his arms. Not all of her thought what he was being completely honest, but something deep inside her told made her believe him regarding Dawn.

"Wait! If you didn't do those things to her, than who did? Are you saying that someone implanted those memories into her head? And if so, why would someone do that?"

Eric stepped away from Sookie, irritated that he hadn't thought of that right away. What was it about Sookie that made him forget every skill he had honed over the millennia? "Only another vampire could have done such a thing," he said anxiously.

Then he bolted out of her room and started scanning their small living area. He went into their kitchen, out to the sitting area, where the sofa and chairs were and then he went into Dawn's room where she was fast asleep. He picked up one common scent and it should have hit him the minute he entered their place. "Bill," he growled.

He turned around to see Sookie standing behind him, still holding her towel around her. "This is not good, Sookie. We must leave at once. He knows where you live now and if he knows, than it makes sense that whoever was behind the attack at your work does as well."

"But why would Mr. Compton want me to think you were sleeping with my roommate? How would he know that I could _see_ that…you know…in her head?"

"I don't think Bill knows you are telepathic. And I'm sure this whole farce was set to get to me, not you. If you are mad at me, then you won't be fucking and feeding me. Therefore, I no longer have a pet and you are no longer under my protection. It's very underhanded and clever, really. Are you sure you didn't see anyone when you came in?" Eric asked.

"There you go with the pet business again. I am not your pet or anything else _yours_! And no, there wasn't anyone other than Dawn sitting there on the couch, when I came in. However, when Dermot walked me to the door, we both thought we heard voices."

"Useless fairy! Didn't he come in and make sure there wasn't someone waiting inside for you? Eric growled.

"Now, I know Claude is gay, Eric – but calling him or Dermot a fairy is just insensitive," Sookie scolded.

Eric burst out laughing, a real hearty laugh. "Oh lover, you are a delight! I wasn't calling either of them names…they _are_ actual fairies. Didn't you know? Can you not read their thoughts?"

Sookie was taken aback. "Well no, I've never tried to purposely read their thoughts. I have this rule about not intruding in the minds of people I know and respect. Bosses are in that category. What do you mean by fairies exactly? Like Tinkerbell?" Sookie giggled a little.

"Let's not waste time chatting here about this. Go pack some things and let's go. You are no longer safe here," Eric directed.

"But what about Dawn? Isn't she in danger because of me?"

"The less she knows, the better. If Bill was here and glamoured her, then he probably spent some time gathering information from her as well. He is my best investigator after all."

"So where will you take me? I have classes, you know. And I'm helping out as a research assistant for one of the PhD candidates. I can't just disappear. Not only that, but what about my Gran?" Sookie asked in a panic.

"Let's take one night at a time, lover. Grab some of your favorite things…or don't grab anything. Even better!" Eric flirted, with his now signature smirk.

"Sweet baby Jesus, I've been standing here in my towel this whole time!" she exclaimed with a full-bodied blush. "I can't believe I'm doing this – that I'm trusting you again - but give me five minutes to get properly dressed and I'll come with you."

Eric frowned a little at her confession. "Don't you need my help? I am an expert at towel removals…"

"In your dreams, vampire," Sookie retorted and ran into her room, shutting the door and locking it for good measure. Then she dashed to her closet to rummage through her things and grab a suitcase.

While Sookie was getting ready, Eric decided to thoroughly check out their place. He went through cupboards and her refrigerator. He looked through the bookcase against the far wall and flipped through catalogues. Then he found an old photo album that was certainly Sookie's. He found several pictures of her when she was young and impressionable.

Sookie came out of her room, dragging her suitcase with one hand, while carrying Eric's shoes in the other, with his shirt draped over an arm. "Whatcha doin'?"

Eric was so engrossed in the photos that he hadn't heard Sookie approach and her voice startled him.

"Wow! Did I just sneak up on a vampire?" Sookie giggled.

Eric hissed. "Why do you have photos of Dermot in your album? Are you related to him?"

"What are you talking about? Those guys are just my bosses. I don't know them from Adam."

"Then who is this?" Eric asked, pointing out a series of photos of a man, a bit older than her posing with various friends and in football gear.

"Oh, that's my brother Jason. You think he looks like Dermot?"

"Identically. Don't you see it?"

"Other than they have the same eye and hair color – maybe the same height and build – I don't know. I grew up trying to ignore my brother, not memorize his looks. I suppose there is a good likeness. But, Dermot is old and creepy. He always gives me the weirdest vibe," Sookie explained.

Eric was intrigued, for he was certain Dermot and Jason could be twins. Dermot must be able to alter his appearance enough from Sookie that she doesn't notice the resemblance. But, if Jason was indeed her brother, than that meant Sookie was related to the fairies – and not just any fairies, but the royal family of fairies. Fuck! What had he gotten himself into?

"I think we should pay a visit to your grandmother tomorrow evening," Eric said, out of the blue.

"You…you want to meet my Gran? What does she have to do with Jason looking like Dermot?" Sookie asked, shocked.

"It's the proper thing to do, is it not? In my day, a suitor always met with the girl's guardians first," he said, standing to his full height and grabbing his shirt from Sookie. He slowly pulled it over his head and smoothed it down his chest, making sure to flex every muscle as he did so.

Sookie swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight and quickly tried to distract herself from his perfect physique. "Suitor my ass. More like a stalker. Every time I turn around you're there! And where did you get these shoes?" Sookie asks, holding up Eric's favorite boots. "I have seen boats smaller than these things! You certainly wouldn't find your size at Walmart."

"If you think my shoes are big lover, you should see the size of my…"

"Enough!" Sookie shouted. "Let's go before you say anything else to change my mind about this."

"After you," he said, pointing towards the door.

When they reached the parking lot, Sookie remembered that Eric had his Corvette. "Will my stuff even fit in that thing?"

"I ask myself that more often than you can count."

"Do you ever stop?" Sookie snapped, frustrated with his constant stream of thinly veiled suggestions.

"Only once you yield to me lover."

"Who talks like that anymore? I'm not even sure I really know what that means!" she remarked, rolling her eyes.

Out on the road, they remained in strained silence. Sookie noticed Eric stealing glances at her and she would too, from time to time. It seemed they both had something on their mind to address, but neither had the courage to speak it.

"So, did Bill at least have enough imagination to do me justice?" Eric asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about that," Sookie answered, looking out the window to avoid his gaze. She crossed her arms over her chest in a sign of indignation.

"Were you really that jealous?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Sookie said between clenched teeth.

"Well, I can tell you want to say something, so what is it?"

"Nevermind – it's not important. Where are we going anyway? I have class in the morning."

"You will be given a reprieve for the next couple of days until I've ascertained that the threat has been minimized."

"What?" Sookie shrieked. "Listen you. You can't just waltz into my life and take over, like some big high-handed jerk! I have a life and things to do like work and learn ... and people to take care of!"

"I don't know this term…High-Handed, but I am guessing that it has something to do with making arrangements for your safety? So that you will continue to have a life to do with as you see fit – do things, learn things and take care of people, - yes? I have also put things on hold for _you_. I have made sacrifices to ensure your well-being. Do you think I enjoy being around such a delicious creature who denies me at every turn? Who causes me so much trouble?" Eric said angrily.

"No one asked you!"

"You are right. No one asked me to save you from the fangs of Long Shadow, or arrange for some basic protection for you. I did it because I am old and you are unique. It is not very often in my existence to come across something as so. So, forgive me if I am out of practice on the chivalry front – but I am doing these things for your greater good." She could tell he was really angry, because a slight accent had come out and he had dropped his contractions.

"How philanthropic of you. I can almost hear Sarah McLachlin singing in the background and pictures of battered kittens flashing before my eyes. Do you really expect me to believe the bullshit your selling?"

"Well, there is no time for that now. We are being pulled over."

Sookie looked behind them and sure enough, there were flashing lights indicating a police car, pulling them over.

"Great. Just great. Do you even have a driver's license?"

"Who needs a driver's license, when you've got glamour?" Eric smiled, a very dangerous smile. His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oh shit, Eric. Something is wrong. I don't think that's really a cop!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, as he hit the button for the automatic window. Just as he turned to look out his side mirror, the sound of a gun firing echoed into the night and Eric slumped forward, blood gushing from his neck.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no! Did I really stop there? Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you for all your kind words, alerts, adds, etc. But most important of all, thanks for reading! Happy Anniversary to me. ***Philanthropic Viking Hugs* **


	11. Bullet with Butterfly Wings

**A/N: **Note the rating change for those who shouldn't be reading rated M material. This is more for violence and some lemon zest more than anything. Adult material ahead. You have been warned!

* * *

The seconds slowed to minutes and the minutes to hours as Sookie listened to the snarly thoughts of their attacker. She reached out for Eric to see if he was dead…well, permanently dead. She didn't know how any of this worked. She knew that if she were shot in the neck, it would be the end of her. While she was sorting the existence of Eric out, she was simultaneously trying to figure out what her next actions would be. The gunman was approaching the car cautiously and he was determined to see them both dead.

With every step closer the fake policeman took, Sookie's heart-rate bumped a bit higher. She looked around frantically, in the car, to see if there was possibly anything she could use in their defense.

Just as his arm swung in through the opened window, his aim point blank range at Sookie, two things happened. One, Eric's large hand was shoving Sookie to the cramped floor of the Corvette and his other hand was ripping the assailant's arm clean off. The gun and subsequent arm, fell on the passenger seat right in front of Sookie. She took in a deep breath to scream like a victim out of a horror movie, but she could still hear the snarly thoughts of the man and he was bound and determined to finish his job, with or without his arm. Therefore, Sookie did the only thing she could think of. She held her scream, grabbed the gun, and aimed it at the man, whose body was half-in and half-out of the car, thanks to Eric and she shot him right in the head.

Startled for a second at taking the life of another and in such a graphic fashion, Sookie sat, gun still in her hand, shaking with adrenaline.

"We must go Sookie," Eric rasped.

His voice snapped her out of her temporary stupor and she quickly shoved the remains of the man's body out of the car, slid on top of Eric's lap, and threw the car into first gear, shooting gravel and dirt all over the body and the road.

Sookie raced down the highway, driving faster than she ever had before, although it wasn't hard considering the car and the circumstances. She had no idea where to go or how badly hurt Eric truly was, but she knew they had to get away from that scene before either the real cops showed or back up for that man did.

"Eric, are you OK?" she asked nervously.

"I am now," Eric whispered into her ear, grabbing her hips and pulling her tighter against him. "I knew I'd get you on top of me sooner or later," he tried to be flirtatious and funny, but failed as he began to cough.

Sookie didn't even flinch at his behavior and instead, started searching for a secluded place to pull over. She was afraid for him.

"What can I do, Eric? Do you need a doctor? You're not going to die are you?" she asked worriedly.

"No Doctors silly girl. Vampire, remember? I'm dead already. The bullet was silver," he spoke labouredly. "It's burning inside my neck, by my throat. You'll need to get it out for me."

"Silver? I figured that was just a myth and only worked on Werewolves!" she answered, shocked at his revelation and not realizing that it was exactly a Werewolf that she had just shot. Then she noticed the sign for Bon Temps. They were on the back road that led from Shreveport into the outlying towns. Her Gran's old farmhouse wasn't far.

"Can you hang on a few more minutes? I have a place we can go and get you some help."

"No. Pull over, you'll need to get it out now, before the silver spreads in my body. It will poison me," he ordered.

Sookie immediately slowed down and began looking for tree-covered areas, where passing vehicles wouldn't see them. One such pull-off came into view within moments. She did her best to pull off, to conceal the car without getting them stuck in the low-profile vehicle. That is all that they would need!

She put the car in neutral and turned off the engine. Her hands were sweaty and her nerves were nearly shot. "What do you need me to do?" she asked shakily, as she turned in his lap to face him.

Eric immediately laid an intense kiss on her, weaving his fingers through her hair and running a hand up and down her back. Sookie didn't balk at the kiss, because in all honesty, when you go through as many near death experiences as they've had in the last couple of days, there's nothing like an intimate moment like this one, to assure you that you are indeed still alive. However, after a few minutes of heavy petting and breathing (on her part), she placed her hands on his chest and pulled away.

"OK, Eric. We need to get you to stop bleeding. Enough," she scolded.

"Sorry. It's the smell of blood, the thought of you defending me –us - by killing that Were – it has made me incredibly aroused," he admitted, still running his hands up and down her arms. His eyes were a very intense blue, emphasized by the blackness of his dilated pupils.

Sookie took her hand and grabbed his chin, tilting it to the side, to look at his wound. She reached over, turned on the interior light, to get a better look, and brushed back his long blond locks that had become matted into the affected area. "It looks funny. Did the bullet enter from behind?"

"No. It just entered at an angle and now my body is trying to heal itself, but it can't because of the silver. There is a knife in my pocket. You'll have to try and cut it out."

Tears welled in Sookie's eyes. "I don't know if I can do that," she said just above a whisper.

"You have to Sookie. You are so incredibly brave. You have faced Long Shadow, me, Bill, a rabid dog and now this Were. You can do this. Trust me," he encouraged, bringing his hands to her face, forcing her to look him in the eye.

After a second or two of deliberation, she nodded her head. "Give me the knife. I'll do it."

"I can't reach it because of the way you are straddling my lap. It's in my front pocket. Can you get it?"

She crinkled her nose in discomfort and shyness, but decided it was now or never to put on her big girl panties. So, she wiggled enough to get into the position of reaching into his pocket. It was a tight fit. Eric apparently liked to wear jeans that were just a little to form-fitting for the average male. Not only that, but there was a sizeable bulge nearby that had nothing to do with fashion or a pocketknife. "I feel like I should make a lewd joke about there being something in your pocket," Sookie smiled, trying to ease her own discomfort.

Just as she said that, her hand brushed up against the aforementioned bulge. "My, my Lover, are you getting fresh with me?"

Before she could dignify his remark with a sassy retort, she located the small pocketknife and quickly removed her hand. Her face was burning hot with embarrassment, but she focused her energy on her mission instead of her intimacy issues.

"OK. Now what?" she asked, opening the blade carefully.

"You'll have to reopen the wound and see if you can find the bullet."

"Ohmiggod, Eric. Are you sure there is no other way? I don't want to hurt you!"

"Trust me. It will hurt both of us worse if I get silver poisoning. Do it!"

"What do you mean – Well, Oo…Ok. Here goes nothing," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. She leaned in and poked the tip of the knife blade into the partially closed hole. Eric grimaced in pain and she backed off.

"It's OK, Sookie. Keep going," Eric encouraged, rubbing his hands on her thighs.

Sookie swallowed another lump that had immediately formed in her throat and she started again. Eric's thick, dark red, vampire blood began to ooze out of the cut she had just made. Using her left hand to hold open the wound, she poked around with the knife blade to see if she could locate the bullet.

"There it is, but I can't seem to get it with the knife or my fingers," she said, frustration evident in her voice.

"Try sucking it out," he said, as if he hadn't just asked her to basically act as a vampire.

"Eww! This isn't a laughing matter Eric! I can't get it out!" she said with panic.

"I'm serious Sookie. Try sucking it out. At least that will get it to the surface and you can pull it out from there."

Sookie crinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't want to drink your blood. I don't want to be a vampire!"

"You've already had my blood, silly and you are still you. Now stop wasting time!"

With a loud sigh, Sookie set the knife down between the seat and the door and leaned in, closing her eyes tightly and began sucking on Eric's neck as if she were a teenager again, necking with a boy from school in his car. Although, in all honesty, because of her telepathy, she had never actually experience that scenario. So, with that mental image in mind, she went for it.

Her mouth immediately filled with Eric's blood. Surprisingly, it didn't taste bad at all. In fact, it sort of had a sweet, exotic taste to it that if it hadn't actually been blood, she might have enjoyed drinking it. A shiver went through both her and Eric as she swallowed her first gulp. The moment was so intimate it was erotic. Embarrassingly, she even moaned a little and ground into him. Eric didn't seemed to mind at all, as he pulled her in tighter to him.

He could feel her overheated skin through her clothes and he wanted nothing more than to ravage her, but the pain from the silver, kept his focus. Instead, he just opened his mind and concentrated on the more pleasant aspects of the situation. Within a few sucks, the bullet had made it's way to the surface and Sookie spat it out into her hand.

Proudly she displayed it to Eric. "I did it! There it is!" she exclaimed, beaming.

"Now I need some blood to finish the healing. I promise it won't hurt."

Sookie's broad smile turned into her more crazy, 'I didn't just hear that' smile that she often wore, when she had 'overheard' someone's nasty thoughts. She hadn't thought about that part of being a vampire.

Eric pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Sookie had never been kissed like that before and she wondered if everyone kissed like that or if it was a vampire talent or just an Eric talent. His tongue moved with such expertise, her mind began to imagine what else that tongue could do.

Sensing her arousal and utter distraction, Eric began kissing down her neck, reaching the best spot for his bite. He licked the tender area with his cool tongue, sending shivers and gooseflesh all over Sookie's body. Her nipples were so hard, they were threatening to poke through her lacy bra.

Sinking his sharp fangs into her flesh was like a hot knife through butter. Sookie was overcome with such all-consuming pleasure, that she actually began to orgasm. She had never felt such pleasure, even by her own hand and it took her by complete surprise. Her hazy mind drifted, as Eric took what he needed from her to heal. She wondered if it was so pleasurable to be bitten, why didn't vampires just reveal themselves to the world. Surely, women and men alike would line up for such an experience. They wouldn't have to hide in the shadows in order to survive.

Unknowingly, she was dry-humping Eric, holding his head to her while she rode out her euphoric high. Eric couldn't help but feel smug at her reaction. Once she had come back to reality, she would be mortified at her wantonness. He wasn't sure what he would enjoy more – replaying this scene in his head or seeing her all flushed in humiliation afterwards and teasing her about it. One thing he _was_ enjoying more than her response was the unique taste of her blood. The cut from her hand that he had had for the sake of Bill was nothing compared to the taste of her now. It was laced with her pleasure, his own blood, and something decidedly not human. He was in so much trouble with this one.

All too soon, he had to stop and they would have to leave their little bubble of contentedness and move on to what they should do next. When he withdrew his fangs, he gently licked the twin puncture wounds closed and then pricked his finger to heal them altogether. He couldn't leave his evidence behind, even if she submitted willingly.

Sookie's eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly opened, into a sexy shaped 'O'. Eric took a second to enjoy the view before him – her breasts heaving with her labored breaths – how her tongue darted out to dampen her dry lips – the pinkness to her cheeks, neck, and chest. Then, he unfortunately had to 'wake' her from her daze.

"Sookie, as much as I'd love to stay like this for at least a hundred years, we need to go."

Her eyes snapped open and sure enough, her pink cheeks turned to fiery red ones, once she realized what had just happened. Instead of her usual self-deprecating rants though, she took his chin in her hand once again and turned his head so she could check that his wound had officially healed. "Amazing," she whispered. "It's like magic." Then, she smoothed her hands down his chest, making sure she hadn't wrinkled him too much and slid off his lap, crawling back into her seat. She tried to pull herself together by arranging her own, blood spattered clothing and twisting her hair back into a messy bun. She completed her actions by putting on her seatbelt.

Stunned by her behavior or lack thereof, Eric watched her go through her motions, waiting for her to break at any second.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get to Gran's house. I could use a shower….a really, really cold shower and I'm sure you could too," she said, looking at him as if nothing at all had just happened.

He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled to himself at her sudden change in behavior. Then he started his car and headed out on the road.

They traveled a few miles down the rural two-lane highway before either of them said a thing. Now that they had exchanged blood, Eric was feeling her emotions and he was certain she was feeling his. She was feeling a mixture of awkwardness and happiness and he longed to ask her what she was thinking about, but decided against it.

"So, where exactly is your Gran's house?" he broke the silence.

"Uhh, just follow the signs to Bon Temps and then I'll direct you from there."

Again, silence for a little while, with Sookie still feeling a bit uncomfortable, but now mixed with anticipation and excitement.

Eric cleared his throat unnecessarily, "Thank you, Sookie."

"For what?" she asked. She could feel Eric's tension and she wasn't sure if it was just the vibe he was giving off or if she could just _feel_ him, now that she had drank his blood.

"For being so brave – for getting out the bullet and then allowing me to drink from you."

"Well, I owed you one for Long Shadow, so I guess we're even then," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She was trying really hard to be nonchalant and adult about the whole thing, but her insides were screaming like a tween at a Jonas' Brother's concert. She was crushing hard on Eric now and unbeknownst to her, he could feel every bit of it, which just made him smirk.

"What exactly did you hear from that Were anyway?" Eric asked, changing the subject and giving her some reprieve.

"What's a Were? Is that what that guy was?"

"A Werewolf. They shift into wolves at the full moon, you know, just like the movies. Except you don't necessarily have to be bitten to become one. It's actually hereditary and if you are of pure blood, then you can shift whenever you want, not just on the lunar schedule. There are all sorts of Were animals, but the wolves tend to be the leaders of the pack…so to speak," Eric explained.

Sookie's mind reeled again with this information, but she focused on his question instead. "Well, umm, as soon as he got out of the car, all I could get was 'kill, kill, kill', so I knew something was wrong. And then after he shot you, he was intent on killing me too, calling me some choice words. He seemed like he was hopped up on some kind of drug, because his thoughts were so red and snarly – just full of anger. I know I never did anything to this man, so I had no idea why he'd be so angry with me. How about you?"

"Vampires and Weres don't get along, but we have a mutual understanding. They are strong and heal faster than humans, so we use them for daytime security and muscle when we don't want to get our hands dirty. But, I don't have any personal reason why one of them would want me definitely dead. It must have something to do with Long Shadow."

"Do you think that the Lassie dog I saw at Hooligan's was a Were too?" Sookie asked. "Could it have been a Were that did that to Belinda?"

"Oh, it was definitely a Were. However, I've never seen one transform into anything other than an animal, like something from the wild. A domestic animal would be something more like a Shifter. There aren't many Shifter's around, so it could have just been a coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences," Sookie stated.

"Yeah, neither do I."

"Well, take this turn on the left up here. That's Hummingbird Lane. It's a dirt road, so go slow. There's a hidden turn up on your right – that will lead us to the house. No one should be there, since Gran is still in the hospital. You can pull the car around back. There are no neighbors around and it's pretty secluded out here as you can see, so we shouldn't have to worry about anybody dropping by unannounced. Plus, we'd hear 'em, if they did."

After a string of curse words and complaints about how the driveway was going to wreck his alignment, Eric and Sookie made their way to the old farmhouse that had belonged to generations of Stackhouses.

"I'm not sure where you can sleep. Aren't you supposed to like be in a coffin or something?" Sookie asked, getting out of the car and making her way to the porch. She grabbed the spare key from underneath the strategically placed flowerpot and unlocked the house.

Eric grabbed her stuff out of the trunk and made his way to the porch. "I need something that doesn't have any natural light source exposed to it. I only use coffins if I'm traveling long distances and there is a risk of being exposed to daylight."

The thought of seeing Eric in a coffin gave her cold chills and not in a good way. "Well, come on. Let's get inside and see what we can come up with," Sookie said, waving her hand for him to enter.

"You need to invite me in," Eric said.

"What?"

"A vampire cannot enter a human's home, unless he is invited in."

"OK. Umm, Eric won't you _please_ come in? Does that work?" Sookie said sarcastically.

"It's no laughing matter. And, don't forget, you can also rescind that invitation at any time. So be careful who you go letting in."

"You're the only vampire I know, Eric. I don't plan on letting anyone else in, but it's good to know how that all works."

They spent the next few minutes going through the house, with Sookie acting as tour guide. They decided that her Gran's walk-in closet would probably work for Eric to crash in during the day. Sookie found a couple of heavy drapes that they could fit over the doorway and the bedroom windows, to help block out any errant light.

"Why don't you take a shower in here, since this will be sort of your room and I'll grab one in the other bathroom, down the hall. Then I'm going to fix myself something to eat, because it's been too long since the last time I've eaten," Sookie directed.

"Who is going to help me wash my back then?" Eric asked, waggling his eyebrows. Sookie blushed, thinking back to the car. She didn't trust herself around Eric anymore. Even though she had witnessed him take a man's arm off with a simple pull and then he drank her blood, she felt invested in their relationship – they were in something and they were in it together – no matter what the name was for it.

"I'm sure Gran has one of those back washer things in there. Helps her reach those parts that you can't quite reach anymore, when you get old," Sookie said with a giggle.

"You are a cold-hearted woman, Sookie Stackhouse," Eric grinned, accepting her dismissal. But, not before he started taking his clothes off, revealing his impeccably sculpted chest.

Sookie closed her eyes tight and balled her hands into fists and turned to walk out the door. "Oh Sookie, if you change your mind, you know where to find me!" Eric chuckled as he stepped out of his jeans, sans underwear and headed for the en suite bathroom.

After Sookie took a very quick, very lonely, cold shower, she threw on some of her favorite old PJ's that she had left behind in her bedroom, before moving to her apartment in Shreveport and made her way to the kitchen. She was just throwing some things together to make a quick sandwich, when she heard the sounds of a vehicle coming down the drive. She quickly went to the hallway closet where Gran always kept her loaded rifle and went to stand by the front door, looking out the window beside it.

When the security lights, flipped on and she caught a glimpse of turquoise pin striping on the truck, she realized it was her brother Jason. She quickly leaned the rifle against an armchair and opened the front door to step out onto the porch.

"Jason Stackhouse, what in the hell are you doing here?" she yelled, hands cocked on her hip.

"I could ask you the same damn thing, Sookie Stackhouse! Aren't you supposed to have your nose in some books and making a better life for yourself or somethin'?" Jason teased, jumping out of the truck and running up the steps to embrace his only sister in a hug.

"You're all wet. Did you just take a shower or somethin'?"

"Yeah. Come on in. I was just rustling up some sandwiches. What are you doin' out so late anyway?"

"Aww, Hoyt and I were at the local pub and we was hungry. Thought we'd stop by the place and see what Gran had wasting away in her fridge! Come on Hoyt, Sookie ain't gonna bite!" Jason yelled to his best friend, Hoyt Fortenberry, who was sitting in the truck, feeling intrusive.

Sookie tensed at Jason's comment. She wouldn't bite, but there was no telling what Eric was going to do, when he came out of the shower to find two strange men in the house. Before she had a chance to come up with a solution, in walked Eric, water still dripping from his long blond hair and dressed only in a towel.

"Jesus, Sook! Where did you find Conan? Holy crap, I didn't think you had it in you!" Jason yelp, eying Eric up and down.

Eric resisted the urge to growl and willed his fangs to stay in place. He had smelled the two men, the minute they came into the house. But, oddly enough, Jason smelled a bit like Sookie and it made sense that he might be the one visitor to drop by in the middle of the night. Then, when he actually saw him, there was no doubt that he was Sookie's brother, by his resemblance to Dermot.

"I am a Viking, no late night comedian," Eric responded to Jason's crack, in a low intimidating voice.

Hoyt, Sookie and Jason all sniggered. "I think he was referring to 'The Barbarian', not the Irish red-headed talk –show host," Hoyt said, being that he was the only one of the three who could contain his laughing.

Sookie cleared her throat, feeling Eric getting pissed. "Eric, baby, this is my brother, Jason Stackhouse and his BFF, Hoyt Fortenberry," Sookie said, sliding over to Eric's side and grabbing his hand. She figured if she played it off as Eric being her boyfriend, Jason would feel too uncomfortable to ask questions.

"Nice ta meetcha, Eric," Jason said, holding out his hand. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything. We didn't expect to find anyone here…urmmm…especially Sook…with a man!" Jason said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Eric looked at Jason's outstretched hand and debated on whether to shake it. Vampires avoiding hand shaking for a variety of reasons. With humans, it was because they could sense their temperature difference. Sookie nudge him a bit in the side and he took that as his cue to do it, however.

"Jason, don't be rude. I'm plenty old enough to have a man over to my place," Sookie said, eying her brother. "Did you come for some food or to get in my business about what I do in my spare time?" she sassed, letting go of Eric and walking back to her sandwich fixings.

"I'm sorry. Both of ya. I'm just a bit shocked is all. Sookie didn't date at all in high school and she hasn't mentioned anybody special, the last few times we talked."

"To be fair Jason, it's not like we are close. Why would I share something like that with you, especially with Gran so sick? Eric, will you go get some clothes on, sweetie? Thanks."

"So, have you found a job to help pay for Gran's bills?" Jason asked, accepting the sandwich Sookie was handing him.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. I have a couple of great prospects though. If it pays off, then I think we can get Gran back here and comfortable for a while."

"Say, Sook, your man is pretty impressive. Must be at least 6' 4", 250, huh? He doesn't say much though. Is he on the football team or anything?" Hoyt interjected.

"Ummm, I'm not sure about his stats, Hoyt. He's not in college though, so no on football. And you sort of took us by surprise, is all. I wasn't expecting to introduce him to the family anytime soon. It's still early in our, umm, relationship," Sookie said, blushing at the image of Eric standing there with just a towel around his waist and inwardly cringing at what she was saying.

"Right. Umm, we'll just take our sandwiches and go then, Sook. Why don't you call me tomorrow and maybe we can go see Gran together?"

"Sure thing Jas. Oh, and would you be a sweetie and not tell anybody we're here? We sort of wanted to just get away from everything for a day or two and I'm really not up for visitors or inquisitors, k?" Sookie took a quick peak into Jason's head to make sure he was buying her act.

Hoyt laughed and slapped Jason on the back. "I'll make sure he keeps the gossip to a minimum Sook, but this is a big deal! Little Sookie Stackhouse is all grown up!"

Sookie rolled her eyes, willing them both to just leave already. "Nite, y'all!" she added as she went about making her own sandwich. She waited until she heard Jason's truck rolling back down the long drive before checking on Eric.

She found him lying in Gran's bed, with his arms flexed behind his head.

"Baby? Sweetie? I don't think in all my years I have been called such names!" Eric smiled brightly.

"Sorry! I needed them to think we are a couple, so they'd feel uncomfortable and leave. Otherwise, they would have stayed until dawn, trying to get the scoop about us. And, we need to get you setup for dawn," Sookie said, turning her attention to the closet that would serve as Eric's daytime resting place.

"Why would they feel uncomfortable about you having a man to look after you?"

"I don't want to get into that now. Let's just say that this town has its own ideas about outcasts and I fit into that mold with my telepathy growing up. It's one of the motivating factors for living in Shreveport. I needed to get away from being 'Crazy Sookie'."

Eric frowned, feeling her sadness through the slight bond they had formed from sharing blood. "Why don't you come snuggle with me and we'll make it official then?" he leered.

"Not on your life…err…non-life, Eric Northman!"

"Oh come on. You seemed to enjoy me earlier."

Sookie turned vibrant red at the memory and him calling her on it. She cleared her throat, "That was just a one-time thing. Don't get your hopes up it will happen again," she said, walking into the closet to lay down some blankets and pillows.

"Where do you think I'll be getting my sustenance from then, while we are trying to figure out who is after us?" Eric whispered, suddenly right behind her, in the small closet, with what Sookie could only assume was no clothes on. She shivered at his words and he kissed her softly on the spot where he had drawn blood from earlier.

Sookie's throat became very, very dry at that thought. She wasn't prepared for being on the run with Eric Northman and what it could possibly lead to.

* * *

**A/N:** So I surprised myself with switching this to rated M. I thought between the violence and adult themes, it was time. I know there wasn't a lot happening as far as moving the plot forward, or questions answered, but I wanted to move their connection forward. Hope that makes sense. Let me know what you think/thought etc. Thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting/adding etc. ***Eric the Barbarian Hugs***


	12. Does this Make Me Look Fat?

When Sookie woke the next day, it took her a minute to recall that she was in her old bedroom at Gran's. She recognized the teenaged, pink-tinged, shabby chic décor, but it took her another several minutes to recall exactly how she arrived there.

She ran back through the events of the previous night/early morning. She was fixing up Gran's closet for Eric, when he approached her from behind, trying to get her to "yield" to him once again. She had figured out quickly what exactly that entailed and had convinced herself it wasn't going to happen…especially in her Gran's room!

She remembered Eric mentioning he could 'feel' how much she wanted him to do bad things to her; that he could smell her arousal – feel her heated flesh. She realized she could 'feel' his arousal (in more ways than one) as well, and that caused her to stop him in his tracks.

"What do you mean exactly when you claim you can feel me? Because I think I can feel you too and it has nothing to do with that zucchini you've got growing in your garden," Sookie stated.

Eric looked at Sookie puzzled. "I don't have a garden."

"Oh for the love…it's an expression! About your third arm of justice – Thor's Hammer – the sixth Beatle – you've heard of none of these?" she exclaimed, pointing to the part in question. "How is it that you can know certain things but not others? How old are you really?"

Eric laughed. "How many more of those idioms do you know?"

"Well, you've met Jason. I could go on until dawn. And see, right there! You know what an idiom is, but you are confused about the garden thing? Spill, Conan," she giggled.

Eric got up and went back to sit on the bed, knowing that taking Sookie in the closet was now off the table. He sighed unnecessarily. "I am not this Conan person. Why must you keep calling me that?"

"It's a movie. The plot is based on this very large, muscled man playing the role of a barbarian and well, aside from the differences in coloring - you being pale and blond – there are some major similarities. You are much, much better looking, but now that my brother brought it up, it seems rather fitting!" Sookie explained with a smile.

Eric smiled back, pleased at her comment about her finding him attractive. He knew he was anything if not irresistible to both sexes alike, but hearing it from her lips inflated his ego a little.

"The other difference being that Conan doesn't walk around with his 'Mr. Happy' hanging out for the world to see. So could you please cover yourself?"

Eric grinned wider, but complied by taking the towel he was wearing earlier and throwing it across his lap.

"I am a Viking…was a Viking," Eric begin. "I am a thousand years old give or take a few years. I cannot recall how old exactly I was when I was turned, partly because we didn't keep accurate records of things like that and partially because once you become a monster like me, you try to forget your humanity. I walk around naked because in my culture, nudity was perfectly acceptable and not frowned upon. And as a vampire, the last thing we need to worry about is modesty. I know certain things but not others because it is hard to keep up with centuries of slang terms. However, I did take English as a second language, in night school, in the early 70's, which explains my knowledge of the language. As far as 'feeling' you and you 'feeling' me, it's a side affect from us sharing blood. It will wear off if we don't share again any time soon."

"Sweet Shepherd of Judea! Are you serious?"

"About which part?"

"A thousand years old? My Gran would just _love _to talk to you. She is part of the Descendents of the Glorious Dead – they are a group of people who can trace their heritage to those who fought in the Civil War. They have weekly meetings about events and battles and once a year they throw a re-enactment celebration. But, really she is just a history buff. I cannot imagine all the things you've lived through and experienced! Like the Dark Ages. Oh man, were there really witches and wizards and people like Merlin running about?"

"They still are…It's just they went into hiding like the rest of us, once we became targets of the Religious Right. Anybody who wasn't buying into what they were selling, were persecuted and executed in a most gruesome fashion. I actually learned quite a few torture techniques from a couple of monks I befriended during that time."

"Wow! We definitely have to go see Gran in the evening. Even if she can't speak all that great she would be so thrilled!"

"You are forgetting that not everyone knows of us, Sookie. You are one of a very, very small group of humans that _lives_ with the knowledge," Eric explained, using emphasis on the word 'lives'. "We can't go around telling everyone we think might find us interesting, what we truly are. You not only risk my life, but your own if you try such a thing."

Sookie swallowed a lump in her throat, but went on, too excited at his revelation. "You know, I was thinking earlier – in the car," Sookie began as she distracted herself by picking up Eric's discarded clothing, "that if everyone knew how pleasurable it felt to be bitten, they would be lining up as donors for y'all. You should seriously consider organizing a coming out party or something. You could open a bar like Claude and Dermot's and just let the Sheeple line up! How many vampires do you think live in Louisiana let alone the U.S,?"

"I'd rather not say. However, you'd be surprised and probably scared. I like the fact that you've put so much thought into being bitten though," he replied, waggling his eyebrows. "So you won't be squeamish when I ask for dinner when I rise?"

Sookie blushed at his comment. Boy had she walked right into that one.

"You'd also be surprised to know that it doesn't always feel that way when bitten. We have the option of making it pleasurable or not. Some young vampires can't help but hurt the person they bite. It takes many years of practiced control and patience. That's why so many deem me an excellent lover, by the way," he said with his sexy smirk.

"Well then, on that note, I'm going to go throw our bloody clothes in the wash. That way YOU at least have something to wear when you rise this evening."

"You seem awfully obsessed with my clothing or lack there of, lover…," Eric teased.

"Don't flatter yourself," she answered over her shoulder as she made her way out to the back porch where the washer and dryer sat.

As the machine began the process of filling with water, Sookie let her mind drift to all the things she had experienced recently. She was dying to know what Fairies did. Who would have thought Claude and Dermot were anything but a couple of gay guys running a college bar? She relaxed against the machine, listening to the steady rhythm of crickets and other nighttime creatures, when everything suddenly stopped. It was as if someone had hit mute on a remote.

Sookie tensed, lowering her shields to see if she could pick up on anything with a brain pattern. Surprisingly, she did feel something, but it definitely wasn't human. Then a bright light began to glow right by the bottom steps of the back porch. She had this overwhelming feeling of peace wash over her. It was as if an angel was appearing.

Then an image of a man formed in the center of the light and it took on the shape and characteristics of her granddad, Mitchell Stackhouse. He had died before she was born, but she would recognize him anywhere from the pictures hanging all over the house.

"Papaw?" Sookie whispered and began to walk to the back door, almost automatically – like she was being compelled by some unseen force. As she reached the bottom step, she stretched out her hand, to touch her grandfather, trying to see if this was all real. She figured if faires, Weres and vampires were real, angels could be too.

"Is that really you?" she asked, the feeling of awe making her voice sound strange even to her.

Then a smooth, firm hand grasped hers and pulled her roughly towards the light. "I'll enjoy killing you for my lord," a chilling male voice whispered into Sookie's ear. Then she felt a vice-like grip around her neck and everything went black.

* * *

Eric took a few moments to gather his thoughts after Sookie walked out. She knew more about him now than most of his retinue. Moreover, with her being able to sense his feelings on top of everything else, she really had insight into his personality that very few had.

The pull of dawn was getting more pronounced, alerting him to the fact that sunrise was near. He needed to finish the room's preparations to make it as light proof as possible. Thus, he got up and began hanging the heavy drapes Sookie had found in the attic, over the windows in the room. He had just hung the last one, sealing it against the wall with some duct tape, when he felt strange emotions coming from Sookie.

He grabbed a fluffy pink robe from the back of the door and quickly made his way to the direction of the laundry room. Out the back window, he saw a strange bright light and witnessed Sookie being pulled into it. His inner beast roared and so did he. He was out the back door, ripping it from its hinges before a human eye could blink.

His senses were immediately assaulted with the smell of a full-blooded fairy. Not the suppressed, slight aroma he had caught at Claude's bar, but like one who had just come straight out of the realm.

The fairy dropped Sookie as soon as he heard Eric coming through the door and began to charge him.

Eric glanced around for any sort of weapon, dodging some fisted blows, realizing that he couldn't truly take on a full-blooded fairy with just his fists and fangs, no matter how enraged he was. He noticed a rather old looking gardening tool sitting in a rusty old wheel barrel along with a worn pair of gardening gloves near the flower garden that lined the foundation of the house. In his vampire speed, he grabbed the tool and the handle of the wheel barrel. He swung the barrel over his head and roared.

The fairy charged Eric again, who quickly released the barrel hoping it would make contact with his enemy. However, the fairy was quick and easily sidestepped it, pulling a silver dagger from waist belt in the process. The fairy swung, nearly catching Eric in the midsection, but only managed to slice in half, the tie from the pink fuzzy robe he was still wearing.

"Pink suits you vampire!" the fairy spat.

"Not as much as it will be suiting you in a minute!" Eric responded.

Eric was old and an experienced, revered fighter. He waited for the fairy to come close and then with a quick upward thrust, he sunk the gardening tool into the fairy's gut. It slid into his body like slicing a piece of birthday cake and the fairy instantly screamed.

Eric decided the gardening trowel must have been iron because blood began pooling out around the wound. He stepped back and watched in fascination as the realization dawned on the bleeding fairy that he was going to die.

"Fuck!" the fairy spat, just before his body crumpled to the ground.

"I hate to say I told you so," Eric smirked.

Then he retrieved the trowel from the now deceased and decomposing fairy, wiping the blood from it onto his robe. He desperately wanted to taste it, but with dawn being so close and Sookie being hurt, he just didn't have time to indulge in the delicacy. He bolted over to retrieve Sookie. He practically flew into the house and ran her up to her room. He stripped her of her stained clothing and checked her over for injuries. The big thing he noticed was her pale skin and that her throat was quite bruised. She was barely breathing suggesting that her windpipe was damaged. Therefore, he did the only thing he knew would work.

Biting into his wrist, he gently squeezed open her mouth and propped her head back by placing his other hand underneath her neck for support. He allowed his magic-laced vampire blood to drip into her mouth. As it pooled into the back of her throat, he felt the strings of their slight bond become thicker, allowing him to actually feel the pain from her injuries, as well as them healing. He had to reopen his wrist two more times before she began to swallow and breathe on her own in a steady, healthy rhythm.

Eric was fighting the pull of dawn as he sat on her bed by her side, holding her hand. He needed assurance she was going to be fine before he went to his daytime rest. He also had to find out why a full-blood Fae was after Sookie. Not only that, but how did the fairy know where to find her. They had their own realm that wasn't directly connected to this world. To travel between the two, a portal was necessary. His hunch was that there was one nearby in order for this fairy to show up so suddenly.

Eric was certain that Sookie's Gran held a missing link to all of this and he was anxious to visit her in the evening. He spent what remaining time he had before death took him for the day, writing a note to Sookie.

* * *

**A/N:** I was off the grid for a few days, messing up my update schedule. Forgiveness? I've missed hearing from you, so let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you to all the new people on board with this story and also to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and/or alerting etc. This cannot be done without your love and support. ***Pink Fluffy Robe Wearing Viking Hugs***


	13. Gossip Girls

Once Sookie recalled her encounter with the angelic man who looked like her grandfather, she bolted out of bed and went to look in the mirror at her throat. Attached to the mirror was a note in what she recognized as Eric's elegant script.

"My Troublesome Telepathic Lover – Please forgive my 'high-handedness', as you call it, in healing you while you were unconscious. Do not worry about the fairy, for he is _dust in the wind_ by now. I have left the very handy gardening tool I killed him with on your nightstand, should you need it whilst I rest. I'm afraid it is not the same gardening item you so fondly referred to last night, but I will be more than happy to give that to you when I rise, should you crave it.

I recommend having your brother get you some lemon juice as well, for it is very affective against fairies, just as an added layer of protection. Please try not to worry and be prepared to leave for a visit to your Grandmother at first dark. Leave the house only if necessary and not without company, such as your brother or that large toddler you called his BFF. Until I rise – E."

Sookie giggled a little at his attempts at humor but it only allayed her fears temporarily. So, the person that looked like her Grandfather was really a _fairy_? Did that mean her Papaw Stackhouse was really a fairy or was it some sort of imposter?

She got a sudden chill that raised gooseflesh all over her body. It was then that she realized she was standing there in just her bra and panties. Had Eric undressed her? Why? She took one last long look at her neck, in every possible direction, before rustling up an old sleep set from high school and moving down the hall to attend to her human needs.

Once she made it to the kitchen to make some much-desired coffee, she paused, feeling anxious about being near the back porch and therefore the scene of her latest assault. Why did people keep attacking her all of a sudden? What was so freakin' special now after all these years?

She plopped down into a kitchen chair, hung her head in her hands and had herself a one-person pity party. If it wasn't for Eric, she would probably be dead at least twice now. If it wasn't for Gran's stroke, she would have never gone looking for a job and met Eric. If she'd never moved to Shreveport, she would probably still be living here and maybe could have prevented Gran's stroke. Would that have also prevented all these weirdo human look-alikes from trying to do her in?

Just as her mind was seriously going places, the phone rang. She debated on whether she should answer it, since most of Bon Temps knew Gran was in the hospital, but the noise was grating on her nerves, so such jumped up to answer.

"Hello?" she said tentatively.

"Sook – what the fuck? I thought we were best friends and I have to go and find out from Mrs. Fortenberry that you've got some hot ass guy living with you?"

It was Tara Thorton, Sookie's long time friend…really one of only a handful of true friends. "Tara, what are you talking about?"

"Don't pull that shit with me, girl. Everyone knows that Mrs. Fortenberry only spreads verifiable rumors, so spill. Now!"

"Um, well…I don't know what to say," which was the truth. Sookie was a terrible liar. "I met Eric a few nights ago and we've sort of been inseparable," well that part was true too. "We were out driving around in the country and decided to spend the night at Gran's so no one would find us – I mean, bother us." Visions of some crazy ass Were-things finding and killing them danced in her head. "Of course, Jason and Hoyt had to come and breakup the party. I'm assuming that's where Maxine got her verifiable facts, as you say."

"I hear he's quite the looker. Why don't y'all come over to Sam's Diner for a late lunch and we'll all get a chance to size him up!" All of them included the rest of Sookie's friends, Sam – who owned the only diner in town; Lafayette – the cook at the diner and Tara's cousin; and JB DuRone – the manager and all around Jack-of-all-Trades guy, when Sam wasn't around.

"Umm. Well, we can't right now. I mean _he_ can't. He had to run some errands, so it's just me here until he returns. Maybe some other time?" Sookie squeaked, hoping she sounded believable enough.

"Well, I can come getcha and he can meet us here when he's done! I'll be by in about 15 minutes!"

"Wait Tara! No!" Sookie yelled, but it was too late. Tara had already hung up.

"Shit! What am I going to do now?" Sookie said aloud. It was two o'clock – easily three hours before it really started getting dark out. Would she be safe going to see her friends? Would they be able to protect her should someone try something?

She went to the washer to see about finishing the laundry she started and noticed that everything was in the dryer, waiting to be folded. Did Eric do the laundry? That brought a smile to her face and made her giggle a little. How did a thousand year old vampire know how to run a dryer, but not understand Feminism? It also made her forget she was on the back porch as she quickly folded all their clothes and got dressed.

Finding her PJs in the dryer, she realized that Eric must have took them off her and threw them in with the rest of the wash. How had he done all that when the sun was nearly ready to rise about the time her 'fairy' grandfather showed up?

She didn't have much time to ponder that or finish getting ready, so she chose getting ready – washing up and brushing her hair as quickly as possible.

True to her word, Tara showed up exactly 15 minutes later. Sookie met her on the front porch so that Tara didn't come in and get too nosey.

"Damn girl! You look hot! Did you color your hair or lose some weight or somethin'? You're practically glowing!"

"You don't look so bad yourself!" Sookie said, blowing off her comments and giving her friend a hug. "Is everyone really at the diner?"

"You bet your sweet ass! And with bells on too. Especially Lafayette. He wants to know how you scored yourself a Barbarian and he hasn't!"

"Jesus. I'm gonna kill Jason!"

"I'm not sure if it was Jason or Hoyt who started it, but once it was out, neither of them could stop. Now come on, let's go before they all decide to open a Stackhouse extension of Merlotte's Diner."

Sookie took a couple of deep breaths and headed to her certain doom.

When they arrived, sure enough, Sam, JB, Lafayette, and a couple of waitresses she had recognized from high school were there. Apparently Jason and Hoyt had left about an hour ago, after spending their lunch hour spreading more gossip. Sam came from around the counter to give Sookie a big hug.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, cher. How have you been?" Sookie noticed Sam taking a deep breath, like he was smelling her while they were in their embrace. She shoved back quickly, startled at his action.

"I'm great! Well, other than the whole Gran situation. That has been really stressful," Sookie backpedaled. Things had been anything but great lately.

"Sure, I'm sure it's been tough. Have a seat. We're all dying to hear the details of the man who has captured Sookie Stackhouse's heart!"

"Damn straight girl! We need deets now!" Lafayette laughed.

"Can I get a cup of coffee first? I had a late night," she said, knowing as soon as that left her mouth, it was the wrong choice of words.

"Shoo you did! Now that you gots ur own Gladiator!"

"Wait, I thought Jason said Barbarian," JB interjected.

"But more like a Viking," Tara added.

"I'm definitely going to kill Jason," Sookie snapped, watching Sam walk over to the coffee pot to pour her a cup. A photo on the wall caught her attention. It was a large picture of a Collie. Almost exactly like the Collie Sookie had seen the night before, when Belinda was killed.

"Hey Sam, I never noticed that picture before. Is that your dog?"

"That's how you change the subject?" Tara said, shoving Sookie a little bit. "Asking about a stupid dog?"

Sookie smiled her crazy Sookie smile. She really wanted to know about that dog. Especially after the way Sam sniffed her when they hugged. "Sorry. It's just I've seen a dog just like that around the place I work in Shreveport. What do you want to know, you guys?"

Sookie spent the next two hours, regaling tales about school, her roommate Dawn, whom they all knew from town and her 'relationship' with Eric.

"So is you man proportional?" Lafayette asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, does he gots the G.P.?" Lafayette nearly drooled.

"Gwyneth Paltrow? I don't get it."

Sookie noticed Sam flinch and walk away during that particular portion of the interrogation. He was definitely acting strange.

Everyone started laughing, except Sookie, who turned red with embarrassment and frustration. She felt like she was at home with Dawn. Half the time she had no idea what Dawn was saying. Maybe once she finally had sex, it would all be clearer.

"No, silly. Gracious Plenty! You know - is the oar as long as the boat? Does the hot dog fill the _entire_ bun?" Tara laughed.

Sookie blushed a nearly impossible deeper shade of red. "Oh. Umm, yes. Definitely," she squeaked, casting her eyes down to an interesting spot on the counter. She didn't have to lie about that. She had seen Eric naked and even when he wasn't excited, she was _sure_ he was driving a Minivan and _not_ a Mini Cooper.

Finally, she convinced Tara to bring her back home. It was close to 4:30 when she decided to distract herself by sweeping the front porch. It would be getting dark just past five, with it being so close to Halloween. There were loose leaves from the various trees and plants that had blown up along the seam between the house and porch, now that fall was here and winter was fast approaching.

Sookie had her back to the driveway, finishing up the last of her self-imposed chore, when she heard the sounds of gravel crunching under the weight of something or someone. She turned, immediately on the defensive and saw that it was a Collie. She swore it was the same one from Shreveport. She panicked. Was it going to go all Cujo on her too, like it did with Belinda?

She held her broomstick out and tried to shoo the dog away, but that just made him bark. She figured she'd just run back into the house and wait for Eric to wake up or whatever it was that he did at first dark, but somehow the front door had become locked. A few years ago, Gran got one of those double-bolt locks where if you unlock one, you can open it from the inside, but you had to unlock the second in order to open it from the outside. She apparently had forgotten to unlock that second lock.

"Shit!" she yelled, stomping her foot.

She turned around and the dog was up on the porch, sniffing at her. She swatted at it again with her broom and then jumped down off the porch, hoping to make it to the back of the house and onto the back porch at least, where it was enclosed and she had a hidden key. But, the dog started chasing her and barking. She began to run in a sort of hysteria and wound up running right into the woods that lead to the cemetery between her Gran's property and the old Compton estate.

She had made it through the crumbling wrought iron fence that surrounded the hallowed ground and started weaving through the headstones, the dog hot on her heels. Sookie looked back over her shoulder after a particular sophisticated move through a small grouping of a prominent Bon Temps family's headstones, to see if the dog was still chasing her, but lost her balance and fell right in front of a large monument.

She tried to right herself quick, but came face to face with the Compton family headstone. One name stuck out above all others: William Thomas Compton.

"Holy shit! Is that _the_ William Compton?" she muttered.

"It is," a voice answered behind her.

She jumped nearly right out of her skin – she was so startled by the sudden break of silence. She turned around to see a very naked Sam Merlotte standing there, as if it were perfectly OK to be standing naked in a cemetery.

Sookie screamed. "What the hell Sam! Please tell me you are doing some weird re-enactment of the Civil War and not out here, naked for some other twisted reason! And where the hell did that dog go?"

"I'm a Shifter, Sookie. And I know you are involved with vampires," Sam replied.

"How do you…Wait, a…a what?"

"Shifter," a cold familiar voice replied. "What are you doing with my woman?" Eric's voice boomed. It frightened Sookie. She wasn't sure what Sam was, but she knew what Eric was and what he was capable of and she didn't want that to happen to Sam no matter what his secret was.

Eric walked over to Sookie and helped her off the ground. It was then she noticed that not only had the sun begun to set behind the tall coverings of Sycamore, Pine, and Cypress trees, but also Eric was wearing her grandmother's pink, fluffy robe. The ridiculousness of the whole situation started Sookie into a fit of giggles.

"What is wrong with you?" Eric asked.

Tears started pouring down Sookie's cheeks in streams.

"Cher, you alright?" Sam asked.

"Alright? Hell no, I'm not alright! I've been attacked by vampires, nearly nawed alive by a Werewolf and shot another Werewolf who shot the Sheriff – which sounds like a song! I've been attacked by a fairy that looked like Papaw Stackhouse, been chased by a Lassie look alike, only for it to turn into an old friend – naked no less – and now Eric, the Sheriff of Shreveport Vamps, turns up wearing my grandmother's robe! What part of that sounds _alright_ to you two?"

"What has _he_ gotten you into?" Sam accused.

Sookie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "_He_ has gotten me _out _of more things than I can really count right now. On top of that, we are standing on top of Bill Compton's grave!"

Eric looked at Sookie and then at the headstone. "Well than lover, I'd hate to break up the reunion with your naked Shifter friend, but we really should be moving on to our first task of the night."

"Wait! Sam, that was you at Hooligan's last night when Belinda was murdered, wasn't it? Did – Was that…" The sound of Eric growling sent shivers down Sookie's spine.

"No Sookie! No. Absolutely not. I was there to warn you, that's all, I swear," Sam answered defensively, his hands held up in front of him, in a "I give up" kind of way.

"Warn me about what exactly?" Sookie's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Eric folded his arms across his pink fluffy robed chest, still managing to look menacing with his arched eyebrow.

"Well, I hear things. You know since I'm pretty much the only Diner in town and being a Shifter and all."

"I don't even know what that means! So why don't you just spit it out already," Sookie ordered, taking an eerily similar stance as Eric.

Sam cast his head down and shook it briefly, not believing what he was seeing. The rumors must be true – Sookie and the vamp were a couple. "A few nights ago, a Were saying he was from Mississippi came into the Diner asking questions about you. He stunk of vampire, so I knew he was up to no good," he explained, shooting Eric the stink-eye. "I had a real bad feeling about him, so I followed him out in the parking lot, where he made a call to someone, saying he needed a few days to 'put it all together'. I figured that couldn't be good."

"And? Then what? Did you think of maybe picking up the phone maybe?" Sookie began.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "I thought you'd think I was crazy if I told you a Werewolf was asking about you. I didn't realize you were so..._involved_. Anyway, then he came back last night asking more questions about you and where you worked, what classes you were taking," Sam explained.

"What the…" Sookie started to say.

"…Fuck would Mississippi want with you?" Eric finished, looking at Sookie for answers.

Sookie shrugged her shoulders, her eyes widening out of shear cluelessness. "None of this makes sense! I didn't even know about all this supernatural shit until three nights ago! Now all of a sudden everyone wants a piece of me!" Sookie whined.

"Now's not the time for defeatism, Lover," Eric coached. "What else do you know Shifter?"

"The name is Sam. Sam Merlotte. Not that it matters to you, _Vampire_," Sam retorted.

"I meant no offense. We just haven't been properly introduced. I'm Eric Northman, but it seems you might already know that. Now Sam, would you be so kind as to enlighten us with the rest of your story?"

"Yes, Sam, that would be most interesting," another voice came into the grouping.

Sookie stiffened, Eric cursed under his breath and Sam sighed heavily. Bill Compton stepped into the dim light of the rising moon.

"Miss Stackhouse, a pleasure to see you again," Bill exclaimed with a respectable nod. "And please, don't pretend to be glamoured on my account. I've already heard that it doesn't seem to work on you. Sheriff," Bill greeted Eric with a bit deeper nod. "Sam," he said with an undertone of annoyance.

Eric was pissed that Bill had somehow found that bit of information out, but he supposed it was only a matter of time. As long as Bill didn't know she was a telepath too. His instincts told him that she would be much safer without that particular knowledge being shared.

"Wait, y'all know each other? Sam? What the hell?" Sookie demanded.

"The Supernatural community is a small one Sookie. What can I say," Sam shrugged. "Anyway, the Were left again and I followed him all the way to Shreveport - to Hooligan's - where he parked near the tree line and went into the woods to shift. I went in to the bar to look for you. That's when I saw the fairies and the vamp bartender. I knew you had to be into something big then, Sookie. I looked around for you and caught a glimpse of your blonde ponytail swaying towards the back of the bar. I was headed that way when I ran into Mr. Compton, who informed me he was investigating you. Said you were Northman's pet and he wanted to know what I knew of you. He was sitting with Dawn, who was probably glamoured from an inch of her life and figured he was telling the truth."

Eric growled, showing some fang at Bill. Sookie flinched at being referred to as a pet and recalling how Bill had messed with Dawn's memories, but knew better than to say anything in present company.

"I was just doing my job, Sheriff," Bill reasoned.

Eric knew there was more to it than that, but decided he'd deal with his investigator later. He nodded for Sam to continue.

"Well, anyway, after talking to Bill, I lost sight of Sookie, so I thought I'd go outside to see if I could locate the Were. I smelled Sookie before I saw her and ran into the woods to shift. I figured if I were in my animal form, I might be able to protect her better, should the Were attack. I got her to go back inside just as he showed up. I fought with him briefly until another blonde woman came out into the area we were in. The Were attacked her before I could do anything. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I figured he thought he did his job and I wasn't gonna tell him any different. Then I left. That's all I know," Sam finished.

"That's a riveting tale, Sam. But, it doesn't tell us a whole hell of a lot. Are you sure this Were was from Mississippi and smelled like vampire?" Eric asked.

"I'm just going on what he said in the Diner and what I caught from him myself," Sam answered.

"Bill? Do you have anything to add? Do you know anything about Mississippi Weres and why they'd smell like vampire? More importantly, what the fuck they'd want with my Sookie? Did you know she was your neighbor?" Eric questioned.

"I've known of the Stackhouses for many years. Of course, I only knew the older ones personally. Seems to be quite a coincidence that you take a pet after how many years - if ever - and she turns out to be my neighbor. As for the Weres after Sookie, I'm as ignorant as the rest of you," Bill replied.

"Coincidence indeed. I understood that your relation lived here, Bill. You have a place at the Estates. Are you saying you stay here frequently? Why haven't you cleared this with me?" Eric inquired.

"My relation has passed on recently and I've been coming out here to restore the home when I have the free time. I haven't been living here, therefore I didn't see the need to mention it. This is how Sam and I have become acquainted, however," Bill retorted in a professional, respectable manner.

"Well, have you seen or heard anything out of the ordinary lately, Bill? My Gran had a stroke a few weeks back and then a fairy shows up in my backyard last night. You wouldn't know anything about those things, would you?" Sookie snapped. She didn't trust Bill Compton and she wasn't sure she could completely trust Sam anymore either. Why hadn't he told her what he was after all these years? He knew of her disability. It would have been a comfort to her, to know there were other 'special' people in the world, other than her.

"I heard the ambulance come for your Gran the night she fell ill. Other than that I don't venture too far over your side of the property," Bill responded.

Sookie didn't believe him for some reason and neither did Eric. If there was anything about Bill Compton, it was that he was a good tracker. His sense of smell was impeccable. It was what made him such a great investigator. Bill had to have checked out the Stackhouse place if he had been spending any amount of time at his old homestead.

"Well, this has been real nice catching up with y'all, but I think I've seen enough of naked Sam for one night and I need to be getting to the hospital to visit Gran. So, if you'll excuse us – Eric? You ready to head out? Bill – nice to see you again – neighbor," Sookie did her best impression of what she thought of as the vampire nod.

Eric swooped her up into his arms. "Bill. Sam," he stated with a vampire nod of his own, then shot up into the sky. Sookie yelped and clung to Eric's neck out of surprise and panic.

"You can fly?" she managed to squeak out. "What _can't_ you do?"

Eric chuckled. "Apparently keep you out of trouble. That – and get into your pants."

Sookie rolled her eyes as he landed on her back porch.

"You smell like a mixture of earth and greasy food. What have you been up to today, my lover? I thought you would heed my warning and stay home," Eric commented as he brought them into the house and locked the door behind them.

Sookie still had her arms locked tight around Eric's neck. She hadn't felt safer in the last few days, than right at that moment. She closed her eyes reveling in his unique scent, the quietness of his mind and the strength of his body. The conversations from Merlotte's drifted into her consciousness and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with Eric the way everyone already thought they were.

Eric felt her relax against him and allowed her the moment. He really wanted to get to her Gran and find out if she knew anything about the fairies, before someone else did. However, he also needed Sookie to feel safe with him, if they were to figure things out together. Thinking back to the night they first met and why she was even in the Estates – seeking employment – it occurred to him that perhaps he was the one on the job interview that night. Ever since then, he had been working hard just to keep her alive and he wasn't even sure why.

"I had such an emotional day. I woke up not remembering anything from the point where my papaw was choking me to death. Then my friend Tara took me, against my will mostly, to Merlotte's – Sam's Diner – where I was interrogated by everyone regarding my relationship with you. It was really embarrassing!"

"What do you mean? You knew that fairy? And who questioned you? What did you tell them?" Eric pulled away from her as his fangs slid down in anger.

"Woe there big fella. It's not like you are thinking. First, that man - fairy - whatever, look exactly like the pictures of my grandfather, Earl Stackhouse. But, he died before I was born, meaning he was definitely not a fairy. As far as the interrogation, well...apparently, Jason and Hoyt were pretty drunk last night and went back to Hoyt's after leaving here, blabbing about Sookie Stackhouse and her Barbarian boyfriend. Hoyt's mother, whom he lives with and who also is the biggest gossip in town, got wind of it and before I was awake, the entire town knew something about me and you shacking up. It was just my closest friends – well my only friends – wanting to make sure that I am happy and well adjusted. I didn't tell them anything important if that's what your thinkin'."

"Then what had you so embarrassed?" Eric asked, pulling Sookie back into his arms and willing his fangs away.

She started to turn red just thinking about it. "You know – stuff."

"Like about my garden?" he asked, leaning away to look her in the eyes and waggling his eyebrows.

Sookie's ears felt as though they would burst into flames at any moment. "Yeah, something like that. Let's just say it might have been the longest two hours of my life. Between them and Sam shooting daggers at me the whole time, it was quite uncomfortable. I had no idea what Sam's problem was. But, I've gathered that Shifters have a great sense of smell too and that he could smell you on me? What's his deal with all the badmouthing vampire talk anyway?"

"Shifters are one of the lowest on the Supe hierarchy chart. Even the Weres don't like them, so therefore they don't like any of us either. And yes, almost any beast has a better sense of smell than humans, including Shifters. Anyone that knows me will be able to tell that you are mine, now that we've shared blood, simply from your smell. He probably smelled the 'vampire' in you, like he could with the Were from Mississippi. So tell me, how did you wind up in the cemetery with a nude Sam? Is that why I felt you so disturbed when I rose?"

"He showed up in his dog form while I was outside doing some yard work – passing time until you woke up. I freaked because I wasn't sure if he was the dog that killed Belinda. I had accidentally locked myself out of the house. I kind of panicked and ran. He chased me and we wound up in the cemetery where I guess he turned back into a man. Let me tell you, that unnerved me some. He's only the second man I've ever seen naked."

"Hmm. Would that make me your first?" Eric asked suggestively.

'In more ways than one, if he has his way,' she thought to herself. She didn't actually dignify his question with an answer. Instead, she hugged him tighter relishing the feel of his strong, cool body. How much more drama could she take before she cracked?

He was surprised how much he was enjoying the closeness with Sookie. It must be his blood in her, he thought. Why else would he feel so – content...daresay – happy? Why had he put his substantial responsibilities on hold in pursuit of her and willingly shared his blood? Maybe he should just drain her and be done with the distraction. Distractions were what got you killed – permanently.

Sookie stiffened and her heart rate accelerated.

Eric tensed too, briefly wondering if she had somehow read his thoughts. "What is it?" he whispered against her ear. His cool breath sending shivers through her body.

"I…I sense a void…like a blank mind nearing the house. Bill – I think. Do you suppose he's spying on us?"

"Well, if he is – perhaps we should give him something to watch."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting etc. Your support keeps my muse fed, fat and happy. *Flying Viking Hugs*


	14. Hot 'N Cold

Sookie's heart rate doubled at Eric's suggestion. This time out of excitement and curiosity, not fear.

"Where?" Eric asked as he picked Sookie up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The belt of the robe, which had already been sliced open once by the fairy last night, but pieced back together by Eric, ripped apart again, causing the two halves of the pink fluffy robe, to hang open.

Sookie glanced down at the display, suddenly nervous at how far they would take things for Bill's benefit. Her mouth became instantly dry.

"Umm. What?" she asked, not looking up from her view.

"Where's the best spot for our little show?" he asked with a smirk.

"Here. Or um, I guess the living room. Oh, the couch – he'll be able to see right in through the windows," she stammered.

Before Sookie could finish that sentence, Eric had used his vampire speed to get them exactly where she had suggested. He sat down, causing her to straddle his lap.

"Don't be nervous. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Besides, the only way Bill would ever see you in _that_ way, is over my pile of ashes." Then he fisted a handful of her hair, pulled her firmly against him and pressed his soft, cool lips to her much warmer, full ones.

Without even being coached, Sookie moaned into the kiss and let her hands do some roaming. She thought back to yesterday, in the car, after she had sucked the bullet from his neck and how much she desired Eric in that moment. Sookie willed herself back into that place and time – trying to ignore the void that felt like it was right outside the front door.

Eric moved from Sookie's lips, trailing kisses to her jaw-line and just behind her ear – a place that drove her mad with want. She moaned again, this time crying out his name. Sookie ran her hands across his hard, bare chest, moving to push the robe from his shoulders. She needed to be closer to him and Gran's robe was not only a distraction, but was in the way. She ground herself into his hardness, trying to create as much friction as possible.

When Sookie felt Eric's tongue run along the spot between her neck and shoulder, she shuddered. "Bite me!" she cried out, surprising both of them.

Eric wasn't sure if this was all for Bill's benefit and Sookie was just a really great actress or if she truly meant it, but he didn't need to be asked twice. Sliding her long hair out of the way, he licked his chosen spot one final time before sinking his sharp fangs into her soft flesh. He was like a python. His fangs held Sookie in place, as his arms constricted around her, squeezing her tightly against him, until she cried out in pleasure. Only once her trembling had ceased and she went limp, did he loosen his hold on her.

Sookie pulled away from him, her eyes heavy with the weight of her lust. "Perfect," she whispered, before kissing him lightly on the lips. He wanted to say that she couldn't mean that – he was a monster after all – consuming her lightness to feed his darkness. But, her positive emotions washed his negative thoughts away.

"Is he still there?" he dared ask.

"Hmm? Oh…ah, yeah. What a jerk," she sighed. Then she leaned in for another tongue-tying kiss, scraping her nails down Eric's chest, across his hardened nipples. She wasn't sure what was making her so bold all of a sudden, but she oddly felt empowered and began kissing down his neck, following his example from earlier.

She let her hands do some further exploration south and startled herself when she brushed against his length. Eric growled in response, closing his hand around hers, effectively trapping her in his grip. Then he slowly began to move both their hands up and down with a bit of a twist when they reached his tip. His other hand snaked up under her shirt and snapped open her bra clasp.

Feeling his wetness in her hands and his strong grip, Sookie moaned one more time. She really wanted this but not in front of peeping-Tom, Bill. "My room," she rasped. "Now."

Eric swiftly stood up with Sookie still latched around his waist and found his way to her room. They struggled for a minute once they reached her bed, with her wanting to pull back the covers and he just wanting to throw her down and have his way with her. Finally, she would yield, he thought.

"I'm cold," she explained with a shiver.

"I'll warm you up," he smirked, setting her down and throwing back the covers at the same time. He tossed the hideous pink robe he had been wearing, to the floor, allowing Sookie to appreciate the full view.

She tentatively tugged her t-shirt over her head and slid the bra off with it. "Ahhh. there they are," Eric grunted, pushing her onto her back and latching on to one of her nipples like a hungry pup.

Sookie groaned, weaving her fingers into Eric's hair and holding him tight to her. While he worked her nipples into throbbing points as hard as diamonds, his hands were busy ridding her of her pants. All that stood between her and the great G.P. was a pair of negligible lace panties. But after a rather quick move, only accomplished by a skilled vampire, they too were gone and Sookie found herself melded against the strong, muscled frame of a thousand year old Viking. Surprisingly, it felt just right.

Eric continued to kiss his way down Sookie's body, stopping every so often to tease a point that seemed to make her quiver like a live wire. His hands slid down around her hips, smoothing across her ass. Without even thinking, Sookie opened her legs for him. Eric took in the scent of her. She smelled wonderfully feminine and clean, with a hint of something that he couldn't quite place.

He kissed her glistening nub that was just visible between her soft curls. Sookie trembled with desire and anxiety. She had never even thought of going this far with anyone before and this act made her feel incredibly vulnerable. His hands cupped her bottom, bringing her closer as he ran his tongue gently through her folds. Sookie shivered with delight.

"Look at me, lover," Eric commanded. Not realizing her eyes had closed, Sookie snapped to attention. "I want you to watch me pleasure you." How could she say no to that? She propped herself up on her elbows and opened herself up a little wider for him.

Eric ran his hands over her thighs, trying to settle the shaking in her muscles, before settling them back under her buttocks. With one last lick of his lips and a devilish smirk at Sookie, he lowered his head to her center.

He sucked and nibbled and did things with his tongue and fingers that no human man would ever be able to emulate. Sookie was so lost in the feeling, she found herself tugging and pulling at her own nipples, giving herself over completely to the pleasure of it all.

Eric replaced his mouth with his long thick fingers, settling back to take in the beautiful sight before him. He couldn't recall seeing a more perfect woman in the throes of passion than Sookie in that moment.

As he grasped his impossibly hard length in his free hand, he used his tongue to tease the vein in her inner thigh. "Look at me, lover," he commanded again. Just as her eyes locked with his, he sunk his fangs into a supple spot, sending her and him over that golden edge.

Sookie cried out Eric's name and Eric grunted words in a language Sookie had never heard, in between laps of her sweet, sweet blood.

"Ohmiggod," she panted, trying to get the room to stop from spinning. "Ohmiggod," she said again.

Eric slid back up her body, stopping to appreciate his now favorite parts along the way, before coming to rest at her mouth. Sookie could taste a mix of her fluids and the unique flavor that was Eric, as they kissed. "That was…" she didn't get to complete her sentence, because the house phone started to ring.

"Urghhh. You've got to be kidding!" she complained, lightly banging her forehead into Eric's shoulder.

"Let it go to voicemail," he suggested, pulling her back up for another addictive kiss.

"Sooks, it's Jase," the voice over the answering machine began. "Sorry to bother you two love birds, but I was just by to see Gran and something just ain't right. The doctor is only going to be there for another 20 minutes or so. Do you think you could stop by and talk to him. Find out what the heck is goin' on? Thanks."

"Fuck!" Sookie swore, than quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed she had used such vulgar language.

"Apparently not yet," Eric sighed, rolling over on his back.

Sookie wasn't ready to bail just yet and laid herself across Eric's expansive chest. Jason had a bit of a flare for the melodramatic. If there were anything serious going on with Gran, the hospital would have called her cell.

Then, Eric's cell started ringing incessantly. He broke away from Sookie reluctantly to answer. _Nothing like being double-cock blocked by ringing phones_, he thought.

"I am here."

Sookie stifled a giggle, thinking that was the funniest way to answer the phone. Eric shot her a smirk as he listened to the caller.

"That is interesting indeed. Thanks for the update, Claude. By the way, a fairy was here just before dawn, disguised we are assuming, as Sookie's paternal grandfather Stackhouse, unless you know something we do not. I managed to send him to the Summerland, so keep your pointy ears open for any gossip about a dead fairy. Seems our girl here is way more important than anyone thought."

Sookie's heart flip-flopped at being called _his _girl, but brushed it off to hear what Claude had to report. "Well?" she urged.

"Dermot found a dead body in the woods outside the bar this afternoon when he went in to open the place. He caught a scent that he didn't recognized, went to investigate and discovered a naked a male body, with a distinct tattoo on his left shoulder. It was a Were and he had been killed by what looked like the same animal that killed Belinda. This was the Were from Mississippi, of that I am certain. It appears the one that Sam fought with – the one who killed Belinda – was not the one he followed from Bon Temps. Which means there is more than one set of Weres out there, trying to do us both in."

Sookie shook her head in disbelief. "But why? I'm just a college kid from a backwater town in nowhere Louisiana. What is so special about me?"

Eric brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "You are a beautiful telepath with some unknown connection to the Supe world. I think your Gran may hold a key to that, so we need to go see her – now."

Sookie swallowed a knot in her throat and nodded her assent. She couldn't imagine what Gran had to do with anything, but it was as good a place to start as any. "Let's go then."

They hurriedly dressed and left in Eric's Corvette, flying through the streets of Bon Temps and into the town of Monroe, where Gran's hospital was.

Eric's mind was trying to move all the puzzle pieces around to figure out just how many beings were involved with Sookie Stackhouse.

His instincts told him that there were at least three different factions after her, with the fairies being the most dangerous. It would appear that the Were from Mississippi didn't want Sookie dead, but was merely gathering intelligence about her or he wouldn't have wasted time asking around about her. And he wouldn't have wound up dead.

The Were who did the killing at Hooligan's must belong to some other group – maybe the same group that tried to shoot them in Eric's car. He had a hunch Bill had something to do with that group, since he was both at Hooligan's and at Sookie's apartment the night Belinda was killed and they were shot at. However, what exactly Bill was involved in, he couldn't be sure. It might be that Bill was working with Hot Rain, to exact revenge on Long Shadow's death. But, why wouldn't they just ask for compensation, such is the custom, instead of trying to kill him? Eric was very old and well respected, even feared among most of the vampires in nearby states and his connections were far reaching. An attempt to send _him_ to his final death was reckless on the planner's part.

Then a thought occurred to him. "Sookie, what exactly are you going to school for?" He thought back to their conversation with Sam in the cemetery and realized there had to be a connection with the information the Mississippi Were was seeking and what he was after.

"Hmm?" She asked, snapping out of her own deep thoughts as they made their way to the hospital. Hers being much more carnal in nature than his.

"Oh, umm – well I'm sort of undeclared. My first year, I was majoring in Psychology. You know, being a telepath and all, I thought it would help give me insight into the human psyche and understand how the brain worked. But, at the beginning of this year I met up with one of my teachers, a grad student, who was doing some advanced research in hematology – the study of blood – and I found that blood was much more fascinating than the brain. There are so many myths and connections to human blood that I couldn't help but be drawn into the area. With as many avenues of biology there are though, I thought I would hold back in declaring a specific major and just take classes that interest me. In the meantime, I'm still working as an assistant to my teacher while he finishes his PhD research and it has been compelling."

"Blood, huh? Are you sure you're not a vampire?" Eric chuckled.

"Not yet," Sookie drawled, subconsciously rubbing the spot on her neck where Eric had bitten her earlier.

The thought made Eric hard, but he knew she wasn't serious.

"You know, in Norse culture, my culture, blood was considered sacred. We used the blood of animals as part of our ritual sacrifices – sprinkling our gods' statues and even ourselves with its' power. Who know a millennia later, blood would mean so much to me still."

"See what I mean? The fact that we are sitting here having this conversation because of some magic that is in your blood and has kept you undead, even animates you - is just amazing to me. How could I not want to study such an area?"

"What kind of research is this teacher doing?"

"Oh, it's really bleeding-edge work," Sookie giggled. "I mean really outside the box. He's trying to develop synthetic blood. It would solve so many problems in the world. Think of how many people die every year because there isn't enough clean blood donors in the world. Or out on the battlefields – units wouldn't have to worry about storage and keeping supply lines open. Synthetic could be freeze-dried and its type would be universal."

Eric slammed on the brakes and skidded to the side of the road. He was out of the car and pulling Sookie out of the car too before she could even process what was going on. He pinned her to the side of the car by the opened passenger door. His fangs were on full display and his face was snarled into the harbinger of death. She had seen him this way twice before, once after killing Long Shadow and once after ripping the arm off the Were that shot him. She couldn't fathom what had set him off and immediately regretted all the trust she had placed in him. He was going to kill her and she had no idea why.

"Who are you working for? Is Bill in on this with you?" Eric growled.

Sookie couldn't speak, she was so scared. Eric roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. She could tell he was trying to influence her and for the sake of her own existence, she relaxed her mind and let him in.

Her eyes went slightly unfocused and Eric felt the shift in her consciousness. "I said who are you working for!" he demanded, moving his jaws within striking distance of her neck.

Sookie mouthed, "No one."

The smell of her fear and tears made the beast in Eric roar. He had never wanted her more than now. But he needed to find out who had sent her, first. "Liar!" he accused, although he knew that she was compelled to tell nothing but the truth.

"No," she gasped. "Feel."

Even under his influence, she held her wits about her. She was telling him to feel the truth through their slight bond. He stepped away from her quickly, effectively releasing her from his control. He stomped away, running his hands through his hair. "What the fuck is going on?" he yelled.

"I…I don't understand, Eric. Why are you so mad?" Sookie cried, not even attempting to move from the position he had held her in.

He quickly turned around and was back in front of her, his arms pinning her to the car once again. "For years, certain factions of vampires have talked of this invention, saying that if it could be done, we could come out to humans and stop living in the shadows – to stop pretending we are something we are not. Not everyone agrees with this theory, but there is a lot of money to be made, if it does happen. Think of the ramifications if we were to reveal ourselves to the world? Now you show up in all your beauty and innocence, waving yourself in front of me like a white flag and you are working on the very product that could change everything for me. You are the only human that I've ever encountered that cannot be glamoured – unless it's your choice; you show up mysteriously in this enticing package, complete with some kind of fairy connection – the proverbial carrot or bag of blood in my case. Why wouldn't I be upset or at the least suspicious of you!" he growled and pushed himself away again, trying to rein his anger in before he did something they would both regret later.

"The only person I work for is Akio Tanaka. He's a Japanese Grad Student that's been working on this for years, under the supervision of his mentor and funded by LSU. There are a few other assistants like me, but they are all Japanese too. I'm the only local gal helping out. I swear there is no one else! I have no evil, hidden agenda. I promise you that I had absolutely no idea anything supernatural existed before I met you and Long Shadow. I truly thought I was the closest thing to supernatural as there was and it terrified me. To find out that I'm not alone, that I'm not a freak like I've grown up believing and to have the possibility of 'normal' relationships with people without having to hear every thought from a person has given me hope for the first time in my life – despite how dangerous it all seems!" Sookie yelled to the back of Eric, who was pacing like a caged animal along the tree line of the highway.

Hearing her bear her soul like that tore him up inside. He could feel how sincere she was, even though she was also terrified of him. Eric was still suspicious though, because it was too huge of a coincidence that Sookie wound up in his path. She was like a blinking neon Trojan horse wrapped up in a virginal bow. Someone wanted them to meet up, to what end, he couldn't fathom.

In frustration, Eric stomped over to a large Cypress tree, pulled it out by its roots and threw it into the woods with a roar.

Sookie shivered in fear and debated on whether she should make a run for it.

"Don't bother, it will just set me off further. Never run from a vampire. Remember Long Shadow?"

_Right_, Sookie thought, _lesson learned_. "Do you believe me at least?" she asked, shivering again, this time from the chilly evening air. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep her sanity and her body heat about her.

Eric rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, in a very human gesture. "I think _you_ believe what you say, but I'm also convinced there are other forces at work here. Which leads me back to your Gran. Come, we need to see her before it gets too late."

He flashed to his car and had it revving before Sookie could exhale a breath. She hesitated, not wanting to get back into the car with Eric after he scared her so bad. Sookie could see his logic, but if she was willing to trust him, he should be willing to trust back. After all, she shot someone for him – and even sucked a bullet out of his neck for godssake! Then, she nearly gave him her virginity as well.

Eric rolled down the passenger side window, "Get in," he ordered.

With a huff, Sookie complied, Eric spinning out the tires onto the roadway before she had even shut the door. His grip tightened on the wheel as he watched all of Sookie's emotions play across her face. Several times he went to say something but couldn't just yet.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Sookie quickly unsnapped her seatbelt and reached for the door handle, not even waiting for the car to come to a complete stop.

"Sookie, wait. I need you to understand," Eric said, feeling as vulnerable as he'd ever felt in his existence. "I have allowed you my blood twice now – you have taken it once against my will. You have fed me in return. We are a part of each other now, whether we like it or not. And we are in this thing – whatever it is – together. I was within my limits to question you the way I did, even if my methods were less than chivalrous. Going forward we must trust each other and if you know anything that you are not letting on, you need to tell me now."

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest in defiance and looked him straight in the eye, "If this is an apology, it's the crappiest one I've ever heard." Then she left the car, slamming the door in the process. She marched with purpose towards the doors of the building, hoping by some miracle that Eric would just disappear.

"Can I help you?" a sultry voice welcomed Sookie and Eric at the check-in desk. It was a voluptuous blonde, not unlike herself, but more made up. Her nametag read Gemma. Sookie felt Eric sizing the woman up and rolled her eyes.

"Pig," she coughed into her hand and she knew Eric heard her. "Adele Stackhouse's room please," she replied, channeling her proper southern manners Gran had instilled in her.

As Gemma took down their information and checked IDs she explained how to get to Gran's room. "And if you get lost, feel free to just ask anyone. I'd escort you myself," she said with a lick of her lips and eyeballing both of them like they were juicy burgers, "but I need to stay here to check others in." Sookie was distracted by the noise of some paramedics rushing in an accident victim and her shields slipped, just in time to hear the very loud, very erotic thoughts of Gemma and what she'd like to do with both Eric and Sookie in the hospital elevator.

Turning beet red, she forced her shields back into place, threw on her crazy Sookie smile and thanked Nurse Naughty for the directions, while heading to the elevator bank.

"What was that about?" Eric asked, obviously catching Sookie's reaction.

"That you too are made for each other," she huffed, stabbing the number three until the doors shut to the elevator.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Sookie trading her previous fear for anger. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so angry, but she was and held on to it for all she was worth otherwise she would probably burst into tears once she saw Gran.

As they approached Gran's room, she noticed the doctor coming out of it. "Doctor?" Sookie called. He looked up and smiled.

"Ahh, Ms. Stackhouse. I'm happy you are here. She'll be pleased to see you. Your brother was in earlier, twice actually and really caused a scene the first time."

"Jason? What do you mean, he caused a scene?"

"Well, he came barging in while one of the nurses was giving her a sponge bath, demanding to know where 'he' was. He was very animated and obviously agitated about something. It took two orderlies to get him to leave. Then about an hour ago he came back as if nothing had happened and hadn't tried to scare the wits out of his grandmother just a few hours before. It was all very strange, almost as if it were two different people. Does mental illness run in your family?"

"Umm. No. I don't think so anyway. I don't have much family left. How is she doing?" Sookie asked, lowering her shields to see if she could pick anything more out of his thoughts, other than what he was verbally saying.

"She really has great breasts and they are obviously real. I wonder who Roid-Boy is next to her? They have the same exact hair color. I wonder if he's her cousin or maybe her boyfriend? Or maybe both, who knows around here. He sure is huge, though and really scary. I wish I could figure out what caused Adele's condition. It presents as a stroke with the classic paralysis and lack of speech, but her brain scans and EKG's show no signs of heart damage or other trauma."

"Her condition is the same, but stable. Once we get her settled into either private care or an assisted living situation, we can start her on physical therapy and get her back to normal," the doctor said aloud.

Well, that certainly was interesting. "Thank you doctor. I'm really sorry about my brother's behavior. I can't even begin to explain it. Do you mind if we go in to see her now?"

"Sure. Sure," he replied stepping aside, giving Eric a wide berth. Eric flinched a little towards the doctor, causing him to yelp and jump back a little. Sookie whipped her head around, taking in the scene. Eric had a slight smirk on his face as he pushed Sookie through the door to Adele's room.

"Did you read his mind?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't have to. I know the look. And you do really have great breasts."

Sookie elbowed him in the gut as she walked all the way into the room. It hurt her more than him, considering the six pack he was sporting, but he got the point.

Gran was laying in the standard hospital room bed, propped up at a 45-degree angle, sitting quietly with the TV remote in her hand. It appeared that she was watching a Danielle Steele movie on Lifetime. If she couldn't read one of her stories, you could find her watching one on the telly.

"Hi Gran," Sookie said, moving quickly over to her side and leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. She picked up her free hand and squeezed it lightly. "How are you today?" Sookie noted that her hand felt cool to the touch and it worried her.

Gran shifted her eyes to Eric and back to Sookie. "Gran, this is my friend Eric. I know you probably don't like the idea of strangers seeing you this way and all, but he's been real helpful with things lately and well, we wanted to talk to you about some strange stuff that's been going on."

The heart monitor that was logging Adele's blood pressure and pulse began to beep wildly and a panicked look ran across her face.

"It's OK Gran. As I said, he's a friend," Sookie reassured her.

"Mrs. Stackhouse. I wish it was under better circumstances that we are meeting," Eric's deep voice filled the room. Then he went over, closed and locked her door and pulled up two chairs to her bed. He slid one behind Sookie so she would sit and he turned the other around and straddled it.

The heart monitor beeped wildly again for a second, but this time a small smile spread across Adele's face. Eric smirked and gave her a wink.

Sookie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Unbelievable," she said under her breath. "The doctor said your speech still isn't the greatest, so I'm hoping you won't mind if I use my little _quirk_ to help talk to you?"

Gran let go of Sookie's hand and pulled a small rolling table over in front of her. There was a pad and pen sitting on it conveniently.

"I take it you'd rather write?" Sookie asked, looking back at Eric, as if this were a telling sign.

Gran nodded and began to write. Her penmanship was a bit off, probably due to whatever was causing her condition, but it was still legible.

"What is he?" it simply said.

Sookie looked at Gran with new eyes and then looked over at Eric who looked equal parts menacing and handsome sprawled out in his chair. "She wants to know what you are," Sookie told him.

He looked right at Adele and spoke the truth. "Vampire."

She nodded as if she had figured as much. Sookie was blown away by her reaction. "Gran?" was all she could say.

Adele began to write more. "Can you hear him?" she wrote.

Again Sookie looked back at Eric and then to Gran. "Umm. No. It seems I can't hear any vampire. Or many of the others either. Gran, how do you know about such things?"

Gran shook her head. "What has been happening?"

"Well, where do I begin," Sookie sighed, tears welling in her eyes. Then she related all the crazy, near-death experiences she'd had over the last couple of days, leaving out some pertinent details between her and Eric.

"Adele, do you know why Fairies would be after your grand-daughter or why one would come to your house, looking like your late husband?" Eric asked.

Tears welled up in Gran's eyes. "I can't say," she wrote.

"What do you mean, you can't say Gran? Has someone threatened you?" Sookie asked.

Gran shook her head no. "I physically can't say," she wrote.

"Like some compulsion?" Eric asked.

Gran nodded in agreement.

"Did someone do this to you Gran? Did a vampire compel you?" Sookie asked, shooting daggers at Eric.

Gran shook her head no.

"What other being can do something like this Eric?" Sookie asked.

"Fairies," he replied coolly. "They have a magic all their own and can pretty much do anything. Adele, was that Jason who came to see you today, the first time?"

Adele shrugged and then began to write. "It sure looked like Jason. But, it didn't act like Jason."

"Who was he asking about? Who is the 'he' this imposter was asking about?" Eric inquired.

Adele shook her head no – refusing to answer.

"Dammit woman, your grand-daughter's life is in danger and subsequently mine. Do not play games!"

"Eric!" Sookie snapped. "What's the matter with you?"

Gran patted Sookie's hand then started writing again. It took her quite a while to complete it.

"You will mind your manners around me and my grand-daughter, I don't care who you are. I physically cannot say. I am sorry Sookie is in danger, but it is out of my hands. I am thankful she has someone like you to keep her safe. It seems you are well matched from an attitude point of view. Sookie – honey – I wish I could tell you what is going on, but I cannot."

Sookie sighed after reading the note and handing it on to Eric.

"Try reading her mind, Sookie. Maybe she can't physically write it or speak it, but perhaps she can think it."

Sookie shook her head. "No, Eric. I am not going to invade the private thoughts of my Gran. You wouldn't like it if I did that to you, so why do you think its OK to do that to her." Then Sookie looked at Gran and pushed some of her hair back away from her face, in a loving gesture. "I'm sorry if we upset you Gran. We're just at a loss as to what is going on. Is there anything you can say to me?"

Gran wrote, "I love you, sweetheart. Just as my own. Please be careful and trust this man, even if he is a _brute_."

Sookie scoffed. "You have no idea! Gran, I'm trying to raise enough money to get you a private nurse and get you back home, but it's taking me a bit longer than I thought it would. Do you feel safe here? Are they treating you well?"

Gran shrugged, "As safe as someone my age and condition can be, I guess. You just worry about yourself, you hear?" she wrote in response.

Sookie teared up again and stood up, hugging her Gran tightly. "I love you too, Gran. You call me if you need _anything_. Understand?"

Eric stood too, moving his chair against the wall. He decided he would make arrangements for Adele's move to a safe location and in the meantime, install a guard to ensure her safety. Even if she didn't tell them much, she didn't need to. Something was definitely not right with this situation and it seriously stunk of fairy.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope I answered some questions…sort of…while setting up some others. Do you think Eric was fair in reacting the way he did with Sookie or do you think he was being an Ass? Happy Thanksgiving to all of you in the US celebrating. You know what I'm thankful for? Among other things, it's you all, who read, review, alert and/or add this story and tell all your friends! Thanks for your support! **Angry Viking Hugs** (they're pretty hawt!)


	15. Greek to her

Several hours after Sookie left Gran's hospital room accompanied by her vampire escort, Adele Stackhouse was startled awake from a short nap by a bright shining light, seemingly coming from the attached private bathroom.

To any old person spending their days affixed to machines whirring and beeping, in an uncomfortable hospital bed, this vision would seem like a miracle – like a visit from their very own guardian angel. However, Adele Stackhouse was not such a person. She knew exactly what this was.

She moaned, trying hard to speak to her unauthorized visitor and became immediately frustrated when she couldn't.

"Shhh," the light moved closer and she felt a warm, soft hand brush her forehead. "Relax, or the nurse will come in to check your vitals. We wouldn't want that now, would we my love?"

Adele shook her head no, her eyebrows pressed together in worry. Then, she reached for her notepad and began writing furiously.

"Sookie was here – with a vampire named Eric. He seemed taken with our Sookie and has been protecting her. Apparently, there was a fairy at the house and the vampire killed him. That means the others are closing in on us. What should we do?" she finished, handing the visitor the message, worry etched all over her face.

"As much as I am uncomfortable with a vampire looking out for her, I believe he is our best bet. Hiding in plain sight. Perhaps he can protect you both." There was noise outside Adele's door. They both flinched, holding their collective breath. "You cannot tell them where we are. It is for everyone's safety. Especially Sookie's." The visitor placed a light kiss on her hand and then the light quickly dimmed out as if being sucked away by a vacuum.

And not a moment too soon had her visitor disappeared, for her room door swung open with a silhouette of a huge man and one of the nurses became visible. It was as if they were fighting for who would gain entrance first and both were held back by the other, shoulder to head because the man was much taller than the nurse. "Forgive the intrusion Mrs. Stackhouse but this…this…ogre insisted that he was here as your guard and that he needed to check on you first before I could see to you!" the nurse complained.

Adele smiled, thinking of that handsome vampire Sookie had with her earlier. He must have sent this strong, strange man for her protection. Adele nodded her understanding and waved her in. The man let out a warning sound, not unlike a growl, as the nurse made her way into the room. He stood still, his arms across his broad chest, making sure the nurse did nothing that she shouldn't be doing. Adele gave him a wink and he returned a broad nearly toothless smile.

Outside, from the parking lot, investigator Bill Compton, caught a glimpse of a bright light shining unnaturally from a third floor window. He had seen that kind of light before – at Long Shadow's house, several months ago, when he was investigating several disappearances by humans with a certain tie to the Supe World. All clues had led back to Long Shadow and Bill was blackmailing him for information. He never got to see his $65,000 or discover exactly what Long Shadow was up to, because the night he was to be paid, Sookie Stackhouse appeared and everything went to shit.

He would bet that same $65,000 that the light he just saw was not only coming from Adele Stackhouse's room but was from the same source as at Long Shadow's. And the owner of the light was a fairy. The question was, what did the Stackhouse women have to do with the fae and why were vampires involved – especially the King of Mississippi and the Sheriff of Area 5 of Louisiana? And how much money could he make by extorting that information from them?

Earlier, as they made their way back to the car, Eric was seething from the meeting they just shared with Sookie's Gran. He said nothing to Sookie, for he was really irritated with her lack of cooperation. He wanted to control his temper, especially due to his earlier confrontation with her but he also needed to be thinking clearly, to formulate his next moves.

As they headed out of the parking lot, Sookie broke the silence. "So, what now?"

Eric blew out a very unnecessary breath. "I call in a guard for Adele and start working on finding you both a safe-house to stay in until we can figure out through _other _means, what the fuck is going on."

"So you're pissed that I didn't read Gran, right? Well, let me just say that she obviously didn't want me to read her or she wouldn't have been writing notes to us. She would have allowed me to touch her and see what was going on in her head. But more than that, she said she couldn't physically tell us anything, which means, most likely, she couldn't think it either – since most people – _but not all_, **think** before they speak!" she yelled, increasing her volume with each point she made. Then she crossed her arms over her ample bosoms and huffed.

"What did you get out of the doctor?" Eric asked, ignoring her temper tantrum.

"He knows something's up with Gran's condition. Whatever is causing her condition— it's not because of a stroke. He thinks we're all weird. Especially with the incident with fake Jason earlier today."

Eric nodded, taking all this information in. He had already figured as much. "Do you need anything from the farmhouse? If not, I'm taking you straight to a house I have not far from here." He decided as he drove that he knew of a perfect place not too far from Shreveport or Monroe.

"Well, I don't have any clothes other than what I'm wearing, but I didn't have a lot at Gran's either. How long will we be staying there?"

"_You_, along with your Gran will be staying there until I can decipher who all our enemies are and come up with a solid defense. I just need to locate someone to help take care of her while you are at school," Eric filed her in.

"What? What about you? You're in danger too. Where will you be staying? And who said anything about me going back to school? Don't you think that makes me like a sitting duck?" Sookie demanded.

"I'm touched that you worry about me, lover. Would you like to see how much?" he asked waggling his eyebrows and shooting her a panty-melting smirk.

"Eric!" Sookie squealed.

Eric shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Anyway, _I_ will be going back to my normal life as Sheriff for the time being. But, I won't be staying in the Estates. If I do anything else, it will appear that I am weak, that I am afraid. And I am anything but afraid. I actually welcome the break of monotony. As far as you being vulnerable during the day, with your routine? Well, of course you will have guards with you while you attend class and complete your work with the synthetic blood research. We can't let anyone know that we are on to them."

"Like I said, sitting duck," Sookie mumbled. "What about work? I need to at least keep working so that I can pay my bills and Gran's and well, probably you too."

"No more working for the fairies. I do not trust them. In fact, I think Dermot is involved somehow. I'm sure he is the one that went to see your Gran. Remember how I said he looked just like your brother?"

"I don't understand how I couldn't see that resemblance. But, I suppose working for fairies, when fairies are after me isn't the wisest thing. What will I do about money?"

"You will work for me," Eric stated in a way that left no argument.

Sookie swallowed hard. What did he mean by work for him?

The panic must have been written on her face because he brought his hand over to her cheek and lightly drew his knuckles down it. "Not in the way you are thinking silly girl. I was thinking more along the lines of your telepathy. If you want to fuck me on the side, than I am more than open to the idea, but I will not pay you to do so."

Sookie sighed in a bit of relief. "I have a specific rule about not sleeping with my boss, so I guess you are out of luck then. But, how will I be useful with my umm, quirk? It's not like I can read vampires. And Weres seem to be hard for me too."

"I have many humans at my disposal that I would have you read. And I have a theory on Weres and other Supes I'd like to try out with you, now that you've had so much of my blood. In fact, the place where I'm taking you is a town full of Weres. It's called Eros. A little place just south of Monroe, population only about 200. All Weres. Different types too – like panthers, bears and foxes. The wolves head the pack but they all seem to live together fairly peacefully…for now. A few are in my debt, so they will keep an eye on you and your Gran, while also keeping your location secret."

"Sounds like home. Are they all related too?" Sookie sassed rolling her eyes in the process, not really liking the idea of staying in some backwater town full of weird critters.

Eric chuckled. "How else would they keep the bloodline going?"

"Gross," she muttered. "Eros – isn't that the Greek name for Cupid? There's a town named after Cupid and it's full of Weres? And you have a house there. Figures. Is it on Adonis Street?"

Eric laughed a deep rumbling laugh. "What are you saying lover? You think I am Adonis?"

"Pfttt," is the only response Sookie could come out with.

He didn't attempt to hide the smirk on his face as he continued, "Tomorrow, during the day, I'll have someone come by to take you back to the hospital to collect your Gran. She will be released into my care, with you acting as an authorized agent of mine to sign for everything. All bills will be forwarded to me and be promptly taken care of. In the evening, the same person will be escorting you to your first assignment. All the details will be given once I have finalized a few more things. For now, we'll stop off at a store and get you some sustenance and sleep attire. Perhaps tomorrow prior to retrieving your Gran, you could go into Shreveport and get whatever else you'll require to make this place your home for the next week or so."

"So, I'm supposed to just go back to living my life prior to all this stuff, except I won't be living at my apartment anymore. Won't that look suspicious or at least obvious?"

"I will have your roommate glamoured and your things placed in storage. I don't want you using anything from there in case it has been bugged or spelled. Since I have claimed you as mine to Bill and your Shifter friend, as well as the guards at the Estates, word will travel quickly. As my pet, it will be assumed we are holed up somewhere together, or at a minimum I have put you up somewhere else to stay. As your Master, it is my duty to care for you and provide for you as I see fit."

"Master? Like some dominatrix bullshit? What am I the Sub? The slave? I hope you don't expect me to call you that!" Sookie snarked once again.

"You will do what I tell you when it comes to interactions around other Supes. I am over a thousand years old. I didn't get that way by being pigheaded and not heeding the example my peers and elders set for me. If I tell you to act a certain way or be a certain way it is for your own protection, not my perversion. Not that I wouldn't want to hear you whisper 'Master' on your sweet lips in the throes of passion."

Sookie rolled her eyes and huffed again. "You really won't give up will you?"

"Never."

"How about we make a deal then. You help me and my Gran – figure out how to break the spell or whatever is wrong with her and stop those freaks from trying to kill me. Give her your blood, kill twenty Weres from Mississippi – I don't care, whatever. You do that and I'll sleep with you."

"Deal."

Sookie raised both her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Doesn't it bother you that you have to do something in order to get something in return?"

"Darlin', I don't care why you sleep with me, as long as you do. Besides, I'm opportunistic and I am already doing what you ask and more. It's the best deal I've been offered in decades, perhaps centuries. Now let's go do some shopping!"

What did Sookie just agree to?

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I have the next chapt. mostly written and it didn't seem to flow without this one being broken where I did it. I'm working on some fun scenes for next chap and can't wait to get it all shined up and pretty for y'all. Thanks to everyone reading, all the lovely, lovely reviews and PMs and of course your alerts and other free advertisement. Your feedback is what keeps me going, even when I've had as an exhausting week as this one. Have a great weekend! *Opportunistic Viking Hugs*


	16. Wears, Wares & Weres

**A/N:** Family Dollar is a copyrighted company, which I claim no rights too. I also mention Disney. I own no rights to them either. Just covering my butt.

* * *

Shopping at the Family Dollar with Eric was an experience Sookie would never forget.

Watching Sookie pick out small lacy underthings knowing that he would soon have his hands on them, was the best way Eric felt he could spend his endless time and hard earned money.

"You sure you have everything you need, lover?" Eric asked as he brought in the rest of the packages. He didn't realize how much he could actually fit into his Corvette, until he met Sookie.

"If you're hoping I'll say something like, 'Only you, Master', then you 're delusional," Sookie snapped. Eric pretend pouted and then went to plop down on a nearby sofa. The place was very small. Just a two bedroom, one bath, single story dwelling, but it would do for her and Gran. There was also a hidden room between the kitchen and garage that served as Eric's daytime resting place, but the ladies didn't need to know that.

"Yes, I think we have way more than me and Gran will need for our hopefully short stay," Sookie replied, still reeling over the offer she made to Eric. What had made her say that anyway? Who was truly the opportunistic one? Wasn't she just trading favors for sex? "I'm such a whore!" she mumbled to herself and blushed a deep shade of red.

Eric heard her and chuckled. He knew from what feelings he could garner from her that she was second-guessing her tantalizing offer to sleep with him when this was all over. Although he had teased her about him not caring why she did indeed have sex with him, he really did care for some reason. But, he certainly wasn't going to reveal that to anyone. He wanted her to submit to him willingly and because she wanted him, not because she felt obligated. He was confident though that things would work out in his favor. It was rare when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Well, if you feel comfortable here, I will make my leave – since I am apparently not _wanted_," Eric said, drawing out the last word as if he were hurt by her poignant comment.

Sookie sighed. "I am really grateful for all that you have done for me so far Eric." Then she walked toward him and embraced him in a warm hug. He felt so good in her arms.

Eric leaned down and rubbed his stubbled cheek against hers, while running his hands up and down her arms as if to warm her further. He was marking her with his scent. Then he grabbed her chin, guiding her to look up at him as he came in for a knee-weakening kiss. That was to remind her of what was to come once this was all over.

"You will be safe here. Now that you have some of your own things here, the magic that permit vampires entry to a dwelling will guard you against unwanted visitors. I will still be allowed access of course, but no others, unless you specifically invite them in – which _you will not do_," Eric said, with his finger pointing at her in warning.

"The house's perimeter is also warded against other supernaturals as well – all except fairies. Unfortunately, it seems there is no magic that can prevent fairies from popping in wherever they choose, but unless you have some homing device on you, you should be safe from them as well. Tomorrow expect your guard to be here by noon. You'll need to invite him in as well. He'll being calling you from the end of the driveway most likely," Eric smirked at that, knowing that the Were would be irritated by not being able to waltz right up to the door without permission. "This should give you plenty of time to run errands before you go retrieve your Gran. If you require anything else, you can text me and I'll answer as soon as I rise."

Sookie nodded in understanding and gave him one more squeeze before stepping away. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was strongly attracted to Eric, with or without his blood floating around in her and she didn't really want him to leave.

Eric sensed her hesitation, but decided he needed to go right then, or he would wind up spending the day there and he had a lot to coordinate before dawn's early light. He kissed the top of her head and then in his vampire speed, he was gone, doors secured behind him. The house had amazing security even without the wards, which Sookie assumed was some sort of magic spell. She wondered if a wizard was responsible for that. "Holy crap! I wonder if Harry Potter is real?" she said aloud. Then she shook her head at her silliness and spent the rest of the evening making the small house her and Gran's temporary home.

Sookie had a surprisingly restful nights sleep, especially for being in an unfamiliar place. The mattress was extremely comfortable and the sheets were cozy. She puttered around, finding a Bose radio mounted under a kitchen cabinet that allowed her to blast her favorite XM station. Listening to certain songs helped her mind wander to the future or maybe an alternate reality. She envisioned spending days taking care of a home and the evenings spent taking care of her man – a very tall, blond, mountain of a man. She found herself grinning from ear to ear at the thought of sharing a home with Eric, but then her cell rang and reminded her that this was a vampire's brand of witness protection she was in and there were dangerous creatures after her and her family.

"Hello? This is Sookie," she said and then cringed, wondering if she shouldn't have answered or at least not used her real name, in case it was a monster on the other end.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Alcide Herveaux. I work for your Master and am here to take you on your errands today. Could you let me through please? I have some things to deliver to you," a deep, sexy voice came from the other end of the connection.

Sookie, still hesitant that this could be a trap, walked over to the front door and peeked out the narrow window that ran vertically along its side. Sure enough, there was a tall, handsome stranger leaning against a four-door pickup truck with the words, "Herveaux & Sons Construction, LLC" painted on the doors. Alcide had dark wavy hair, very large biceps from the looks of them through his tight navy blue t-shirt and piercing eyes. Sookie couldn't see the color from where she was, but decided he was definitely worth inviting in. "OK. How am I supposed to do this?"

Sookie could see Alcide smile a little at her response. "I think you just need to speak the words aloud and the magic will allow me to enter."

"Um, OK. Um, I, Sookie Stackhouse, grant Alcide Herveaux access to this home. Abracadabra. Ali-Kazam. And whatever other Disney bullshit phrases apply," she giggled into the phone.

Still looking out the window, she saw Alcide snap his phone shut, open his truck and retrieve several packages. Then he came walking up the Flagstone path as if they didn't just have to go through that hoodoo crap a minute ago.

Sookie opened the door as soon as he reached the slight step up to the entryway. "Here, let me help you with that," she offered.

"That's alright, I've got it." In between the little exchange, Sookie had intentionally brushed her hand against his to see if she could get a read on him.

Sure enough, he had a snarly brain like the Were that shot Eric, but she was able to glean some thoughts as well. He thought she was very pretty and way too innocent looking to be wrapped up in vampire shit – especially Eric Northman vampire shit. And, he wasn't looking forward to giving her the contents of one of the packages, nor escorting her tonight to some place called Josephine's.

"You can put those down there on the coffee table. Can I get you something to drink?" her fine hostess skills and training from Gran automatically kicking in.

"No thanks. I'm Alcide by the way," he said, holding out his hand.

"Well, I sure hope so, since we just went through all that mumbo-jumbo!" Sookie giggled, briefly shaking his hand. She always hated physical contact and it was just a natural reaction to her to want to avoid it. And with good reason. She got a clear mental picture of her and Eric getting it on from Alcide's head.

"I'm not sleeping with him," she blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not fucking Eric and definitely not in the way you are picturing, so just mind your manners," Sookie snapped and stomped into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"So it's true then?"

Sookie spun around, glaring at Alcide. "What do you mean?"

"That you can read minds?"

"Now that's just crazy."

Eric had warned Alcide to mind his thoughts around Sookie. When Alcide pressed as to why, Eric eluded to the fact that Sookie was a telepath. They were rare creatures and Alcide figured Eric was just yanking his chain for some reason, but now he wasn't so sure. He started thinking about Sookie wrapping her sweet plump lips around his hard cock, right there in the kitchen.

Sookie filled up her glass one more time and threw it right into Alcide's face.

"Right. You wanna tell me the truth now?" he said, pulling the bottom of his shirt up to wipe off his face, revealing his tight abs in the process.

"Fine. But consider yourself special. Only a handful of people know and I'd like it to stay that way."

"So you can hear all my thoughts? Anyone's thoughts?"

"So far only humans and some Weres. I haven't been too far into the Supernatural scene yet, so I'm not sure on every species. I can't read vamps at all, nor fairies. And sometimes I see visuals if the individuals imagination is vivid enough – which it seems yours is. So try to keep it under control, perv or I'm going to tell Eric."

Alcide held his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry I offended you. But, you were not being honest, so I had to test the theory. I'll be on my best behavior going forward. Now – would you like to head out on your errands before it gets too late? You have an appointment at 7:00 pm with my sister to get your hair and nails done. Then you'll be meeting Eric at Josephine's by 11. "

"What's Josephine's? I gathered it was some sort of bar, but your thoughts made it all dark and distorted."

"It is a bar. A Supe bar. We all like to call it Club Dead, because it's where the vamps and some of the others go to socialize, get laid and a bite to eat – and I mean that in the literal sense. It's not a place for someone like you."

"And just what is that suppose to mean? I can take care of myself!" Sookie said, arms folding across her chest and her chin jutting out in defiance.

"I just mean that you have never been to a place like this, I can guarantee. And, although I don't doubt you are a handful, you cannot and will not be taking care of yourself in this place. Why don't you open that large bottom box, if you don't believe me," Alcide said, pointing out a large rectangular box.

Sookie walked over to the coffee table, shuffled the other items around so that she could lift the lid off the box. The first item she pulled out was a soft pink pleated skirt, if you called it that. It was made of some kind of plastic material – maybe PVC, with a flat band that went around her waist and then the pleats flowed down from there only about five or six inches. She doubted it would even cover her ass. The next thing she pulled out was a black top with pink from the skirt accented on the edges. It was made of the same material. It had capped sleeves, barely covering her shoulders, a butterfly collar that had a hook snapping the centerpieces together around mid-chest and a huge oval cut out in the center. She was sure the girls would be on full display. The length of the top was maybe two inches past the bottom of her breasts, leaving the rest of her bare for the world to see. As she moved to put it down a flash caught her eye. Dangling from the snaps was a red rhinestone elaborate "E". "Oh, I supposed he couldn't resist that. So everyone will know I'm his _pet_," she spit the last word in disgust.

Alcide shifted uncomfortably. He wondered why Sookie was so upset about being Eric's pet – unless she was being forced, due to her telepathy. He wouldn't put anything past the Sheriff.

Finally, Sookie pulled out the last item: a pair of black, lace-up, thigh-high boots with the same pink piping around all the seams. They had a wedged heal and probably would give her four to five inches in height, once she managed to get them on. She didn't notice any undergarments and wondered if Eric expected her to go without.

She felt sick. "What the hell is all of this, Alcide? Some kind of joke?"

"I had a hunch you'd have that reaction. Apparently so did Eric. Open the other boxes," Alcide said, trying hard to keep his thoughts on slaughtering small animals on a full moon and not Sookie in that outfit.

Sookie grabbed the smallest box and opened it. A piece of stationary that she recognized from Eric's house was lying on top and underneath a large box of chocolates. Sookie opened the note, chucking the box with chocolates in it across the room where it landed on a chair with a soft thud.

"My Lover – I'm sure you went with the largest box first and by now you are steaming mad about my choice of attire. The place I need you to meet me tonight is a bar like none other you have ever visited. You will see things and witness depravity like you have never imagined. However, it is also the one place where we can gather the most intelligence about all the attacks we have lived through lately. Alcide will be with you the entire time, until he delivers you to me. You must trust him and me, as well as do exactly what we say once you are there. Alcide will tutor some prior to your arrival, but just be prepared for the shock of your life. I would not demean you by having you wear such things unless it was completely necessary. I tried to pick the least revealing items, but keeping within the _spirit_ of the place. In the meantime, relax, enjoy your Gran's company, eat some chocolate and go get pampered by Janice. I hear she is very talented in the arts of beauty – not that you need any help in that department. Until this evening – E."

"I can't believe he thinks a box of chocolates and a couple of hours at a salon will make up for me having to dress like a dominatrix!" Sookie yelled.

"Well, technically you are a slave," Alcide said, trying to be helpful – until Sookie shot him the hairy eyeball.

"Why don't you open the last box?" Perhaps a change of subject would be best, Alcide thought.

"Chocolates and Fetish clothes, gee, what is in this one I wonder? Nipple clamps and a strap-on?"

"Look, I'm not sure what is going on, but Eric said you needed protection. You're his pet and he seems to care about you. Why are you so upset?"

Sookie was going to say she was not Eric's pet, but then she remembered all his previous warnings and who Alcide was – a stranger. "You know, it's just that I'm not sure about this whole Josephine's thing. I've only ever seen glimpses of things like that in other people's heads. I'm stressed about Gran and making sure I, umm please my umm," Sookie swallowed finding it hard to say the word, "_Master_," she whispered, rolling her eyes a bit. God, she felt so low, saying that.

"Well, don't worry too much about Club Dead. You just need to stick by me, don't react to anything you see, don't let anyone touch you unless Eric says its OK and you'll be fine. As far as your Gran, we should head out soon to get her. I have a friend, Maria that is a physical therapist. I recommended her to Eric for your Gran. If Maria can't get her back in shape, than I don't know who can. Your Gran will be in good hands. Between Dawson, her guard and Maria, she'll never want to go home."

"I doubt any of that, but thanks for the effort," Sookie answered honestly, moving on to open the final box.

Inside was a brand new MacBook, the softest leather sleeve for it that she had ever felt and a bunch of gear for school. There was also another note. "Just some practical items to replace what you couldn't bring with you from your apartment. It's important to have the proper tools to finish your education." Now Sookie felt bad for her tantrum. Eric was looking out for her in too many ways. She could do this Josephine thing for him, especially if it meant they could figure out who was behind their attacks.

Alcide peered over her shoulder, wondering what was causing the reaction he was seeing on her face. "Wow, there's some really great gadgets in there."

"Yeah," was all Sookie could say. "OK. Let me go grab my things and we'll head out to get Gran."

* * *

Several hours later, they returned with Dawson following in his pickup and a truck bed full of _necessary_ items for the house.

Since Eric didn't need to cook, the house was lacking in cookware, bakeware and dinnerware. In fact, the only ware they had were the supernatural kind. So, before they made it to Monroe, Alcide had brought Sookie to Shreveport to hit a few essential stores. She had mixed feelings about spending Eric's money, but decided if she had to do any more appearances in bondage-wear, than she could justify it.

Gran seemed comfortable with their change in venue and seemed equally pleased with the company of her bodyguard and cooking supplies.

Before Sookie and Alcide left for her appointment at his sister's salon, a Were named Maria-Star Cooper stopped by. She was the physical therapist Alcide had talked about earlier and she was beautiful in an exotic way. Sookie met her at the end of the driveway and shook her hand, making sure to get a good read on her before she left Maria alone with her Gran.

Oddly enough, or maybe not, Maria was consumed by thoughts of Alcide. Apparently, he was quite the catch in their pack and she was determined to get her chance with him. Sookie caught the glimpse of a memory Maria had of Alcide without a shirt on and doing some kind of manual labor that had his body looking like a well-oiled chest model. Based on that image, Sookie didn't blame the girl.

The only other thoughts she caught from Maria is that she took her job seriously, wasn't too keen on working for vamps, but seeing that Sookie didn't look like the typical 'fangbanger', in Maria's words, she was willing to keep an open mind and help any way she could.

That was enough reassurance for Sookie. She spoke the magic words that allowed Maria entrance and then her and Alcide were off.

The drive took much longer than Sookie expected, but not as long as it actually was, because Alcide was surprisingly a great conversationalist. They talked about all kinds of things including whether he thought Were's or other supernatural creatures would come out to the public and if he thought it was a good idea or not. They also talked about Eric and his job as Sheriff. Sookie tried to get as much information from Alcide as she could in a way to get to know Eric better, but also to see how others perceived him as a leader, vampire and she guessed, a person.

Janice's shop was actually in Alexandria, about two hours south of Shreveport. That made Sookie a bit uncomfortable, knowing she was so far from Gran. But, Alcide assured her that Gran was perfectly safe with both Dawson and Maria-Star keeping her company.

Janice was genuinely friendly and went out of her way to make Sookie feel comfortable. She had also been to Josephine's before, which turned out was in Baton Rouge, another two hours south. She had some good pointers about how to behave when she saw things being done to people that she didn't approve of and how to behave around 'her' vampire, as Janice referred to Eric.

She did Sookie's eye makeup in a pink shade that complimented her 'outfit'. She styled her hair in a way that seemed to actually flatter the entire getup and finished her off by painting her fingers and toes in a similar pink shade as the eye makeup. But, Janice didn't stop there. She helped Sookie squeeze into her outfit, showing her that a little bit of baby oil in strategic areas help ease things on and keep from chaffing in all the wrong places. Janice even laced up Sookie's boots for her!

By the time Sookie was ready to leave, she really felt Janice could be a close friend of hers and was a bit sad at the thought that she lived so far away. "Well, you'll just have to ask your 'Master' for a reason to come down this way more often!" Janice replied, as Sookie hugged her good-bye and thanked her for everything.

"If you were a Were and not tied to a vamper, I'd say you were the perfect fit for my brother. But, it's no life for someone like me and you. They have all these rules about keeping the pack line going, it's just plan creepy," Janice whispered in her ear as Sookie walked out into the cool night air to meet Alcide, who was already waiting in his truck.

He had gone to 'run some errands' while the girls had their time. When Sookie opened the door to jump in, she nearly spit all over herself. Alcide was dressed in PVC pants with combat boots and red PVC suspenders – nothing else. Now she saw what Maria-Star was pining over and that girl's memory _did not_ do him justice.

Alcide had a similar reaction to Sookie, as she not so gracefully got in the truck, trying to keep her skirt from showing off everything. Luckily, his sister had somehow managed to find a pair of panties that fit under that skirt or he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands of off her. As it was, it was going to be a very long two hours to Baton Rouge, locked into a small cab of a truck – with a telepath to boot.

"Ummm," Sookie said, clearing her throat. "Perhaps we should get going."

Alcide could think of one place he could get going, but he knew his head would be mounted on a certain vampire's wall if he even tried. "Right," he said, throwing the truck into gear and squealing out into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** OK. So I stopped it there so I could have some fun describing Josephine's. Think BDSM Dungeon. This was my BFFs idea, who isn't on FFic, but read the books and watched last season of TB. She thought Edgington was a BDSM kind of guy and that the writer's truly missed out on some fun scenes. What do you guys think? Thank you for your kind words and support! ***Alcide in PVC hugs***


	17. Josephine's Dungeon

Sookie bet no one had driven from Alexandria to Baton Rouge faster than Alcide Herveaux just managed to do. Well, on second thought, probably Eric, but no one else.

Alcide was good practice for her shields, because she could tell by his body language that he was struggling to maintain his composure and his thoughts. He blasted speed metal music the entire way, which Sookie thought was the wrong choice, since those types of beats just amped up the adrenaline. She wasn't sure if it was excitement for getting to Josephine's or if something else was going on with Alcide, but she tried her hardest not to pry. He sure was one big pile of red snarly thoughts though.

When Alcide pulled up outside of a dilapidated warehouse, Sookie was sure he was lost and was going to ask for directions. Then both their doors opened by some sort of magic and Alcide hopped out.

"What the hell?" Sookie squealed.

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot to mention that this whole place is warded. To human's this looks exactly like a place you'd want to stay away from. And if the looks don't scare you enough, if you are not invited, the magic actually has a way of compelling you to get away as fast as you can. It sort of plays with that 'sixth' sense some people say they have. Once we crossed over that bridge over there," Alcide pointed out the small two lane wooden overpass they just crossed, "our vehicle became enchanted and now it will go park itself. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Pretty freaky. More wizardry?" Sookie asked, goose flesh popping out all over her skin.

"I believe Goblins actually. And, if you think this is freaky, I'm almost afraid to bring you inside. Hopefully, Eric knows what he's doing, bringing you to a place like this. Just try to keep your features schooled and relax. We'll all smell your fear and that is more of a turn-on than any campy outfit you could wear."

Then Alcide did something Sookie never expected. He pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs, lined in fur and grabbed Sookie's wrists. She struggled fruitlessly.

"Stop fighting me," Alcide growled. "You're making an unnecessary scene and it's for your protection. Remember, you are supposed to be playing along - Trusting in us to keep you safe."

She stopped struggling long enough for him to attach a chain to a link in the cuffs and then he began to lead Sookie towards an entrance where scores of others had gathered in a queue.

There was a small man checking everyone in at the door. Oddly, he wasn't checking IDs, but merely scanning each person with his eyes. Sookie tried to read him, but he was just full of static too, sort of like fairies.

"I wouldn't go trying that on everyone. Some may be able to sense it and not be too happy about it," Alcide leaned in and whispered to Sookie.

"Right. How did you…?"

"You get this adorable crinkle in between your eyes when you are concentrating. I figured that's what you were doing."

Sookie blew off Alcide's remark, because just then it was their turn to be 'screened' by the doorman. Sookie was a nervous wreck. Then she caught a close up look of the guy and became downright frightened. He looked just like a troll straight from one of the Grimm Brother's fairy tales.

"Are you sure about her? I can smell the stench of her fear stronger than the body fluids inside," the man grumbled in a deep scratchy voice. Way deeper than what Sookie would expect for the size of man he was. Without her boots on, the top of his head would have only come to her shoulder.

"It's all part of the game," Alcide replied. With that, the Goblin nodded in understanding and they were granted permission.

As soon as the doors opened, they walked across what looked like a drawn bridge from old castle days, complete with something that smelled as foul as a moat underneath the foot bridge. But, Sookie was certain it was not water they were crossing over – at least not all of it was water.

The music that came pouring out of the entrance seemed to have suddenly taken on the cadence of her own erratic heartbeat. She tried to calm her breath as she took in her surroundings, but it was all so overwhelming, that she just couldn't.

Between the dim candlelit rooms, the mass of people and beings in various stages of dress, undress and physical form, combined with all their thoughts (at least the ones she could hear), Sookie was certain she would pass out or have a heart attack.

Add in the assorted 'stages' where it seemed reenactments of medieval tortures were playing out and the smell of the place, she was ready to bolt, Eric and his fact finding mission be damned.

"The candlelight is enchanted as well. Otherwise no one would be here. Half the beings in this place would perish if there were ever a fire. Not much can withstanding burning, except maybe Demons," Alcide yelled in her ear. He was pulling her gently through the crowd of club goers.

The entire place was huge, easily the size of two airplane hangers. And, there were at least three levels to the place. It seemed the higher up you went, the more secluded and private things became. The lowest floor, the one they were walking through now, was setup like a carnival with several elevated stages of varying size. Each one seemed to specialize in a specific type of 'torture'. Sookie paused to take in a hooded woman that was locked in a stockade. She had on a leather corset, but her breasts were hanging out. She was standing on a step, where her legs were being held apart by a bar that seemed to be linked to a pair of ankle cuffs. Her bare bottom was forced in an upward position, exposing her most private parts to a small group of men standing behind her. One of them held some type of whip, readying to strike, while the others looked on with one type of hunger or another.

Along the grey and red painted walls stood a couple of bar areas, Sookie assumed for the guests who didn't drink blood. There were also posters of famous supernatural creatures, whether from books or Hollywood movies mounted in seemingly random places. Finally, she noticed there were rules posted above the bar areas: (1)Absolutely no killing on premises, no matter how much they beg. (2)Only willing participants allowed. (3)Absolutely no fighting between races within a 5 mile radius of the building. (4)Violators will be dealt with on site, immediately and swiftly. – The Management.

Reading through the short list, Sookie was concerned for the woman she saw on display. What if she wasn't a willing participant? How would anyone know? She decided to reach out with her mind, even though Alcide had warned her against it. She just had to be certain that the woman was alright and agreeable. What she found there shocked her. The woman was craving this form of public punishment. She was so aroused that her thoughts were consumed about how good she was going to feel once everything got going. And, the fact that she was in front of a crowd seemed to spur her on further. Her emotions were so strong that Sookie actually became affected by them herself.

Alcide yanked on Sookie's chain to encourage her to keep moving and break her from her daze. Then as they reached a roped off section leading to some metal stairs, he spoke to her. "Everyone here is here because they want to be. There may be a few pets of the vampires that are glamoured, but it's just to keep them complacent, not to force them into anything. You would be surprised by the humans that are here willingly. Most of them are doctors, lawyers, high profile businessmen and women, who spend most of their lives in a position of power and control. This is a way for them to let go, give over the reigns to someone else for a little while – and get their rocks off. That goes for us Supes too." When Sookie looked up at him to see if he was serious, he had a huge smirk on his face. _Yep, he was serious._

Sookie couldn't believe it. However, as she scanned the crowd, no one seemed to be scared or in pain in such a way that said they were in trouble or not there because they didn't want to be.

Just as she started to watch a man be bitten by a handsome male vampire, a bouncer came to the rope to let them through. "Second floor to the right, you can't miss them. They are expecting you," he said to Alcide. As they passed, the man who Sookie figured was some sort of Were, gave her such an appraising look, licking his lips as she walked by that she got the distinct impression, without even reading his mind that he wanted to eat her – like actually sink his teeth into her. It gave her a creeping shiver as they made their way up the stairs.

A cool blast of air from below blew up her very short skirt as they ascended and it made her realize that everyone below could probably see right up her skirt. "Thank God for Janice," she mumbled.

As they made it to the top of the next level, Sookie spotted an area with velvet drapes hanging. They were being held open just enough that one could see a grouping of large throne-like chairs arranged around a small stage. On that stage was a young woman with piercings in every orifice of her body and chains seeming to connect each one. She was gyrating erotically to the thumping music, touching herself intimately as she moved.

"Lap dance for vamps?" Sookie quipped.

"Something like that," Alcide replied as they walked through the opening.

There in the largest chair sat Eric dressed in a leather and fine mesh lace-up top and matching leather pants that appeared to have padlocks around strategic parts. Even though there were other vampires in the sectioned off area, Sookie could not take her eyes off him – or the way his body looked in his clothes.

He had his left ankle crossed onto his right knee, leaning back casually, as if he weren't seeing a naked woman flouncing about in front of him. However, once Sookie stepped in the room he settled both feet on the floor and leaned forward, crooking his finger in a come hither motion. His eyes were locked onto Sookie's and she seemed as if she were in a trance, barely noticing the slight tug Alcide gave her as he tried to lead her to her charge.

"Lover," he growled, flashing Sookie a panty melting smirk. "Sit," he commanded, pointing to his knee.

Alcide handed over the leash and turned to leave without even being told to do so. There was a noticeable current in the air between Eric and Sookie and he knew better than to mess with that. Plus, he had some of his own energy to work off, after the long drive to this place.

The music in the air changed and it became a steady drumbeat, much like something Sookie recalled hearing while watching a documentary about primitive tribes in Africa on the Discovery Channel. It also seemed to reflect the sudden relentless throbbing between her legs.

As she sat on Eric's hard muscular thigh, she noticed the sizeable bulge in his pants. "Did I spoil your fun?" she whispered, glancing down at his evident erection and then glancing back at the dancing girl.

"It's for you," he said, as his fangs clicked down. Then he slid her hair to the side leaned in, pulled back the collar of her shirt, licked the juncture between her neck and shoulder and sunk his fangs into her neck.

Sookie moaned out in pleasure and shock at Eric's sudden attack. But, the flood of heat between her thighs and the hardening of her nipples against the restrictive PVC fabric had any thoughts of embarrassment or impropriety flying right out the window. She weaved her fingers through Eric's soft, blond locks and held him to her while he took several deep pulls of her blood.

All too soon, Eric retracted his fangs, licked the twin puncture wounds and finished Sookie off with a kiss that she swore caused her to burst into flames. As he pulled away, Sookie looked around at herself and was shocked to see she wasn't actually burning. She was also shocked to see that not only had the exotic dancer stopped moving, but the other vampires in the room were all staring at them, fangs fully extended, looking eager to pounce any second.

"Gentlemen, may I present my pet," Eric said, by way of introduction, being careful not to reveal her name. He was playing a very dangerous game right now and didn't want to risk Sookie any more than he already had.

"Lover, these are some other Sheriffs from surrounding areas. From your left is Gervaise, Sheriff of Area Four here in Louisiana and that is his pet Carla on the stage; next is Franklin Mott from Jackson, Mississippi and beside him is his friend, Mickey; There's Joseph from Dallas and Sergio from New York; that is his pet, Michael, in his shifter form, in his lap."

Sookie hadn't noticed the weasel type creature curled up in the vampire's lap until Eric had pointed him out. It gave her the creeps that he was kept like that, but then she realized perhaps he preferred the shape and felt safer that way. He was definitely a pet in a more literal sense.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some punishment to mete out," Eric said to the men, lifting Sookie off his lap and setting her on her feet in one swift motion, while grabbing a pair of gloves he had sitting on a small table beside his seat.

"What? You mean, you aren't even going to share your delicious morsel? You are such a tease!" Franklin said.

"I have never known you to take a pet, Eric. She must be something…"Gervaise said, with obvious hunger in his eyes.

Eric made a great show of pulling on the largest pair of leather gloves Sookie had ever seen. Sookie couldn't imagine why he'd need them. "Yes, she is and that's precisely why I will not share, nor allow anyone to watch her be disciplined." Eric gave them the vampire nod, then proceeded to pick Sookie up with one arm and throw her over his shoulder, careful to use his other hand to hold the end of her skirt down over her bottom. Using his vampire speed, they left the room.

When Eric finally set Sookie down, they were in a small private room, with a door that had a small window in it, a cot of sorts in the center, with a selection of chains and other devices hanging off the sides and underneath it. The walls, Sookie noted, were padded and also had chains and buckles, hanging from them.

Sookie opened her mouth to say something smart, but Eric covered it with his own. With the free hand that wasn't roaming all over her body, Eric shut the door and locked it, sliding a little cover over the window opening.

Just as quickly as he sought her mouth, he released her and was on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, running a hand through his hair and beginning to pace. Sookie recalled him doing that before when he was stressed.

"What's going on? You're acting strange," Sookie asked.

"I definitely think Franklin and Mickey are here to scope you out. Franklin is quite close to the King of Mississippi - and the King also has a large group of Weres working for him. That leads me to believe he was behind that one guy asking around at your Shifter friends place. I just can't seem to figure out the root of his interest. Perhaps your telepathy? But how would he know about that?" Eric replied, sort of talking it out loud, to himself.

"What am I doing here then, if these guys are after me?"

"I need you to read some humans and Weres, as well as gauge their reaction to you. That's why I bit you in front of them. I'm sorry for that too. I know that made you uncomfortable – but your arousal spurred me – all of us on. Who knew you were into kink?" he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sookie huffed and turned her back to him. She didn't want him to see her embarrassment.

He came up behind her and quickly unlocked one of her wrists, bringing them behind her back and relocking them. "Don't be embarrassed to embrace something that turns you on," he whispered in her ear before giving it a quick lick. Sookie couldn't help but moan a little. He had the front of her pressed up against the cold steel of the door and the back of her pressed into the cool steel of his own body.

"So tell me little one, which depravity did you like best?"

"None - none of it," she gasped, her mouth becoming very dry.

"You cannot lie to me. Remember, I can feel you," he said, running his hands up and down her arms, spreading goose flesh in their wake. "And, I can smell you," he said, taking a deep unnecessary breath by her ear and then running his hand between her legs, careful not to touch the one place she craved to be touched, in that moment.

"Oh god, please," she moaned as he briefly brushed over her panties. Then he stopped and pulled away, leaving her feeling vulnerable after being held so securely just a second before. She took that as her cue to be honest.

She turned and faced him. "None of this turns me on. But the thoughts of everyone else affects me. Really. And then there was you – just the way you looked, sitting there – the setting, the music, the dancer, even my outfit...being lead in like a… I don't know, slave. It was all so tantalizing, like nothing I'd ever experienced," she said, hanging her head, mortified of her feelings.

"Hmmm," he rumbled, stepping back into her personal space, backing her up against the door again. "Well, I do have to punish you – make you scream, for the sake of our potential audience. What shall I do?" he said, scanning her body, making her feel exposed. He rubbed his finger and thumb across the stubble along his slightly cleft chin. "Maybe I should do nothing. Maybe I should take you back downstairs for a good long look at things, see if there _is_ something in particular you like. I am at an advantage here, seeing that everyone thinks of you as my pet and you have to act accordingly," he said with a wicked chuckle.

"Eric," Sookie whispered, not following up with anything, for she didn't really know what she wanted to say.

He moved in closer to her, pressing himself against her once again. He enjoyed playing with her. But more importantly, he enjoyed the feeling of her warmth against his cool, her light to his dark. He caressed her cheek with his finger tips, taking in the work Janice had done earlier, with Sookie's makeup and hair. He ran the tip of his finger over her bottom lip, licking his own as he watched her emotions flick across her face.

The sensations Sookie was feeling had her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She couldn't focus on anything.

"Look at me Sookie," Eric demanded.

Her eyes snapped open on command and locked stares with him. He lifted up her legs and she automatically wrapped them around his waist. Then it was on. It was as if Eric had suddenly sprouted six pairs of hands – he was everywhere, touching, pinching, rubbing, tugging in all the right places, all while it seemed he was putting forth his best effort to suck her tongue down his throat.

"This is it," she thought, "I'm going to lose my virginity in an S&M club, disguised as a Supe bar – and I really don't care!"

They were grinding into each other through their clothes, just like the kids in Jr. High used to imagine – trying to create some friction – anything to light the fire that would most likely consume them both.

Eric's fingers slid under her panties and started working in a wonderful rhythm, as his mouth moved from hers, down her neck and over the exposed part of her chest. His cool tongue had just run a trail down between her breasts, when not only did Sookie let out a long moan but a loud bang came at the door, rattling both of them with it's force.

"What the –" Sookie started.

"Fuck!" Eric finished, setting Sookie down on wobbling legs and unsure feet, while adjusting himself through his pants. "That better be the Queen herself," he muttered as he pushed Sookie behind him and wrenched open the door.

Waiting on the other side was Alcide, looking pretty scared.

"I'm sorry," he began, "but fairies just arrived. And not just any fairies, but the Twins," he said with panic, looking behind Eric to a very flushed Sookie whose eyes were as big as saucers.

"Fuck," Eric said again.

Sookie stepped out a little from behind Eric, her hands still cuffed behind her back. "Who are the twins?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are honored to present to you some very important guests on the main stage. Straight from the realm of fae, unfortunately without their delicious scents intact, Lochlan and Neave!" a voice came over all the speakers in the place.

Some rowdy heavy metal riff began to play as two beautiful creatures dressed in black catsuits sauntered up on stage, baring rows of gleaming white, sharp teeth.

"I heard Neave had her teeth capped in silver," a voice came from behind Alcide. It was Bill Compton.

"Christ, he just pops up like an unwanted pimple, doesn't he?" Sookie whispered to Eric, wiggling in under his arm to get a better view down below.

"This ought to be interesting," Bill added.

Eric's sentiments exactly, but for entirely different reasons.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for not getting out replies for the last chapter prior to posting this one. I wanted to get this out before I check out on holiday for the next two weeks. If I get some time, I'll post again next week, but I'm planning to be busy doing holiday-ish stuff with the fam, so we'll see. Thank you all again for your support by reading, leaving kind words and feedback and/or simply adding alerts and telling your friends! To anyone who celebrates anything over the next 10 days, I wish you a Merry/Happy whatever it is you do observe. In my own family, we have at least every major religion covered and some minor ones too, so it makes for a great time of year! ***Leather clad Viking Hugs***


	18. Cadence to Arms

**A/N:** Happy New Year! Hope you had a fabulous last two weeks. I had a grand time with my extended family, even if it was colder than I expected.

Say, did you all read the first chapter of Dead Reckoning yet? It's on Ms. Harris' website, if you haven't checked it out. For a first chapter, I must say, it didn't really draw me in the way some of her other first chapters have. I feel like her characters are different now, since True Blood. May be it's just me. I sure am interested in reading the full story though, once it comes out - which is just way too far away for my liking!

Anyway, here's a refresher to catch you up, since I've been gone a few weeks:

Last chapt, Sookie found herself dressed in fetish-wear, in a Supe Bar/BDSM club (Bondage,Dom/Sub, Masochist) with Alcide and Eric. She had a brief education in vampire club fun and nearly lost her virginity along the way. That is until Alcide interrupted to inform them that the Fairy Twins of Torture had arrived. Guess who shows up too? Of course, our beloved Mr. Compton, master story-line filler. And the plot thickens once more…

I was listening to Dropkick Murphy's while writing this, thus the chapter title. I claim no rights to it, them, Da Vinci or Dr. Seuss, who are all mentioned in this chapt.

* * *

"What's the big deal about these two, Alcide? Why do you seem so freaked out? If you are scared and you're a freakin' werewolf, than that freaks me out because I'm just little 'ole me!" Sookie asked nervously. "I mean, there _are_ rules in this place right? And they _are_ fairies, surrounded by things that want to _eat_ them."

Eric shot Alcide a look that said not to answer, especially in present company.

"Oh, but they are famous for their torture techniques. In this type of environment, they are right at home and their otherwise predators are willing to put aside any differences temporarily, in order to learn from masters," Bill explained, seeming way too excited by the new arrivals.

Sookie swallowed a lump in her throat as the creatures, who curiously reminded her of Things One and Two, from Dr. Seuss fame, dragged a seemingly reluctant 'victim' up onto stage and began strapping him into a strange device that sort of spread him out like that famous Da Vinci picture, Vitruvian Man. Although, _this _device wasn't meant to display man in his perfect proportioned state, but rather to make sure he didn't escape.

It was a large circle that could be rotated in multiple directions, with a structure in the center that resembled a pentagram. From this part of the device, the arms and feet of its captive were stretched rather uncomfortably and then secured.

"That's a beautiful man, umm, creature. What is he?" Sookie asked, wanting to look away but couldn't help but watch – sort of like a train wreck.

"It's an Elf. They are actually a relative of the Fae," Bill chimed in again.

"There are many Norse folklore about elven folk. They mated frequently with humans, losing their place among their fae kin and along with it, some of their magic. However, most of their human offspring inherited some talent or another and a few became powerful witches and shaman," Eric added. "I haven't seen one in the open like this in centuries." This fact concerned him greatly. What were Neave and Lochlan up to?

"So what's the difference between an elf and a fairy then?" Sookie asked, still watching with half fascination, half repulsion as they continued to strap down their conquest and build up the anticipation of what was to come for their captive and the crowd.

"Elves _are_ fairies," Bill answered with annoyance. "Just like Asians, Africans and Europeans are all humans." He glared at Sookie as if to say, 'Duh'.

"Ok. I guess I should have asked – 'What makes them different' mister smarty pants! Because it's pretty obvious most of the time between our human races. Not so much with this guy," Sookie sassed. That earned a smirk from Alcide and Eric.

"They chose to embrace their humanity, unlike the fairies. They are quite reclusive, living near private watering hole areas and underground, here in this dimension. They don't live as long as fairies, but they also don't have the weaknesses of lemon or iron that fairies do, because of their humanity. They are able to handle the constant changes in this world, where fairies get frustrated and think with their emotions instead of their brains. And like Eric said, they aren't as magical. No teleporting, shape-shifting etcetera. They have other talents, however. And because they are so reclusive, many of those talents are unknown," Bill answered.

"How do you know so much about all this, Mr. Compton?" Sookie asked, suspicious of his sudden appearance everywhere she was and his seemingly advanced knowledge of the fae. They fact that fairies have been hanging around her family homestead and responsible for Gran's apparent declining health, as well as the Stackhouse Farm's nearness to Bill's ancestral home, she found it pretty likely Bill knew a lot more about the Stackhouse/Fairy connection than he previously let on.

"As an Investigator, I have come across many species of supernatural beings. I like to educate myself on their history before any direct involvement," he justified.

Sookie rolled her eyes, Eric arched an eyebrow in his 'As-if' response and Alcide coughed out a "Bullshit" before they all got distracted by the sudden roar of the crowd. Thing Two, the female, had just pulled out a prong-tipped whip, while Thing one was striping the helpless man of his clothing.

"Do all elves glow like that?" Sookie asked. She hadn't noticed before, until they started pulling off his clothes, that this one was shining, almost like looking into the sun, but without the blinding affects. "And he definitely does not want to be a part of what those two have to offer."

Everyone looked at her like she had two heads.

"What?" she snapped.

"You can see his glow?" Alcide questioned.

"How do you know he is unwilling?" Bill asked.

Eric glared down at Sookie compelling her to not say what he thought she was going to say.

Uncertain of how to respond, Sookie decided to go with as much truth as she could. "Well, just like vamps glow a little too, so does he. Except that the vampire glow is more neon – a fluorescent glow, where his is so bright, it's warming, liking it's reaching out to me in a soft caress. It's lovely," Sookie said dreamily.

The uniqueness that was Sookie just became a little more mesmerizing and complicated to the three surrounding her. Eric was vibrating with the instinct to leave, to flee with what was his and protect her with everything he had. He did not like where any of this was heading nor his accompanying feelings.

"Eric, we have to do something. Who is in charge here? I am positive he is an unwilling participant in whatever it is they plan on doing. I feel it with every fiber of my being. He needs our help!" Sookie began to choke up. She was nearly trembling with the need to go to this Elf and rescue him from Things One and Two.

Eric tensed, torn between wanting to get the fuck out of there or possibly starting a dangerous melee in a Supe bar. He always loved a good fight and it had been a while since he had one. Never one to shy from action and danger, in a split decision, Eric knew his next move.

"Come," he ordered, grabbing Sookie by the elbow and guiding her down the path they had walked from earlier. Then he ducked them into another room, similar to the one they had been in previously. However, this room was equipped with all sorts of bondage gear and fetish wear. Eric let go of her elbow and walked around the room carefully scrutinizing everything available to them. Finally, he selected a mask much like those worn during Mardi Gras festivities.

The main portion of the mask was black velvet shaped like oversized cat eyes. But, it was large enough to cover everything between her nose and hairline of her forehead. All of it's edges were trimmed with a thick braided gold weave and along the top area were soft white, black and gold feathers that looked like they were truly from an exotic bird of some kind and not those cheap feathers you find in bargain craft shops. Beautiful ribbons in complimentary colors hung loosely from the side of the mask and a large buckled strap wrapped around the back.

Eric turned Sookie to face the doorway so he could gently fit the mask to her face and secure it with the buckle around the back of her head. He kissed the spot on her neck where he had bitten earlier once he was done. Then he quickly braided his hair, tucking the tail up under the base of his neck, giving him the appearance of having short hair. Finally he selected a mask for himself that reminded Sookie of the Phantom of the Opera.

"You approve, Lover?" Eric asked with a smirk, sensing Sookie's sudden change in mood.

She shrugged shyly. "I've always had a thing for Phantom," she whispered, casting her head down in embarrassment.

He brushed his fingers across her lips and tilted her head back up, so he could see her eyes. Leaning in, he whispered against her ear, "You have unexpected depths, my Sookie," before whisking her out of the room and down the stairs to the first floor. The crowd and the music had changed to an intense mix of bass thumping hip-hop and the anticipation of trilling woodwind instruments – almost Celtic in sound.

"What are planning on doing?" Bill's annoying southern drawl came from Sookie's left side. It made her jump with its sudden, grating sound against the backdrop before them.

"What the hell is your problem, Bill?" Sookie yelled.

Alcide appeared behind him. Eric gave a quick nod and Alcide had Bill's hands wrapped behind him in silver. To anyone watching, it would appear as if they were all just enjoying the environment, but to Eric and Alcide, they knew different. With a struggling Bill in front of him, Alcide pushed him off to two very tall, very muscular vampires that in turn gave the vampire nod to Eric through the crowd.

With that taken care of, Eric and Sookie moved slowly, in between writhing bodies, until they reached one of the many bars on the bottom floor. The elf's screams started mingling with the virulent sound of the music. Sookie's insides were a mess, a sort of colliding of atoms, where she felt they would burst at any moment.

"Where is Rasul?" Eric inquired to one of the barkeeps.

"Not here tonight. Only Melanie and Chester," the oh-so-chatty man replied.

"Get me Melanie," Eric commanded.

"Right away."

"Does everyone know who you are?" Sookie reached up to whisper in Eric's ear. "I mean, what's the point of wearing a mask, if everyone recognizes you anyway!"

A shiver went through Eric with the feel of Sookie's hot breath on his cool skin. It went straight to his cock and just added to the excitement of a potential skirmish already swarming about his body.

"Look at me!" Eric replied with a smirk. "How could you forget this?" he said, waving a hand up and down his body. "I just wore this for your benefit, lover. And maybe add the element of surprise to some who don't know me by look, but only by reputation."

"Ego much?"

"It's hard to be humble, when you are…" but Eric didn't get to finish his sentence, because a piercing cry rang out from the stage. The elf!

Everything seemed to stop for a second as all attention diverted to the main stage. A gaping wound was now visible from the elf's thigh. It appeared a chunk of flesh was actually missing – almost like a shark bite. But, it was no shark bite, more like a fairy bite and the blood was causing the vampires and some of the other Supes in attendance, to get very _hungry_.

"Eric, what can I do for you?" a delicate woman said, who looked like a school librarian more than someone in charge of a BDSM Supe bar. She seemed to have come from an invisible door not far from where they were standing.

"For one, you can stop _that_ before we have a huge mess to clean up," Eric said, pointing to the stage.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let those two in. But, I have my orders and apparently someone wanted them here, because the Queen received a hefty donation and dibs on the elf, if there was anything left. Hear they taste almost as good as fairy, without the intoxicating affect," Melanie said, licking her lips. Sookie was just starting to sympathize with her, up to that point.

"Alright Joe, kill the show," Melanie barely raised her voice, yet still sounding commanding.

Joe, the conversationalist bartender leapt over the counter and went off somewhere - Sookie guessed to 'kill' the show. She wondered if that was something literal.

"I'm taking the elf," Eric claimed.

"Do you seriously want to piss off the Queen, Eric?" Melanie inquired.

"She can have the fairies," he smiled a deadly smile.

Just then, Alcide appeared with a giant sword and handed it to Eric.

"Stay here. Don't move, don't go with anyone, talk to anyone or let anyone touch you," Eric ordered Sookie.

"Umm, my hands?" she asked, drawing attention to the fact that her hands were still cuffed behind her back.

"I rather like how it pushes your breasts out in front of you. But, I do see your point," Eric guffawed, reaching into his incredibly tight leather pants to retrieve the key.

"I'm leaving you with something very important to me, Melanie. See that nothing happens to it and I'll take care of your little problem," Eric said while freeing Sookie of her bondage. Then he bent her back into a kiss reminiscent of that famous WWII picture of the sailor and the nurse in Time Square, just before disappearing into the crowd.

Melanie took Sookie by the arm and guided her back behind the bar. "It's enchanted. No one without proper clearance can get back here. Since I invited you, you are safe," she explained.

Suddenly the music was off and a war cry not heard in hundreds of years went out through the crowd. A second later, as if someone flipped a switch, chaos ensued. Bodies, parts, various pieces of clothing and gear were flying through the air. There were shouts of excitement as well as moans of pain and pleasure - not much different from what was going on earlier really - just more anarchic. Sookie tried to see through the mess and check on the elf, but there were too many objects obscuring her view. She no longer felt the urgency to protect him, so she assumed the elf was now out of harms way, at least directly.

Then she began to worry about Eric. Was he fighting the fairies? Would he get in trouble with this Queen person? If something were to happen to him because of her, she honestly didn't know how she would deal with the guilt.

"Don't you worry young one, he is a great warrior. One of the greatest. Your Viking will be fine," Melanie said, petting the top of Sookie's head and running her hand down the length of her hair, as if she were a sheep dog. "You must be quite special to have caught the eye of the great Norse Man," she added.

"Not especially," Sookie replied with a little bit of spite laced in it. Sookie did not like being treated as a pet and it confused her that all these Supes treated her like she was something special. Melanie got a great laugh from this.

"Yes. I see now."

"Whatever," Sookie huffed under her breath. She watched in fascination as a man dressed only in what looked like a leather butcher's apron and matching work boots walked up to the bar and asked for a drink, as if a vampire didn't just lose his head right behind him. The sight had Sookie nearly ill and laughing at the same time. This was insanity!

"Bowling for vampires!" Eric whooped as he picked up said head and whipped it at a fleeing enemy, shooting Sookie a toothy grin in the process.

"I think I'll take a drink as well. Perhaps a Gin and Tonic," she sighed, swallowing what felt like a ball of cotton. She looked to Melanie for assistance. The woman just laughed some more before setting out to fix Sookie a drink.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks," Melanie winked.

"Sookie, is that you?" a voice came from behind the butcher-man.

Startled by the fact that someone would recognize her in this getup as well as her mask, Sookie peaked around and saw a familiar face – a too familiar face.

"Tara? What the hell?" Sookie exclaimed, shocked to her core to see her friend from childhood there, in the Supe bar, in Baton Rouge. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, apparently," Tara sassed, ducking to dodge an unidentifiable flying object.

"Touché. _Who_ are you here with?" Sookie asked, coming from behind the bar to give Tara a big hug.

"I'm afraid it's with me, cher," another familiar voice said from behind her.

"Sam?" Sookie asked, trying to turn to greet him as well. Her action was thwarted when she felt a pair of arms squeeze her from behind. "What are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" she squealed as his grip got tighter.

"I'm sorry Sook," Tara said as Sam started to drag her into the crowd.

"It's for your own good, cher," Sam whispered in her ear, as he held a cloth of some kind up to her mouth and nose.

Sookie tried to cry out to Melanie, Tara, Eric, Alcide – anyone who would help, but her breath was being squeezed from her and the noxious odor from the cloth Sam held to her face made her feel sick. She started to feel light headed and actually saw stars right before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** What? What the fuck are Sam and Tara thinking/doing? Do they honestly think they'll escape a Supe bar with Eric's precious cargo? So I was an absolute review respond fail again last chapter. For that I apologize. I know it's important to hear back from the author, since you take the time to let me know what you are thinking. It's only fair and I promise if you leave a review this chapt, I'll respond! Thank you all so much for reading and all you say and do. **Eric of the Opera Hugs. **PS: anyone else with me and Sookie on Phantom hotness?


	19. Gotta Feeling

As Eric sliced his way through the crowd, trying to keep track of the torture twins, the elf, whom Alcide had responsibility over and Sookie, whom Melanie had control of, he caught glimpse of Franklin and Mickey in the crowd. They were headed towards the front exit, with a small entourage of people that were not with them earlier. One grouping in particular caught his divided attention. A blonde headed woman was being carried out fireman style, by a small ruddy haired man, that seemed somehow familiar. The way the woman was being held was not an unexpected sight, considering the circumstances and the place, but his instinct told him this was something that should concern him.

He continued parrying with a skilled opponent, while trying to tap into the slight hum of a bond that he and Sookie shared. What he found startled him. She felt as if she were asleep.

Seeing an opportunity, his opponent took advantage Eric's distraction, nearly slicing his ear off. Fortunately, Eric quickly dodged the swing and split the being in half, enraged that someone dare take his Sookie.

He roared in a berserker rage that he hadn't felt in centuries and took off after the group. Franklin and Mickey recognized Eric's bellow and hastily retreated to the parking lot, where a van was awaiting them.

The dense Josephine's crowd parted ways for Eric to pass, all seeming to sense that one did not want to get in the way of an angry Viking.

Just as he made it to the door, the torture twins appeared in front of him, blocking his way.

"It seems our angwee Viking has lost his pwitty pet," Neave sneered in a fake baby voice. She was missing an arm, no thanks to Eric and Lochlan was missing part of his scalp and an eye, due to his entanglement with the feisty Elf.

Eric snapped and in one fell swoop, sliced both their heads clean from their bodies. Arterial blood sprayed everywhere. But, none of this concerned Eric, for all of his thoughts were focused solely on getting to Sookie before anything bad happened to her.

He bolted to the outside parking area, seeing if he could sense her, catch her scent – anything to follow in her direction. But it was as if she had disappeared.

"I will help you, Viking," came a voice beside him. It was the Elf, standing there with Alcide.

"How could you possibly?" Eric demanded, getting ready to take to the sky.

"She is my kin. I can sense her as I can sense others of my blood. Just as she could sense me inside early. She is why you came to my rescue, is she not?"

Eric nodded, hiding his surprise at the Elf's revelation – even though he had his suspicions of this very fact earlier. Why else would Sookie have acted the way she did? The question is, how are they related?

"Alcide and you will go in his truck. I will take to the sky. I have my cell, should you find her first." Then he was gone, shooting into the night like a rocket.

* * *

When Sookie woke, she was in a small room with a card table and four chairs. There was a bright round light encased in metal, as if it were in a cage, hanging directly over her in a sort of taunting manner. It made her eyes sting from the harsh glow and it emitted a high pitched hum that made her temples throb.

What in the hell happened to her? Where exactly was she? And was that really Sam and Tara at the Supe Bar?

"Oh thank god, she's waking up!" she heard someone say too loudly and with way too much enthusiasm.

She blinked repeatedly, reaching up to rub her eyes, but her arms felt heavy, like they weren't her own. "Must be asleep," she thought.

"Here, cher. Take a drink. It will help wear off the toxin I gave you," Sam said.

Everything started to come back to her in a rush and she stood up, too quickly, swaying to catch her balance.

"What in the hell did you do to me, Sam? And Tara? What the hell is going on?" Sookie demanded, setting the palms of her hands on the card table to keep herself from toppling over.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," Tara said a little desparately. "I was just helping Sam. We thought we were doing the right thing!"

"We _were_ doing the right thing, Tara! Christ! Look at the way he has her dressed! And god only knows what he glamoured her to do!"

Remembering the costume she had on, she double-checked that the girls were in place and brushed a hand over her backside, to ensure the skirt was covering all the right bits and pieces.

"What are you two talking about?" snapped Sookie. Her anger helping clear away the fog that was hanging over her senses.

"That vamp! Making you his whore! I'll make him pay!" Sam spat.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? Eric?"

"Yeah," Sam yelled back, running his hands through his short messy hair and pacing the small room, trying to control his rage over the fact that Sookie was being held captive by a vampire. The Sheriff of Area 5, no less.

"Sam, I'm having some déjà vu here. Did we not have a similar conversation in my family's cemetery, while you were naked no less? Eric is not the one trying to harm me. And I'm afraid you just unleashed a very angry Viking on the world," Sookie said shaking her head, almost feeling sorry for Sam once Eric finds them – almost.

"Well then why are you dressed like _that_," Sam said waving his hand up and down at her attire, "and in a place like Josephine's," he finished crossing his hands in front of his chest as if he dared Sookie to argue.

"Why is this any of your business?" Sookie snapped. "Last I checked, Sam Merlotte was not the boss of me. Nor my keeper!"

"Sooks, calm down. We thought we were helping you. One of the Were's from Mississippi came into the Diner the other night. Told Sam that you were being forced to do that Vampire's bidding – that he was glamouring you to do unspeakable things. And said if we were any kind of friends of yours, we would help you get away from him before something bad happened. So that's what we did," Tara explained.

"How do you know about all of this, Tara? The Supe stuff. Isn't your secret identity supposed to be, well, secret, Sam?"

"I've known for a while about Sam, Sookie. It's hard not to see something just ain't right, when you work with each other day after day. Besides, I've dated a vamp or two," Tara looked at Sam with a smirk and shrugged. "Plus, Sam knows how close me and you were as kids. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to help you if you needed it," Tara sighed, walking closer to Sookie as if going in for a hug.

Sookie backed away and held up her hand, halting Tara's advance. "How did you guys know where to find me – us – tonight?"

"Sheriff's meeting," Sam said, pacing again, like a caged animal, which Sookie found oddly amusing, because he sort of was.

"So you are trying to tell me that you willingly dressed like this and went to that place with Northman, knowing what happens there?" Sam asked barely containing his irritation.

"Again, Sam. Not. My. Keeper. What is really going on with you?" Sookie asked. "I mean, I can understand how Tara might think I was in trouble and want to come to my rescue, but I heard her apologize more than once since then, which makes me think she has seen the err of her ways. What's going on with you?"

"I just don't trust those damn vamps, Sookie! And you've got yourself twisted right 'round with one of the worst of them. I don't understand what is going on with you."

Sookie took a deep breath and blew it out. Everyone was frustrated. Switching tactics, she tried again to get answers. "OK, Sam. I get that you are worried about me and I'm really trying hard not to be ungrateful or dismissive of your efforts. But, I told you before that Eric has been protecting me. Why would you take some random Were's word from Mississippi over my own? What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing. He just said that you were Eric's pet, which means he could make you do anything, including sharing you with whomever he chooses or worse. Jerry also mentioned something about you working on some stuff for Eric that has put your life in danger. That's when he recommended we try to help you get free and that the Sheriff's meeting might be the best chance we would get – being Josephine's has all those rules in place and it being sort of public and all."

Sookie's mind was whirring a mile a minute, trying to see if Sam had another angle, but her instincts told her he was telling the truth.

"So, I'm just curious now – Was it this Were – Jerry, is it? Was it Jerry's idea to give me some toxin to knock me out and then kidnap me? Bring me to God knows where to await further instructions? Because I don't know about you all, but I've gotta feelin' and it ain't goin' to be a good night."

Sam stopped mid stride and Tara's eyes widened.

"You think this was all just some sort of set up?" Tara gasped. "But why?"

"Because apparently I'm working on something with Eric that could get me killed. Isn't that what he said? I have no idea what he thinks that is – the only thing I've had time to work on, is stayin' alive!"

"He suggested the toxin as a way to get around the glamour. He didn't mention specifics on your work. He just seemed to really know what he was talkin' about," Sam defended.

Sookie rolled her eyes, refraining from saying any snarky comments aloud. It was so obvious to her that she couldn't be glamoured, but realized they wouldn't make the connection. Apparently not being susceptible to mind control really was another oddity about her. She wanted to explain this to them, but wasn't sure who was around listening. "Let's just say drugging me was unnecessary. Think about it," she said pointing to her head, "knowing what you know about me, would that crap really work?"

Realization dawned on both Tara and Sam. Sam swearing under his breath at his own gullibility.

"That knowledge right there would get you killed though, Sookie. Is Eric using you for your, umm, ability?" Sam asked, still trying to vilify the vampire.

"No! He. Is. Not!" Sookie said adamantly. "However, if others have somehow found out about it, it seems like they might say, send someone to secure me for their own. Don't ya think?" Now she was back to being mad at them for putting her in this situation.

"I'm not sure _what_ exactly is going on. Maybe it's because of my quirk, maybe not. But, I've been shot at and nearly killed too many times in the last couple of days, for _some_ reason. By more than one kind of Supe, too. They've even gotten to my Gran," she sighed, starting to feel the weight of events pushing her down. "The only way I'm still even standing here is because of Eric's help and now you've separated me from him," she hissed as her breathing hitched. She was starting to panic.

"More than one kind? Gran too? How many damn kinds of you are there, Sam?" Tara squeaked.

Sam dismissed her jibe. "What do you mean Sookie, that they got to Gran too? I thought Adele had a stroke?"

"Everyone thought it was a stroke. That is until my run in with a murderous fairy that looked like my Papaw Stackhouse and then 'hearing' what the doctor had to say at the hospital," Sookie made air quotes around the word, just being cautious about their surroundings. "Things just started adding up that all was not as it appeared to be. It is so frustrating because all of a sudden, I am the most interesting person in the world, when nothing could be further from the truth. I'm just a college kid from nowhere Louisiana."

"Who happens to have a powerful vampire Sheriff protecting her for some reason and who happens to have a very convenient talent. Sookie, you are right about one thing: None of this adds up. Vamps don't do anything out of the kindness of their hearts. Without fail, their very nature is twisty and deceptive. If Eric is helping you, it's because there is something about you that is worth protecting – something other than just a pretty girl," Sam cringed at the look of defeat on Sookie's face.

Sookie was bothered not only by the fact that Sam kept putting Eric down, but also because she had had similar thoughts when they first met. "You mean without exception?" her lip quivered a little, even though she was trying very hard not to think about what Sam was implying.

"By definition. I thought maybe you got a whiff of that tonight, knowing what you must have seen and experienced."

Sookie's heart began to sink. Although, what Sam was saying rang true in some respects and played on her insecurities, they also didn't add up completely. She met Eric purely on accident. There was no way their meeting at the gas station was anything more than a chance encounter. He didn't even know anything of her disability until after Long Shadow's attack. Maybe that kept his interest in her, but it wasn't the only thing that had interested him.

"Hold on, Sam. Didn't you tell me in the cemetery that the Were you followed to my work that night smelled of Vampire? You've met Eric and Bill. Did that Were smell anything like either of them? How can you be so sure that these 'twisty' vampires haven't conspired with the Were's for a little anti-Sookie campaign of their own? Eric was pretty suspicious of the King of Mississippi being behind that attack. Couldn't he be behind the Were's convincing you that I was in danger – in order to get me away from Eric, say? You also said that he was asking a lot of personal questions about me. Did anyone tell them about Crazy Sookie?" she demanded, her voicing raising a little bit with each question.

"Bravo! Miss Stackhouse," a small handsome man – vampire – announced walking into the room as if he owned the place.

"You are already proving to me why so many people would be interested in such a beautiful young thing. You have such a glorious mind and one I intend to utilize to the fullest extent!"

Sookie got a chill wondering exactly what he meant by that.

"I was so thrilled that Eric brought you to Club Dead tonight. And the show you put on for us," he said, licking his lips seductively, "was amazing. It makes me hard now, just thinking about it," Franklin Mott said.

Sam shoved Sookie and Tara behind him and started to shimmer in a weird way.

"Watch it Sook. He's gonna shift," Tara whispered. Sookie's eyes went wide and she backed away. She had yet to witness any of the Supes change form and didn't know what exactly to expect.

"Oh, keep your pants on, Shifter. I'm not going to hurt your lovely companions. It's not my style. Mickey on the other hand – well I won't bore you with details. Anyway, come along everyone. We have a plane to catch," he said, clapping his hands together as if they were children being gathered for a field trip.

"I'm not going any where with you!" Sookie snapped. "If you wanted me for something, you could have just asked, instead of arranging for my own friends to kidnap me!"

"I could have, but where would be the fun in that. Now, I'm afraid you will be getting on that plane, Miss Stackhouse and you'll do it with a smile on your face. And if you are good, I may even let you enjoy the ride," he said with an evil smirk.

Sookie didn't miss his double meaning or his attempts at glamouring her, which meant he probably wasn't listening in on their conversation earlier and he was unaware of her inability to be glamoured. This was both a plus and a minus, since it indicated that he knew nothing about her telepathy, but also implied that he was taking her away on a plane, to an unknown destination, for an undeterminable purpose.

"You too, Shifter and Miss," Franklin winked at Tara, managing to catch both of them in his trance, "up, up and away we go," he commanded them. To Sookie's disappointment, they began to shuffle out the door from which Franklin had entered. She had a split second to decide whether to play along that she too was glamoured or to put up a fight.

Strong survival instincts and previous warnings from Eric told her that it wasn't wise to try and outrun or outmaneuver a vampire. So with a sick feeling in her gut, she slipped on her Crazy Sookie persona and shuffled out the door behind the other two. Franklin looked at her oddly like he might have caught on to her game, but shook his head and walked out behind her – enjoying the view of Sookie's hips swaying in her very, very short skirt.

"Where are you Eric?" she thought, glancing up at the sky, as they all slowly made their way out of a airplane hanger and across a small tarmac, to an awaiting corporate jet. Hopefully he was OK - alive or undead - whatever. Or maybe he didn't care that she was being taken somewhere against her will. Perhaps he was even aware of it and created the diversion at the bar to cover his involvement. Twisty and deceptive, Sam said. Could he be right?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in posting. R/L is kicking my behind lately. So, where do you think Franklin is taking them? Do you think Eric and the Elf will get there in time to stop them? And what IS up with the Elf anyway? Let me know your thoughts. As always, hearing from you and seeing that you've read my story is the jelly to my PB. Can't have one without the other. Thank you! ***Angry Viking Hugs***


	20. Questions

"She's gotten under 'ur skin, hasn't she mate?" the elf spoke to Alcide in a lilting Irish brogue.

Alcide's grip tightened on the steering wheel, trying to navigate the quickest way past Josephine's and out onto the main road. The truck bounced and lurched, tossing them around as he surpassed speeds that a pickup shouldn't be driving, in the type of terrain that surrounded the magically fortified property.

"She is my charge," Alcide growled in response.

"That she is. And I'm also full blooded Fae."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Alcide glanced over briefly at the smug looking man.

"I am Fae and Elf – but also many other things. Just as you are human and wolf. You may be a guard for the girl, but you are also fond of her. Anyone can see and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Tis the elf charm in her," he responded proudly with a nod. He crossed his toned arms over his chest and began scanning the dark from the passenger side window.

Alcide grumbled, but didn't deny what the elf had said. Truth was, he had grown to care for Sookie in the short time they spent together. But, if Eric found out, Alcide would most likely be six feet under. He saw how the mighty Sheriff looked at Sookie, when Alcide brought her to him. It was a look that said he would die a thousand final deaths to ensure her safety. You didn't fuck around with someone like that.

Alcide considered how he would feel responsible if something happened to her tonight, even though he had turned her over to Eric. He should have been guarding _her_ and not running errands, like securing that swine Bill Compton or watching out for the stupid elf. By the looks of him, he could handle himself.

"I thought it was _fairies_ who were most attractive to all Supes?" Alcide asked, deciding to take his ire out on his passenger.

"Ah. Well, ye see, Fairies _are _pretty. But, they lack charm and personality. That's where Elves differ from them, among other things," he said with a knowing smirk. "You can wrap something up in a pretty package, but after the wrapping is off, if it's a lump of shite, than ur stuck with just shite in a bow. It's what's on the inside that matters most and elves have it. Tis why we became endeared by humans and eventually lost our standing with the fairies. They think humans are subpar, but we saw the value in all walks of life – especially humans and frequently mated with them. Thus, dear Sookie has the best of both worlds, it seems," he finished with a grin.

"How would she have - Wait. Is it true then? What you said to Eric? You are Sookie's relation?"

"Indeed, I am. Fergus Declan Hale. At least that's my English name. Sort of a play on our origins, our surname is. Hale means nook, hollow or recess – which is where we elves lived for centuries – underground. Mostly in Great Britain, but there's a branch of us up in the North Country. Scandinavia, I believe ye call it these days."

"But, Sookie's last name is Stackhouse," Alcide said, not knowing much else about Sookie's ancestry.

"Aye. But, Adele Hale, I believe is her relation, is she not?"

"Adele – Stackhouse? Sookie's Gran?"

"Ah, Sookie's Gran, is she? Adele is my great, grand niece, twice removed or whatever they say. That's how she was able to birth two Fae children," Fergus answered.

Alcide slammed on the brakes and looked over wide-eyed at Fergus. "What in the hell are you saying?"

"Well, tis not really my story to tell. But, I can say that the reason why Sookie has fairies chasin' after her is because she has important family relations. There's a war brewin' and her kind are stuck right in the middle. Most not even understandin' the reason. That's why I put myself in the arms of those feckin' torture twins. I've been sent to keep an eye on the lass myself. After several centuries of hatin' on each other, the elves and certain fairy factions have joined forces to protect what's ours."

"So, is that who has Sookie now?" Alcide asked, starting back out on the road, a new sort of panic coursing through him. If fairies indeed had Sookie, they needed to find her fast. His head was spinning from the news that not only was Sookie part fairy, but part elf too and a telepath to boot. To top it off, her sweet little Gran was apparently involved in this whole mess. Does that mean Mr. Stackhouse was a fairy, he wondered?

"If those bloody bastards have her, than I've failed my job before it's even begun and I can kiss my own arse goodbye. But, my suspicion is, that it's the Vamps that have her, not fairies. For one thing, it was a Vamp bar after all. There weren't any other Fae that I saw there other than the twins and I. Another is, fairies would have just killed her and left her there. Their orders are to slaughter any partial Fae beings on sight."

"Christ! Who would order such a thing?" Alcide swore, pushing his truck once again to the limits.

"Someone with a lot of power to gain," Fergus said, his face suddenly somber.

"OK. So let's assume vamps took her. Everyone at Josephine's knew that Sookie was Eric Northman's. No one in their right mind would take something of his and stick around in Louisiana to be found, unless they were trying to start a war or draw him out for something. I doubt anyone would willingly want to go up against the Sheriff, so that leaves a fleeing enemy. Whoever it is, should be hauling ass out of the state right about now if they know what's good for them and maybe even the country. That leaves them heading towards Texas and on to Mexico by car, as the closest getaway or some other destination by plane," Alcide reasoned.

"Where is the nearest air field?"

"They wouldn't use public transportation, not with the condition Sookie was in. And she can't be glamoured, which they will probably soon figure out. My guess is private airstrips and they could literally be anywhere!" Alcide said, slamming his fist against the steering wheel.

"Can't be glamoured ye say? Hrmphf!" Fergus pulled out his cell phone and began sliding his fingers across the screen. Soon it began speaking to him in a language Alcide didn't recognize. He looked away from the road and at Fergus in confusion.

"One thing I love about this century is its technology. GPS on a 'smart' phone and all no bigger than a potato. Amazing! In two miles, she says to take a right. There's a private airstrip not far from here," Fergus commanded.

"She?"

Fergus returned a saucy smile, "Aye."

* * *

As Eric flew through the night, focusing in on Sookie's emotions, or lack there of, like a homing beacon, he considered all the events of the night.

First, the Vampires from Mississippi's royal court show up unexpectedly, wanting to chat it up. That was almost expected at Josephine's and why he wanted Sookie there to begin with – to see if any leads would crop up regarding all their near misses in the last couple of days. He just didn't expect anyone to be so obvious about their reconnaissance. And he certainly didn't anticipate the ending to the night that had unfolded. He had envisioned something much more pleasurable, but instead he was chasing shadows and the woman he had all but become obsessed with.

He shook himself from those thoughts and continued his analysis. Mississippi wanted access to Sookie for some reason and that had him perplexed. He had only known of Sookie and her hidden talents for a few days. How and what could anyone else know about her? Was it simply to get to him? Eric certainly had his enemies, but he rarely had anything to do with Russell Edgington and couldn't imagine why the King would want to get to him through Sookie. Unless it all led back to Long Shadow's death somehow. He hadn't known Hot Rain to be involved with Edgington, but any allegiance is possible in the Supe world. The phrase, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend," was almost every Supe's motto. They should sell freakin' tshirts!

With Bill showing up around the same time as the Torture Twins, it suggested that he was involved somehow as well. Again, as a result of Long Shadow? But why the fairies? And Adele had fallen 'ill' way before Eric ever got involved. The fairy involvement had to be a separate issue. Except that Eric had reprimanded Long Shadow a few weeks back for draining at least three human's with fae blood. Was it all connected somehow? Was Sookie some kind of assassin sent to take out Long Shadow as an act of revenge for those killings and Eric somehow wound up in the mix?

He shook his head and half laughed at himself for thinking Sookie was an assassin. He'd spent a good portion of the last several days just trying to keep her alive. No, Eric was certain Sookie was the focus of all the attacks. He was also convinced that Bill's arrival was not coincidental nor was his knowledge of Neave and Lochlan purely from research. He was definitely involved somehow and knew way more than he was letting on – thus Bill's involuntary imprisonment at Josephine's. Once Sookie was found and safe, he would be dealt with.

Then there was the Elf, a race he hadn't seen in decades, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere and a captive of the fairies. He wasn't unfamiliar with elves and knew their history with fairies was filled with wars and uncomfortable alliances.

In fact, there were many lore stories regarding elves from his days as a human in the Norselands. He had even known human tribes called the Sami, who still existed today, which were direct descendants from the elves in that region. The elves were often mistaken as angels and were quite magical. The Sami, a nomadic tribe spread throughout Scandinavia, had inherited some of that magic, producing lines of powerful witches and shaman. It was among the Sami that he had met his first psychic, whom he had a brief affair with – well, brief in the sense of his thousand year immortal existence – but nearly twenty years of hers.

So how did this elf fit into things? He claimed he is a relation of Sookie. Is that where her telepathy came from? Is this why the fairies are after her? Doesn't seem likely. Surely there are other telepaths and psychics in existence. Unless the fairies are trying to wipe them out for some reason.

At any rate, this didn't explain how he just so happened to be caught by the infamous twins and brought to Josephine's for public torture. Was he hoping that Sookie would be in the crowd and save him? How would he have knowledge of Sookie's whereabouts? Eric had told no one other than the Were Herveaux.

Regardless, the elf's pain and emotions definitely drew Sookie in and therefore Eric, creating the distraction that ultimately led to her capture by Mississippi. So now he'd come full circle in his analysis, moving the chess pieces around in his head. They only thing he could be certain of was that there were multiple enemies on the board and he couldn't help but waffle between feeling like a pawn, the proverbial sitting duck or the knight that Queen Sookie needed for protection.

Just then, he felt a wave of anger, then confusion, more anger and eventually panic. He looked down and saw that there was a clearing ahead that appeared to be a private airstrip. There was one meager hanger building and a small corporate jet in the process of being fueled. That must be where they took Sookie and they are planning on flying back to Jackson from Baton Rouge. Apparently, the idiots didn't realize Eric could fly too.

He decided to drop down into the tree line surrounding the short runway and observe before taking action.

Just as he landed silently in a space between the hanger and the plane, he saw movement. Several vampires and more of those Weres who smelled like vampires came out of the building. The Weres were carrying machine guns, most likely filled with silver bullets and the vampires appeared tense, scanning the area for the slightest movement or scent. Eric wondered if they would catch his trail over the growing smell of jet fuel. He held out hope that the winds would stay blowing in his favor, while he awaited any visual sign of Sookie.

He could tell she was nearby and frightened. He assumed whatever they had given her to knock her out and take her from him, had since worn off. He wondered if she would experience any side affects.

Eric spotted one of the Weres reaching the plane. He swiftly lowered the small set of stairs. This signaled that someone was either getting on or off. Eric tensed waiting to see what would happen next.

He didn't have to wait long. A pair of the gun toting Weres walked back towards to the doorway they had just come out of and retrieved several Asian looking men, dressed in lab coats. Eric noted the signature glazed over look of someone who'd been glamoured on each of the men's faces and also saw that each of them had been handcuffed, their arms hanging loosely in front of them.

Eric watched the Weres guide the prisoners to the plane with curiosity. Who the fuck were these guys? And did Sookie have anything to do with them?

Next came Mickey, pushing an attractive dark haired girl out in front of him, followed by the Shifter he recognized from Bon Temps – Sam Merlotte. He was the one that carried Sookie out of Josephine's. Had he been glamoured to do that? It seemed the only possible reason, considering how devoted a friend he appeared to be that time Eric met him in the cemetery. Interestingly, Eric believed that Were glamour was exclusive to old, powerful vampires with a talent for glamour. Were Shifters more susceptible or had he captured Sookie willingly?

Suddenly, shaking him from of his conjecture, hope and happiness that was not his own, surged through him. Sookie had either felt him and/or saw him somehow, which made Eric shift into a defensive position automatically. Seconds later he caught sight of her emerging from the hanger. Franklin Mott following her a little too close for Eric's liking. A low rumble started in his chest and his fangs slid down out of anger.

Sookie stumbled and it took everything Eric had not to charge over there and grab her, but there were armed Weres around and too many vampires to consider without having some sort of weapon on him. He had dropped his sword in front of Herveaux earlier, once he saw that Sookie was gone from the premises and was now regretting the reaction. Reason and reaction seemed to escape him when it came to anything to do with Sookie.

He watched helplessly as Franklin put his filthy hands on Sookie and righted her, using her unsteady gait as an excuse to touch her inappropriately. Eric nearly sprang at that but was held back by the roar of a truck engine tearing through the trees, sounding to be headed right towards him. He immediately shot into the air and just in the nick of time. Alcide's truck skidded to a stop where Eric had just been standing.

Immediately shots rang out and everyone ran towards the intruders. Franklin picked Sookie up and with his vampire speed, had her in the plane before a human could blink. Another second passed and the steps were sealed up into the plane once again and its engine roared to life as it began a quick descent down the short runway.

Torn between following the plane and dropping back to the ground to take his wrath out on those left behind guards, Eric surmised that he knew exactly where that plane was headed. He let it go and dropped back to the ground, in time to watch Alcide in his wolf form tear apart a vampire and the elf take on three wolves at once. Eric easily dispatched the remaining vampires by separating their heads from their bodies. Not much can exist without a head.

"Grab one of their guns and shoot the fecking sods in the legs or wherever you feel appropriate without killing them. We need some questions answered," the elf ordered Eric.

Eric was unused to taking orders from anyone, but saw the logic in the plan. Within seconds three unlucky Weres had shifted back to their human form and were writhing around holding their arms or legs trying to stem the blood pouring from their wounds.

"Now do your vampire thing and let's get them inside, shall we?" Fergus suggested again.

Eric grinned a sadistic smile as he moved to grab the first one by the throat, drinking just enough to make the Were too weak to heal quickly and just primed for questioning.

Fergus the elf had successfully moved into a tactical position beside Eric on his mental chess board.

* * *

**A/N:** So the elf finally has a name! Lot's of questions, from Alcide, Eric and the Were guards. There were some answers too. Adele is part Elf, huh? So what exactly does that make Sookie? Elfairy? LOL. Do you think that plane is really headed for Jackson? What was going on with Sookie? What do you think will happen next? Leave me some answers of your own! Thanks to all who PM'd and/or reviewed last chapter, as well as those who are reading along silently. Thanks to those who've signed on for alerts, favs etc, too! You are my warm blanket on a cold night! ***Sadistically Grinning Viking Hugs***


	21. Jet Airliner

Alcide was pissed and didn't do much to hide it, once he'd shifted back into human form. He slammed around his pickup for some sturdy rope, the kind that can hold down a Were and then stomped back into the filthy hanger.

"What's ailin' ye mate?" Fergus asked, noticing the change in Alcide. Usually males in the Supe caste were invigorated after a hearty run in with a foe.

Alcide shook his head, not willing to speak his mind around the Sheriff.

"Aww, common now. Don't be shy. The talk show folks that are so popular on TV these days say its unhealthy to leave things unsaid. Get it off your chest man, before we go a-torturin'," Fergus teased the grumpy Were.

Sighing, Alcide caved. "I just don't understand why Eric hasn't gone after the plane. We can handle the questioning piece and call him with any pertinent details. What if something horrible is happening to Sookie on that plane right now? What if these assholes don't know shit about where that plane is headed? We could lose her!"

Eric stopped, mid-drain of the last Were, enraged that someone question him about his motivations and actions. What was it with these two?

He kicked the slumped Were in the kidney and then stalked over to Alcide, one of the few guys that could look him in the eye. "I have lived for over a thousand years," Eric growled. "You don't get to be as old as me by chasing after young blondes or unknown enemies. I know what I'm doing and Sookie will be safe."

Eric looked quite intimidating and down right frightening, with his dilated eyes, fangs fully drawn and blood dripping down his face. Even the muscles in his neck and arms seemed bunched and larger, the major veins bulging to the surface. He definitely didn't resemble the man in love, Alcide had seen at Josephine's before this whole mess started.

"Now fellas, let's save the time and energy. Focus on the task at hand. I've been assigned to protect Sookie, just as you all seemed to have been. Obviously, we've all fecked it up too, or else we wouldn't be standing here. The quicker we're done, the sooner we'll have our lass back," Fergus interjected.

Another beat passed before either male looked away.

"The vampires that have her are from Mississippi's court. I can guarantee these pieces of shit are part of their retinue too. I can taste the vampire blood in them and a couple just like them came around Bon Temps asking about Sookie a few nights ago. That flight is most likely on its way to Jackson. So, unless I hear otherwise, that's where I'm headed after we're through here," answered Eric. His voice was deep and full of malice, but also emotion. He was worried about Sookie too. He was also afraid to admit that Alcide had a point. Franklin and Mickey weren't even worthy to be apart of his race. They were not above harming innocents just for a bit of fun. With Sookie still dressed in her fetish wear, they would be like two kids in a candy store – Sookie being the candy store.

With a growl of frustration, Eric stomped over and tore the leg from one of the Weres and beat another in the head with it.

"Tell me everything you know about that flight, who was on it and why or I'm going to start slower, from the smallest appendages and work my way up in size," he threatened, throwing the bloody leg at the crotch of the third Were.

And that's why no one fucked with Eric Northman, Alcide thought.

* * *

"He was there! Eric was there! I felt him! I know I did!" Sookie thought as the plane lifted off into the night sky. Facing each other in a quad of seats, Franklin was giving her a very uncomfortable stare, while Mickey was trying to hit on a glamoured Tara.

It was Eric's anger that tripped Sookie as she was walking in her fake glamoured trance, nearly giving her ruse away. She had felt it as if it were her own, except that it was stronger than anything she had ever personally experienced. The question was, what had angered him so much? Why didn't he just charge the group and rescue her? Had he been shot and injured or worse? The amount of gunfire and noise that had erupted as they all gathered on the plane made everything confusing. The vamps seemed scared of something or someone and had made sure the plane got off the ground as quickly as possible.

"Was that the Viking back there?" Mickey asked.

Franklin shot Mickey a look to silence him.

"What? They're glamoured, aren't they?"

"I'm not so sure about this one. She doesn't have that look in her eye. She seems too cognizant," Franklin commented, pointing to Sookie.

She didn't know how he caught on that she was faking her glamour, being that she was able to trick Bill before. So, Sookie tried to let her gaze become unfocused and her eyes seem lifeless, to see if that would convince him otherwise.

"See, right there. She twitched," Franklin snapped, becoming agitated.

"Chill the fuck out man. I didn't see shit. Besides, you are supposed to be the master fucking glamour vamp. How could she not be?" Mickey retorted, thinking Franklin had lost his shit.

"OK then. Let's play a little game. Stick your hand up her skirt and see if she reacts. Obviously, if she isn't glamoured, she'll respond, no matter how hard she tries not to."

"Russell said she was not to be touched in that way. He needs her cooperative for the experiments," Mickey said.

Franklin slapped Mickey across the back of the head. "Maybe I should glamour you, you stupid fuck. Now she knows the King is involved!"

"You can't glamour another vamp," Mickey shot back, not wholly convinced that Franklin couldn't though. "Besides you're the one who just announced that Russell was the King of Mississippi. I could have been referring to a thousand different Russell's. Jack Ass!"

Sookie couldn't believe her eyes. Apparently, she was not only the captive of the King of Mississippi and going to be subject to some kind of experiments, but she was sitting across from Dumb and Dumber. Their physical exchange back and forth nearly drove her to blurt out that she was faking, just so they'd stop, but her sense of self preservation wouldn't allow it.

"Excuse me, sirs," said a very handsome Were who appeared from the back of the plane. He was trying to garner the attention of the two slap-happy jerks.

"What is it?" Franklin growled, sneaking in one final blow that had Mickey looking as if _he_ were glamoured.

"One of the doctor's just pissed himself. Apparently, your glamour doesn't hold water over nature's call," the Were said with a self-satisfied smirk. He obviously was the type that laughed at his own jokes. _All looks then_, Sookie thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Christ! Could this night get any worse?" Franklin shouted, looking up at the ceiling of the plane. "Drag his ass up to the bathroom and get him out of his clothes. He can't go before the King smelling like piss. See if anyone else on this plane is his size. They can loan him some pants. In fact, I bet this shifter here is about the same size."

"Shifter!" Franklin commanded, giving Sam a quick kick to his legs for good measure. Sam looked up in a stupor, as if he couldn't help but stare into the depths of Franklin's eyes. "Take off your pants."

Franklin shifted his gaze to Sookie to watch for any kind of reaction as her pitiful Shifter friend stripped in front of her. If he were a gambling vamp, he'd wager Sam wasn't wearing any underwear either. Most Weres and Shifters didn't. Undergarments could get tricky when trying to shift in a hurry. While Franklin's attention was focused on Sam and Sookie, Mickey came to and struck him hard across the face, dislocating Franklin's jaw.

"Why you –" Franklin began, turning to grab Mickey in a headlock. However, the pilot's voice came over the intercom, causing him to pause at his threat and his punch. The announcement was to alert everyone that the plane was making its descent into Jackson.

Just then, the Were from before came into Sookie's view. He was shoving a small Japanese looking man in front of him, up the aisle, towards the bathroom outside the cockpit. Sookie couldn't believe her eyes – it was Akio Tanaka – the grad student she was working with at LSU. "What in the hell did he have to do with all of this?" she wondered. She felt bad that he was the poor guy who peed himself because he was too glamoured to do anything else.

How did these Vampires expect any of them to do anything for them if they were messing with their brains by all this glamouring. Surely, there was some side affects from the constant manipulation.

Sookie's thoughts were disrupted by the sight of a naked from the waist down Sam, robotically handing over his pants to the Were guiding Akio. Lucky for Sookie – at least as far as keeping up the glamour tactic – she had already seen Sam naked and recently too. Thinking back to that night in the cemetery also reminded her of Eric. He was so great that night, even in her Gran's pink robe. But, that was also the night he snapped at her and held her by her throat while he questioned her about her involvement with the synthetic blood research. He had wanted to know who she was working for. Could it be that this is what the King wanted with all of them? Did he somehow learn of their research? Eric had mentioned that there was money to be had, if it could be marketed as a source of nutrition for vampires. It would be the catalyst that would make it possible for vampire to come out of the shadows. And it could change all of their lives irrevocably.

If her theory was correct, why would the King need her to help work on the research? She was just an assistant, not a true scientist. Was it because of her connection with Eric? And Eric probably saw her with these Mississippi vamps, not struggling to get free and assumed the worst – that she really was working for someone other than the school. He probably felt betrayed and decided to just leave her to her fate. No one would know where she disappeared to – where to find her. She was so screwed! And what about Gran?

The plane started to shake violently and list from side to side as it made its way down into the city of Jackson. Franklin looked at her one last time, catching her gaze in his. Between the turbulence and her guess at what was truly going on, she decided to relax her mind and let him actually glamour her. It was the only thing she could do for now, to protect herself.

"You will walk off this plane when it lands and get into the awaiting limo. You will not speak or move during the ride to the Kings compound. Understand?" Franklin ordered all three of them.

Tara just nodded, Sam replied, "Don't speak or move," and Sookie just said, "limo."

When they arrived at the sprawling estate, Sookie couldn't help but be impressed. The grounds and the footprint of the main building were straight out of her favorite movie, _Gone with the Wind. _She was grateful that she was still glamoured, for she didn't think she would have been able to abstain from reaction to this place, otherwise. Security was obviously high, with Weres and vampires patrolling the grounds. There was definitely no waltzing out of the place, even during the day.

The car pulled up to a grand porte cochere with honest to god pillars and a doorman waiting to assist the passengers out of the limo. If she hadn't been trick, kidnapped and forced into being calm, she would have felt like a celebrity.

Inside the mansion was even more glorious then the outside. Except that there were half clothed men, vampires, Were and a couple of other Supe species that Sookie was unsure of, milling around. The atmosphere gave off a Playboy Mansion vibe, with emphasis on _boy_. Could the King be gay? Or maybe Supes didn't pick a sexual preference. She supposed after living for so long and through all the different religious and cultural fads of the centuries, it probably left one pretty open minded to just about everything. Assimilate or die a final death and all that.

She was led up a grand staircase and pushed into a large bedroom overdone in pink toile and eyelet lace, while Sam and Tara were separated into other rooms – hopefully on the same floor.

"Get yourself cleaned up and out of that hideous outfit. You will be meeting the King in 30 minutes," a young human man, maybe a tad older than her, ordered her curtly. Having a human speak to her, seemed to have snapped her out of her glamoured state, but she mechanically went about the task set to her, as if she were still under some influence.

She slowly peeled herself out of Josephine's attire and stripped off the platform boots. Her skin nearly sighed as the slightly warmed air of the room, hit it. PVC was definitely not breathable. Scoping out the room, Sookie determined where the attached bathroom was, determined to take advantage of her alone time and wash the grim of the night away. Even if she was in a stranger's home and most likely an enemy, there was value to a warm, relaxing shower.

Not to be upstaged by the main sleeping chambers, the bathroom was decked out in more absurd décor, with gold colored fixtures, more pink toile and a shower that could have been for a locker room, if not for the expensive showerhead system and fittings. It took her several seconds to figure out how to turn the water on and adjust it to her liking, but once she was successful, her tense muscles began to relax and her mind began to wander.

So much had happened to her in the last couple of days. She recalled a night similar to this, where she found herself in a stranger's shower, trying to wash away the fear and tension. At least Eric didn't turn out to be such a bad guy. Sookie couldn't be sure that this King would be anything but a tyrant.

She started lathering her body with a pleasant scented body wash that made her skin tingle on contact. The sensation sent her thoughts in another direction. Sookie recalled the night her and Eric put on a show for that peeping Tom, Bill Compton. They wound up in her bedroom, doing sinful things to each other. She slid her soapy hands across her breasts, teasing her nipples at the memory.

Then she flashed to earlier that night when Eric bit her in front of the group of vampires. She nearly came from his sudden attacked. She had never felt so wanton than in that moment. If Eric had ripped her panties off and started thrusting into her right then and there, she probably wouldn't have even objected. In fact, she probably would have just demanded him to take her harder. She moved one hand down to caress her throbbing girly bits, allowing the scene to play out in her head. Her fingers imitating the smooth glide of Eric's impressive length.

Sookie's mind switched scenes again. This time, it was later in the bondage room. Eric teasing her mind and body, her hands being bound, the sounds outside in the club and the instruments hanging in the room that had probably been used by countless beings before them, had all turned her on in ways she never dreamed of. It was a different excitement than when he bit her. The complete surrender to someone you trusted, being bound and uninhibited was the unexpected turn on.

She was so close to release, her knees were wobbling, and her breathing came in short pants. However, just as in real life, fate decided to intervene. At the club it was Alcide. If he hadn't knocked on that door, she would have gone all the way with Eric. In a way, she was thankful to have not lost her virginity in a BSDM vampire bar, however, with her current situation, part of her regretted it. This time she was being interrupted in a shower, in Jackson, Mississippi, at the King's mansion by some annoying stranger banging on her door, telling her to hurry up and not to keep the King waiting. Would she ever get a chance to feel passion like that again? Would it be with Eric?

"I'm coming, dammit!" she yelled in frustration, quickly rinsing and then turning off the faucets. She grabbed two thick towels, one for her body, another for her hair and then whipped open the door.

"You told me a half hour. It hasn't be more than 15 minutes!" she snapped.

Sookie tried reading the man's thoughts and was startled to find that she couldn't. It was as if she were no longer a telepath. In fact, ever since she came to from the drug Sam used to knock her out, she recalled not hearing anyone's thoughts. Not that there were many humans around at the airport hanger, but Tara was always a loud broadcaster and she didn't recall 'hearing' anything from her.

Conflicting emotions rolled through Sookie while the man driveled on about proper etiquette and clothing choices. Could that drug have somehow taken her ability away? She had always thought of her telepathy as a curse, but now faced without it, she realized just how much she relied on it to assess people and handle everyday interactions. She had no idea how to read body language or actually 'listen' to a person's words to look for signs of truth or underlying meaning.

"Hello? Anybody home?" the man snapped his fingers in front of Sookie's face. "_Glamoured much?"_ he mumbled before continuing. "I said this will work and should fit you well. Drop the towel and change so I can do your hair," he said, pointing to a long sleeved wrap dress in a light cream color that would make her tanned skin pop. He had laid matching under-things along with the dress, out on the bed and was standing there with his arms crossed, looking rather impatient.

"Did you just say that out loud?" Sookie asked, wondering if she heard the glamour comment, or_ heard_ it.

"No, I said it in my mind! Of course I said it aloud, now COME ON!" he rolled his eyes.

Sookie turned red, realizing he expected her to get dressed right in front of him.

"Honey, I'm gay. We all are here – well, most of us. There's a few that like to try other flavors, but given the choice they prefer my kind over yours. So, just drop the innocent act and get a move on."

"Don't you have some hair tools or something you can get ready while I change?" Sookie snapped at him. Since she couldn't read his thoughts, she couldn't be sure he was telling the truth about being gay. Oddly enough, he did sort of remind her of Dawn, though. And that made her soften to him a little.

He huffed and stomped off just like Dawn would and started banging around in the bathroom.

Twenty excruciating minutes later, Sookie looked like a debutant in her coifed do and flashy makeup. This was the second time in roughly twenty four hours that she had had her hair and makeup done by someone to impress an awaiting authority figure. That made her sad. She wondered again if Eric was OK and if he had any idea where she was – if he would come to her rescue once again.

She stood up and embraced her moody personal assistant. "Thanks. I look great," she said, but her stunned look didn't match her compliment.

"Of course you do. Now, what's the problem?"

Sookie, through touching the man, was able to get a brief glimpse of his thoughts. The sudden burst of her telepathy threw her off guard. Not to mention what she saw. In that thirty seconds of contact, she was able to glean that not only did this man-boy named Talbot, not like her and think she was just backwater white trash, but what went on around the mansion. It had her scared more than anything she'd witnessed earlier at Josephine's.

She schooled her features in the way she had thousands of times when hearing inappropriate thoughts. "Nothing's wrong. I just got a little light headed when I stood up. Lack of food, sleep and being knocked out, I guess," she shrugged, playing the dumb blonde routine.

"Great. Then, let's go meet the King!" Talbot sing-songed.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize again for the delay in updating. Hope I answered some more of your questions, gave you a squeeze of citrus, even if it was self induced and a little more sassy elf. What are your thoughts now? Thanks for your continued support in reading, reviewing, alerting etc. You're the cherry on my cupcake. ***A-Torturin' Viking Hugs***


	22. Welcome to the Jungle

Sookie followed Talbot down the grand staircase, wanting more than anything to wake up and have this be another one of her Scarlet O'Hara dreams, but knew that wouldn't be happening.

"The King is holding court. There will be dozens of vampires and other supernaturals waiting for their moment to speak with him. Just try and be a good girl and wait your turn," Talbot advised – as if she were a twelve year old at Disneyland. Sookie still couldn't get a read on his thoughts from just being near him and began to wonder if that was just him or if her telepathy was some how damaged from the drug Sam used on her.

"What exactly does 'holding court' mean?" she asked, figuring she might as well find out information the old fashioned way.

"Without getting into the complexities of the vampire hierarchy, just imagine him as a Supreme Court Judge. He is hearing cases that his underlings could not resolve on their own or had no authority in which to render a decision."

Sookie couldn't help but picture this supposed king dressed up in black robes, maybe even donning a white wig ala George Washington. "What sort of cases would he be hearing?" she thought, as Talbot stopped before a set of ornate double doors with bodyguards in front of it. Behind the doors, muffled sounds of people either talking or yelling were leaking through. She gathered that perhaps the room they were about to enter had very good soundproofing. Not that there seemed to be many neighbors nearby or any visiting innocents with the confines of the house (except for maybe her, Sam and Tara).

Talbot gave the 'ole vampire nod to one of the guards. Instantly, Sookie was rushed into a brightly lit room that somehow seemed more like an arena – where a Lady Ga Ga concert was taking place. The space was filled with freaks of every kind. There were animals pacing in cages and stations where it seemed beings were being tortured. A barrage of pain and snarly red thoughts hit her, like a punch to the solar plexis, nearly rendering her breathless. The stench of burnt flesh, blood and other bodily fluids was thick in the air. She wondered how the vampires could stand it, with their extra sensitive senses.

"Try not to show your fear. It likes an aphrodisiac to the vamps. Come, you can wait over here." Talbot grabbed Sookie by the elbow and guided her over to a small row of chairs that seemed to be taken right out of a Queen Elisabeth documentary. They probably cost more than she'd make in a lifetime and seemed quite out of place. She was at least thankful to be off her feet due to the emotional energy in the room nearly displacing her.

She bowed her head and folded her hands in her lap, as if she were at church, which was about as far from the case as possible. She tried to focus and shield her mind from the various thoughts of what must be a number of different kinds of shifters and Weres, since she knew she couldn't read vamps. The sounds and visuals made them appear all snarly and red, not unlike Alcide's thoughts, when they were driving to Josephine's last night – which seemed more like an eternity ago.

"Do you know where you are?" a crazed looking man with shockingly white hair that stood up in spikes all over his head, asked. His style wasn't fashionable, but resembled someone who had stuck their finger in a light socket. He was missing all but one fang, which hung like a sick jack-o-lantern from his sinister smile. She had been so focused on blocking her mind from the hum of thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin from his voice and looks.

She shook her head to his question, too startled to speak.

"Danté himself couldn't have imagined a better purgatory! This is where you come to die! We're all going to die!" he nearly howled at the ceiling, which Sookie noticed, following his gazed, was painted like the Sistine Chapel. Then he all but vanished before her eyes, in a speed only copied by other vampires.

His abrupt departure left a clear view of a dais. A small, pale man with red hair and striking, bright chocolate-brown eyes sat there, as if bored out of his mind, while listening to two other pale youngsters arguing in front of him. Without warning, he stepped down off his throne, grabbed an intricately carved cane that appeared to be wood and used it to break the leg of one and used the end of the same cane to stake the other. Instantly, there was a mass of bloody goo and smoke smoldering on the marbled floor. The red-haired man, who Sookie assumed, even in her shock, was the King of Mississippi, snapped his fingers and someone came out with an honest-to-goodness wet-vac and began to clean up the mess.

Next, the double-doors in which Sookie had come through earlier, burst open and a large tiger came in dragging a silver bound vampire who looked quite familiar. Everything stopped for a moment, including the vacuuming, to appraise the situation.

The obviously male tiger was allowed a direct path to the king, where it at once dumped the struggling, pained vampire, at Edgington's feet. Then the large beast sat, just like a house cat with its tail curled around him, awaiting a treat. The king patted the tiger on the head before snapping his fingers for another awaiting staff member to throw the tiger a large raw piece of meat. Sookie shivered not knowing what kind of meat it actually was. As the tiger munched on his reward, a curtain was drawn open on the left side of the dais, to reveal another tiger. This one was not quite as large and appeared to be female, but it looked extremely agitated, as it paced back and forth in a silver barred cage. It let out a near deafening roar when it saw the male seated in front of the king. The visiting tiger had been cleaning its paw with its very large tongue, but paused in mid-lick to look up at the offending noise.

Suddenly, to Sookie's shock, a shimmering mist appeared around the male tiger. Magically, within moments, the tiger transformed into a very large, naked bald man with the most unusual eyes.

"You! You've had my mother this entire time! You bastard!" the naked man screamed. His anger directed at the king. He made a move to lunge for Edgington, but before he could get his hands on him, he was restrained by two burly vampires, even larger than the tiger-man.

Sookie was mesmerized by the scene unfolding before her. Apparently, the tiger in the cage was this man's mother! And, the king was holding her for some reason. As she studied the situation, she realized that she recognized the man. He was the guard from Fangtasia Estates. She would never forget those weird purple eyes and the way they appraised her – assuming so much about her. She shrank down in her seat, willing herself to blend into her surroundings, in case Mr. Purple Eyes decided to look around the room.

"Now, now, Tiger. Settle down. We had a deal, did we not? I asked you to bring me Mr. Compton and you would be rewarded. Now that you've brought me what I seek, I give you what you seek in return. Take your mother. But, I suggest you keep her in that cage. She has been nothing but trouble, since I won her off that cad De Castro."

After the king's speech, the tiger-man was escorted out a side door and the curtain that had been pulled back to reveal the man's 'mother' was put back into place. Sookie felt like she was at an odd circus or Broadway show, with so many stage set changes! But, when she heard Compton's name, she sat up a little straighter, anxious to hear what the king wanted with him.

"So nice of you to drop in, Bill. I've been dying to see you! Oh, wait. I'm already dead!" Russell quipped, laughing at his own terrible joke. It elicited several boisterous laughs from the crowd. Sookie assumed they were all just a bunch of ass-kissers, trying to save themselves. Edgington must of thought so too, because he quickly glanced around and the ruckus was immediately cut off.

"A little birdie told me that you've been playing both sides of the team, Bill," he said, giving Compton a swift kick in the stomach. A loud groan was his only response.

"Care to elaborate or defend yourself?"

"Your maj…majesty. You've been misinformed," Bill whispered. He was in obvious pain from the silver wrapped around his body, some other wounds, which Sookie assumed were from torture and the kick he just sustained.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Russell snapped.

"No. No sir. But, perhaps your birdie."

"Well, you certainly do have balls, William, to come into my court and face me with nothing but lies!" Edgington's eyes wild. Sookie was shaking she was so scared of what the king might do next. She felt the buzz of emotions in the room and they all seemed to reflect her own. In the few minutes she'd been there, even she knew that Russell Edgington was not someone you toyed with. Perhaps Bill Compton did have large balls, or something really big to hide, if he dared cross the King.

Russell snapped his fingers and instantly an actually bird – some sort of hawk, Sookie recognized as being common to the area – flew right into his outstretched hand. Amazingly, Russell reached into his pocket and produced another treat, this one of the bird variety. The hawk eagerly accepted the offering before flapping its wings and squawking noisily. Then it flew from Edgington's hand, landing on Bill. It began to peck at his face and head. Bill moaned and squirmed, trying to escape the torment.

At that moment, Sookie amended her earlier thought. This wasn't a Broadway Show. It was a jungle! A madhouse!

"Enough, Polly. Please inform my guests and Mr. Compton, what you told me earlier tonight," Russell asked nicely, folding his arms behind his back and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. It was as if he were a prosecutor right out of Law and Order. Everyone was waiting with bated breath to hear what Polly (as in want a cracker – Sookie mused) had to reveal.

With that weird shimmer, almost as if the air were bending around the bird, it simply transformed into an exotic looking woman, with waist-long chestnut hair, with streaks of platinum blonde. She had a hooked nose and her eyes were an intense mix of gold and green. Of course, she was naked from her transformation, but this didn't seem to phase anyone but Sookie.

"Certainly, your majesty," she spoke in a nasally voice. "I was following Mr. Compton, upon your orders, the last couple of days. To say he keeps interesting company is an understatement. First, he had a couple of very intense meetings with a vampire named Long Shadow. Curiously, Mr. Long Shadow wound up finally dead hours later after their last _chat_. Then he was seen in a bar owned by Fairies – the Brigant relations," that tidbit of information caused a stir in the crowd. Sookie figured they must be talking about Claude and Dermot's bar – her bar, but didn't understand why everyone was so stirred up by that.

"About an hour later, the Were you sent to protect your asset, was killed at this same bar and the asset then taken into custody by the Sheriff."

Sookie stopped breathing for a moment. She felt dizzy and her mouth had run dry. Was _she_ the asset this Polly was talking about? That Were was sent to protect her? Then why was he asking around at Merlotte's? Why wasn't he saving her from her run in with Long Shadow the night before? And why was she an asset to anyone, especially a vampire king, when she hadn't even known they existed until a couple of nights ago!

"Finally, just last evening, Mr. Compton met again with a fairy. Breandan Brigant. Apparently, Breandan is forming his own contingent to try and claim control over the Fae realm. He is looking for anyone with partial fae blood and having them exterminated. I can't be sure what this genocide has to do with his hostile takeover, but he had a hot lead on one in particular – a young girl living in Compton's area. He paid Bill a large sum of money – a finder's fee, I believe was the term – and made arrangements for the famous Torture Twins to accompany him to a place where this young girl would be guaranteed to be that night. From there, he would be paid more, if her death was accomplished by the Twins, in a very public display."

The gathering of supernaturals tisked and tittered while Polly finished her monologue. Then a new character emerged from the throng of guests. A vampire, of obvious American Indian descent moved forward, as if floating on a cloud. His face was contorted in pain, his lips were drawn back in a snarl and his fangs were glistening. It was as if a spotlight were shining down on them.

"Did you kill my Long Shadow?" he cried out in a heavy accent. "Did you send my one true love to his final death?"

Russell flashed a smile that sent chills up and down Sookie's spine. She was absolutely enthralled with the scene, yet scared to death. Because, if this person was who she thought he was and he found out that she was responsible for the love of his life's death, however indirectly, then she was in for a world of hurting and Eric was in danger as well. She only prayed that Bill hadn't figured that piece out yet and spilled the beans in order to save himself.

"It was all Eric Northman's idea! I work for the Sheriff of Area 5. I was only carrying out my orders! I am an innocent! The girl is his. He found out her worth, took her from Long Shadow for his own, staking him in the process. Then he sent me to make a deal with the fairies. You must believe me! It should be Northman here, in chains! Not me!"

Sookie began to silently weep. She didn't really believe Bill. It seemed like everything out of his mouth was nothing but lies - but a part of her did wonder how much was true. That was the thing about a good liar, they could use pieces of the truth to fill in the gaps and that was what made them believable. And, it didn't matter if he was lying right through his teeth, all attention immediately turned right to her.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events, since the girl in question is in the room. Miss Stackhouse, please join us!" Russell clapped eagerly. He held out his hand to her as if inviting her to waltz, not meet her untimely, painful death.

Almost automatically, she rose and walked into the fray. Bill seemed startled to see her there, as she got a full look at him and his condition. She felt like winding up and giving him a good kick herself, but managed to focus her attention on the task at hand – pleading for her life.

"Clear the room!" Russell demanded. Sookie cried harder, convinced this was the end and that Russell didn't want to share the entertainment with the masses. Or maybe he was trying to avoid a riot, once her blood spilled.

Everyone seemed to have dissolved into thin air, save for a couple of guards, Bill, Long Shadow's lover, herself, and the king.

"Do you know why you are here, Miss Stackhouse?" the king asked.

Sookie shook her head, too scared to speak.

"I didn't think so. There are actually several reasons. The first being that you are part of the research team at LSU who is trying to create the formula for synthetic blood. They are so close to a formula, that I felt it was in the best interests of those involved, if you all were moved somewhere more private. This is a cause after my own heart and therefore very important to myself and a few other high profile supernatural investors." Russell began to explain.

"Of course, I was having each of you investigated, to make sure your disappearances would be questioned to easily and to see if you offered anything unique to our pursuit of advancing science. It was during this investigation that I discovered you had the most interesting family tree and quite possibly could offer the greatest input to our common cause. You can thank Compton here for that. How convenient is was that his old homestead just happened to be next door to yours and equally convenient that there was a fairy portal in your backyard. It was as if the planets had aligned, for yours truly," he looked at Sookie fondly.

"When Hot Rain approached me for help in solving his child's murder, as the king of the neighboring state to where his precious Long Shadow resided, I couldn't help but say yes. He is powerful in his own right and having someone of that stature in your debt, is quite a thing to have in one's back pocket," Russell smirked and nodded at Hot Rain. "Lucky me that the Queen of Louisiana is too preoccupied with possible royal allegiances, natural disasters and hostile takeovers or else Hot Rain may have owed the favor to her. Anyway, I digress. Imagine my surprise and glee when I learned that _you_ were somehow involved with Long Shadow and present the evening of his death! I just _had_ to meet you. But, I also needed to keep you safe, since you are so valuable to me."

Sookie looked from Russell to Hot Rain, who was glaring at her in an eerily similar way to how Long Shadow did – right before Eric staked him. Then she looked at Bill, who seemed to have suddenly perked up and she could have sworn, had a smirk on his face. "Wh—wh—why am I so valuable to _you_? I'm just a college kid, trying to pay her way. I'm not even remotely as smart as Dr. Tanaka or his colleagues. And I definitely don't have anything to contribute to their research, other than some spare time – so I can earn some extra money. I didn't even know anything about supernaturals until a couple of nights ago!"

"Ahhh. You are quite mistaken, Miss Stackhouse. You see, what makes you, you - what probably attracted Long Shadow, Northman and even Bill here to you, is what flows _through_ you - your very essence and our only source of sustenance. With every precious beat of your rapidly beating heart, the thing you can contribute most to our little endeavor, is your _blood_."

Sookie paled. Why _her_ blood? What would they do to get it? Had he planned on draining her dry and somehow selling her blood as synthetic? Now she waited for the big bad.

"Once Tenaka gets the formula right, we have a contract with bottling companies to mass produce synthetic blood and a marketing program to allow vampires and other species who rely on human blood for nutrition, to come out of the shadows. We stand to make billions of dollars and obtain our freedom, as long as the human populace complies with our sudden admissions. Thank goddess for all the wonderful PR we've had with Hollywood and pop-fiction. They all think we are nothing more than hungry, horney supermodels!" he began laughing in a maniacal way.

"What does any of this have to do with me and my family?" Sookie dared asked.

Russell tilted his head from one side to another, looking at Sookie, as if inspecting a jewel for flaws. Then he began clapping again and laughing, almost howling.

"Well? What is it Russell? What is so special about the girl, that she needs to be spared, instead of paying the price for my Long Shadow's death?" Hot Rain asked.

Edgington abruptly stopped laughing and his fangs snapped down. He growled at Hot Rain and clicked his fingers together once again. Sookie wondered how his attendants could decipher what it was he wanted, with each click. This time, guards appeared and had ahold of the ancient Native American, instantly. Without a word, Hot Rain was being dragged, struggling, threatening and cursing, from the room.

"Now, where were we. Ahh, yes. Why you are so important to my cause! I'm surprised your vampire didn't tell you. But, then again, he is the infamous Viking. He probably wouldn't reveal his true interest in you and risk your noncompliance. He never was one for forcing his will on others, choosing instead to use his suave and charm or worse, diplomacy. He's so fucking pragmatic. By the way Bill, you are full of shit!" he turned unexpectedly and gave Compton another swift kick. This time in the face, rendering him unconscious.

Russell's mood swings were giving Sookie whiplash, but she was hanging on every word he had to say at this point. "The Viking wouldn't sell out his precious fae princess! Not for cash! Don't believe that for a second. In fact, he's probably on his way here, right now, if he isn't already here - readying to take on a kingdom for what he feels is rightfully his. If I didn't have bigger plans for you and if I had interest in women, you'd be at the top of my list."

Sookie shivered with that comment. "Fae princess? What are you talking about. Please, just tell me what this is all about. I think you've made a terrible mistake," she pleaded. She was only nineteen years old. Girls her age should be worried about which boy they were going to date, or how they were going to pay for their Macy's bill, after some misplaced retail therapy, not whether she was going to die at the hands of an insane vampire.

"Indeed, princess," Russell responded, shaking his head affirmatively. Then he approached her and gently ran his cool fingers from her temple to her chin, in an almost reverent fashion. "You are approximately 1/8 fairy and the direct descendant of the reigning Fairy Prince, Niall Brigant. His name ring any bells? No? You worked for his son and grandson at their bar and you had no idea you were one of them? Typical Fairy bullshit!"

Sookie stepped back and was shaking her head no, in disbelief. "I don't believe you!" she yelled. But, part of her knew that somehow at least some of what he said was true, based on all she'd learned recently. She knew Dermot and Claude were indeed fairies and Polly had said they were Brigants. They always did seem to look out for her in an odd sort of way, hiring her on the spot, even though she had a hunch they knew she was lying about her age.

"But, I'm afraid there's more dear. To top it off, you also have about ¼ Elf in you, thanks to your dear old Gran. If that were not enough, the pièce de résistance, you have the natural spark, awakening all the fae magic within your blood. You are a varietal cocktail of powerful, magical beings, giving you the most marvelous side affect! In small doses, when a vampire ingests blood of your caliber, it allows us to wake earlier or stay awake later – avoiding the call of dawn. But, in large doses, as in, if I were to drain you, it can make us completely immune to the affects of sunlight! The draw back is, that by draining you, one no longer has a source and eventually the affects wear off."

Sookie blanched at his candid discussion of draining her. But, she was also reeling about how Gran fit into all this. She was part Elf? For real? And how was it that she was related to the Brigants'? No one in her family had that name, that she knew of. However, it explained the mysterious source of money she received, that allowed her to attend college in Shreveport. Could it be that her royal relatives set up the fund for her? But, why not Jason. He would have the same blood, wouldn't he?

Russell interrupted her thoughts. "You my dear, can give us the ability to overcome our one weakness! And, we can provide this same ability to some of the most wealthy and influential vampires in existence, by selling an exclusive brand of synthetic, that has just a drop – a taste – of Essence de Sookie Stackhouse – or I guess I should say, Brigant. Over time, with enough ingestion, they will start feeling the affects of your blood and then they'll be hooked. You are a gold mine, child! All it requires from you, is to 'donate' no more blood than you would at a blood bank, once or twice a month. You can live here, living the life of luxury, having for not! You could even bring your dear Gran here and live happily ever after."

"Why would I want to do that? Why should I help you?" Sookie asked.

"Well," he began, moving closer to her once again, this time in a more threatening manner. "I didn't say you had a choice in the matter, just that I would provide for you in return for your cooperation. If you'd prefer, alternate arrangements can be made, but I assure you, they wouldn't be nearly as pleasant."

Sookie heard his threat loud and clear. Now, she just needed to figure a way out of this mess. "Why do you want to sell this ability to certain vampires, what's in it for you and for them? Haven't you all been living the way you have for centuries – even millennia?"

"That is none of your concern. Now, it is getting close to dawn and since I haven't had the _pleasure_ of tasting you yet, I'm afraid I must retire. Let us meet again this evening and we can discuss further your arrangements," he said, sidling up beside her and putting his arm around her shoulders. She flinched but it did no good, they were walking towards the exit, whether she wanted to or not.

"What about Mr. Compton? What will happen to him for all that he has done, or failed to do?" Sookie asked, looking back over her shoulder at the crumpled vampire.

"Why would you concern yourself with him? If he had it his way, he would have several hundred thousand dollars in his pocket right now and you would be a bloody mess on Josephine's floor – whatever was left of you anyway."

Sookie shuddered, allowing Russell to guide her all the way back to her room.

"Rest, child. When you wake, there will be food and fresh clothing for you. Then you'll meet up with your research team and discuss how we will all proceed. I'm so very excited about our opportunity to get to know each other! I've always had a secret desire to have a daughter!" he said, kissing her gently on the forehead, as if he weren't a murdering, crazed, deranged, powerful vampire. Then he was gone.

Just as Sookie was settling down to rest for the day, too much like a vampire for her taste, she felt an overwhelming mix of excitement, anger and fear, that wasn't her own. Could it be that Russell was right and Eric was there? If so, was he there for her, her valuable blood or to get in on some of the action? Only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone still reading. I apologize if I did not get a response to you after last chapter. Please know, that it is your words which inspire me to continue this story, especially with all the distracting things going on in the (my) world, like earthquakes, tsunamis, wars, revolutions, general upheaval, work, family and child rearing. You are the lemon to my meringue! **The Viking is Coming Kisses**


	23. Escape from Alcatraz

Sookie lay awake, her emotions broiling, and her senses unsettled. She was in a strange bed and unfamiliar clothes, unsure if she should put enough trust into the King's accommodations to actually close her eyes and sleep – if only for a couple of hours. She was exhausted mentally and bone wearily from all her travels in the last 48 hours. Not only was she unsettled with her foreign surroundings but, she was preoccupied with all that had transpired since the last time she slept. She had been kidnapped (by her best friends) and flown to Mississippi, where she became witness to a macabre circus that was Russell Edgington's court. To top it off, she had been told that not only was she basically half supernatural creature with magical abilities or properties, but that she was the center of a scientific experiment. And that experiment was the catalyst for progressing the quality of 'living' for vampires (who were actually considering revealing themselves to the world!) and other nocturnal creatures whom rely on human blood for sustenance. A little drop of blood du Sookie and viola! They could walk around in the daylight, just like old times!

She was on an emotional rollercoaster. One minute she was feeling excited, as if anticipating Christmas morning. The next, she was feeling a mix of betrayal, disappointment, and regret. She was alone and couldn't really trust anyone but her own instincts at the moment. Those instincts were sending her nerves in every direction. Maybe she was finally succumbing to a nervous breakdown? Who wouldn't, in a similar situation! It occurred to her though, that some of the feelings couldn't possibly be her own.

"Eric must be here," she thought, sitting upright in bed, anxiously clutching the bedspread in her sweaty palms. "It has to be his excitement I'm feeling. Leave it to him to get excited about entering the Thunder Dome," she rolled her eyes, but a half smile formed on her lips as she recalled watching him in battle at Josephine's. Her girly parts contradicted her earlier sense of helplessness with the thought of Eric at the club. He was a brilliant fighter and an accomplished lover – a definite panty dropper, as her friend Tara would say.

"Awww, Tara! Why did you and Sam have to be so gullible! We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you guys!" she hissed, throwing back the covers and bringing her knees up to her chest, into a self-hug. After she had that thought though, Sookie felt guilty. Things might not have gone down the way it did if her friends hadn't believed she was in danger with Eric, but if Russell was so bent on using her blood for his sick little 'get rich quick scheme', then he would have found some other way to get Sookie to Mississippi and under his control. Besides, at least no one got hurt – that she was aware of - thankfully. She cast out her minds' ears to see if she could catch any stray human thoughts – hopefully Tara's. Sookie wanted to know that she was OK. She would extract retribution for her involvement in this debacle later.

Suddenly, her concentration was broken by the feeling that her arms and legs were on fire. She bounded out of bed as if hit with a cattle prod.

"What the hell was that?" she said aloud. There was nothing physically wrong with her but she was definitely in pain. "Eric!" her mind screamed. She threw on a pair of yoga pants under her nightgown and slip on a pair of laceless trainers left in her room by some invisible, nameless servant, and bolted out the door. Then she froze. Where did she think she was headed? Was she really going to free a thousand year old vampire from god knows what kind of guards the King had during the daylight hours? Could she be sure that what she was feeling was Eric? She had reacted similarly to that Elf the other night in Josephine's. Maybe she had lost her telepathy, only to gain what – empathy? Ugghh! She was so frustrated.

Sookie pressed her body up against the wall and began slinking her way toward the staircase, only daring to breath when necessary, for fear that any noise could be picked up by the enemy. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but now that she was out of her room, downstairs seemed to be an obvious choice.

The pain in her limbs intensified, moving up to her chest and neck area. Were they torturing him? Should she care? Of course she should, she reprimanded herself. Eric was most likely there to rescue her, even if for his own uses. She would be trading one gilded cage for another, but she'd much rather be Eric's prisoner than Russell Edgington's any day of the week.

She reached the stairs and tried to cast out her mind, searching for any awake brains attached to creatures that she could read and might be wandering around. She found that there were several humans in the kitchen area. She couldn't exactly read their thoughts, which was frustrating and again cursed Sam for using that unknown drug on her. She could however, catch brief visuals of them as the busily prepared breakfast. The remote viewing ability caught her off guard, but she quickly shook it off and hustled down the stairs, hesitating on the bottom steps to slow her heart rate.

Sookie could tell, she wasn't sure how, that the kitchen was off to the right, so she decided to head left and away from anybody who might want to question her or simply pry into why she was up and about. The beginning rays of sunlight began to make their appearance threw the beautifully arched windows. It seemed the higher the sun rose, the more intense her shadow pain became. She gasped. Could Eric be outside in the sunlight? She stepped up her reconnaissance and began rushing down the long hallway, peaking in any door that she came across. The hallway curved around the house and through the windows she could tell she was headed out towards the gardens and the old carriage house – which seemed like it functioned more as a garage and servants quarters nowadays.

If Eric was being held somewhere near sunlight, it had to be out by the lush gardens or by the servants quarters, Sookie deduced. She walked a little farther down the curvy hallway, until she located a sort of enclosed extension of the house, where French doors could be closed to the main portion or left open as a continuation. This sort of breezeway between the main house and the out buildings was lined on either side with several door shaped windows. Upon closer inspection, she found a set of buttons about waist high along the frame of a set of these door-windows. With a quick press, a locking mechanism released and she was able to slide them apart. They could be pushed back into an accordion type fashion revealing an exit onto the cobblestone drive that spread across nearly 50 ft to the carriage house. Did she dare risk walking out into the daylight, all the way to the other side? What if there were guards patrolling or security camera's or both?

Erring on the side of caution, she slide the doors closed again and moved further along until she came to the end, where the gardens began. A simple set of French doors opened here. She had to hurry, due to the sun's incessant rise. She hopped out onto a walkway that meandered through a lush garden filled with sculpted trees and small bushes, succulent plants and giant flowers she didn't know the names of. Casting her senses out again, she detected Were brains (because they always seemed to be red and fuzzy, like angry static to her), a void that was definitely a vampire and then another brain she had never encountered before – or at least one she'd never had the opportunity to get a read on before.

"Hello, Miss!" a small masculine voice came out of nowhere.

Sookie nearly jumped out of her skin as she instinctively crouched down behind a bush. She cast glances all around, trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

"Psst. Over here," it came again.

Her eyes darted to the right and then to the left. The only thing she spotted was a common ceramic garden gnome under some leafy brush.

"Yes, here I am. Now, no time to lose. Are you here for the Elf? Or the Vampire? Oh! I know! I know! You are here for the handsome wolf, aren't you? You seem like each others type. Well, no matter. Whoever you are here for, you'd better hurry before the guards return. They are setting to get rid of all three!"

It was the gnome! It was real! And it was talking to Sookie! She shook her head in disbelief. Was she hallucinating? Had she truly fallen asleep and this was all an elaborate dream?

"Come, daughter of the Fae. Follow me!" the little guy demanded. Then he took off in a sprint, faster than Sookie would have thought possible. She shrugged her shoulders and followed along. He recognized her as one of the Fae too, just as Russell had told her. Maybe she needed to stop denying the possibility that she was something other – something pretty fantastic and not a freak – and start embracing what life had dealt her. It was advice her Gran would probably give.

The little gnome led her through a path well concealed by the vegetation, right up to the back door to the main outbuilding. It seemed to be mostly garage space, but there was a small mudroom that served as a gardening shed, with tools and other landscaping supplies. She snuck in, making sure to close the door noiselessly behind her.

"In there, Miss. I won't go any further, because vampires scare the shit out of me."

They scared the shit out of Sookie too, especially the ones living at the mansion. She bent down offering her hand as a gesture of goodwill. Instead of taking it however, the gnome jumped into her lap and snuggled into her bosom.

"You have wonderful breasts," he said, before jumping down, narrowly missing a swat from Sookie. He squeezed out a grill-covered hole in the wall that must have served as ventilation, but was only hanging by one screw. He threw her a cheeky grin before disappearing back outside.

"You little scamp!" she hissed after him. A sudden surge of pain around her face snapped her back to reality and to her mission. She walked towards the door which must lead into the garage, but paused and decided to grab a small pair of rubber handled gardening shears that looked very sharp – just in case she ran into any trouble.

She tiptoed along the back wall of the building, not even pausing to admire the many cars parked in there. "Jay Leno would be jealous," she thought. She spotted a door on the opposite side that was cracked open and there were low murmurs, like conversation coming from that same direction. She quickly cast out her other senses and found a void, a red snarly Were brain and a big blank spot. She couldn't be sure what the blank spot was, but she hadn't been able to read the gnome earlier either – didn't even sense a brain at all, so she just decided that perhaps her telepathy was still on the fritz and bolted for the door.

Once she reached just to the outside of it, Sookie took a quick glance inside. She found a wolf with a silver studded collar, tethered to the floor with links of silver chain. The only movement it was allowed, was either to sit or stand. There was blood all around its paws, muzzle and ears. She nudged the door open a little with her foot. The action caused a stir in the room where she couldn't yet see.

"Told ye she would come," an Irish accent spoke. "Come in lass and hurry! Yer vampire's a bit on the crispy side!"

Sookie gasp and pushed the door all the way open to reveal Eric chained with silver to a common metal folding chair. The sunlight was streaming in through a small, grimy window and it seemed to be melting the side of his face and neck off. The sight surprised her because she thought that any prolonged sunlight exposure would have killed him. The smell of burning flesh disgusted and stress her all at the same time. She just wanted him safe and the only thing she could think to do was cover him as quickly as possible. And the only item she had to do so was her nightshirt. Without a second thought, she quickly peeled off the knee length top and tossed it over Eric, covering as much skin as she could. This left her topless and face-to-face with a familiar man. He was clothed as he was at Josephine's, except that he had a rag tied around his thigh. The Elf! Even though he too was bound in some type of metal and standing in a bucket of what smelled like lemon juice, he wore a grin from ear to ear.

Typically, Sookie's modesty would get the best of her and she'd turn bright red before stammering around trying to cover herself. But seeing the condition all three of them were in, especially Eric, she pushed those feelings aside and got to work.

"Do you have any special skills or powers, Mister?" Sookie asked the Elf. While she waited for his answer, she went over to Eric and knelt down to try unwrapping the silver from his legs. Whoever bound him, did so in such a way to cause maximum exposure to his skin and they had the ends padlocked together. "Keys! Are there keys?" she yelled, panicking.

"Shhh. Sookie, it's OK. Bolt cutters. There should be some kind of cutters hanging on the wall. They used them on me earlier," Eric directed, his voice a bit muffled with Sookie's nightshirt still covering his head. He tried, through his pain, to send her waves of calm. Sookie looked down at the gardening shears in her hand and knew they wouldn't work. Glancing around, she saw the room lined with a workbench like table and it was littered with tools. She jumped up and ran over to the nearest counterspace and started searching for anything that would cut through silver.

"I am quite magical," Fergus replied out of the blue. He had become distracted watching Sookie as she tried to tend to her vampire first. This was interesting to him since vampires and those of the Fae didn't typically keep company with one another. He tried to think about things that made him calm and instilled confidence. He knew she would be able to absorb these feelings and use them as her own.

"Great, once I find the cutters, you are getting set free first. Then you can let the wolf – whom I'm assuming is Alcide – free as well. Two is better than one against whoever Russell has doing his daytime dirty work for him."

"Why don't you call them to you?" Fergus suggested.

"What the hell do you mean, call them to me? They're not a freakin' dog! They're bolt cutters!" she said, frantically searching through the piles of torture instruments, most having crusted bits of blood and other things on them.

"Simply picture the object in your mind and visualize it in your hand. Since ye already have other mental abilities, telekinesis should come naturally," Fergus instructed in a soothing, patient voice.

Blinking back tears of frustration and heartbreak for what others must have experienced in this room, Sookie tried to do as the elf instructed, but it just wasn't working. Several heartbeats later, she put her hand on them and immediately bounded over to the elf. "How do you know so much about me anyway? Why do I feel things when I'm around you? Why do you only glow to me?" she fired off questions as she tried with all her strength to cut through the links in the iron chain, holding the elf in place.

"We'll have time to catch up soon. Right now, you need to focus on cutting me free. Those Were cans-o-pisses will be back before y'know it and then we'll all be in fer it. Although, I'd say with your top off, it might distract 'em for a little while."

"Arghh! Not you too! What is it with men! That little garden gnome outside felt me up as payment for sneakin' me in here!"

Eric made a territorial growling noise as he listened in to Sookie's and Fergus' conversation.

"I can't do it! I'm just not strong enough. I haven't eaten in forever or slept for that matter. I just don't have the strength. What are we going to do?" she cried, throwing the bolt cutters to the floor.

"Don't give up, bint. Cryin' ain't gonna do anytin' other than tirin' ye out. Eric, you have any ideas, mate?"

"Drink from me."

"As in yer blood? Gah! Why would she want to do that?"

"Because it makes me stronger, temporarily. But, it also binds us together more. Eric, are you sure? I don't want to be a vampire! I don't even know what I am anymore. I honestly don't need the confusion," Sookie said, desperation sinking in.

"Just drink!" he snapped.

"But, you're injured! You need all your blood to heal!"

"None of us will be healing or anything else for that matter, if you don't get us out of here. Just do it!"

"Ok. Ok. Mister bossy," she snapped at him. His anger was affecting her and that was a good thing. They all needed her focused and ready to take action – not sniveling and helpless.

Fergus smiled, knowing exactly what Eric was doing. He approved. For a vamper, Eric wasn't half bad, he thought.

Sookie analyzed the situation for a minute and decided the only way she could take any blood from him easily, was to straddle his lap and bite into the side of his neck that wasn't burned from the streaks of sunlight he had been exposed to.

"I hope this works," Sookie whispered, before leaning in to her would be lover and sinking her dull, blunt teeth, into his smooth flesh. Eric moaned the minute his skin broke and her warm, naked breasts touch his much cooler chest. Even through his clothes he could feel her heat and he longed to be able to touch her. His hips jerked in reaction to the feel of her sucking on the small wound and his cock hardened the minute she swallowed her first mouthful. Then reality hit. This would be the third time she'd had his blood. As long as he refrained from drinking from her, they would be safe from a bond. However, as soon as he was free from the chains, he would need blood and she was the closest source.

"Damn it!" he growled and tried to buck her off his lap. He was torn. Part of him didn't care if they had a bond, but the other part of him didn't want to be tied to any human that way, especially to this troublesome creature with random Fae relatives popping up, literally, all over the place. "That's enough," he commanded. Sookie kept on sucking, drinking and now grinding into his impossibly hard erection, not even hearing Eric's words.

"Sookie! Enough!" he ordered again, more firmly this time. She barely heard him, on the verge of orgasm.

Fergus cleared his throat and Alcide howled low in wolf form, careful not to be too loud and attract unwanted attention. The noise seemed to awaken Sookie from her vampire blood induced haze. She lifted her head and looked around as if becoming reacquainted with her surroundings.

"That's it dear. Back to reality. Now, come get Uncle Fergie from his chains, so we can be on our way. Tick-tock."

Sookie kissed the spot on Eric's neck before hopping off his lap. The move was so sudden that she almost lost her balance. "Woe! I guess I forgot how powerful his blood really is," she said, shaking her head clear. Then she was instantly in front of Fergus, bolt cutters in hand and breaking him free as if she were cutting loose threads from a sewing project.

"What's with the bucket of lemonade?" Sookie asked, as Fergus stepped free from his bindings and the ridiculous liquid.

"The general word on the Supe street is that the Fae are allergic to lemons. The fact of the matter is, it works on Fairies for sure," he said with a wink. Then, grabbed the bolt cutters from Sookie's dangling hand, as she mulled over his response and dashed over to free Alcide.

"I hear something or someone," Sookie said in a whisper. "Also, if we are going to get Eric out of here, we'll need more covers. It looks like it's an unfortunately bright, fall day. And we'll need a car that has a big enough trunk, to fit him in."

"Right-O. I'm on it!" Fergus replied, tossing Sookie the bolt cutters. She easily caught them and began snipping Eric's chains free.

"By the way, when you meant 'hear' something, with which sense did you mean?" Fergus asked, leaning back into the room from the doorway leading to the garage.

"I think with my brain," Sookie thought, pausing in her task momentarily. She cast out her mind once more. "Yes, there are four Weres somewhere nearby. Maybe in the drive?" It must be Eric's blood had cleared any residual affects she had been experiencing with her telepathy, since being drugged.

"Not a problem," a deep voice came from behind her. She jumped from the unexpected sound. It was Alcide, who had managed to transform back to his human state. He was already moving towards the door where Fergus had just been. He was completely naked, just like Sam was that time he shifted in front of her. Sookie nearly laughed at herself for thinking that they could shift with their clothes back on. Now that would be truly magical _and _convenient. She spent another second admiring Alcide's form before returning her attention to Eric.

"I'm sorry it this hurts, but I'm going to unwind all the silver now that it's free."

"No need," Eric growled, throwing his arms back and standing up at the same time. He was like a god, as all the chains burst free from his body as he stretched and flexed his magnificent body. Sookie had no idea how he maintained his strength through all that duress and admired him for it. In the process of doing that though, he managed to toss off Sookie's nightgown that had been protecting him from the sun.

"Eric! The sun!" she screamed, bending to grab her shirt. He was too quick though and grabbed her first, laying the mother of all kisses on her. Then he drew her hair back and sunk his fangs directly into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Her knees immediately buckled and she came hard, moaning out loud from the intensity of his actions. It was a good thing Eric had a hold of her arms or she would have been a puddle on the floor.

After a few deep pulls, he retracted his fangs and took care to seal and heal the twin puncture wounds. Then he guided her to the seat he just vacated, bent down, and retrieved her shirt. "Here, put this back on. We can't have any more distractions," he said with an appreciative glance at the distraction in question.

Sookie nodded automatically and began to slip the nightgown over her head. "Wait! What about the sun?" she asked. Then, it all hit her like a ton of bricks as she looked on at Eric's healing wounds and how the sun was not causing any more damage. What Russell told her had to be true! She gasped and bolted up, getting right into Eric's face – well as much as a five-foot nothing girl could, anyway. She started poking him in the chest.

"You knew! You knew all along that there was something different about me! You knew my blood made you immune to the sun and you said nothing to me! Is that why you are here? Why you risked the Elf and Alcide's lives to come get me? Because you didn't want to share?" With each question she poked harder, until her finger hurt from the pressure. The last time she went to poke him though he grabbed her wrist, not too hard, for he could break it with the slightest movement, but, firm enough to keep her from touching him again.

He growled and showed her a little fang. Now that they had exchanged blood for the third time, they were bonded and their emotions were playing off each other. "I came here for you. Just you, you stubborn woman! I took your blood now as a mere convenience to keep me from bursting into flames while we get YOU out of here."

"Oh, right and I'm just supposed to believe that after everything I've witnessed about vampire nature over the last 48 hours. You're all about putting others before yourselves. Give me a fucking break, Eric. I may be young, but I wasn't born yesterday! Russell Edgington filled me all in on how my blood is supposed to work for y'all, so you can just quit the pious act. And besides, who said I needed any help escaping? If I recall correctly, I just saved all of your asses!" she spat, tugging at her arm, so that he would let go. At that moment, she just wanted out of this nightmare. She wanted her Gran and she wanted to go home.

Eric let go of her hand just as she tugged a little harder and the momentum sent her flying on her ass.

"Ouch! You son-of-a-bitch! You did that on purpose!"

Eric couldn't hold back the twitch of a grin, until Sookie got up faster than he anticipated and shoved him, causing him to actually step back. In all his years, human or vampire, he'd never, ever encountered a female brave enough to go toe to toe with him. Yet here was this tiny human woman, full of anger towards him, not only standing her ground but acting as the aggressor.

"How dare you? You think you can bully me, mister? Like I haven't been knocked down, literally and figuratively all my life? Well guess what? I don't need you! I don't need you to rescue me and I certainly don't need you protecting me. Why don't you just go back to Shreveport, to your fancy little gated community and pretend we never met!" she shouted.

Eric was really starting to get angry and had just opened up his mouth to say something he would regret later, when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. That just pissed Eric off more. Someone was able to come within staking range of him and he hadn't reacted. That's how vampires met their final deaths.

"Aww, lover's quarrels. They're always more entertaining when you're not on the receivin' end. But, alas, it is time to put aside our differences and be on our bloody way. I don't fancy being chained up and tortured anymore and I really don't want to meet the King of Mississippi looking like this," Fergus said, waving his hand down the length of his body, to show how tattered, bloody and generally disheveled he and his clothes were in.

Sookie spun around to glare at Fergus. He in turn put up his hands in the universal 'I bring peace' gesture. "The car's awaitin'."

"I hope you got the smallest car you could find. It would serve him right," Sookie huffed and stormed out the door and into the garage, where Alcide was sitting behind the wheel of an old Lincoln Town Car circa 1963. And miraculously, he was now clothed. Unfortunately for Sookie's sense of paying it forward, the car had plenty of boot space – enough for a couple of bodies easily. Eric would be more than comfortable for their hopefully short journey home.

She opened the back door to get in. "Uh. Uh. You are up here with me, sister. It looks better if we're riding as a couple and Fergus is in the back," Alcide explained. Sookie slammed the door and stomped around to the passenger side, making a big production on getting in, then slammed the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared straight out the front window.

"I thought you'd be in a better mood when we found you, or at least after your...," Alcide nodded back towards the room they'd all just come from. Sookie hit him in the arm and it actually stung him. She could read it from his mind as well as tell by his reaction.

"Vampire blood. It's good for somethin'," she snapped.

Alcide whistled and then decided to change the subject. "Fergus and I took out the Weres you detected out front, but there will probably be others. So the plan is to act as though I'm your daytime guard, hired from Eric. You were comfortable with me, so Russell approved you bringing your own daytime muscle with you. Fergus is your uncle, who you are trying to get to agree to stay with you at the mansion, because you are big on family. Got it?"

Sookie nodded, as she felt Eric get in the trunk and Fergus slam the lid. In the blink of an eye, the elf was in the back seat and they were rolling out of the garage, down the cobblestoned drive, towards the guard shack, which was about a mile away and barely visible through the tree lined path.

"Here goes nothin'," Alcide said, while Sookie said a silent prayer, Fergus began to hum an old Elfish battle song and Eric settled in for his daytime rest.

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise! Another update so soon? Can you believe it? Thanks again to everyone reading. Drop me a note and let me know your thoughts. You are the Banana to my Split. **Newly Bonded Viking Hugs**


	24. Missing Pieces

**A/N:** This chapter really gave me a hard time. I've written it about 6 times, each with a different result. I have too many blanks to fill in and the distraction of Dead Reckoning just added to my writing dilemma. I know it's short, but there will be more to come soon. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Alcide," Sookie said, shrinking down into her seat. "Whoever is at that guard shack is not going to let us simply drive out of here."

"Probably not," he answered firmly. Yet, he continued driving in that direction despite their shared doubts. His hands held the wheel tight and his gaze focused sternly ahead.

"So what is the plan, then?" she ventured asking.

"To leave this sodden place - intact, with you equally unharmed," Fergus replied.

Sookie could sense his disgust over what they'd experienced as captives, but oddly enough, it almost felt as if he were anticipating another struggle. Perhaps to work off some steam, she thought. However, if an Elf and a Werewolf were expecting trouble at the end of this road, than she had every right to feel downright scared. "Maybe we should take a moment and figure out an actual plan," she suggested.

"And maybe we should offer the tossers our feckin' necks, too," Fergus snapped. "We've doddered enough, with getting nabbed by those blasted Weres last night. We've done what we've set out to do. Time to say good riddens to this hole."

"So, I take it, being trussed up in a filthy garage was not part of your rescue plan?" Sookie said, slightly amused.

"Not exactly," Alcide replied, letting his thoughts drift through the last twelve hours or so.

Once Eric began the torture of the Were guards, left at the private airfield, the reason for the king's interest in Sookie became clearer. They learned that Russell had not only taken Sookie, but her two closest friends from Bon Temps and a whole contingent of researchers from LSU – Shreveport. Eric explained that Sookie had been working on a project with this team, to develop synthetic blood. She thought it was to help the human problem of blood donation accessibility and reliability, however, the rest of them understood the true implications. Fergus supplied some information about Sookie's unique family heritage and what it could possibly have to do with Russell's plans for her and the researchers. As far as the friends, they doubled as the catalyst for getting her there and then as insurance that she'd cooperate, in order to save them any pain.

Recalling when he killed the fairy at the Stackhouse farm and how easily he was able to resist the call of dawn and then being able to rise earlier than normal that same evening, when Sookie was in danger in the cemetery nearby, Eric realized what the elf was insinuating. "Her blood can make us immune to sunlight," he said aloud, surprising himself.

"Aye," Fergus had said. "T'is the elf in her, but having a drop of sky fairy in her too, makes her blood especially potent."

"She mentioned that you seemed to glow like sunlight, when we first spotted you at Club Dead. Does that have something to do with it?" Alcide asked.

Fergus nodded stiffly. "We are descendants of the sun and sunlight itself."

"Freyr, the God of sunlight and fertility is your leader," Eric said almost reverently. "In my day, we prayed to him for plentiful crops and strong seed to bear us healthy sons."

Fergus snorted. "Just because the guy is an enormous wanker, doesn't make him a bloody god or a feckin' leader. And, he certainly had nothing to do with how many children you bore, although he did have several of his own courtesy of your womenfolk. And your men were none the wiser." Fergus saw the confused looks on their faces and continued. "He had the ability to shape shift into any being he came in contact with, other than those of the fae. That's the only reason why he became so popular among you Norse."

Eric scoffed at Fergus' version of a respected god in his day. "So my Sookie is related to the sky fairies as well as the gods themselves?"

Fergus and Alcide both noticed the proud look Eric gave, before he quickly schooled his expression. Fergus decided Eric must want Sookie for more than her blood. They had obviously been close, perhaps even lovers, which he thought was strange and almost repulsive. The ancient warrior was nothing more than dead meat. But, if Eric's intentions towards his relation were pure, than he'd allow his help in protecting her from the _real_ threat facing her. It wasn't his business how Sookie got her rocks off.

"I'm afraid not just sky fairies, but _the_ Sky Fae, as in the ruling family," he said, crinkling his nose, as if he smelled something disgusting.

"The Brigants? Fuck!" Eric growled, stomping around looking for something to destroy. He settled for a powerful kick to one of the passed out Weres. "I knew it! When I saw that picture of her brother and he looked exactly like that fairy Dermot. She had no clue that they are nearly identical in looks and that just smelled like a fairy cover-up. I mean, how could she not see the resemblance? Did they know she was in danger from Edgington?"

"Unfortunately, she has much bigger problems," Fergus sighed.

Eric pinned the Elf with a cool stare and arched his eyebrow, as if to say 'Proceed'.

"There's a war brewin' between two Fae factions. A struggle for who will rein supreme. There are not as many fans of Niall anymore, least since they found out about his dealings with humans," Fergus explained. "The fact that Sookie has been taken by Edgington, who has no clue exactly what he has stumbled into, only makes her more vulnerable. We need to get her out of his grasp and fast. And we're going to need help."

Eric paced, flipping through mental dossiers of those who owed him, either featly or through some other debt that would fit the bill in the form of help.

"How about the Tiger?" Alcide suggested.

"Quinn, the WereTiger?" Eric asked curiously.

"Yes. He is one of the strongest, most successful killers I know. He's a legend from being in the pits. And he's working out his frustration on Bill Compton, back at Josephine's, right now in order to find out the connection between Bill and the Fairy Twins."

"Well, I can tell you about that," Fergus interjected. "He's involved in the hunt for Halflings."

"How do you know this? What exactly is your role in all of this?" Eric demanded, somewhat suspicious of the elf's sudden appearance. Especially, because they were so rarely seen.

"I'm not just Sookie's relation, who magically showed up tonight. I'm a mercenary of sorts, for the Fae. I take contract jobs to bring in hard to locate Fae of interest. I've been hired by Niall Brigant to find out all the players involved with the extermination of Halflings. I'm sort of his secret weapon. Once I heard whispers of a half-fae princess, Niall told me of her existence and begged that I protect her from his enemies. She's a hard one to keep up with, that one – especially with a Viking Vampire Sheriff by her side."

"Well, you've been doing a piss poor job of it, Elf! I've spent the last four days of my existence doing nothing, but trying to keep her out of trouble."

"Seems we're in the same boat, my friend, since she has been taken under our very noses. Anyway, in my defense, I just got put on the job, the night you two showed up at the hospital, to visit her Gran," Fergus replied tersely. He didn't want to agitate the mighty vampire any more than he already was, but he also didn't want to show any fear of him either. He continued, without delay. "Anyway, I followed you two to that little town - Eros - and kept an eye on her until this one showed up," he explained, pointing to Alcide. "As I was leavin' to follow them back to the hospital, I got a call - a tip of sorts - that there was a meeting scheduled at sunset between a vamp representing your interests and Braendan Brigant – the one responsible for the Halfling genocide. You can imagine how my interest peaked when I heard that nugget," he said narrowing his eyes at Eric.

"I have nothing to do with this Braendan. Who is he?" Eric noted.

"He's Niall's nephew, who has a notion that he should be rightful heir to the Fae throne. He also has some feckin' twisted ideas about the Fae mixing with humans and has ordered the slaughter of any Halflings he can find. Somehow, he's also been able to gain enough support to cause a split between the Fae. Half are supportin' him in his attempt at the throne, while the other half stays true to Niall. The thing about Breandan, is that he's playing dirty. He's been making deals with any Supe that has a penchant for murder and a taste for flesh and blood, to assist in ridding the world of such abominations. I assumed that you were one of those willing to help and were just being shrewd about Sookie, realizing her worth and believe me, getting ahold of one of Niall's kin, has that shite Breandan, hard as a rock. Anyway, once Sookie and Adele were settled back at the house, I made my way to Baton Rouge, where the meeting was set to take place at sunset. There I found the vamp Compton meeting with not only Breandan, but those nasty twins. I overheard them discussing payment and one name above all others as their target – Sookie Stackhouse. Seems Compton knew you were headed to Club Dead tonight and chances were excellent, you'd be bringin' along yer new pet. He explained how you might not want to hand her over so easily and that they would need some sort of a diversion to avoid any confrontations. Enter me and how I was given up by my informant to become said diversion. Breandan knows me and must have either figured my relation to Sookie or that I was working for his uncle. Either way, the rest is history as they say and now you know how yer vamper Bill figures into the equation."

"Bill Compton?" one of the injured Weres asked. He had been half listening in to the strange assembly of torturers, while also praying for death. Once he heard Compton's name though, he thought maybe he had something to trade for his life. "He's being investigated by the king. We were supposed to keep our eyes and ears out for anything to do with him," he said with great difficulty.

Eric bent down and looked him in the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. "Why would the king have an interest in _my_ investigator?"

"Apparently he is involved with _several_ underhanded dealings, some of which either interested the king, or disrupted something the king was involved with. We are just the muscle – we're not privy to much," the Were wheezed. Obviously, he had several broken ribs and other bones, after being worked over by the three of them.

Eric stood up and began to pace in a small area. Then he abruptly stopped and said, "Have the Tiger bring Bill to the mansion. Perhaps there is a reward for his capture. We'll tell the Tiger our plans. But, we won't tell Bill anything, until he sees where he is going. Then, he'll be ready to make a deal. Hopefully, Bill's arrival will create enough of a diversion for us to get in unnoticed. The Tiger and Bill will have to do for inside help, but with the help of the tie between me and Sookie, I should be able to locate her quickly, while you guys stand as lookouts. It should be a swift in and out recovery. Whatever we do, we don't want to be caught. Russell could claim my uninvited presence is an open declaration of war between the states and we really don't want the Queen involved. Trust me."

"I don't like it, but as simple as it is, it may just work. It's about a three hour drive to Jackson from here, though. Can we risk taking that long?" Alcide asked.

"No. We'll need to arrange for another plane to pick us up here and drop us somewhere near enough to Jackson without alerting Edgington," Eric reasoned.

"Will a helicopter do?" Fergus asked.

"Anything that can fly the five of us will do. Why?"

"Because, while you two were getting your rocks off on beating the piss out of these guys, I took a little break and did a bit 'o reconnaissance and discovered an older Aster in one of the out buildings. It seats six excluding the pilot."

"That's great, but who's going to fly the thing?" Alcide asked.

"Why me of course!" Fergus beamed.

"You've flown before?" Eric asked skeptically.

"Well, no. But how hard can it be, if Angelina Jolie and John Travolta can do it?"

Alcide wasn't sure which was more amazing – that he was going to let an elf test out that theory or that Fergus actually knew who those people were.

But, it all worked out and within an hour and a half of Eric hatching his plan, they arrived in Jackson with little trouble. A legendary WereTiger and a worthless vampire investigator in tow. They snuck into the mansion behind the giant Bengal Tiger dragging in Compton, just as Eric had envisioned and immediately began their search. Alcide had anticipated a little trouble along the way, but what they didn't expect, was to run into a group of Weres, hard up for some vamp juice. Apparently, the rumors were true and Russell Edgington had hooked his entire Were contingent on vampire blood, which was like heroin to most who took it. It made them stronger for sure, but the problem with getting them hooked, was that they required more and more to keep them in control. The king just didn't give a shit whether they suffered from withdrawals or not, nor what kind of trouble they got into as a result.

Finding an unclaimed vamp on the property was an answer to the crazed Weres' prayers. Once Alcide and Fergus tried to defend Eric, they too where captured, tied up and tortured – until Sookie found them. And it was a blessing that she did, for surely they all would have died that day.

A shiver went up Alcide's spine as that thought sunk in. He was slowing to a stop, in front of the guard shack, ready for anything.

Sookie immediately took note of the very tall block wall that stood in front of them, connected to a large iron fence keeping awful things in and them from going out. A little white cubicle with glass windows from about waist high up, sat just off the main driveway, to the driver's side of their vehicle. It was built in such a way that part of it was inside the compound while the other half was outside, probably to account for incoming vehicles, as well as outgoing. Part of her was hoping Alcide would just plow through the gate, instead of taking their chances with the two Were guards, who looked rather grumpy, that were sitting inside the small outbuilding.

One of the Weres came out and he was carrying a rifle. The sight made Sookie squirm. Alcide pressed a button that rolled down his window automatically. For a minute, that distracted Sookie, because her car was easily twenty years newer than this old beast of a car and it didn't have automatically windows! Alcide's voice broke her out of her petty thoughts quick enough.

"Takin' the Missus here to breakfast," Alcide offered.

"And who might you be?" growled the Were, his finger dangerously close to the trigger of the gun.

"Daytime guard," Alcide replied. "I came with my own," Sookie added, smiling nervously.

"And who's he?" the guard asked, jutting his chin towards the backseat. He raised his rifle a fraction, in the direction of Fergus.

"That's my uncle. We're sort of a package deal," Sookie explained, smiling a little wider.

The guard looked back at the other Were, who had moved to the doorway of their little building. "Where are you headed for breakfast?"

"iHop," Sookie said. "Waffle House," Alcide said, in unison. Fergus tensed, waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. "Waffle House," Alcide said again. "This ain't the big city, sister." He shot Sookie a look that told her to leave the rest of the talking to him.

"Which one?" the other guard asked. This had to be a test, Sookie thought.

"The one on Larson," Alcide responded quickly.

"Be back in an hour or we'll come looking for you," the guard closest to the car threatened.

Alcide nodded and the gates began to slowly open inward. The car engine revved as they all anxiously awaited their escape. After what seemed like an eternity, the opening was wide enough. The Weres stepped back into their alcove and Alcide made his way out to the left and onto the main road, hopefully headed towards Jackson proper and away from Russell Edgington.

After several beats of silence, Sookie asked, "How did you know what the iHop was?"

"My dad's construction company has an office here. I make monthly visits and have gotten to know the area."

Satisfied with his answer, she asked, "Where are we really headed?"

"Back to Eros. It's safest there. No one knows that's where you've been staying. Our pack can protect you and Eric will be safe in the car there until sunset," Alcide replied.

"How long will that take?"

"About two hours, give or take. Why don't you try and get some sleep. We'll wake you, if we need anything."

Sookie nodded and took a few deep breaths. All of the adrenaline that had been keeping her upright these last few hours, had finally burned itself off and she felt utterly exhausted. She glanced back at Fergus, who gave her a quick wink before leaning his head back as if to fall asleep as well. She shifted her focus back to Alcide, who seemed to be relaxed into his role as chauffeur. Lastly, she focused her mind on the infuriating vampire stuffed in the trunk and found that he too, felt relaxed and most likely was now dead for the day. With that, she fully relaxed and closed her eyes, falling nearly instantly asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The idea of a mercenary being paid to hunt his own kind is not a unique idea (in this case it's Fergus and the Fae). I've read several authors who have used this idea in the past and felt it wasn't fair to play like it was my own idea. I don't want to claim that it is any author's specifically, just not quite mine. Also, the description of the guard shack with taken from Club Dead by Charlaine Harris. Thanks again for reading! **Sleeping Viking Hugs**


	25. Except Demons

**A/N:** FanFic won't let me reply to any reviews for some reason. So, here's my blanket "Thank You" to everyone who reviewed last chap, as well as those who alerted/fav'd etc.

* * *

Low murmuring awoke Sookie, seemingly hours later. The sun was still not at its full height in the sky, so she knew that it was well before noon. She stretched and looked around the car, finding that both Alcide and Fergus were standing outside. Fergus was leaning against it, his back towards Sookie and his arms crossed in an aggressive stance. Alcide was turned sideways, looking away from the car, which seemed to be parked in front of someone's house. Then it dawned on her – they were back in Eros and in front of Eric's – her - safehouse.

Sookie opened the car door and slowly got out, her muscles bunched from sleeping in the same awkward position for a couple of hours. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Fergus doesn't want to go in and talk with your Gran. The magic doesn't seem to prevent him from approaching, but will power does."

"T'is not that I don't want to see her. I just think someone should stay by the car while Eric is still in the trunk. In fact, I think we should find a place to safely store him, then ditch the car altogether. Surely, those wankers are looking for us by now. Once that's dealt with, then I'll make my acquaintance," Fergus reasoned.

"Isn't there a garage or some place we can put it? It's shady enough here with the tall pines, but I sort of agree with Fergus, the car needs to be out of sight, just in case. There's no way they could trace that car, is there? I've seen those LoJack commercials on TV."

Fergus shot Alcide a told-you-so smirk and then went to hop back in the car, this time in the driver's seat. "I think I can work her in between the back of the house and some of these trees. Go on inside. I'll keep an eye on 'im. And don't you worry bird, I doubt that gobshite Edgington can track much of anything besides his langer," he reassured Sookie.

She beamed with relief that Eric was in safe hands, even though she still had a bone to pick with him over the whole sunlight immunity thing. Then she shifted towards excitement at the prospect of seeing her Gran. It had only been about 36 hours since she'd left this house with Alcide, but she was anxious to see how Adele was getting along. Alcide nodded to her and she took off in a dash toward the house.

When she walked through the front door, she noticed how quiet it seemed and she panicked. "Gran?" she called, but not too loud, in case she was napping. But, there was no answer. Sookie walked towards the bedrooms and thought she heard a faint hum. When she made it to the door, she found it slightly ajar and light dancing and shifting in shadows across the room.

"Gran?" she called again, as she gave the door a push inward. Nestled in bed, with her gorgeous white-blonde hair left long and recently brushed, laid her Gran. The TV was on and she was obviously absorbed in one of her stories, a pair of wireless headphones covering her ears.

"Gran!" Sookie called louder. This time, Adele looked up from her preoccupation and her face lit up with delight at seeing her granddaughter home safely.

Adele reached next to her for a pad and paper, apparently her speech still affected by whatever ailment or curse she had.

"Sookie, dear. You are home safely. I've been worried about you," Adele wrote.

"Aww, Gran, I'm sorry to make you worry. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," was the one word she wrote.

"I'm sorry, Gran. I wish I knew how to help you," Sookie said, pausing to decide whether she should press her about the fairy connections in her family. Adele sensed Sookie wanted to ask her something and by the exhausted, disheveled look she had, the older woman knew something dramatic must have happened since she last saw her granddaughter. Sookie decided that whatever she had to say to her Gran, could wait until after she'd had some food and a shower before pushing her into revealing the true nature of their heritage. Perhaps Fergus would be able to help treat Gran's condition or at least, help her talk.

"Do you want any lunch? Do you need to get up?"

"I'm fine, dear," Adele wrote. "You look tired. Go get some rest and we'll chat later." Once she was finished writing, she slid the notepad away from her and shifted her focus back to the TV. Sookie was effectively dismissed.

Wandering into the kitchen, she decided to make a breakfast feast for herself and the guys. She looked outside for Alcide and Fergus, ordering them in for the meal. It had been over 24 hours since the last time she ate anything of substance and she owed it to herself, to indulge a little. An hour later, she had laid out bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy, pecan pancakes with caramelized bananas and honey, and heated slices of honey-baked ham that she had bought for sandwiches. She simply didn't have the time or resources to bake a real ham, even though she craved it. Sweet tea and coffee rounded out the meal.

"I can't say as I've ever had a meal quite like this," Fergus remarked.

"You do eat human food, don't you?" Sookie asked, embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that before.

"Of course! Elves typically live in wooden areas, close to streams and vegetation. So, any animal that happens by the area, including fish and beasts large and small, wind up at our dinner table. Not to mention herbs, berries and vegetables."

"Sounds way too healthy for me! I need a Little Debbie and some hot-cross buns every now and then, just to keep me sane!" Sookie shared. "Not to mention pie. My friend Sam owns the only diner in Bon Temps, where I'm from. He makes the best pies around!" she said, as she slowly took a sip of her coffee. Then she immediately sprayed it out, covering Alcide's face and chest.

"Oh My God! I forgot about Sam and Tara! And dear Dr. Tenaka! Russell will surely kill them once he finds out I've gone. What have I done!" she cried, abruptly standing up from the table and going to stand at the kitchen sink. She was wetting a towel for Alcide and imagining what sort of horrors the king would come up with as punishment to them for her escape.

She walked back to the table in a daze, handing Alcide the towel.

Fergus was silently devouring his food, seemingly nonplussed by Sookie's dilemma. "Didn't you say your da owns a construction company in Jackson?" he asked Alcide, in between mouthfuls.

"Yeah. He does. Why?"

"Well, it's still fairly early in the day. Maybe you could round up a 'construction' crew to head on over to the mansion. They need to fix a squeaky floorboard or something – something that would require a van or two on site. They could simply waltz in, look for Sookie's friends, load them up in the vans and leave without anyone the wiser. They could drive them back to town before sunset."

Sookie looked at Fergus like he spoke another language just then. She blinked back tears of worry, then ran over to kiss him on the cheek. She couldn't resist throwing her arms around his neck in a quick hug as well. "You are a genius! Alcide, do you think it would really work? Could you get some people together brave enough to do it?"

Alcide sighed, setting his towel on the table and looking over his barely touched breakfast. "I'll go make a few phone calls. Don't you dare touch my plate, you mooch!" he said, pointing to Fergus and then to his plate.

"I wouldn't dream o' it," Fergus replied innocently, fluttering his eyelids in mock sincerity.

"There's plenty to go around," Sookie said, walking back to her seat to finish her own food.

"What did yer Gran have to say?" Fergus asked Sookie, after a few moments of silently eating.

"Nothing really. Just that she had been worried about me. I wanted to ask her about something Russell told me, but I just didn't have the courage. Maybe you know? You said back at the garage that you were my Uncle? Is that true?"

"Aye. Several times removed mind you. But, I'm a Hale, as is yer Gran. One of her Gran-da's was my brother. I think possibly her great-grand-da, if I'm not mistakin'."

"But, you're an Elf, so you wouldn't know anything about the Fairy relations, would you? Russell said I was related to some royal family called the Brigants. Do you know them?" she asked, pushing the food around on her plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

"What else did he tell you?"

Sookie sighed, recalling her conversation with the deranged vampire king and thanking all the powers that be, that she was now safe – at least for the moment. "He said my heritage gave me a unique ability or rather my blood. He planned on farming me as an ingredient to a special brand of synthetic blood. I suppose his goal is to control the elite vampire population by their wallets, while giving them the ability to once again walk in daylight. In essence, giving them their humanity back, at the price of my blood and their dollars."

Fergus whistled. "And he said this was because ye were related to the Brigants? How would he know so much about _ye_ specifically and what yer blood is distinctly capable of, I wonder?"

Sookie shrugged. "Got me. I wondered the same thing. So, is it true?" she pinned the elf with a glare, noticing how he had yet to answer her questions.

"The Brigants are a royal family of the Fae, indeed. They are fairies who rule over the Sky Fae realm. But, their power doesn't lay with the sun, even though it is part of it. Their power resides in the air, the weather elements, the atmosphere, et cetera. So, if Russell told you the power of your blood came from your relation to the Sky Fae, then he's been misinformed."

"So then, it's not true? I can't make vampires immune to sunlight?"

"Well, obviously there is some truth to it. Yer vampire survived a great deal of exposure just this sunrise, did he not? Perhaps it is not because of yer fairy lineage but because of some other," Fergus suggested.

Sookie thought about his cryptic words. "Are you saying that it's because of Gran's line? The elf in us? Does she know she is elf?"

"Aye, I'm certain she knows. The elfish line of your family indeed has much to do with this little side effect. But, it's the whole of yer makeup that makes it important to the vampires. Ye see, if a vampire drinks fairy blood, it intoxicates them to a point of near insanity. They're virtually uncontrollable until its effects wear off. If a vampire catches a fairy, the poor bastard is drained dry before they can blink an eye. On the contrary, elves are not intoxicatin' to vamps nor do we even smell that great to them – nothin' more than a pleasant perfume. But, we are pure light energy. Vamps will capture us with the intent on harvesting our light. However, the minute our blood touches their lips, they are consumed with light. They wind up burning from the inside out – literally bursting into flames. And most times, it happens so suddenly that the elf is killed in the process – not much can withstand the power of the flame, except maybe for demons. I've lost many a kin and friend to the fang and so have the fairies. Anyway, the fact that you have about 1/16 elf, 1/8 fairy and the rest human, gives the vampire an advantage of a slight high when he drinks from ye and just enough light to make 'im resistant for short periods of time. However, the more he drinks and if it's over an extended period of time, then the vampire can build up the light source slowly, givin' 'im an immunity to sunlight over an extended period of time. Theoretically, for eternity, if exposed to it long enough."

Sookie sat stunned for several seconds, contemplating everything Fergus had said. "This is all so incredible and not in a good way," she said, taking a sip of coffee. "Is that why Eric has been protecting me – because he tasted the light in my blood? Could he have somehow sensed it, the minute we met?"

"I doubt that."

"Which part?"

"Both. He is not protectin' you just fer your essence. At first, I thought that was the case, especially when I heard Bill Compton, _his investigator_, was set to meet with yer great-grandda Niall Brigant's, enemies. However, after I met him fer meself and saw how worried he was that you were gone and at what lengths he was willing to risk himself to get ya back, I quickly changed me mind. I've never seen a vampire, especially one of his age, disregard his own safety time and again, for another – especially a human, or part human. He really seemed surprised when he put it together about the effects of your blood on him, which tells me he didn't even realize it, until we started puttin' together why the King o' Mississippi wanted ye so badly."

Sookie nodded, relieved somehow that Fergus was defending Eric. She had wanted to believe he was good, despite his past and what he had become. "Wait a second, if I have the right combination of lineage, than my brother Jason and maybe my cousin Hadley do too! They are in danger just as much as me! We need to warned them! Protect them!"

"Naw. I guess I forgot one part. You, my dear bird, have the essential spark! And lucky for them, they do not."

"What the hell this that? Is it because of my light? It sounds like I might explode or something!"

Just then, Alcide returned from making his calls. "It's done," he proclaimed, dropping into his chair. He immediately starting shoveling food into his mouth, as if someone would steal it out from under him at any moment.

Sookie stared at him wide-eyed. "What do you mean? Are they free?" she asked excitedly.

"Not yet. But, I've been able to arrange a crew to head to the mansion. They're all Weres, so they should be able to handle any trouble. Plus, I figured they might be a little short handed considering Fergus and me took out about four of them this morning, and not to mention the contingent probably out searching for us. I'm wondering if anyone is even manning the guard shack."

"How will they get in then?"

"Simple phone call. I figured if we told someone at the mansion there was a gas leak detected nearby, that'd alert the staff enough to let in a crew to check things out. Nothing freaks a vamp out more than an explosion – well except maybe a stake. Not much can survive an explosion, 'cept maybe a demon."

Sookie laughed aloud. Fergus had just said something similar not five minutes before. Fergus shot her a wink. At least she had confirmation that part of what he was telling her was the truth. Although, her intuition told her, he was definitely sincere in his explanation of things.

"It's like a Herveaux Trojan horse! I love it!" she said excitedly.

"It should work. One of my guys has a brother that works for Atmos Energy, the local gas company. They're going to show up in a couple of borrowed vans, pretend to search the estate for possible natural gas leaks. They may even bring in an ambulance to escort some 'victims' of gas poisoning to the hospital. I told them to use their imagination and any resources they had. We'll have to pay them a pretty sum after it's over, but it'll be worth it, to save your friends. Besides, I think the Sheriff may have a need for your Dr. Tenaka."

Oh-no. "What do you mean by that?" Sookie asked, instantly peeved that Eric planned to take advantage of the helpless scientist.

"Jaysus mate!" Fergus shot Alcide a dirty look. "He _means_ that in order to keep Russell Edgington from comin' fer ye agin, we have to do somethin' that takes away his motivation. If someone else comes up with the formula for synthetic before him, then he really can't use ya fer his diabolical plan, now can 'e?"

"So Eric is going to fund Dr. Tenaka's research?"

"No. But, there is someone we know that has the money and resources who can and Eric is supposed to meet him at sunset."

"Who?"

"T'is not my business to say." Again, Fergus shot an angry glance at Alcide. Eric planned on meeting with the Prince himself tonight. Fergus didn't want Sookie to know, because she would insist on meeting him herself. Of this, he was certain, because all Fae are naturally curious and stubborn to boot. He wanted to be sure that never happened, for once Niall met Sookie, he would have a hard time keeping away from her, which would put her in further danger.

"Wait. If what you told me earlier is true, is Eric going to hand over Tenaka to another vampire? Is it really safe for me, to have him doing the negotiations on this? I mean, what's to stop some other power hungry asshole from wanting to accomplish what Edgington will hopefully fail to do!"

"What do you propose then, bird? Ye want to do the negotiations yerself? Ye have to trust somebody, sometime and I think now might be that time. Let the thousand year old vampire do what he's experienced at, being twisty and deceptive and above all else, shrewd with a dash of pragmatism."

"So you know who he's negotiating with." It wasn't a question. Sookie was just stating the facts as she saw them.

"Aye."

"And you refuse to tell me who this mystery person is, even if it means messing with _my_ future?"

"If I thought for one second that his decision was the wrong one, I would do whatever needed to be done to prevent that."

Sookie sighed, not wanting to argue with the elf any further. She'd put some thought into it and if need be, she'd demand Eric include her in the negotiations or whatever plans he had with this mysterious benefactor. She got up from the table and began to clear away all the dishes. Amazingly, there was not a single leftover and she felt bad, thinking that maybe Gran would have liked to have a biscuit or maybe a pancake with some honey on it.

She poked her head in on Adele and found she was fast asleep, so she went back to clean up. It always amazed her how the time for prep and cleanup took twice as long as the actual eating. Her thoughts were interrupted about two hours later, by a muffled sound of a cell phone ringing. Alcide had decided to crash on the small couch in the crowded little family room. Fergus had disappeared outside, doing God only knew what.

Alcide patted around in his front jeans pocket briefly, with his eyes still closed, before locating the item creating the offending noise. "Yeah," he answered groggily. Then he sat bolt upright. "Is that so? Great! Just great. Bring the scientists to the agreed location just outside of Shreveport. The friends get dropped at the other place until further notice."

Sookie was impatiently waiting for him to finish his call. "Well?" she said, fidgeting. She couldn't keep still, not knowing whether their plan worked or not.

"They're all out and on their way to safety. No one was hurt, with the exception of a couple of humans, trying to be heroes. Oh, don't worry, they'll live," he added, after seeing Sookie's reaction. For a girl that runs with vampires, she sure was sensitive to violence.

"Yay! Thank you so much, Alcide!" she said, giving him a big hug, albeit a quick one. She wasn't much for physical contact, because it amplified her ability to hear people's thoughts. She held back a snort thinking how she'd been giving out a lot of hugs and kisses today. "Why is Dr. Tenaka's group headed to Shreveport, while Sam and Tara are going someplace else?"

"It's because of what Eric had setup. I'm assuming, without having the advantage of talking to him during the day, that he'll want the doc and his crew to go with him when he meets up with the person responsible for taking over the funding of Tenaka's research. Your friends are being put up at another safehouse, in case Edgington tries anything in retaliation. Even if Eric doesn't need the science nerds, it's best not to keep all your eggs in one basket."

"That makes sense," she thought, stifling a snigger at her friends being referred to as eggs. "So, do you know who Eric is meeting with?"

"No. I don't know him."

"But you know it's a him."

"Stop fishing, Sookie. All I know is there's a meeting setup and your not invited, OK? Haven't you been through enough the last couple of days to just lay low for awhile?"

Sookie sighed. "You're right. I think maybe I'll hop in the shower and go to sleep. Two hours in a car was definitely not enough. I'm so relieved everyone is safe for now. Thanks again for everything, Alcide."

"I see your game and I'm not falling for it. Go to bed, Sookie. We'll wake you when something comes up."

"Hrmphf!" she huffed and stomped out of the room. She really needed to learn how to be more manipulative, especially when it came to men. If it were Dawn wanting information, she'd have Alcide singing it to her by now. Instead, she focused on taking a long hot shower to relax herself. She spent time doing some serious personal grooming and moisturizing her skin when she was done. If she couldn't use her charm to get the information she needed, maybe she could use her other assets to persuade Eric into revealing his source. Once she was finished primping and polishing, she drew the heavy curtains covering the one window in the room that faced towards the north and crawled under the soft sheets of her bed. She fell asleep in just her bra and panties, hardly ever doing that because it made her feel too vulnerable. But, she just didn't have the energy to search through the bags of stuff her and Eric had brought with them the other night, for a proper sleep shirt.

For a long time, she tossed and turned, sleeping restlessly. Her dreams consisted of a mash-up of all the violent and chaotic encounters she had experienced over the last several days, keeping her from fully relaxing. Finally, around sunset, she unexpectedly sunk into a deeper sleep - an overwhelming feeling of peace and safety enveloping her.

What she didn't yet realize, was that a very powerful Viking vampire had snuck into her bed, just as the sun was setting. He had been feeling her agitation for the last hour that he was stuck in the trunk. As soon as he felt it was safe, he simply muscled his way out of the vehicle and made his way into the house. Alcide and Fergus were there, talking with Adele and her physical therapist, in what seemed like flowery small talk. He didn't take the time to say anything to them, for his newly formed bond with Sookie was pulling him towards her. He striped out of his bloody, tattered clothing and slid under the warm, soft sheets, pulling her into his arms. Niall Fucking Brigant could wait.

**A/N:** Surprise! Another update so soon! This was actually cut from the chapter I just posted, because otherwise it seemed too long and didn't flow as well. Thanks for reading and if you get a chance, let me know your thoughts. **Cuddly Viking Hugs**


	26. Mine

**A/N:** Still can't respond to reviews for some reason, so another blanket and **enthusiastic** 'Thank You' to all reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting etc.

* * *

Eric didn't know how long he just held Sookie in his arms. Being this close to someone without actually being intimate was not a common occurrence in his long life. Allowing a human this close to him, since his turning, was an even rarer event, even though he'd always enjoyed a good snuggle. After he had created his child Pam, there had been moments like this with her, but as with any child/maker bond, they quickly sought out others for that specific need.

The conflict over his feelings regarding Sookie weighed heavily on him, especially now that they were more permanently tied together. He was intrigued by her telepathy and surprising familial makeup; compelled by her scent and the taste of her blood. But moreover, it was his _feelings_ for her – the feeling of camaraderie, them against the world – and her willingness to fight and live against all odds, just like him, that had him not wanting to let her go. She was the bravest human he knew, both past and present combined. It didn't seem fair that fate had led them to each other, for they each posed a risk to the other. He invited danger into her otherwise orderly human world. Those who saw him as an enemy would immediately focus on her as a way to bend him to their will. With the inevitability of the vampires coming out and the world's unknown reaction, she would be thrust into more vampire shit than she could shake a stake at. On the reverse side, she was his one weakness, someone that could be the death of him, if he wasn't careful. He had already done things for her that could have easily led to his final death and still might. Her Fae relations posed as an equally dangerous foe for him, even though he'd had his share of run-ins with their kind in the past. Then, there was the fact that she was human. She was aging, even as they lay there. To her, it was infinitesimal, but to him, she would be gone in the blink of an eye, leaving him with nothing but memories – as had happened before in his long existence. Eventually the dam where he kept all those recollections stored would burst and he'd probably go insane.

Just then, Sookie whimpered and twitched. He decided she must be having a bad dream. He pushed comfort and safety through their new bond and brushed butterfly kisses along her exposed neck, shoulder, and back. Even in his deep ruminations, her needs seem to override any other concern he had, forcing him to focus on providing for her first. It was a basic nurturing instinct that seemed to possess him when it came to Sookie Stackhouse née Brigant.

In her dream, Sookie was being chased by a cloaked figure. She had the sense it was death itself. Whoever it was, they were gaining on her and it was only a matter of her making a mistake, like tripping or turning the wrong direction, before she was caught.

Up ahead of her, she saw a waterfall and a unicorn, of all things, bending for a drink. Not thinking, she headed straight for them both and sped headlong into the depths of a large pond the falls had created. When she came up for air, the soundtrack of chirping insects and singing birds surrounded her. Fluttering all around her were butterflies of various sizes and colors, some dipping in to briefly brush against her tickled skin. She glanced around her surroundings and found Eric sitting on a rock, on the outer edge of the pond. It appeared he was nude, but the way his legs were turned, Sookie couldn't be certain. His elbow rested on his knee, while his chin rested on the back of his hand, in an eerily similar version of the famous bronze Thinker sculpture, by Auguste Rodin.

"Eric?"

He looked up at her and smiled. She'd never really seen him smile quite like that. Little crinkles appeared around the corners of his mouth and at the corners of his eyes. "Lover," he crooned, in his baritone voice that she had come to be very fond of. He crooked his finger in a come hither manner.

Her body immediately responded, but so did her heart and that made her pause. Did she actually _love_ this man? She didn't even really know him, even though her instincts told her she could trust him. She was attracted to him, that was obvious by her throbbing lady bits. However, did that equate to _love_? Something internal propelled her forward and instantly his powerful arms surrounded her. The butterflies seemed to follow and circled them in a sort of insect ring-around-the-rosy. Eric leaned down and brushed his lips ever so lightly to hers and then looked into her eyes, "I hate feelings," he whispered.

"What?" Sookie asked, pulling back from their embrace in confusion. Suddenly, they were no longer by the water and the butterflies had seemed to have disappeared, even though she could still feel them on her skin. Shaking her head and taking in her surroundings, she realized she was in her bed at the safehouse. Eric was in bed with her, his strong arms holding her, just as in her dream, with the exception of his left leg possessively thrown over the top of hers. And of course, he was naked.

"You are well?" he asked, his eyebrows rising to the middle of his forehead and a deep crease of worry forming above the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. Are you OK? You've healed completely?" she said uncomfortably. She didn't have very much on in the way of clothing herself and although they had been intimate before, she was feeling a bit shy and insecure with her current situation.

"Slightly better than OK," he replied, emphasizing his statement was a well executed twist of his hips. His _well being_ evident by the soft yet hard bulge nudging her hip.

"Oh!" she replied, with a blush that spread through her whole body. She turned her head away briefly and bit her bottom lip. Then, she looked back recalling the last time they saw each other. "I'm sorry I was so pissy with you this morning. I've talked with Fergus and with Alcide some and realize I may have jumped to conclusion about you and your intentions. That wasn't very fair."

He nodded, then moved his hand to cup her cheek and feel her heated flesh. He rubbed his large thumb back and forth across her soft skin, all the while seemingly searching for something in her eyes. "We are bonded now, you and I. Can you feel it?"

"I don't know. What does it feel like and what does that mean, exactly?"

"We had our third mutual exchange of blood this morning. This creates a nearly unbreakable tie between us. Your presence is _within_ me and I will live on in you. Not unlike what we have been already feeling since our last exchange, we will be able to sense each other's emotions, except now, there will be no distance limitations. When we are together, we will both be at peace."

"So, if you feel horny, I'll feel that as well?"

"Like right now?" he asked, moving her so that she was flush against him, his erection pressing into her stomach.

Sookie swallowed, trying to clear the sudden dryness filling her mouth like cotton. Her heart began beating so fast, surely it was fighting its way out of her chest.

"How do I know what is really _my_ emotion and what is yours?"

Eric growled and then pulled her in closer to him, kissing her nearly senseless. "What's yours, is mine. _You_ are _mine_, Sookie Stackhouse and no other will touch you without consequences."

"Pft. I'm not a possession. And I'm not so sure I like the idea of shared emotions. Where do you end and I begin?"

"You are mine in the eyes of the Supe world. And unfortunately, with your mixed heritage, you _are_ a part of that, no matter how much you just want to be normal and go about your human life. Being mine does not mean I respect you any less, it is simply a means of letting others know that you are protected, cared for. You didn't seem to have a problem with sharing feelings before now. In fact, it was been mutually beneficial."

Sookie wiggled a little, trying to put some distant between them while she thought about what he said. "Ohh. Do that again."

She giggled and struggled a some more. He was trying to lighten the mood, so they wouldn't argue and she got that. She honestly didn't have the energy at that moment to do much of anything. Besides, if she wasn't mistaken, he just admitted he cared for her.

He pulled her close again and slowly moved his lips to hers, working them into a toe curling kiss. After a thousand years of practice, he sure knew how to kiss a girl. Her stomach clenched and that sensitive spot between her legs tingled with anticipation. "I want you Sookie. Before anything else comes between us. I have an overwhelming need to claim what is _mine_." His voice dipped even lower as he spoke the last part.

Their lips were still touching and even though the words were still so proprietary, bristling Sookie's nerves, the idea of being 'claimed' as he put it and the sound of his voice, sent shivers up her spine, making her pulse quicken. She wondered briefly if it was because of the bond that she felt the need to surrender or if that was a feeling all her own, but then decided she wanted this, no matter what was behind the prompting.

"I barely know you," she teased, running her hands over his hard, muscled chest. A light dusting of hair, a bit lighter in color than that on his head, tickled her palms.

"Ahha," he rumbled deeply. "But, you are a modern woman and these things do not matter. I could be a one-night stand, a stranger you met in a bar. If the moment strikes you, you go with it. Yes?"

"What about my Gran? Alcide? Fergus?"

"You want to invite them, too? That is a strange request, but if you truly want them, I suppose it's OK." Eric tried to be serious, but the twitch of his lips, gave away his true intent.

Sookie laughed and Eric reveled in the sound. "What will they think? They must know you are in here."

"They are all adults and for the most part Supes. Sex is not a shameful act to any of us. And trust me, your Gran should be the last person to judge what goes on behind closed doors."

She gasped. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are related to the Fairy Fucking Prince and it had to be through her and one of his sons. Unless, good 'ole pawpaw Stackhouse was really pawpaw Brigant!"

"We don't know anything for sure. Not until we talk to her and hear her side of the story."

"And that will be happening, _after_ you yield to me. Besides, we had a deal."

"Deal? What deal?"

"The one where you promised to have sex with me if I kept you and your Gran safe and figured out who was trying to harm you. You are safe and we now know that Russell Edgington was behind at least the Were attack."

"You shouldn't want me to have sex with you because of some stupid bet."

"I don't. I want you because you want me too. Remember, the bond?"

"Stupid thing!" she hissed as he rolled them over, pinning her arms above her head. She automatically shifted her hips, so he could settle between them. He was careful not to put all his weight on her.

"You know, I felt you this morning, when you were in pain - when the sun was burning you. I was so scared I wouldn't be able to find you in time. What would happen to me, if something were to happen to you? What if something were to happen to me?" she asked, suddenly gripped with an unexplainable panic.

"I'm over a thousand years old. You shouldn't worry about these things. Besides, it all worked out and you saved the day! I've been working very hard to make sure nothing happens to you either. You are protected, safe."

"Unless, it's daytime. Then you won't feel a thing. You won't know what happened."

"I'd still feel you. It might be delayed, but I'd still have time to get help to you. Please don't worry about this now," he ordered, kissing her once again.

"Why do I feel like this is a marriage of some kind? I think you are not telling me everything."

"Hmmm. Wife. I like the sound of that," he purred, brushing off yet another unwelcomed feeling - the fear of her death. He tucked his head between her neck and shoulder, nipping at the sensitive spot with his regular teeth and then again lightly with his fang. The sensation sent Sookie into a tailspin of emotion and need. Her hips involuntarily bucked up, meeting nothing but hard flesh and muscle.

He continued his teasing, moving slowly down to her chest, taunting the lace-covered flesh he found there. He alternated dragging his cool tongue along the heaviest part of her breast with blowing his even cooler breath in its wake. Then, he replaced both with soft kisses reminiscent of the butterfly wings Sookie had dreamt of. Her nipples became so hard she thought they might cut right through the cups of her bra. She arched her back, trying to push them toward his mouth, but he purposely avoided her moves and instead, began working his way down her stomach, to her ticklish sides, then around her belly button.

"I think I may need to rip these off. Do you have any objection?" Eric asked, taking the top edge of her panties between his front teeth and tugging.

"Nah," she gasped at the thought. Clearing her throat, she gave a more firm "no" as a thrill of excitement moved through her.

He didn't need to be told twice. As soon as he heard the 'n' leave her lips, the panties became nothing more than scraps floating to the bedroom floor. "Put your hands behind your back, like this," he ordered, guiding her arms from their previous position above her head, until they were folded under her backside. "Don't move them no matter what."

Sookie complied and nodded nervously as his now free hands pushed her thighs apart wide enough to settle his upper body between them. He sat there for several seconds, enjoying the view of her glistening folds. "So beautiful," he whispered, blowing the 'f' slightly as if he were making a wish on a birthday cake.

She moaned at the sensation. He hadn't even touched her, yet his breath was nearly enough to send her over the edge. He chuckled at her reaction, loving how she was squirming with need and desire. Deciding to prolong this as long as he could, he began rubbing his permanent five o'clock shadow stubble along the inside of her left thigh. He started just above her knee and moved up to just before his nose touched her sweet spot and then back to where he started. He made this circuit twice more before moving to her right side.

"Eric!" she begged.

Feeling how hungry she was for his touch through the bond, Eric had mercy on her, and changed tactics once again. He led a slow, cool trail with his tongue up her thigh one last time before continuing on to sensitive skin of her nether lips. He blew briefly on the wetness he had left behind, before moving back for one more pass of her plump folds.

"Oh. Dear. God," she cried, bucking her hips upwards.

Eric moved one of his large hands to her lower abdomen to keep her from thrashing around too much. "Tsk. Tsk. I said don't move, my anxious lover. Now, watch me, focus on what I'm doing. Can you do that?"

"Mmm. Hmm," Sookie squeaked. She inched her body up a little onto a pillow for access to a better view, watching as he licked his lips slowly, devilishly, before using his free hand to spread open her petals, revealing what was hidden inside.

She moaned and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as he lapped slowly at her heated core. She desperately wanted to run her fingers through his hair and hold him in place for eternity, but she complied by trying to stay still. She refocused her sights on his expert skill, watching as he used his vampire speed to please her like no human man ever could. She couldn't help but want to touch him in some way, to show how much she was enjoying both the show and the physical experience – never realizing before that she was a bit of a voyeur. She discovered by moving her legs over his body, she could explore his taut flesh with her feet and calves. The feeling was so sensual, she lost herself in the sensation, moaning loudly and in the process, egging him on.

Just as she began to feel that familiar tightening start in her abdomen and spread down through her legs, in anticipation of her release, Eric did something she never expected. He used a combination of his fingers and fangs to stretch and arouse her even more. There was the slightest twinge of pain, as he made sure the final barrier between them was carefully stripped away. The way his fingers curled and moved inside her, while his mouth and fangs caressed outside, Sookie never even realized what he'd done. Soon, her nerve endings exploded, stars filling her field of vision, while the most intense orgasm she ever had experienced, ripped through her. Her toes curled, every muscle in her body tensed and spasmed, as surging currents raced between her center and her nipples. Wild cries and moans came out of her, but she was so far gone on the wave of pleasure, it seemed as though the sounds were coming from somewhere far away.

Eric began kissing his way back up her body, snapping the middle of her bra open with his fang. It was time her natural bounty was released from it's confines. Sookie had cum so hard, his fingers were dripping with her sweet honey, which he used to lubricate himself. He rolled over onto his back, continuing to stimulate himself while Sookie came back down to earth.

"My ears are ringing," she sighed. "I can't hear anything!"

"Hearing is overrated," Eric chuckled, using his vampire speed to move her on top of him in a straddling position.

Sookie placed both her hands on his chest, steadying herself. "I don't know about this…" she trailed off, not feeling comfortable being on top her first time.

"This way, you have control. If it's all up to me, I'll hurt you. Because all I want to do is bury myself inside you right now."

Another thrill of excitement ran through her at his words. She nodded her understanding, but didn't move because panic had already started creeping into her consciousness. Eric lifted her and set her right over his throbbing erection. He grasped it and began slowly rubbing it along her still dripping core.

"Relax, Lover. If you enjoyed my fingers, you'll revel in this," he said with a smirk, placing himself at her entrance. His words and his actions relaxed her somewhat, but this was her first time and fear of the unknown still had her tense.

Once he was seated at her opening, he placed both hands on her hips and gently pushed her down, allowing for just the slightest penetration. Then he moved his thumb and began rubbing light circles over her swollen nub.

"Mmm," she moaned, rolling her head back and closing her eyes over the dual sensations of him filling her and touching her. Without even realizing, she soon had taken him completely into her and was slowly rocking back and forth.

Eric used his free hand to gently run the back of it across her cheek, before dragging his fingers down her neck and across her breasts. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her down slightly so that her hardened nipples were dangling just above his mouth. He flicked his tongue out to tease one and then the other, while taking the opportunity to start moving inside her.

"Ohh!" Sookie cried.

"Yes," he answered in return. Then he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. The pull on her tongue from his mouth made it feel as though it was coming from much further below.

Their hands glided over each other while they fell into a sensual rhythm .

"Amazing," he praised.

"Eric," she moaned in response.

Then, he flipped them again, shifting them once more so that he held one of her legs in the crook of his arm. The angle gave Sookie a new, pleasurable sensation that rocked her from head to toe. Spurred by her excitement, he continued to move faster, his thrusts a little bit rougher.

"Don't stop!" she pleaded, grabbing on to his ass as if it were a life preserver in the swelling seas.

"Never," he growled, dipping his head to her neck.

Their time together was growing short, as his shaft became impossibly harder, thicker.

"Oh!" she cried. That familiar surge of electricity ran its course through her body once again.

Eric growled and grunted. Her contracting walls began to milk him for his cool seed. As they both began to climax, he sank his fangs gently into the delicate flesh just below her ear and fed from her above while her body drank from him below. The mutual feelings of lust, desire and pleasure bounced back along the mystical bond that tied them together for an indeterminate amount of time. He had never felt anything like it and decided right then that he never wanted to give it up. He'd do whatever it took to ensure they stayed bound together forever.

Afterwards, they laid, still joined intimately, petting and caressing each other, while trying to pull their thoughts and emotions apart.

"The best I ever had," he whispered kissing the top of her head and sliding them so that he was on his back and she lay across his chest.

"You can't mean that," she replied, dancing her fingers lightly across his silent chest. She considered how awkward it seemed that he was neither sweaty or out of breath, as she was. Nor did his chest echo with the sounds of a beating heart.

"But I do, my lover." Then he paused, a sudden feeling of vulnerability, "I hope you don't come to hate me some day due to this bond, because I can honestly say, I like being this way. Perhaps, you will too."

"Is it permanent?"

"If we never have each others blood again, it will fade with time. But, considering how many times it has come about already, I doubt we can stop that from happening. Besides, I like it when you drink from me. It feels good when you bite me and I like the idea of you playing vampire," he said with a fangy grin.

"All this talk of biting," he said, catching her arm in his grip and bringing it to his mouth, "makes me_ hungry_," he growled, nipping slightly at her inner wrist.

Sookie gasped, feeling something hard prodding the inner thigh she had thrown over Eric's midsection. "You can't possibly be…"

"Oh, why that's the advantage of having a vampire lover, my dear. We are always ready."

"Won't I be sore?"

"The sign of a good lover, is his ability to please another. If he has taken the time to worship and treasure, to satiate to the point of fatigue, then he has done his job. A _great_ lover will leave his partner sore and swollen between her thighs, yet eager to respond, hungry to be touch, to be satisfied once more."

"And I suppose you are a great lover?" Sookie teased.

In the blink of an eye, she was flat on her back, her legs thrown over his shoulders. "An _unforgettable_ lover," he growled, before filling her to the hilt once again.

**A/N**: So? Too much? Not enough? Just right? About time? Leave me some review love and perhaps you'll get some more. **Always Ready Viking Hugs**


	27. Gifts

"You want me to put my finger where?" Sookie blushed. Her soapy hands were currently running along the contours of Eric's lower half. They had finally made it to the shower after several rounds of extraordinary sex, well, really love making. That was one thing about Eric, he might not always tell you everything there is to know about a particular situation, but he always told the truth. And he was definitely telling the truth when he said sex with him was unforgettable.

"I'm sharing. Trying to show you how best to please me, lover. Don't ruin it by being shy – especially after I just had my tongue in your…"

"Alright! You don't need to dirty talk. I know precisely where your tongue has been. But, you also know how new this is for me. You can't expect me to just automatically feel comfortable with all of this."

Eric took her hand and placed it around him. "I was certain you were comfortable with all of me," he teased, making his voice even lower than it normally was. "In fact, I seem to recall you screaming loud enough for all the Supes within a mile radius of the house to hear of how _comfortable_ I really made you." He ghosted his own soapy fingers along her neck, across her shoulder and down the arm that was currently wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Gah! I didn't not!" she blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"You are right. It was probably more like two miles, with our sensitive hearing. If Russell didn't have someone on our trail by now, surely they have located us, just from the noises you were making."

Sookie took that moment to slide her finger exactly where he had suggested, taking him completely by surprise. "Then, I guess we better make this real sweet. For, surely someone will be knocking on that door any minute," she whispered right before taking his nipple into her mouth and biting, none too gently.

It was Eric's turn to throw his head back and alert the neighbors of his appreciation for his talented lover. She was definitely a quick study in the carnal arts.

While they were having sudsy fun in the shower, Fergus was trying to avoid not only the Prince's phone calls, but having to go back to the house to interrupt a vampire with his lover. Neither prospect looked appealing, but if he had to choose, he'd answer Niall's call over the other.

"Hale – O," Fergus answered after the fifth ring. This was the tenth time Niall, or someone calling from the number he used to make contact with the Prince, had tried to reach him. Fergus always loved to answer the phone, because he got to use his last name as a first greeting.

"Where is the Norseman?" an angry fairy answered in return.

"Hale-o to you too, mate. And how the feck should I know? I'm no' his keeper. He's no' with you?" Fergus figured he'd play dumb for a little while.

"I am not your 'mate' and you may not be his keeper, but you were with him and my great-granddaughter last. So, you must know something of his whereabouts. I only agreed to meet him because it had to do with the safety of Sookie and Adele. Have they been harmed? Should I send some of my men?"

"No. No. No' necessary. I'm sure he's just catching up on his Sheriff duties. Knowing Sookie, she probably has him fixing a leaky pipe or scratchin' an itch. Surely, he'll be along shortly." Fergus smirked at his cleverness. It was quite true, Sookie had something to do with a leaky pipe, mainly, Eric's. And that itch…well, everyone knew what that meant.

"I do not understand your sayings, but for all of our sakes, if you have any way of getting a-hold of him, do it. My spies tell me Russell has already sent a presence to the state. A war between vampire states, especially with Louisiana's Queen, is not something any of us want to get caught up in. It would also undermine our current path of keeping their reveal on schedule."

"Rite-o. I'm on it," Fergus replied tersely and then snapped his phone shut. He wound up his arm as if to chuck it into the woods he was standing in, but then brought it back and quickly flipped open to place another call. "C'mon ye gom, pick up the feckin' phone!"

"You have reached…'Eric Northman'…at the tone, please record your message. When you have finished, press the pound key or hang up."

"Feck! Bloody fuckity fuck!" Fergus swore out into the night. He stared into his phone and growled. Then, he decided to try another number. As soon as it stopped ringing, he started talking.

"Have ye heard from them at'all?" Fergus demanded, pacing in a small square area.

"Well, I've _heard_ from them, but not in the way you are asking. Let me guess, the Prince is breathing down your neck," Alcide replied, slightly amused, yet worried at the same time. If Russell's people found their hiding spot, they'd be sitting fucking ducks.

"Aye. And I don't want to be the one to waltz in there and break things up either. But, we've a plan and it needs to be implemented, stat. Maybe, we could go in his stead?" Fergus asked, grasping at straws.

"I'm not meeting with the fucking Prince of Fairies. My job is to protect Sookie, during the day, to eliminate the marker Eric holds over my father's head. Nothing more. Besides, it's in the interest of my pack to stay out of vampire bullshit as much as possible. We have our own messes to contend with."

"Where's Adele? Maybe we could send her in to get Sookie. If Sookie is out of the picture, than Eric will start thinkin' outside the box again."

"Let me get this straight. You'd rather send in an old lady to break up a vampire and his meal, than go yourself? I thought you were like a ninja Fae assassin."

"Aww, lick the back of 'em, ye plonker! T'is not like that. If Eric decides to attack me, because he'll smell me before I even see 'im, then it will no' be endin' nicely fer either of us and I don't want to have poor Sookie seein' that."

"_Right_. You're just thinking about _Sookie_. So, why don't you go in, making lots of noise and calling out to them. It's not like he'll be waiting to ambush you. He'll be bushed of another sort. Besides, someone has to do something or everything we just risked our lives for will be for nothing."

"FECKKKK!" Fergus shouted into the night as he snapped his phone shut again. Then with a huff, he stomped a path out of the woods and back towards the house where Sookie and Adele currently called home.

"I've never gotten so dirty, taking a shower before," Sookie said, shivering. They had been in there long enough that the water was ice cold by the time they finished.

"That's because you've never showered with me," Eric grinned, sweeping her off her feet and throwing her over his shoulder. Than he gave her a firm smack on her ass, that not only made her yelp, but left his sizeable handprint, as he walked them out to the kitchen.

"Oww! What the hell?" she giggled, pounding on his bare back in return.

He laughed, setting her on the countertop unexpectedly. The cool tiled surface was a startling contrast to the heat from her tingling buttocks.

"You must eat, to return your strength. While you do that, I need to make some phone calls," _and explain to a probably pissed off fairy prince, why I haven't made the meeting I arranged_, he added in his head.

"Could you get me a shirt or something? What if Gran or someone else walks in!"

"I doubt anyone would be brave enough to venture near here the rest of the night."

"Why's that?" she asked, hopping down off the counter and walking over to open the fridge.

Eric started walking to what looked like a utility closet. "Because nobody who wants to live would disturb a vampire and his _mate_," he said quietly, disbelieving his own words as to what she was to him. Vampires did not bond with humans, unless it was to create a slave. Sookie couldn't be controlled, or even made to heel in the slightest. Thus, the only reason for a vampire to bond to her would be if she were a chosen mate or if it were for political reasons. Since no one knew of her connections to the fairy prince, political reasons were out of the question. He could kid himself and say she was an asset, especially with her familial connections and her telepathy. But, he'd be doing just that – kidding himself and then he'd have to reveal her gift, which he wasn't planning on doing any time soon.

Sookie felt strong but brief flashes of conflicting feelings including shock, disbelief and resentment surge through her. She knew they weren't her feelings, so she interpreted them to mean that they were Eric's and it must have just hit him that he was stuck with her and this damn bond. He must not like being tied down to one person, especially someone like her, with all the trouble following her. She instantly felt sad and ashamed. Their whole experience cheapened. She wanted to run, get away from here as fast as she could.

Eric in turn felt her sudden change in mood and realized his error. He chastised himself once again and resolved to be more careful regarding his feelings around her. "Sookie," he began, turning away from the door that led to his secret, light-tight room between the kitchen and the garage, which really wasn't a garage at all.

Wiping away a tear, she sniffled, but straightened her back, determined not to let him see her cry anymore. "I understand, Eric."

"No. You don't. It's not what you think."

"I'm a telepath, Eric and have been my whole life. I can pretty much tell what you're thinking by feeling what you feel. Shock over the fact that you have magically aligned yourself with me and disbelief that you didn't even seem to have a choice in the matter. And finally, resentment towards me for ever entering your life. Everyone reacts similarly to things, except I've usually only seen those things when it comes to a surprise pregnancy or something. But, I get it. You feel trapped. Don't worry, you won't be stuck with me for long. Once this thing with Russell is settled, we can go our separate ways. Gran and me and Fergus will handle any of the fairy crap that comes are way. Us Stackhouse's are strong – well I guess Hale's really – I don't know, whatever." She sighed, slamming the refrigerator door that remained open during this exchange. She started for the bedroom to get dressed, but suddenly a massive, angry vampire was in front of her.

He grabbed her by her arms, not enough to hurt her, yet firm enough that she wouldn't be moving anytime soon. "You are infuriating!" he began with a little shake that rattled her teeth. "I have to remind myself time and again, how very young you really are. You may be a telepath, but you have _no_ idea what makes me or most any other man tick. I have been a vampire for over a millennia. Every sense of mine is enhanced, including my _feelings_. I have spent this undead lifetime battling to constantly keep them in check. Thinking with emotion instead of strategy gets you nowhere but dead, in the permanent sense. Yet, I meet you and suddenly I am faced with this continual struggle because of how you make me _feel_. It's not you I resent, but the feelings that come from being close to you. I cannot believe after all of my existence, a tiny human-fae hybrid has brought me to my proverbial knees and totally rocked my world. This is what I'm _feeling_. This is what you felt just now. For the first time in forever, I'm scared because so much could go wrong. Just being together puts a target on our backs. Any enemy of mine will try to use you as leverage and the thought of any harm coming to you, makes me impulsive instead of calculating."

"And very late," came another voice.

Eric immediately pushed Sookie behind him and took a defensive stance, fangs bared.

"Put your fangs away, Viking. I mean you no harm. Although, if I hadn't just overheard that touching speech of yours, it may have been a different matter. Now, I understand what has been keeping you and forgive your slight. But, we _do_ have business to discuss and I would like to meet my great-granddaughter," Niall Brigant answered in a soothing voice.

"Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea!" Sookie exclaimed, now utterly mortified that she was standing naked as the day she was born, behind an equally naked vampire, cornered by the Prince of the Sky Fae, who incidentally was her supposed great-granddad.

Niall chuckled. "I forget how sensitive humans are to their natural environment. Please, my dear, go make yourself presentable – that is the word, correct? It will give your vampire and I some time to discuss our business."

Sookie didn't wait for any further invitation. Nearly as fast as a vampire, she was back in her room, leaning against her closed door, trying to catch her breath. Her head was spinning. Eric just admitted – in not so many words – that he was in love with her. And he did it in front of the freakin' Prince! How did she feel about him? Did she love him too? She was so insecure about herself and relationships, having to always hold herself apart from others due to her telepathy. However, if she truly thought about it, she had been attracted to Eric from the minute she spied him at the gas station. He was the most gorgeous man, albeit vampire, she had ever seen. The way she felt around him, the things just his eyes did to her, it was indescribable. Still, did that equate to love? Oddly, this all reminded her of her dream. Had he not said that he hated feelings in her dream? What the fuck did that all mean?

While Sookie was pondering her feelings, Eric and Niall stood appraising each other. Eric was pissed that not only did the Prince know where they were all hiding out and that he had now seen Sookie, but also that he overheard him all but profess his love to the girl. This made him weak once more and he wanted to tear something to shreds.

"I know you think that you appear weak in front of me now, with me hearing how you feel about my dearest Sookie. But, you are mistaken. Love is a very powerful thing and something that humans specifically are very good at wielding. I too have been in your shoes, with the mother of Sookie's grandfather, my Einin. And I am a stronger ruler because of it. This discussion is for another time, however. Right now we must make sure that Russell Edgington drops his ridiculous plan to exploit my kin's blood. Am I to understand that you would like me to take over the investment in the research?"

Eric stood with his powerful arms folded across his bare chest, assessing the situation carefully. Finally, he spoke. "Yes. Fergus mentioned that you already own a pharmaceutical company that invents and produces items for the Fae, in helping them live in this realm without consequence. If you could take on Dr. Teneka and his team, support them in finishing their research – perhaps convince Russell's investors to work with you, then the King will have nothing left to continue his pursuit of my – of Sookie."

Niall smiled at Eric's attempt at not being possessive. "What do _I_ get out of this arrangement?"

Fairies and their fucking twisty obligations. People thought vampires were notoriously deceptive. They had to be, in order to keep up with the likes of groups like the fairies. "Between the copyrights of the formula and backing of the distributors, the financial gain would be significant. Not to mention saving your great-granddaughter from a lifetime of servitude. What more would you prefer?"

"Perhaps a favor from a powerful Sheriff?"

"I contacted you and handed you this opportunity. I've kept your family safe and will continue to do so."

"You truly think this plan will stop Edgington. I hear he is quite the madman."

"He _is _a madman," Eric answered. "But, he is also politically savvy. This is not his only opportunity on the table. Probably his most lucrative, but he won't mess going up against Niall Brigant and the entire Fae population just for money. We all covet our lives first, material things after. Besides, he has Bill Compton under house arrest. I've heard Bill has quite a few enterprises of his own in the works. A computerized catalogue of known vampires and their vampiric family trees, some of which intersect with other species, is just one instance. I hear it could be rather valuable to some."

"_Indeed_. I wonder what your Queen would have to say about being poached though?"

"I've wondered if she was aware of Bill's goings on. Although he's an extremely competent investigator, he's young and wouldn't have enough financial backing to pursue as much as he has. It would make sense that Sophie-Anne would be behind some of it. How Russell found out, I can't be sure. Most likely through Bill's maker, Lorena."

"If you really wanted to show Russell the breadth of your power, you could plant a seed with Sophie-Anne regarding Bill's capture. Perhaps then, the King would completely abandon anything to do with you or Sookie. My instinct tells me, if you leave him dangling, he'll retaliate and now that you're bound to the girl, she would be his first target."

Eric had thought of this too, which was why he was so frustrated about everything.

"I, of course, will have Edgington paid a visit immediately, to discourage his current path. We need him to call of his dogs before Sophie-Anne hears of them or there will be an all out war. In the meantime, if you don't show your own strength, he may indeed see your lack of position in this deal as a sign of weakness."

Eric nodded, considering his options. "I'll call the guards currently holding the scientists and instruct them to have Teneka and crew released to your custody. What of the Revelation?"

"It will remain on schedule. I will reach out to the various factions involved and finalize the details. I may require your assistance with that, if I run into any issues."

"Fine," Eric said, feeling a sudden chill crawl up his spine. He turned to see Sookie approaching both of them, dressed in a demure white sundress, dotted with red roses. She looked like an angel.

Eric looked back at Niall, who seemed to be equally enthralled by Sookie's presence. He actually had dropped his carefully constructed human façade and began to glow. The enticing smell of fairy began to permeate the room.

"If you'll excuse me," Eric bowed his head awkwardly and then used his vampire speed to disappear into his hidden space.

"My dear," Niall said, approaching Sookie cautiously. He could hear her heart hammering rapidly in her chest.

Sookie lowered her eyes and looked at her hands, trying to indicate modesty and respect.

"It is so nice to finally meet you. May I?"

Sookie glanced back up to see him standing in front of her with his arms outstretched. She automatically closed the distance and allowed his embrace. He kissed her softly on her cheek and it reminded her of those butterfly wings from her dream. Perhaps it had been a premonition of sorts - of things to come this night. There was power and healing in his touch. She suddenly felt more rejuvenated then ever, even after recently ingesting Eric's blood. All too soon, they broke apart and with it went the feeling of well being.

"Why are you here? Why now?" Sookie asked plainly.

"Your vampire contacted me to ask for assistance with the King of Mississippi situation."

"Mmmm. Hmmm. Because you didn't know yourself that I might be in danger?"

"Well, I was aware of a situation with my enemies and a culling of some of the half-breed population, but that doesn't concern you."

"And why not? Am I not a half-breed? Have I not been targeted at least twice due to my mixed heritage?"

"Yes, but there are measures in place to ensure your safety."

"Such as, what exactly? Were your measures in place when Long Shadow, aka Mr. Silhouette tried to drain me? Were your measures in place when I was nearly killed outside my place of work? Or perhaps when I was nearly shot in the head, while driving with Eric? How about the time a fairy nearly strangled me outside my family's home in Bon Temps? Are you seeing a pattern here, because I sure am."

"I was not made aware of these things. It's been – well, a bit hectic, where I'm from. But, obvious you are alive and well, so all worked out for the best, yes?"

"No thanks to you. If it wasn't for Eric and some dumb luck, I'd be rotting in a grave by now. So, what is it you _really_ want from me?" She was honestly sick and tired of everyone wanting a piece of her.

"Only to know you. I'm old, even for my kind. I cannot take away those things you've experienced, but now that I'm here, I'd like to make things easier, if you'd let me."

"And how exactly would you do that? Can you take away my telepathy? Can you give me an invisible bubble to live in? Why now, is really what I want to know. For, I know that you are who you say you are. I can't figure out how I know, but I know in my heart you speak the truth. But, you were old the day I was born, the day my Gran was born. You couldn't have showed up then?"

"You're Gran is not my kin. Has she not told you her story? I am here now, because your grandfather, who had seen to it that I had no contact with you, is no longer in the position to prevent me from doing so. And to answer your other questions, I could give you something, nearly anything your heart desires, if it would make things manageable. I cannot, however, take away your telepathy. For it is a piece of you. To take one would take the whole and I would never do that."

"Why are you only interested in me and not Jason or Hadley?" She'd asked the same of Fergus, but she was interested to see if his reply was the same.

"You have the essential spark and they did not, do not."

"And what is _that_ exactly, this spark? What do you mean _did_ not?"

"I'm sorry to inform you like this, but your cousin Hadley is deceased. She was turned vampire some months ago, but was staked by a rival to her master."

"Oh my god. Does Gran know this? How horrible!" Sookie was sad to hear this news, but Hadley and her were hardly close. By the time they were old enough to go their separate ways, Hadley had made it clear that she felt like the rest of Bon Temps - that Sookie was a freak and someone she didn't want to associate with. She knew Gran would be upset to learn of Hadley too.

"This is the way of our world, child. Can you not understand your vampire's struggle now? I heard what he was telling you. He struggles with this knowledge every waking moment that he is putting the one he loves, above all others, in constant danger, just because you're with him."

"And just like you are doing to me now," she sighed. Sookie felt so helpless. She started to pace, to process some of the information Niall had provided thus far, which wasn't much.

"If you could give me one thing, I suppose it would be answers. What is the spark? Why am I so seemingly important to everyone? What happened to my real grandfather? Where did my telepathy come from? How can I protect myself, Gran, Eric, from those bent on destroying us?"

It was Niall's turn to sigh. He walked over towards an armchair. "May I?" he asked before sitting. Sookie nodded and followed him to sit in an opposite chair.

"I can't answer some of your questions without you knowing your own background and for that, I believe Adele would be the best to share that with you. She has more insight into the finer details of her and my son that I just don't have. I also cannot really tell you what happened to your grandfather, Fintan, for I do not know. He appeared to my son Dillon when he went to the Summerland and only told him he had passed. This is our way – to appear to the next eldest in line. His death came too late for me to know Hadley, so I could not prevent what happened to her, but I'm here now to make sure nothing happens to you."

"But if Hadley didn't have the spark, then would you have made the attempt to help her?"

"She was the favored lover, a consort of the Queen of Louisiana. It would have been advantageous to her, if our relationship was known to the Queen. The outcome may have been much different."

"Wow," Sookie replied in reaction. She had no idea Hadley was interested in women and to be the Queen's favorite, she must have been something.

Niall continued, "Anyway, the essential spark is complicated to explain, especially because you are both human and other. Basically, it allows you to be more open to the idea of Supes, of something other than human and animal. You more or less can judge a being, whether it be Fairy, Elf, Vampire or Were, by its appearance and actions. The fact that they are something more than human will not deter you. It means you were born to experience or perform something wonderful, something amazing and that's why you seem so special to the rest of the Supes you've come in contact with. They all feel it and see it too, though not in the literal sense."

"That's a pretty broad and vague description," Sookie commented.

Niall ignored her remarks and continued. "As for your telepathy, that is not a Fairy trait, perhaps from your Elf side, but likely not. There are many other beings who have this particular ability, including demons – who are very hard to kill by the way. Maybe it came from your mother, for who knew anything about her? Other than guessing, I have no idea where it came from. But, any gift, born or developed, should be treated as such and can be used to help protect you and those you love. If you haven't already, you should try to hone this skill and use it to your advantage. Accept who you are, embrace it! Besides, you don't need to shoulder the whole burden of protecting yourself and your family. You have the power of the Royal Fae behind you and Eric Northman. That is not to be dismissed lightly."

"Is the essential spark specific to the Fae?" Sookie asked out of curiosity.

"Not necessarily. It is specific to the supernatural. Therefore, if you were born with it, it was because someone, somewhere in your genealogical past was 'other'. Now, my dear, I must go. I have to wrap up this thing with the young Japanese scientists. I understand you had been working with them. How very creative of you!"

Sookie shook her head in confusion. She wanted to ask so many more questions, but he talked so fast and brought up so many things, she simply couldn't process much more. "Creative? That's an interesting way to put it, like I had taken up ballet or something. I was doing it for extra credit. The area of blood research fascinates me. It's what I'm studying in college. Didn't you know? I figured you were the one who set up the stipend for me to attend."

For once, Niall looked taken aback. "That wasn't me my dear. It must have been Fintan. Although, I am certainly happy to hear of your interest in higher learning."

Sookie got the feeling that Niall was not pleased with the news regarding her grandfather's financial contributions and truly thought it was amusing that she would attend college. She wondered what the fairy equivalent, if any, would be. Perhaps, it was because she was female. Many societies prohibited any kind of learning outside of a basic education, for women. She supposed it was plausible, the Fae might be that way as well.

They both stood up. Niall hugged Sookie one more time, before simply vanishing into thin air.

"Well, that is quite an exit strategy. That would be a handy _gift_ to be born with, instead of freakin' telepathy. Ugghhh," she sighed and sat back down in her chair with a plop.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Eric return.

"Something smells especially delicious. Would that be my fairy princess?"

"Uh-oh. That would be my great-grandfather. Why didn't you smell him when you were talking to him earlier?"

He had smelled him earlier. Just briefly, after Sookie had appeared from the bedroom. She had no clue that she actually had briefly stunned the Fairy Prince. Eric stalked closer to her, turned on by the aroma of full blooded fairy and the fact that she was his - with her power to seemingly captivate everyone she came in contact with. Even Niall Fucking Brigant. He moved forward, as if he were a great hunter tracking his prey. His expression was nearly primal, but Sookie couldn't tell if it was from thirst or lust. She stood up slowly and started backing away, feeling behind her for obstacles.

"Niall can mask his scent, as well as his appearance. But, apparently it's left on the things he touches," Eric supplied smoothly, leaving out the other detail.

"Crap. He hugged me, twice. So, what does this mean exactly? Are you going to eat me?"

"Oh yes, most definitely," he answered with a slow lick of his lips. "Would you like to run?"

His response made her center clench. "Yes, I'd like to. But, you told me never to do that. Besides, I don't think I'd get very far," she said with a nervous giggle. She couldn't get a read on his feelings. He had managed to shut her out. Yet, she knew somehow that this was all just a game. A game with a very dangerous predator.

"I'll give you a head start. On my three. One-Mississippi. Wait, that's probably not a good start," he said, fumbling around for another way to count out the seconds properly.

While he was doing that, Sookie was trying to strategize as to where she could hide. It was like playing hide and seek with Jason all over again, like they did as children. Except that Jason wasn't a six foot-five, two-fifty plus, millennium old Viking vampire. Hiding in the hall closet behind the water-heater at their old farmhouse always worked. She wondered if there was a space like that here. Just as she heard Eric say three, she closed her eyes and started to move, but suddenly she couldn't. She was wedge between what felt like a wall and something warm and metal. Definitely not Eric.

She opened her eyes and found she was exactly where she had been picturing just moments ago. "Oh hell!"

* * *

**A/N:** parts of this story were taken from "From Dead to Worse" and "Dead Reckoning". While doing research for this story, I discovered a passage in FD2W where Niall specifically says Fintan died after Hadley (p. 65-66), yet we learned in DR that Fintan died way before Aunt Linda, according to Mr. Catalaides. So, either that's just a discrepancy in the story or there was a reason behind the misinformation. Either way, I thought it was worth mentioning. Thanks to all reading/reviewing/alerting/etc! **Naked Viking Professions of Love**


	28. Adele's Story

**A/N:** I apologize for my updating absence. I don't have any excuse that you haven't heard before, so I won't waste your time explaining. But, know that I will not abandon the story and I truly appreciate you all taking time out of _your_ busy lives to read/review/alert etc.

Here's the _Reader's Digest_ version of last chapter, to refresh your memory: After Sookie and Eric finally get their groove on, Niall shows up, at a most inopportune time (both Sookie and Eric were naked AND Eric was confessing his love for Sookie). Niall answered some of Sookie's questions and offered up a gift in order to show her his good faith in maintaining some kind of familial relationship with her. She turned him down, but as he left via teleportation, she commented that this was a much better 'gift' than telepathy. Moments later, during a playful round of Hide and Seek with the sexy Viking, Sookie teleported, to everyone's surprise (including her own) and worry. This is where we pick it up…..

* * *

"Me and my big fucking mouth!" Sookie thought, pounding her head against the water heater. She had made the comment just as Niall had poofed into thin air that having that ability would be much more handy than telepathy and viola! Now she had said ability. He must have heard her some how and granted her 'wish'. She was in so much trouble. Eric was probably freaking out and she had a feeling, accepting a gift from her great-grandfather had more strings attached than a marionette, even if she didn't exactly 'accept' it.

"Should I call someone and let them know I'm OK? Gah! I don't have anyone's number! Oww! Shit!" she yelled, rubbing her palm against her forehead. She had banged it a little too hard that time. Pulling it together, she started shimming her way out from behind the tank, but she had put on several pounds since the age of 10, which was probably the last time her and Jason played hide and seek. The space wasn't exactly accommodating for anyone beyond that age.

Just then, the phone started ringing. "What a tease! So close, yet so far, Ugghh," she tried squeezing out, but something was holding her back. Apparently, the copper pipe that fed the tank water, wrapped around in such a way that it prevented someone taller than four and a half feet from getting by. "OK. I got here by thinking of it. Maybe if I think of the house in Eros, I can go back," she reasoned, talking to herself as if that would help make the situation any better.

Whoever was calling, was certainly persistent. Most normal people would have hung up after the tenth ring, but not this person. Pop! She was standing by the phone.

"Son of a bitch!" she snapped. "If he was going to give me a gift, at least it could have come with instructions!"

"Hello!" she answered angrily.

"See, ye numpties, I told ye she probably went somewhere she knew well," Fergus yelled to persons unknown. "Ye OK, bird?"

Sookie rubbed her head some more, "Yeah, sure. How the hell do I get back?"

"Give me the damn phone," Eric ordered.

"Hold on, Dove. Yer vamper wants to…"

"Sookie? Are you OK? I felt your discomfort and frustration. Are you hurt?"

She sighed. "I'm fine. I just don't know how I did what I did and I can't seem to figure out the gist of this thing."

"So, you teleported yourself to your Gran's?"

"Sort of. I don't really know how. I was thinking about our little game of hide and seek," she smirked, wanting so badly to be back at their house. "I was trying to think of a clever place to hide, like I did when me and Jase were kids. And before I knew what happened, I was stuck behind the water heater at Gran's."

"And that's why you felt uncomfortable?"

"No. I started banging my head against the tank for being such a fool."

"Why would you do that? I do not understand. Explain."

"When Niall left, he sort of just 'popped' out of the room. I said aloud how that would be a much cooler gift to have rather than telepathy. I was being sort of sarcastic about that because Niall told me to accept what I had been given and use it for my own good. He had been asking me if there were something he could give me, something to help take away some of the burdens I had experienced growing up without their family influence. Apparently, he somehow heard my comment as he was leaving and I was banging my head for being so dumb! And, well – here I am with this STUPID ability and I don't know how to use it!" she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Alright. We can deal with this. First, you need to calm down."

"Is Sookie alright?" she heard an unfamiliar female voice in the background.

"She'll be right as rain, in a moment," Fergus consoled both Maria Star and Adele.

"I can't seem to concentrate on anything. I popped myself out of the closet to the phone when I heard it ringing!" Sookie explained.

"This is good," Eric replied.

"No, it's not! I was trying to pop back to _you_!"

"Hold on," he said and then she heard what sounded like a door opening and shutting. "Right. Now, you can't hear anything but me. Listen to _my_ voice. Are you listening?"

"Yes!" she sassed.

"Good. Now, when you think of the sound of my voice, what do you think of?"

"Ummm. I don't know!" she said, rolling her eyes at the phone. Of course, what she thought of was how its deep rumbling sound sent quivers right to her core.

"My bullshit meter is reading that as a false. Try again. What do you think of when you hear my voice?"

Sookie sighed. "Fine. I think about you, your body and now that I know what that body feels like, I think about that – you – inside me, on top of me, behind me, beside me, surrounding me."

"Very good. Can you think of one particular way you like me, out of all of those?"

"Are we having phone sex? I'm stuck in another town, in a house where a sadistic fairy tried to off me and you want to take the time to have _phone sex_?"

"No, Lover. Although, I _do_ like the way you think. I'm simply trying to get you back to me. Now, take a deep breath and answer the question. Where do you want to be right now, hearing my voice?"

Sookie closed her eyes and pictured Eric and what he might look like at that moment, standing somewhere away from the crowd of people that no doubt rushed the house after she abruptly vanished. "Where are you?" she whispered.

"In your bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Where are you?" he asked, in a rhetorical way.

"Right here," she breathed out, as she appeared in front of him. He was still holding the phone to his ear as she launched herself at him. They fell back on the bed with the force of her jump. It was a good thing he was a vampire and didn't need to breathe, for she had her arms locked so tightly around his neck, he would have suffocated were he just a man.

He kissed her for all she was worth and she gave as good as she got. They lay there with their foreheads pressed against each other, while Sookie calmed herself. "Oh, crap. Gran's phone will be off the hook now, until someone goes back and hangs it up."

Eric laughed heartily. "You're worried about a phone? My lover, you are too much sometimes."

"I hear voices in there. Eric, is she back?" Alcide called from the other side of the door.

"Yes. We'll be right out," Sookie answered.

"And I'm a fecking _leprechaun_!" Fergus mumbled. Then he turned to face the assembled crowd. Alcide, Maria Star and Adele. It really wasn't much of a crowd, but in the small two bedroom home, it sure felt like it to him. Besides, he had yet to formally introduce himself to Sookie's Gran. Somehow, he knew that she suspected his presence wasn't an accident. It was late for the humans and perhaps, he was thinking hopefully, she'd want to go to sleep soon. Then they could all sit around the kitchen table with coffee in the morning and catch up on all the family business. He'd sure like to hear directly from the source how her relationship with a Brigant came to be.

"Well, it seems our girl is safely home once again. Crisis averted. Why don't we all get some shut-eye and reconvene in the morning, shall we?" Fergus suggested.

Alcide shot him a huge grin and flapped his wings like a chicken behind Maria-Star's back, as she assisted Gran to her room. Fergus flipped him the universal sign and mouthed, "Feck off," before leaving the house for the night. Alcide waited for Maria-Star to return from settling Adele in, then they would return to his house for the night.

"Any word on Russell?" Sookie asked, getting up off the bed and smoothing down her dress.

In his vampire speed, Eric was up and fingering combing his hair that had become messed when Sookie reappeared and attacked him. "Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Is he still obsessed with me? Is he going to keep coming for me – for my blood?"

"No."

"No, what? Eric, can you be a bit more specific?"

"No."

"No you won't be more specific or no, he's no longer after me? Why are you being such a pain?"

Eric sighed unnecessarily. "No, he won't be coming after you. Neither for your blood in hopes of harvesting it as an additional ingredient in the synthetic development nor for any other reason. Better?"

"How did you get him to agree to that?"

"He was clearly outmatched by me and Niall. He might be a harsh ruler, but he isn't stupid. No King or Queen is. They just might not all have a grasp on reality or strategy. He won't risk war with the State or with the Fae by pursuing you any further. And, he'll still be able to make money off the product, once its formula is finalized, for he is still going to be an investor on the distribution side."

"Then why do I get the feeling there is something still lurking out there?"

"Because now that people know of your existence, there will _always_ be someone or something considered a threat," Eric replied.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Eric. Geez. Is it really that bad?"

"Not bad, just reality. I have lived this way for over a thousand years. It is life." Sookie felt a brief tinge of fear and remorse before not feeling anything at all.

"You really think this is all your fault?"

"Not entirely. Your relatives certainly have contributed to that. However, being tied to me puts you danger from many other groups other than the Fae. And once your telepathy talent is revealed…."

Sookie swallowed audibly and decided to think about all this at another time. "Well, is there anyone gunning for me at the moment? Because I'm starving!" She stepped forward and grabbed his hand.

Appreciating the change in subject and her lack of emotion concerning the matter, Eric replied, "Then by all means, my lover, let's get you something to eat!"

He allowed her to pull him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "You don't have to stick around and watch me eat, if you don't want to. I'm sure the kitchen is perfectly safe."

"I think I'd rather enjoy watching my woman work in the kitchen. It's an activity as old as me – well, older really."

"Right. And were you not around for the Woman's Liberation Movement as well?" she chided him, splashing some water off her hands and into his face. She had been rinsing some fruit to chop.

"Yes. Such a distressful time for us men-folk," he answered, shaking his head in mock disgust. "It was shortly after that, that they developed polyester and wrinkle-resistant cloths so men wouldn't have to learn how to iron. I believe TV dinners and microwaves came not too far after that too."

Sookie laughed. "I can just imagine you trying to iron one of your fancy button downs." The thought sent her into a fit of giggles.

"I can do many things without a woman's assistance," he said defensively.

The fact that Eric was so sensitive about the subject, made her laugh harder. "Sure thing, Mister 'I only know how to unmake beds'!" she snorted, recalling the first night they met and how he discovered her attempt at making a rope out of bed linens in order to escape his house.

"I was just saying that so you would sleep with me."

"Umm. Hmm," she teased some more.

He snuck up behind her, grabbing her hips and pulling them into him so that she could feel his seemingly perpetual hard-on, while whispering in her ear, "I'd say my strategy worked out quite well." He bent and nibbled at the juncture between her neck and shoulder causing her to drop the knife in her shaking hand.

"Not that night," she reminded him.

"Just a testament to my impressive will and patience."

"Oh yes, you are so very patient," she giggled, grabbing up her plate of sliced fruit and backing him off of her with a push of her generous bottom.

She went to sit at the table and he joined her. There was a lull in conversation as Eric enjoyed just watching Sookie, in one of his homes, as if they were a normal couple. The sounds of her eating, the clock ticking, the fridge humming and the wind blowing outside – all things that settled his mind. He had almost fallen into downtime, the period of time that was most like sleep or meditation for vampires, during moonlit hours, when a sense of alarm jolted him.

"What is it?"

"I just felt another 'brain' or presence in my Gran's room."

"Well, yes. Maria Star and Alcide came back with her after I alerted them of your sudden disappearance."

"No. I know my Gran's there, but so is someone else and it's neither Alcide nor Maria Star," she whispered as she stood up and turned her head towards the bedrooms as though she were listening for something. She wasn't listening with her ears though, but her other sense.

"Impossible. The place is warded, remember?"

"It's a brain I can't 'hear', not unlike Fergus and Niall. Fairy?" she gasped and starting to dart towards the room. Eric grabbed her by the arm and pushed her behind him as he used his vampire speed to get to the bedroom door first.

Just as it flew open, banging the wall hard enough to put a hole in the plaster, both Eric and Sookie witnessed a bright white light that was not harsh on the eyes, flare, then grow into a tiny pinpoint until there was nothing at all. They both glanced over at Gran, who was pretending she was asleep.

"Gran!" Sookie yelled.

Adele's eyes snapped open and a sheepish look came across her face.

"Who or what the hell was _that_?" Sookie snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

If Gran was able to speak, she would have admonished her granddaughter for taking such a tone with her. But, as it was, she only had her annoying pen and pad of paper to communicate.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Why is your beast barging into my room in the middle of the night?" she wrote.

Eric growled at Gran, as he read the note over Sookie's shoulder. He didn't take kindly to being referred to as a beast. Especially since he was doing all he could to protect her and the smell of pure fairy was in the air. It was obvious she was covering up something.

"I think it's about time you come clean with what you know Gran. There are too many secrets and too much at stake for all of us not to know what's really going on. Someone was just here, in your room and I know it was a fairy. So why don't you start there."

Gran nodded, but shot Eric a look and then looked back at Sookie.

"I think she wants some privacy," Sookie turned to talk to Eric. "It's not like you won't hear what I'm saying to her," she added in a whisper, low enough that Gran couldn't hear.

After a moment of consideration, he agreed to leave the ladies alone. However, he wouldn't be far, in case the fairy decided to come back and cause trouble. After digging the doorknob out of the hole he created when he thrust the door open before, he managed to close it behind him.

Sookie waited until the door was shut and she heard Eric moving about in another part of the house. Then, she sat down on the bed, facing Gran and said, "I love you Gran and nothing you have to say will make me love you any less, in case that's one of the reasons you've kept silent all this time." She reached out and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her Gran's ear, much like Gran used to do for her as a child.

Gran nodded again and sighed. They sat for several more seconds staring at each other before Adele nodded one more time. With a look of resolve on her face, she took up her pen and pad and began writing. This time in a much slower pace.

Sookie waited patiently while her Gran filled the first page with writing. Tearing off the page, Adele handed that to Sookie and continued writing. This went on for a half hour as she began to reveal her story.

"Ever since I was a little girl, not unlike you, I felt different than most children. I had a fascination with what folks nowadays call the occult or New Age thinking. I saw things that weren't there, according to my parents. I heard things that shouldn't have been heard – not in the way that you can hear, my dear, but more like whispered conversations in the fields or especially out in the forest among the trees. I always saw the humanity in animals, the spirits in the plants and streams, and the angels and demons that waged war in the skies. Those who didn't understand me, brushed it off as an overactive imagination, but I knew there was more to it than that and so did my grandfather on my father's side. Whenever I was being scolded for something I said or claimed I overheard, he'd give me this wink and nod his head to the side, as if he could hear and see the same things I did. It was a small reassurance during the roughest times. But, then he passed on, as old folks do and I grew older. I eventually met and married your grandfather Stackhouse. Mitchell was a great man – simple, but kind. And he didn't care that I thought outside what was common conceptions. He accepted me for who I was and therefore, I did the same."

After that first page, Sookie was intrigued and definitely saw her Gran in a new light. She tried to reserve any judgments until she had read everything Adele had planned on writing, for she was certainly the last person to judge anyone regarding their abilities.

"Mitchell and I spent several years together, learning each others habits and adjusting to married life. Five years past by quickly and happily, yet the one thing we were missing was the blessing of children. After a doctor's visit, we learned that Mitchell had apparently been render infertile from a bout of measles in his childhood. It's a rare side affect, but not unheard of. However, a little part of me doubted that was the reason. Then, one day, while your grandfather was away on a business trip, there was a terrible storm. A tree had been knocked down in the front driveway and I had a mess of laundry and an old rug out back on the clothesline. I was running around trying to get everything done, when the most beautiful man – an angel really – walked out of the woods and asked if he could have a drink of water. Now, you might think that's strange, but growing up the way I did, I thought it was perfectly normal and also wished someone else was around to witness that event, so that I could yell, 'Ha! Told you so! I'm not crazy!' But, of course no such thing happened. I went about getting this wondrous man his drink and in return he removed the tree from the driveway, with his bare hands! I knew there was something special about him, something _other_. He left late that evening after spending the entire day with me and proceeded to come back a couple of more days in a row. On the third day, he asked me if there was anything _else,_ he could do for me. I wasn't quite sure what he meant at first, but after some more talking, I realized what he was after. I was offended that he thought I was the type of woman that would betray her word before God and everyone by coveting something I shouldn't ought to have. Then, he explained to me that it was my heritage that made it impossible for me to conceive with Mitchell and not some childhood disease. That I surely had a close relative that was of the mythical race of the Fae, for he could not only see it in my features, but he could sense that I also had the 'spark'. He loved finding human women with the spark in them – claimed it was one of his 'gifts'. Of course I didn't believe him and repeated what others had said about me, in defense. He simply retorted by proving to me that I was other too. He showed me his true form and explained his heritage. He said if I conceived his child than it would be proof that I was of his race – a race now endangered. That not only would I be fulfilling my heart's desire, but that I'd also be helping the Fae race by adding more of it's kind to the world. I couldn't resist such temptation."

Sookie stopped there and looked up at her Gran. "So, it's true then? You really are part elf, like Fergus and the King of Mississippi claim?" She had hope that these connections were all just a terrible mistake. Even though she also knew that Niall was indeed somehow her relation, too. It was just her want of a normal life like everyone else that made her not want to truly believe. Now that her grandmother had confirmed everything, she was guaranteed to never have such a thing.

"I don't know about any King, other than Elvis, but yes – my grandfather Hale, your great-grandfather was one-half woodland elf, making me a quarter elf etc." Adele scribbled on the back of a previously written page.

"So how is it he could have children with regular humans, but you could not?"

"Fintan, that is your biological grandfather's name, explained that for some reason, even the Fae don't quite understand, women of the Fae can only sire other Fae children and not children of human men. There must be something physiologically different among us than full human women."

_Fintan_ – more confirmation that Sookie was not only elf, but indeed a Brigant. "So, if I wanted to have a baby, I'd only be able to do so, if the father was Fae too?" That comment elicited feelings of jealousy and anger through the bond. Eric must be listening in on at least her side of the conversation. _Oops._

"Even more so likely with you, because you not only have Fae from my side, but more from Fintan's side."

'As in royalty,' Sookie thought. 'Thanks, Gran.' Disappointment resonated through Sookie as she digested the information. She was young enough that becoming a mother wasn't truly on her radar yet, but she always assumed that some day, just like most little girls, she would have a gaggle of kids all her own. Falling in love with a sterile vampire and learning that she'd have to find some mystical male fairy or elf to mate with, just reinforced how unlikely she truly was of realizing that fantasy. Top it all off with others of her race, hunting her down and trying to kill her and others like her, just made her want to scream, 'It's not fair!'

"Well, obviously you took Fintan up on his offer, not once, but twice and that is how Aunt Linda and daddy were born. What did grandpa Mitchell think? Did he suspect anything?"

Adele nodded, a sad and remorseful smile emphasizing the lines on her face. "At first he couldn't believe it, but when it happened again, he couldn't help but think the children were his. I often wondered if Fintan had anything to do with changing his mind," she wrote thoughtfully.

"So, Fintan stuck around? Wasn't that awkward? How did you explain that? Why didn't you just leave grandpa Mitchell and live with Fintan, if he could give you what the other couldn't?"

"Because I loved them both – for different reasons, I couldn't leave either of them. However, Fintan couldn't stay in Bon Temps for too long, for he never truly looked human enough to pass as human, yet he also never looked fairy enough to live among his own kind. He sort of just drifted endlessly between the two worlds, coming around pretending he was Mitchell, while the real Mitchell was away on business or absent for other reasons. And he had the ability to make you believe something when that wasn't necessarily the case," Adele wrote swiftly.

"Wait, he manipulated grandpa and could make himself look like him? That didn't disturb you? He couldn't make himself look human enough to stay with you, but he could transform himself to imposter your husband? Ridiculous!"

Adele felt defensive. "You cannot judge me, Sookie. Fintan was simply magical. Magic takes energy. He wasn't strong enough to sustain his visage for long periods of time. A few days at most. It didn't bother me, because at the time, it was everything I ever wanted - a happy marriage, with lovely children and good times. Fintan was mischievous, always loads of fun! And Mitchell was never harmed, as well as a devoted, loving father."

Sookie started to get angry with her grandmother, but then remember that indeed, it was not her place to judge. She couldn't claim to know what kind of position her Gran was in – being offered her heart's desire in such a lovely package. She continued with another line of questioning. "Who was that glowing light I saw, when we came into your room? Obviously, it was a fairy, but Fintan is supposedly dead. So, is it the fairy responsible for you being unable to talk, to walk as you normally would? Was he threatening you more?"

Tears welled in Adele's eyes. "I cannot say," she wrote shakily.

"Why not? What's going on, Gran?"

"I physically cannot say!" she scribbled hastily.

"Someone has poisoned you? Cursed you? Can you at least say that?"

"No."

"What if I asked one at a time, could you at least nod and answer me that way?"

Adele nodded in affirmation.

"OK," Sookie began. She grabbed up Adele's hand in hers and held on, even though her Gran's instinct was to pull away. "Oh, no. I've had enough mystery and intrigue to last me a lifetime. Now, you'll let me hold your hand and you'll tell me what you can about all of this. Has someone poisoned you?" she asked, seeking the answer out of Adele's mind.

Surprisingly, it was scratchy and hazed with red, not unlike a Were brain. But, she heard the answer as clearly as if it were spoken, "No."

"Ok. Have you been cursed?"

"Yes."

"Right. Who cursed you?"

She saw the night her Gran supposedly fell ill replay in her grandmother's mind. She was in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner, apparently Jason (or someone who strongly resembled him) had joined her – or at least this person was on her mind. Then, suddenly a bright light appeared at the door leading out to the back porch. At first, she smiled brightly, as though she was expecting it. She could feel her anticipation and love, possibly? Then, realizing it wasn't what or who she thought it was, she dropped the plate she had been cleaning and started backing away from the sink, into the family room. She was frantically looking around for something to defend herself with, but the light advanced too fast upon her and the next instant she was laying on the floor, paralyzed. The blazing light loomed over her and it was too bright for her eyes. She closed them tightly and turned her head away, ready to accept the fate in which she had been dealt, awaiting the final blow. Adele was convinced she would die. However, instead of death, she kept hearing, over and over again, in an unfamiliar voice ask, "Where is he? You know! Of course you know! Where is he?" Yet, Adele couldn't be sure which _he_ the light was referring to. Between the terror of the sudden onslaught, the inability to move and the stress of trying to figure out what the bright light wanted, she eventually passed out. When she woke in the hospital, she was still paralyzed as if she had had a stroke and had no real memory of what happened until weeks later.

Sookie quickly let go of her Gran's shaking hand. "Oh my god, Gran! That was terrible. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you! You truly have no idea who would attack you like that?"

Clearly agitated by what Sookie gleamed from her head, Adele shook her head no.

"OK. Maybe you can't say. Reasonably, the one who visited you tonight and the one who visited you the night of your curse could be the same. Except that you weren't scared of this one. Is Fintan really dead, Gran?"

Adele watched her granddaughter as she tried to put the pieces together. She hated to lie to her about anything, but she couldn't reveal her final secret just yet.

Not waiting for an answer, knowing she would most likely not get a straight one, Sookie jumped up, grabbed up all the pages Adele had written, leaned down and kissed her Gran on the cheek. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, Gran. Don't you worry. I'll find who did this to you and make sure that he not only reverses the curse, but wishes away the day he ever messed with a Stackhouse – errr, Hale. Whatever." Then, she bounded out of the room in search of Eric and possibly a late night conference with good old _Uncle_ Fergus.

* * *

**A/N:** Who do you think cursed Adele and who are they after? What's her secret? I wonder how all this plays together with everything else that's gone on thus far? Let me know your thoughts. **Jealous Viking Hugs!**


	29. Grumpy Old Man

Sookie bounded out of Gran's room, an extra spring in her step after finally learning some truth behind her family makeup. It had been a struggle up to that point to truly believe what anyone was telling her, even though deep down she felt at least some of their claims were true. She was anxious to get to the bottom of the fairy influence over Gran and with the help of Fergus and maybe even Niall, Claude and Dermot, she was confident things would get resolved in Gran's favor.

With Adele's written notes, still clutched in her hands, she went through the small house, looking for Eric. She could sense he was nearby and that he was blocking whatever emotions he was feeling. She thought that was a handy ability and one she should ask him about later.

After searching the inside of the house, she went outside and found him sitting in a law chair, his hands folded behind his neck and head, staring up at the night sky. He was recalling his early conversation with the Queen of Louisiana, replaying it over again, like a reel of film in his brain, searching for any further clues of deception on her part. After his brief meeting with Niall, he had called in to her service, as is customary each evening, albeit 10 o'clock in the evening, when he finally placed the call. He was shocked when he was transferred directly to her line.

"Northman, you have been a naughty boy," she started, in her childlike voice. Sophie-Anne LeClerq looked nothing more than an overly made up teenager, but she was several hundred years older than Eric and very dangerous if provoked. He didn't immediately reply, for her statement was meant to get a rise out of him as much as it was also letting him know that she had much more to say.

"I received a disturbing call from Russell Edgington this evening – well, _more_ disturbing than usual. He claims you entered his state without authorization, gained entry to his private residence and stole a valuable asset of his. A young part Fae girl by the name of Sookie Stackhouse."

'Fuck!' Eric thought. He should have taken care of the Edgington problem as soon as he rose for the evening, instead of once again allowing his distraction with his personal Siren to override his common sense.

"No need to confirm or deny, for as you are well aware, I have spies everywhere. I've known you for a very long time and trust that your actions were necessary in order to preserve our State's well-being, so I'm not truly interested in the details. I had already been made aware that a girl fitting the Stackhouse girl's description had been seen taken away from Josephine's the night before and flown from a private airstrip, by a plane owned by Edgington. I am also aware of the ruckus you created after said incident. We will discuss your reparations later. What I can safely assume is that you went to Mississippi in order to return this girl to her rightful place. And I will also assume that she must still be in your care, for I know my Viking well. What I need from you now, is to bring this girl to me tomorrow evening, 10 pm. Someone will contact you with the exact location as soon as the sun sets. Don't disappointment me, Northman, by not showing up or showing up alone. I am solely interested in the girl. I'm just extending professional courtesy to you, as one of my most trusted Sheriffs. That is all." Following her monologue, there was a click and then the sound of dial tone.

Eric couldn't imagine what sort of state Russell had been in when he placed the call to Sophie-Anne and he could only assume the worst in that he told her everything he knew about Sookie. He wondered in hindsight, if he should have asked Niall to pay a visit to the Queen himself, but then shook off the thought. He could deal with the Queen, as long as she didn't try to separate him from Sookie. 'What a fucking mess!' he railed inside. Was it always going to be this way with her? One crisis after another? At least she was anything but boring. The old adage 'Beware what one wishes for…' came to mind. The monotony of his very long existence had been getting to him prior to Sookie's arrival in his life. Now, caring for her was like a _Dead End Job_, yet another idiom almost as old as himself.

Sookie cleared her throat unnecessarily, for he heard and felt her before she even saw him, but couldn't help stem the tide of thoughts and worries flickering his consciousness. She felt the setting looked so intimate that it was as though she were intruding on something by walking out there full of excitement.

"You received the answers you sought?" he asked, not moving from his current position.

"Well, I was given more than I had before. So, that's a start," she answered, walking cautiously towards him. He was acting strange. "I'm certain that some fairy has cursed my grandmother and now I'm determined to find him and make him reverse whatever he's done."

"Lofty goal. How do you plan on achieving this, my lover?" he asked, still unmoving.

"I figured I'd start with the closest source I have and that would be Fergus. I understand he's not fairy, but he is family and of the Fae. He must know something. And if he doesn't, than I'm going to go talk with Claude and Dermot."

With the mention of Claude and Dermot, Eric visibly stiffened. He pulled his hands down from behind his head and abruptly stood to face Sookie. The motion was so quick, it made her startle with a jump and she automatically took a step away from him. It was times like that, that reminded Sookie how very inhuman Eric truly was.

He advanced forward. "You will not go to see those fairies without me or Fergus. Understood?"

It was Sookie's turn to act defensively. With hand on her hip, she retorted, "I've worked with them for over a year, ever since I started school last fall and they have been nothing but kind to me. Besides, as it turns out, they are family too. Why shouldn't I be able to visit them on my own?"

"Well, at least you didn't say you could take care of yourself," he replied half joking. Sookie rolled her eyes and was tempted to walk back inside, just to end this conversation. Obviously, Eric's dark and broody mood from earlier was back.

"I've told you before Sookie that Dermot and Jason look nearly identical, yet you couldn't see it. Now, you've learned that both fairies are your relatives, yet they never said anything to you. Don't you find all of that a little strange? You don't think it's unusual that Dermot hid his true form from you in order to keep their dirty little family secret? I do not trust them and will not let you back in their presence without some reassurance that they won't harm you in any way," Eric commanded.

"I don't think they mean me harm. I'm sure Dermot only hid his appearance, so he wouldn't have to let the fairy secret out of the closet. That would have been an awkward moment on both our parts. Besides, it's not like I would have believed him anyway. I didn't think anything supernatural existed, other than myself, before I met you. Regardless, if you want to be with me if and when I go see them, than be my guest. I just think you are wrong in assuming they are out to get me – that everyone is bent on my destruction and your unhappiness. What's wrong with you anyway? You seem – well – grumpy! You're acting like a grumpy old man right now and you're killing my buzz."

Eric laughed a sarcastic laugh before turning away from her, weighing his options. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed unnecessarily.

"OK. Now you've got my attention. What's the big bad?"

Sookie's perception was so impressive, her response almost brought a grin to his face – almost. He decided just to go with the truth. He had been keeping this news to himself all evening – since Niall's surprise visit and it's weight was distracting. "My Queen has summoned us to her court tomorrow evening."

The mention of vampire Kings and Queens made Sookie's stomach queasy, after her experience with Russell Edgington. The thought of any royalty in the United States would have previously made her laugh, but now she simply wanted to run for the hills. She wondered if they were all as crazy as the one in Mississippi.

"Why do I have to come?" she asked like a spoiled child.

"Because she wishes to meet you."

It was Sookie's turn to sigh. _Why must he always play twenty questions_. "And how is it that your queen has come to know who I am?"

"Edgington," he replied tersely.

"Figures," she said. "So, she wants to see the fabulous fairy with her own eyes, is it?"

"Something like that. I'm more concerned that she has learned of your telepathy, or that she'll find you a useful addition to her court, with your connection to Niall. She is even cleverer than I and a few hundred years older too. This is a very dangerous situation and one I wish could be avoided."

"Me too, by the sounds of it. What would happen if we don't show?"

"I am her Sheriff, Sookie. I enforce her will upon the remaining vampires in this area. If I don't obey her requests, how am I to enforce them on others? Besides, neither of us are cowardly. We will go, as requested, but we must go with a plan in place and a plan if that one fails and another if that one does and yet another."

"So, this is why you are so agitated? If she is so awful, why do you work for her? Why not go out on your own and let someone else be Sheriff?"

"I enjoy the power. I gives me advantages I wouldn't have being a lone vampire without any political connections. And now that we are bound, those advantages extend to you and yours. Besides, Sophie-Anne is fair as compared to some of the others. I just find her – unpredictable – and that is dangerous."

"Well, she is _or was_ a woman. We're all unpredictable! So do you have any plans in the works or are you just going to mope around all night, 'cuz I have some plannin' to do of my own and I'd like your input, if possible."

"I think I should go. You prove too much a distraction for me to properly concentrate," he whispered as he closed the distance between them and placed his large cool hand on her soft warm cheek. He felt her disappointment in the bond and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss.

However, Sookie had more in mind and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a much deeper, more 'open mouth-insert tongue' kind of kiss. She didn't want him to leave. She hated that she distracted him and that he constantly struggled with it.

Breaking the kiss so she could take a full breath, she asked, "Why do you fight what you feel? I've been told several times recently to embrace what I am and what I can do. I think you should do the same. It seems to me that if you are constantly paddling upstream, you won't get very far. Let go of the oars and use your emotions to help guide you."

"Why are you talking about paddling?"

Sookie swatted at him. "It's a metaphor you big oaf!" Eric growled at her name-calling and grabbed her hand, pulling her against him in a tight embrace. "What I'm trying to say is, you are so obsessed with blocking how you feel and concentrating on not feeling at all, that you have no energy left for anything else. Just feel! We can figure things out together! We're a team now! Don't run away. Stay here and let's work on things together."

"If I stay here, the only thing we'll be working on is how many ways we can have each other," he replied roughly, his eyes dark with lust.

"If that is how you feel, than there is no reason why we can't do that AND work on plans to meet the queen AND find my Gran's attacker. It's called multi-tasking!"

Without a word or a sound, Eric picked Sookie up and wrapped her legs around his waist, walking them back into the house. But, instead of going to her room like she anticipated, she found them going into the kitchen and through a door that had been a pantry only moments ago, but was now a secret passage way into a windowless cavern.

Eric took a couple of steps down and through a short hallway before depositing Sookie on his soft custom sized bed. He took the papers still clutched in her hands and placed them out of her sight. It was completely dark, with no more than a few inches of visibility for the human eye and its heaviness felt suffocating to her. While Eric was busy doing something nearby, she cautiously felt around her to become familiar with her surroundings. She could feel a rising panic in her chest from being disoriented by the dark.

"Do you have any lights in here?" she whispered into the dark, moving her head around to see if she could spot his vampire glow. Instead of an answer, all she heard was some rustling noises nearby and then a cool hard body next to hers.

"Has my blood's affects already worn off?" he hissed against her ear causing shivers to run up and down her spine. He followed those shivers with his lips, plucking away her clothes as he went.

She swallowed audibly and murmured some type of assent before feeling his hands slide up her bare legs and tug off her panties. "Perhaps I should give you some more or maybe I should use your slight vision disadvantage to my benefit, hmmm? Which would you prefer?"

Her mind had become a tangled mess of thoughts, none of which was coherent. She felt his mouth move down her arm, across her hand, which she had folded into her lap, and then a brush of cool breath between her thighs. She slowly laid back and settled into the softness of what she figured was his bed.

He worked his magic on her body with his skilled fingers and tongue, causing her to writhe and thrash about as if she were an epileptic. She cried out his name more than once, hoping that the room they were in had at least some sound proofing, out of respect for her Gran. Once he had his fill of her body, he positioned them so that they could exchange blood in a more intimate fashion.

With her legs wrapped around his back, Sookie sat facing Eric in his lap. He had leaned himself against his headboard, his hardness the only thing truly separating them. Sookie pressed her breasts into his chest and leaned forward seeking out his lips. "Where would you like me to bite you?" she asked softly, their lips still touching.

His Mr. Happy jerked in delight, rubbing her unexpectedly in just the right spot. He pinched and rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, while wrapping the thickness of her hair around his hand. He bent her backwards slightly and kissed her deeply before responding, "Where ever it pleases you most."

She reached down between them and grasped the Gracious Plenty tightly in her hand, giving it two firm strokes. Then she turned her head to the side and wrapped her other hand around the arm that was holding her slightly away from him. Seeking out his wrist, she bit it with all her blunted teeth's strength, tearing at the skin and making it burst open with a pop.

Between her stimulation below and the sensation of her bite, Eric was lost in his own good moment for several beats of Sookie's heart. When he regained awareness, he leaned forward and sunk his fangs around the areola of Sookie's nipple. It felt as though he was drawing from much lower but at the same time, she couldn't help feel a natural sense of nurturing. After all, since the beginning of time, women have been providing sustenance this way, maybe not with blood... She hadn't felt closer to being a mother or being closer to him, than in that moment. "Baby," she whispered, cradling him to her.

Her mind began to drift on a sea of contentment and soon she was daydreaming of what it must have been like for the first vampire and his or her mate. Who was the first vampire and how were they made? Did they know about bonding with another? Did they feel love or were they truly just monsters? Did anyone know?

Once they have finished sharing each other's essence, Sookie could finally see shadows of her modest surroundings. The room was small and held only a bed and a small dresser in the opposite corner from which they entered. The walls and floor were made of concrete and reminded her of what a prison cell must feel like. This certainly was just a place to come if Eric needed a safe place to stay for the day.

While she was analyzing the room, Eric had rearranged them into a more relaxed position of him on his back, while Sookie laid across his chest, still half expecting to hear a rhythm that hadn't beat in a thousand years.

"Eric, do you know how y'all were created? Like who was the first vampire?"

"I have often wondered that myself. In my long existence, I have encountered only a few dozen that are older than me. Either our race is truly not that old, or the old ones tend to not reveal themselves, or maybe they simply choose to be no more. But, none of them seem to have known the root of our existence. There are myths of course. Many of which point back to Egyptian times. I personally think we came before the Egyptians, back when magic ruled this earth and mingled with its primitive humans. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It was just something I felt when we were sharing blood. I wonder if I took a sample of your blood and ran some simple DNA testing on it, if it would reveal anything beyond your human genetics?"

"Ahh. The scientist in you returns. Are you missing school, my lover?"

"Maybe."

They were silent for several seconds, as Eric considered Sookie's musings. "You know, Bill Compton was alleged to be building a database of vampires, cataloguing where each lived and tracing their vampire family tree. I wonder if he would be able to eventually surmise who the first one's origins were?"

"I suppose. But, it would be very hard, considering most of his data is coming from another's account and not scientific fact. That sounds like a very big project. How does an area investigator who seems to be in everyone else's business find the time and resources to do such extensive research?"

"A very good question and one I plan on discussing with the queen this evening."

The mention of the queen made Sookie's unease return. "What is she really like, this queen? Is she beautiful? Is she insane like Edgington?"

"She is about 1400 years old, maybe older and has several children that she created shortly after she herself was turned. She has this innate ability to keep them close to her when vampire children tend to have growing pains about 100 years after being turned. She arrived in New Orleans in the mid-1700's with some French fur traders she kept as human pets. She assumed control over Louisiana in the late 1800's after asserting herself as the strongest, most devious of vampires in the South. I did not meet her until much later, arriving in the area myself only about one hundred years ago. I don't know her story of how or when she was turned, but I've been told by several sources and judging by her appearance, she was probably no more than 14 or 15 when she became vampire. She is a hard worker and cares deeply for the culture of New Orleans and its people - all of them. Because of this, her retinue are very loyal. It is either because of her emotional immaturity when she was turned or due to her advanced age now, that she seems to have absolutely no morals or subconscious. She is what professionals nowadays describe as pathological. But, she is not without reason. She is absolutely diabolical when it comes to achieving or obtaining something she desires."

"And that is why you are so freaked out about her interest in me."

"Yes."

"If Russell contacted her, then he probably told her all about me and who my family was. Do you think she would risk pissing off the Prince of Fairies or any other Fae that could be in my background, by trying to harm me?"

"It's not that I think she would kill you – at least not in the permanent sense. But, if she knows of your true worth – your telepathy and the possibility of any Fae traits developing later, I wouldn't put it past her to keep you, bond you to her and then turn you when the time was right. With her ability to keep her children close, you would be a prisoner in your existence forever. I wouldn't wish that on anyone," and from the way Eric said that last part, Sookie feared there were some things in his past that identified with that fear.

"No one knows about my telepathy, other than your immediate circle and my family. Russell didn't let on that he knew anything about it, so I'm sure she has no idea regarding that. Maybe she has a Fae fetish and simply wants to taste me. We could guess all night, but the thing we really need to do, is come up with a plan where if either of us feels threatened while under her watch, we have a way of getting out unharmed. Do you even think that is possible?"

For once, Eric was thankful for fairies and their goddamned meddling magic. "For you, it is a certainty. Niall couldn't have bestowed on you a greater gift, other than perhaps immortality, than the ability to teleport. The minute you see things going south, you teleport out of there."

"And what about you? How would you escape?"

"That's the part I'm still working out."

Sookie didn't like the idea of leaving Eric behind in a potentially dangerous situation. "I could barely teleport out of my Gran's house without your help. You expect me to be able to reliably pop myself out of harms way with less than 12 hours notice?"

"Well then, other than discussing who in your family would want to harm your Gran, you'll need to get Fergus to help you practice teleporting, while I rest this day."

After another round of hot monkey sex and a few more conjectures on Sophie-Anne's motivations, Sookie fell asleep dreaming of teleporting, fairy curses and who the first vampire was. To state the obvious, it was a less than restful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, etc last time. I apologize if I didn't get a response to you, but my writing time is limited these days due to hectic schedules. Last chapter was my least reviewed one thus far, so to help would motivation, if you are reading this one, could you drop me a line and let me know how I'm doing so far? **Viking Hugs in the Dark**


	30. Duanathema

Sookie woke with a start. It was as if something had prodded her. In fact, she could swear she felt a tingling on her backside – like someone had slapped her.

A bit incoherent still, she took in her surroundings and recalled the activities of last night, precipitating her arrival in Eric's secret little vamp cave between the garage and the house. She could see much better after another infusion of his powerful millennium old blood and she felt stronger too. She reached out with her mind, wondering if Gran was awake and if others were in the house.

Startled, she quickly pulled her sense back into herself. She not only was able to 'hear' Gran, who was remembering certain details about her time with Fintan (who oddly looked exactly like Dermot and Jason) that she'd rather not know about. That wasn't the real troublesome part, it was that she was able to get errant thoughts from Fergus too. She knew it was Fergus, because his thoughts nearly sounded like he spoke – with that cute Irish accent.

Up to this point, she had been unable to read many minds other than humans and Weres who were clear broadcasters. The most she could get out of others was maybe colors showing their current emotional state, or a bit of static that showed there was a sentient being nearby. She surely hoped that her expanded ability only went as far as hearing certain Fae relatives and nothing more, especially with the impending meeting with the Queen. Her nerves would be nearly inconsolable to begin with without any added pressure.

Thinking of the Queen, reminded her that Eric wanted her to practice her new skill of teleporting with Fergus and she really wanted to talk to the Elf about the curse Gran was under. Yet, she was torn with wanting to enjoy the feeling of safety within the arms of her Viking for just a little bit longer. "It might be the last time I feel this way for a good stretch," she thought to herself.

Eric had wrapped his arms protectively around her and was holding her close to his body as if she were his personal teddy bear. From her body heat and the covers laying atop of them, he actually felt warm, as if he weren't truly dead for the day. She thought about that fact briefly – the fact that he was really dead, that only magic continued to animate him on a nightly basis. Could she truly give her heart to someone who shouldn't be there at all? Was it wrong to love the undead?

Her stomach took that moment to announce that regardless of her deep introspection and philosophical analysis, it needed sustenance and fast. With a great sigh, she squirmed enough to get out from her vampire's hold, and went in search of her clothing, hoping beyond hope that Eric had left at least her dress intact or the conversation at the breakfast table was going to be considerably awkward.

While she was tidying up the place, picking up Eric's clothes, both their shoes and straightening the sheets on the bed, she realized she had no idea how to get beyond the secret entrance they came through last night. Not only that, but with Gran and Fergus sitting nearly just on the other side of the wall, it would be obvious as to where Eric was resting for the day. As much as she trusted Gran and wanting to trust Fergus, she just wasn't willing to compromise, even a little, on her vampire's safety.

"How am I supposed to do that, oh mighty one?" she sat down on the edge of the bed, looking Eric over. "Did you forget to mention something last night? Too distracted?" she teased, smoothing back some of his hair that had fallen into his face. She placed a lingering kiss on his lips, wishing he could wake, even just for a moment to advise her on how to leave without revealing his location. Just as she pulled away, it hit her like another swat in the ass. "Ha! I can teleport. You sly dog, you. I bet you planned that all along, didn't you?" She kissed him briefly on the cheek and went to stand by the grouping of steps that accentuated the slight incline to the secret door.

"Now, all I need to do is picture where I want to go. Where is it that I really want to be right in this moment?" she coached herself. She closed her eyes, slapped her hands together and rubbed them if warming them over a fire, then brought to mind the image of the kitchen just on the other side of the concrete walls that formed Eric's lair. She felt an unfamiliar whoosh and opened her eyes. She was definitely not in the kitchen with Fergus and Gran. But, she _was_ standing in the empty shower stall of the bathroom attached to the bedroom she had been using in the house.

"Ok. Well, not complete failure. I do need to go to the bathroom and probably shower before I see those two any way. But still! Arghh! How hard can it be to freakin' teleport where you want to go!" she yelled at herself, stepping out of the shower before turning on the spray.

She heard a knock on the door. "Is everything OK in there, dove?" It was Fergus.

"Yeah, yeah. Just fine. I'll be out in a few. Just washing up real quick!" she assured him, even though her ire with herself was still lingering.

"I've fetch ye some breakfast and caffeine. Hurry up before it gets too cold," he responded, before returning to his unusual conversation with Adele.

"So you had no idea Fintan had a twin?" Fergus asked Gran.

Adele shook her head no. "He only told me the basics about his family. He said that he had many siblings, but with the way Fairies reproduced, they all had different mothers," she wrote on her trusty notepad that seemed to be almost another appendage these days.

"So how are you certain that when you were with Fintan, that is was actually him and not Dermot?

The old woman frowned, emphasizing the laugh lines and wrinkles that had been becoming more and more apparent over the last year. The stress of her life was finally catching up to her and she no longer felt like a spry young thing anymore. "It seems I would know the difference. Yet, sometimes when he would show up as Mitchell, I couldn't tell either, until he'd say or do something that just wasn't characteristic of my husband. Then he'd laugh and say he'd been caught – as if it were all a game to him."

Fergus nodded, while taking in her written words. "Yes, Fairies are especially mischievous. But, more so with Fintan and Dermot, because they were half human too. They tried to make the best of their circumstances by using their Fairy side to carryout their capers."

"How is it that you knew them so well?" Adele asked.

"I didn't come to know them until after their human mother, Einin, had died and she wasn't around to take care of them. Since they were half-breeds, they were not truly accepted in the Fae realm, so they sought refuge among their kind left here. Elves have lived among the humans for millennia, reproducing as we will with them, learning and adapting to their ways, as well as sharing a bit of our knowledge and talents with them, to help along their advancement in civilization. You know, elves are excellent craftsmen. Our swords, archery and other weaponry are unlike any other."

Fergus got a far away smile as he spoke, obviously recalling some fond memory. "Anyway, word spread quickly through my area that two young Fae of the Brigant line were looking for a place to stay among their kind, since they were too much unlike either humans or fairies to truly fit in. Understanding what it was like being cast out by your own people just for being different, or in our instance, more tolerant, the elven community accepted them heartily. Having had done some work for their father in the past, I was interested in meeting them. I spent several years paling around with them, having fun doing things that young men will do and getting to know them quite well."

Adele smiled, seeing the youth and energy in Fergus' eyes that she used to see in Fintan's. She felt bad that all their circumstances were such that they were not treated equally among their whole race. "There was a time when Fintan stopped visiting and when he did, he seemed stressed and harried. What was that all about?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. At some point, Niall called the twins to him. They were gone for quite some time from our world. There were rumors of a great schism between the boys and their father. Dermot seemed to have gone off his rocker, while Fintan became cautiously closer to his father and made a point to separate himself from his twin. I had heard word that Dermot joined up with a gang of Fae thugs who were opposed to the Prince's reign, causin' some real problems for Niall. And, Fintan was busy makin' reparation to the kingdom because he had taken up with yet another human woman, producin' some offspring of his own. This time, it was rumored that the children had the potential of havin' been born with the spark, because the human woman wasn't truly human herself, but part Fae, Elven. I guess we know who tha t'was, don't we!"

Adele smiled coyly. Fergus carried on. "I'm not sure what their disagreement was about or what became of Fintan. I had a chance meetin' with him not long after the rumors had spread about his 'indiscretion'. I asked him if his lover was anyone I knew, from our previous days of debauchery," Fergus laughed heartily, then turn gravely serious. "Fintan turned on me and threatened me not to go looking for somethin' tha t'was none of my business. I couldn't understand what had crawled up his arse, but assured him I was just bein' friendly. He warned me not to even attempt to find his family, for they were guarded heavily. When I asked around, I had learnt that he made deals with some Demons, using their magic to shield the family from any supernatural creature. That peaked my curiosity, ye might say, but I let it lie, figurin' he had his reasons. Then, one day not too long ago, I received a call from the Prince asking to find a girl named Sookie Stackhouse. After some routine questioning, like I do with any job, I found out that not only was Fintan dead, at least according to Niall, but his infamous part-Fae, lady love was none other than my relation and therefore this Sookie was too. I put two and two together that with Fintan bein' presumed dead, the shieldin' had been removed or nullified and I began my search for her and you."

"And now that you found us, you are supposed to protect us? From what or who exactly?" Sookie chimed in, walking into the room after hearing Fergus' one sided conversation, since getting out of the shower. Vamp blood was good for several things: speed for which one gets things accomplished; the lack of need for makeup or hair treatments; and super sensitive hearing.

"The Prince's orders were to see that no harm come to ye under my watch and to eliminate any and all threats that come yer way," Fergus replied, not even asking how she had come to hear the conversation.

"Do you trust Niall?"

"That depends. As a ruler, he is fair and just, other than that little bit about not allowing the other Fae back into our natural realm. As an employer he pays quite well. But, as an individual – well we all have our motives for things, don't we, dove."

"So then, what is your true motive?" she retorted, bending down to kiss her Gran on the cheek, before sitting and diving into her delicious looking omelet, complete with country fried potatoes, grits, and loads of ketchup.

"To watch over what's left o'mine and Fintan's family. Someone scared him enough that he put ye all in fairy witness protection. Since Niall couldn't even find ye, I have te believe he might have been one of the reasons Fintan was so paranoid. I just don't know why…yet."

Gran sighed and shook her head.

"What is it, Gran?" Sookie asked, reaching over to grasp her hand in comfort.

"I can't say," she scribbled.

"Fergus, do you know who could curse Gran like this? Make her look and act like she's had a stroke?"

"Cursed? I thought she did have a stroke! Feck! I can't seem to keep either of ye's out of harms way!" he remarked. Then he looked at Gran more closely, scratching his goatee in deep thought. "Personally, I don't have the ability. But, some powerful Fairies know how. So do some demons. How do you know she's cursed?"

Sookie grinned unhappily and tapped her finger to her temple. "I saw what happened the night it was done to her. It was a bright light, like the kind I've seen associated with other fairy visitations. I couldn't make out any other details."

"Well, fairies definitely appear to travel that way to humans. We can all travel faster than the speed of light if we need to, bending the laws of nature around us. The glowing light is what the human eye sees. It's where Angel lore and the idea that fairies have wings came into existence. Neither of which are true by the way."

"There's no such thing as Angels?"

"Aye, there t'is. But, they don't have wings and they are not Fairies – although the Fae can work their way up to Angel status, if they are very, very good."

"Wow. OK, anyway, why wouldn't they just teleport? When I teleport, I don't appear as a big glowing orb of light do I?"

"Only fairies coming from another realm have the orb affect."

"There's more than one realm?" Sookie asked, bewildered.

"Aye, more than can be counted, I'm sure."

"Last night, there was a visitor in Gran's room," Sookie began. Adele fussed trying to get Sookie to not tell Fergus what had happened, but Sookie was determined to find answers to their fairy problem and she was certain Fergus could help. "Gran, he can help us!" she said sternly and let go of the hand she had been holding.

"A visitor?" Fergus questioned, taking in the exchange between the two women.

"I sensed it and Eric smelled it, but by the time we got there, it was gone. The only thing we saw was another glowing orb of light. I assumed it was a fairy, but Gran says she is compelled to neither confirm nor deny that. Knowing what I know now, it was obviously a fairy coming in from another dimension. Who do you think it is?"

"Adele, were you scared of this visitor?" Fergus asked, kicking himself further that he was not there to prevent this from happening. He would have to either move in with the girls or find them all a bigger place to stay, so he could keep a better eye on things.

Adele shook her head 'no'.

"Was it someone you've seen before?" he pushed further.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Aye, I see now. She's got a duanathema," he nodded to himself.

"A what?" Sookie cried. Gran looked equally shaken.

"Du-ana-thema. It's a double curse so to speak. Someone has compelled her to not be able to recall their existence, while another has prevented her from speaking about certain events. I believe the party that visited last night is responsible for the former, while the one you witnessed through her memory is responsible for the later and two are conflicting, causing her condition."

"Well, how do we fix it?" Sookie demanded.

"We have to find one of the cursers."

"Great! What are the odds of that," she complained. She finished her food and quickly consumed her mug of coffee, considering their conversation thus far. "Wait, you were telling Gran earlier that a demon helped Fintan place a shield around our family – to protect us from supes. Could a demon also create a fly trap, so to speak?"

"Mayhap. Explain yer idea."

"What if we had a way to not only lure a fairy to Gran, but then had a way to prevent him from traveling back to the realm he/she came from or even going to another realm?"

Gran became agitated. Her mind was suddenly hazy to Sookie, but she sensed that she feared this plan.

"I understand, Gran. I don't want to use you as bait either, I'm just trying to express an idea to Fergus," she said, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

What Sookie misinterpreted, was the fact that Adele was afraid alright. She was afraid FOR the fairy that could be trapped. Unwilling to clarify this fact, she let the two continue their discussion uninterrupted.

"I know of a demon in New Orleans, Desmond Catalaides. He's the attorney for the Queen, but he was mates with Fintan and Dermot long ago. He'd be more than happy to help us out with this, I'm sure," Fergus replied nodding his head with approval at Sookie.

Sookie's excitement instantly fell.

Sensing her sudden shift in mood, he simply asked, "What?"

"He works for the Queen?"

"Yes. Many demons work for the royal vampires, especially those with talent. Vamps pay exceptionally well. Why? What's got ye in titters?"

"Eric told me last night that the Queen has requested an audience with me and him this evening in New Orleans. I had forgotten all about it until you mentioned her. I'm supposed to be working with you on practicing teleporting in case things get crazy down there."

"Feck. Why would Sophie-Anne want anytin' to do with you? Did yer vamper say?"

"He was really upset by her request and could only guess as to why she wanted to meet me. Do you think it has to do with the blood thing, like with Russell Edgington?"

"I doubt it. Niall was supposed to have helped clear that up. It must be somethin' else. But, don't ye fret. I'll be with ye and ye can bet we'll be practicin' that poppin' gift of ye's til the sun goes down."

Gran looked even more concerned now. "Who is this Queen person?" she scribbled.

"Don't ye worry yer pritty lil head, now. With any luck, we'll be back with a demon in tow to help us get you back to yer ole self. Sookie here has caught the eye of the queen's most powerful Sheriff, the big blond vamper ye no doubt have seen 'round here. She probably just wants to see what all the fuss is about, between Mississippi and now the Northman. Let's see, how 'bout we call that nice lass that helps with yer therapy? Ye can spend some time with her today, while Sookie and I work on our plan."

"I know when I'm being handled, Fergus and I don't like it," Adele wrote.

"That's not the case at all, Gran. We just have a lot to discuss if we are traveling to NOLA tonight. Not to mention practicing my new 'gift'. Seems like you aren't the only one with a du-ana-thema," Sookie sassed, rolling her eyes. "I'd still like to know how Niall could 'gift' me a talent!"

"That's easy. Ye already had it in ye, it just took his will to unlock it," Fergus answered before placing a call to Alcide regarding the need for Maria-Star's assistance.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone reading! And my gratitude for those who left a response either via review or PM or simply added the story to their alerts last chapter. Things are coming together and the Queen's visit is next up. *Viking Hugs*


	31. Et tu Dracul?

**A/N:** Happy One Year Anniversary to this story! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted etc last chapter. Happy to see everyone on board. This is the longest chapter to date I guess, so plan accordingly. I used my memories of pre-Katrina visits to NOLA for this chapter. My story takes place pre-K as well. If there are any inaccuracies in my descriptions, please forgive. I'm getting old and there was a lot of drinking involved the last time I was there. LOL.

* * *

Once Adele had gone with Alcide and Maria Star, Fergus and Sookie made their way into the woods behind Eric's house, to practice teleporting and a bit of self-defense, _Fae style_.

"Something has been bugging me since I heard your conversation with Gran," Sookie began.

"What t'is it, dove?"

"Were Fintan and Dermot identical twins?"

Fergus considered his answer carefully before answering, "Aye. They had subtle differences, but for the most part they could pass as one another. Why d'ya ask?"

"Because I've been working for _Dermot_ for over a year at his and Claude Crane's bar in Shreveport. It's conveniently off campus and close to my apartment. Not to mention the fact that Dermot has been cloaking his looks from me – so that I wouldn't notice the extreme similarities between him and my brother Jason!"

"Now tha t'is interestin'. Did ye know they were fairies?"

"Not until I met Eric. He's the one who told me about Dermot and Jason's similarities. He saw a picture of my brother at my place and asked why I'd have a picture of Dermot. That set off a whole series of revelations, one being that Fairies really existed, and they weren't anything like Tinkerbell!"

Fergus thought it was odd that if the Brigant relations had Sookie working for them for so long, why Niall bothered to contract with him to find her. He kept that bit of information to himself for the time being.

"Who is Claude's dad? It's not really Fintan, is it? He has a different last name, but I don't suppose that means anything."

"From what I know of the Brigants, the Crane triplets, Claudine, Claudette and Claude, are a product of Dillon and Binne. Dillon would be the half brother of Fintan and Dermot. I don't know much beyond that."

"Wait, Dillon? Niall mentioned Dillon the other night. He said that Fintan appeared to him in the death rite? Does that sound right to you?"

"Well, we all appear te the next eldest kin in our line, if there happens to be any left tha t'is, before our spirit passes te the Summerland. So, I guess tha t'would be correct, since Dillon was born before the twins. Wha t'are ye gettin' at, Sookie?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something isn't right with the story I've been given. I'd rather not say now. Time is wasting and I need to perfect my teleportation skills before nightfall. How do you know so much about teleporting anyway, if you don't teleport?"

"Elves don't need te teleport. We are the fastest bein's among the Fae. I can make meself invisible to ye, if I want te and run from here te New Orleans and back before yer vamper wakes. But, I am Fae, so I've been around plenty who do 'pop' as we call it and I've talked at length with the Fairies abou t'it. The biggest thing te worry about is yer focus and then the rest is just magic! Oh, and ye can only go where ye've already been or in rare instances, ye can focus on a person te teleport as a destination. But, I think tha t'is a bit advanced fer ye yet."

"OK. Do you know any good focusing techniques because apparently I suck at it. I wound up in the shower this morning, when I intended to just 'pop' to my room."

"Ahhh. So ye weren't in there then, were ye! I thought so! _I thought so._ Didn't wan te shake things up with yer Gran though, by sayin' so. Well, let's see, the best way to focus is meditation. Ye ever meditated before?"

For the next three hours Fergus instructed Sookie on the art of meditation and stilling the mind. By the end of their practice, she had successfully teleported to the exact location she wanted to, six out of twenty tries and she was exhausted. But, Fergus was not finished with her. They spent another two hours going over close quarters combat with simple self-defense moves, combined with 'popping' small distances. She found she was much better at teleporting three feet to the left or a foot to the right, when someone was trying to attack her.

"T'is because ye are in the heat of the moment and yer mind is not muddled with silly stuff. I just wish ye had the gift of telekinesis. It seems if ye can _teleport_ and have _telepathy_ that the other _tele_ would come naturally. Perhaps in time. Or we could try something…"

"I'm not sure I want another skill to learn, Fergus. But, thanks for thinking of me."

"Ye can always use an extra skill! Especially if yer runnin' with vamps! Remember the other mornin', in Mississippi, I tried to get ye to use yer mind to find the bolt cutters? It seemed like it was gonna work fer ye, but perhaps because of yer age, it just hasn't manifested yet. Think how handy that might have been. I could try to unlock this power in ye, like Niall did yer teleporting, if ye'd let me breathe into ye."

"Breathe into me? That sounds…very personal."

"As beautiful as ye are, I'm rather attached to me head. I don't mess with vamp mates. Anyway, it's an elvish thing. When one of us is badly injured and we cannot heal ourselves, another can breathe into us and it provides healing powers. But, being that we're kin and ye aren't injured, it might just give ye an extra boost, like when ye drink yer vampers blood. Would ye be willin' te try?"

"I don't know," Sookie scrunched her nose, "it sounds weird. What do we have to do?"

"Just stand there and open yer mouth slightly."

Sookie stood there with her hands at her sides, looking as if she were trying to catch flies, as Gran might say. Fergus chuckled and then moved quick as a vampire in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and dipped his head as if he were going to kiss her. She stiffened slightly and popped away about a foot to her left.

"Sorry! That just freaked me out! I thought you were going to kiss me!"

"And do ye have somethin' against kissin'? Cuz I've seen the way ye kiss yer vamper and I have ta say, ye seemed te like it just fine te me!"

"You're my Uncle or something! That's just gross!"

Fergus laughed heartily. "It will seem like a kiss, but I promise there'll be no tongue," he said with a wink.

"Ewww," she said scrunching her nose again. But, she stayed where she was and Fergus approached her again. He cautiously pressed his lips to hers and simply breathed into her. She expected to feel strangled or suffocated, but instead she felt refreshed – as if her energy had been restored. Within seconds, it was done.

Fergus stepped back and looked at her. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"How do ye feel?"

"No different really. Other than I'm trying really hard not to wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and offend you!"

Fergus laughed again. "I will not be offended. Although, I don't think I have bad breath," he replied, quickly cupping his hand over his mouth and nose and breathing out quickly.

"Should I try to move something with my mind? Do you have some silverware? Perhaps I could try my best Keanu Reeves imitation and bend a spoon or something!"

"I don't follow ye lass. Who's Key-an-ooo?"

Sookie giggled. "Nevermind. What should I do?"

"Try picturin' a glass of Sweet Tea or somethin' ta drink. Think of it bein' in yer hand or to yer lips and see what happens."

She nodded, "Alright." She took a couple of deep breaths, like he had showed her when they were practicing teleporting, centered herself and cleared her mind of any other thoughts other than a nice big glass of tea. The next thing she knew, she was soaked. She opened her eyes and saw Fergus turning bright red with trying to hold his laughter in. Sookie looked down at herself and saw that in her hand was a now empty pitcher of Sweet Tea. It was empty because she had apparently poured it down the front of her.

"Fuck! Why can't I do anything right?" she yelled, throwing the pitcher at Fergus, who finally broke free with his hysterics.

"That t'was beautiful, bird! Just feckin' spectacular! I knew ye could do it!"

"I didn't do anything, Fergus! I only managed to pour tea all over myself! What will happen if I try and conjure something, like a sword or another weapon? Will I impale myself instead?"

"Ye need to just keep practicin' yer concentration. Have ye ever been diagnosed with that ADHD condition? Mayhap ye need some medicine fer that," he said with a huge grin. Obviously, he was kidding because Fae do not get sick and they certainly don't have things like Attention Deficit disorders.

"Very fucking funny. Seriously, what is my problem?"

"Ye are doin' fine. It's just ye are used to using yer mind for hearin' things, but not fer this other stuff. T'is all related, ye just need some practice. Unfortunately, we're under a bit of a deadline…" he paused, looking out at the waning sunlight.

"Right. I better get inside and get cleaned up. What am I supposed to wear to meet a freakin' Queen of the Dead anyway? Russell had a dress all picked out for me to wear when I arrived at his mansion. Will the Queen have any special requests like that?"

"I'm sure yer Vikin'll handle that fer ye. I'm gonna head that way now. I want te be in town, in case ye need me."

"How will you know that? Can you get inside her compound or wherever the hell she is having us meet?"

"I'll be able to feel you, like you felt me at Josephine's. Our connection is even stronger now since I breathed into ye."

"Great, so now I'm magically tethered to two Supes? Talk about lack of privacy! I wish you would have warned me about that before hand."

"I'll only sense when ye need me, not any other time, I swear," he said with a wink. Somehow, Sookie didn't believe him, but it was too late at that point.

"Well, safe travels. I hope I won't need you there, but I'm happy you are going to be there just the same. Thanks for everything today," she said and she stepped forward and placed a quick peck on his cheek. "I don't do hugs. Telepathy and all. Touch emphasizes the ability."

Fergus came up short. "Ye can read me thoughts?"

Sookie blushed beet red, realizing her error. Panic rushed through her and she tried to get it under control, since he could sense when she was in trouble. "Umm. Not you, I just meant in general. It's a habit of mine that I don't do hugs or much other physical contact. Niall seemed all touchy-feely the other night…I was just trying to explain…." She was rambling. "Anyway, see you later – or not," she said and quickly ran inside to get ready.

She wasn't sure if he truly bought her excuse, but she couldn't worry about that now. She had to get ready for their trip to New Orleans.

Once she was finished with her shower, she stood staring at her empty closet and barely filled dresser. They had only bought her a couple of pairs of jeans and tees and a LSU sweatshirt for the cool Autumn nights, not planning on anything other than hanging out for a couple of days, while the Fairy thing blew over. That seemed like a century ago.

"We'll get you something to wear once we arrive, lover," Eric's cool voice came from directly behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected sound.

"Jesus Christ, Eric. You scared the bejeezus out of me!"

"I apologize," he replied. Then, he pulled her into his arms for a 'good-evening' kiss. Once he let her up for air, he asked if he was forgiven.

"Only if you kiss me once more like that," she sighed, suddenly feeling that all was right with the world.

"Only once?"

"For right now. Then, I need to get dress and tell you about my day. How are we getting to New Orleans, anyway?" Without an answer, he did as he was asked by repeating his kiss - once or twice. When she was finished getting ready and had filled him in with the _Reader's Digest_ version of the days events, Eric escorted her to his car.

"We're driving?"

"We don't have time. Well, we do, but I don't want to scare you with my driving. So, I've arranged for us to fly out of downtown Shreveport. One of the large airlines runs a shuttle service between the cities. Should take us about 45 minutes."

"You fly commercial?"

"Never. But for you, I will."

"This should be interesting!"

And it was. Navigating airport security with Eric had Sookie terrified. She never flew herself, but heard horror stories of people being patted down and x-rayed with technology that was able to see straight to your underwear! She could only imagine Eric's reaction if anyone tried to do those things to him. He would drain them dry and then glamour the entire airport. That is if security didn't mow him down with their handguns or if his actions didn't cause mass hysteria.

"What has gotten you so worried?" he asked, taking her hand as they walked toward the beginning of the security line.

"Please don't drain anybody!" she whispered desperately.

He chuckled. "Why would I do that?"

"Because they might try and frisk you or worse! I don't want you to lose your temper and cause a scene – to get hurt!"

He smiled a devastating smile. "You worry about me?" He bent and kissed her temple. "I will be on my best behavior. Besides, I can glamour them into believing they've already done their security checks, if I must."

"Wow. There's a major flaw in their system. What if a vampire wanted to also be a terrorist?"

"Highly unlikely, lover. If there is a suicidal vampire running about, chances are they are quite old and would rather die in _peace_ by meeting the sun or some other course of action, not by dying in _pieces_ and taking other lives with them. This rationale is really limited to the unstable minds of humans."

"Hmmm. Well, y'all were human once too. You could still be deranged," she huffed, glancing around and casting out her mind to ensure no one had overheard their discussion. The instant barrage of voices, both internal and external had her swaying. She quickly focused on Eric's quiet mind and threw her shields in place.

"Are you OK?"

"There's a reason why I don't like to come to crowded places like this. Thank God you're with me and I'll have something to concentrate on, on the plane. That small space, with all those humming brains," she shivered, "it would be near maddening for me, even with my shields." She tapped the side of her temple to emphasize her meaning.

Eventually they made it to the front of the line, where Eric slid off his giant boots and equally extravagant belt and put them in a bucket on the conveyor system. Sookie followed his lead and they both made it through the metal detector without incident. The TSA agent manning the scanner had a strange look on her face when Eric's shoes came into view on her screen. She quickly looked over at Eric and sized him up. Sookie felt like yelling, "Yeah, it's true what they say about big feet!" but she refrained. Eric could tell Sookie was annoyed at something the girl was thinking and couldn't help but wink at the woman, something he did over Sookie's head, so she didn't see. However, the girl's face turned cherry red, giving away his little flirt.

Sookie socked him in the arm, grabbed up her shoes, and headed towards their gate without another word.

Eric caught up easily enough, securing his belt as he walked. "Are you very jealous?"

She rolled her eyes, "No. I actually totally expected you to do something. Sometimes, you are too predictable. You know, hubris is one of the seven deadly sins?"

"Darlin', hubris is the least of the sinning I've done," he whispered close to her ear. It sent chills up and down her spine. It wasn't just for his breath, which tickled her, but for the truth of his words. It was so easy to forget sometimes that he was a killer first and everything else after.

They made it to their gate and boarded the plane without incident. To Sookie's surprise, the plane was quite small and had only about 50 people on-board. That amount was more than enough that with her telepathy, she would have gone insane without Eric, but it was definitely more manageable than one of the bigger planes would have been. She let Eric take the window seat, so that others wouldn't brush up against him accidentally or on purpose. Yet another common thing between her and vampires – they were opposed to physical touch, unless it was their idea.

At take off and landing, Sookie squeezed her eyes shut and probably crushed the bones in Eric's hand both times, but otherwise the short flight was uneventful and again, no one got hurt due to a vampire on board.

"Was that very hard, being in such a small space with all those tasty humans?" she asked, as they walked to the rental car area.

"I chose not to breathe during the flight. All the odors mixed together were nearly nauseating. I'm surprised it didn't affect you more, with your own heightened senses."

"I had other things to concentrate on," she sighed.

After they managed to secure a non-descript, family sedan, they headed into the heart of New Orleans. Sookie was glued to the window, taking in all the sights. Well, as much as she could in the dark. "Where exactly does the Queen live or…urmmm…rule?"

"She holds court in various places within the Garden District and French Quarter. Her resting place is kept confidential for obvious reasons and most likely changes frequently for her safety. Right now, we are headed to a hotel that I've booked us for the night. It was unclear how long our meeting would last and there were no return flights after 11 pm."

Sookie nodded. "So, where are we staying? Some place cool and haunted? I've always heard stories about the spectral happenings of the city. I think there's a whole show on one of the cable channels devoted to ghost hunting in NOLA."

"There are many _things_ in old cities with pasts rich in history, like New Orleans," he answered ominously. "We are staying at the _**Hotel Bourbon-Orleans**_. The staff there is known for their tolerance of others and they are easily swayed with nothing more than pieces of paper money. Saves us from having to glamour all the time."

"So they all know about vampires and they are ok with that? Does it make it safe?"

"For enough money, they will put you in a special room that is without windows or exposure to sunlight. For a little less, you can get a coffin in place of a bed, in a regular room. It just depends on your budget."

"Sounds like a real classy place," she replied sarcastically.

"You'll see."

And she did. The place was actually quite beautiful and the staff was very friendly and well mannered. Eric made it sound like the employees there were a bunch of hoodlums and thieves, but she didn't get that from their minds or their actions. They were shown to their room, a corner spot, that had no windows, but two doors, one that led to the hallway from which they entered, and another which led to a back staircase, most likely used by delivery and room-service purposes. "That is for added security, in case we should need to leave while it is still daylight. The passage goes all the way to the ground floor, where there is access to the other buildings on this block."

"Wow. This building is pretty old. Why would they have built it that way?"

"New Orleans has always attracted those who prefer to live a slightly different lifestyle. There are many who might require such things as an easy getaway."

"Right. Well, should we go get me a dress or what? We only have about two hours before our meeting. I wonder where Fergus is?"

"I'm sure he is doing his own reconnaissance and will meet up with us before our meeting. As for clothing, there is a place within walking distance. Let's go there. It will give you a chance to see some of the famous places around here. I take it you've never visited before?"

"Not that I can recall. Gran didn't have the money or the time to take me and Jason anywhere. If I came with my parents, I was too young to remember. I've heard and read an awful lot about the place, though."

"Take a good look around the room before we go. Get familiar with this space. We'll go down the back stairs so that you are acquainted with that area as well."

"Why? Oh," she said, frowning a bit. "In case I need to pop out of danger?"

"Yes," was all he said as he stood by patiently while she explored the room and tried to commit details to memory. She snagged a piece of stationary from the desk they had placed in the room and folded it before placing it in her pocket.

"Just in case I get lost…" she smiled, but the corners of her mouth barely twitched up. Her teleporting skills were nothing if not predictable. Better to be safe than sorry.

Soon enough, they were down on the street, after taking an interesting path through the bowels of the hotel. Bourbon Street was even more lively than she had imagined, with it's old row buildings and their balconies that lined the narrow streets. It seemed that there was either a hotel or bar or sometimes a combination, in each place of business. At the corner where Orleans intersects, she glanced down the street. At the end stood the famous St. Louis Cathedral and it looked beautiful with the city lights glowing around it.. She started to go that way, but Eric guided her to continue on down the street. She followed along on the brick lined sidewalk, bumping into partygoers and thrill-seekers as they went along. As they approached the next block, the tiny hairs on the back of Sookie's neck stood up. So did the hairs on her arms. She looked around and saw that coming up on her left was Marie Laveau's House of Voodoo. It was an old building made of two-by-fours, unlike the brick and concrete buildings that surrounded it. The windows were shuttered and an old window air-conditioner stuck awkwardly out, nearly in the way of the sidewalk and passers-by. She could imagine some poor drunk soul or two had been unfortunate enough to not see that there as they staggered their way back to their hotels or to the next bar.

The front door, sitting nearly on St. Ann Street, stood wide open and there was a strange aroma coming from the inside. Something compelled Sookie to enter and even though Eric called after her and then grabbed her arm to guide her back out, she couldn't help but continue on inside.

Standing at the register, was a young girl, maybe only a couple years older than Sookie. She was a loud broadcaster and was thinking about ingredients she'd need to gather up before her replacement came. At first, Sookie thought she was baking something, but with things like Mandrake Root and Mugwort, she decided that this girl was definitely cooking up something else.

"What are you doing, Sookie? We have to go," Eric whispered, grabbing her arm and gently yanking on it. She wrenched it away and shushed him.

"Hold your horses. I'm doing something!" she snapped. The girl looked up briefly and took in the couple. Her brain immediately screamed, "Oh my god! Vampire! And he's trying to take away that poor girl! Where's my garlic sachet?"

"I'll be just a minute, honey," Sookie said loudly, "I want to pick up something for the girls back home. You know – a souvenir!" She was attempting to calm the girl down, so that she wouldn't do something silly to send Eric away or worse…call the police…or the vampire authorities. Were there vampire authorities? Wait, Eric was a sheriff… Sookie shook her head and moved about the store, pretending to be shopping. The girl, who's name she figured out was Amelia Broadway, was a natural born witch. That information startled Sookie. She didn't know natural born witches existed outside of YA fiction! By poking around in her brain a little bit, Sookie was able to ascertain that Amelia was working with a mentor and they were going to be performing an Ectoplasmic Reconstruction, whatever that was, tonight. Sounded hokey, yet she wanted to know more. She needed to talk to the girl.

Sookie wound up in front of a carousel of necklaces that each held an interesting symbol on it. The carvings appeared in a piece of square copper and then strung on leather cords. She grabbed at the first one that caught her eye and went to the counter. "I think my friend Dawn would like this," she said to the girl.

Amelia Broadway looked at what the young blonde girl, who was obviously unaware her honey was a vamper, and tried to pay attention to what she had just put down on the counter. She sure seemed nice enough, but some girls know what they were getting into and didn't care anyway. "Oh. That's a rune necklace. You picked the letter H. It's the sign of mystery. The story is that something hidden will come to light. Ancient Nordics believed that the wearer would come to possess the power of the rune in which they chose to wear. So, hopefully your friend isn't too mysterious!" she laughed.

"Dawn is definitely not a mystery. In fact, I'd say she's a pretty open book, if you know what I mean!" The two girls shared a laugh and quickly exchanged pleasantries and introductions. Eric couldn't take it anymore and pushed as much impatience and anxiety as he could muster into the bond. He might have overdone it a tad, for Sookie stopped midsentence and swayed a little.

"Are you OK?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, you know. We were just on our way to dinner. I guess I really should be going. Nice to meet you Amelia! Maybe I'll stop back by when I have more time, before we leave the city!"

Amelia thought that dinner was more on her than for her, but still kept her mouth shut and wondered if she was swaying because she was nearly _drained_. She did send a poignant look in Eric's direction before wishing them well. Eric gave her a cool stare in return as they headed back out on to Bourbon and then down to St Philip St. This neighborhood was mostly apartments and more bars but tucked away between Chartres Street and Decatur Street was a quaint little boutique that sold both modern and vintage clothing. It was owned by a female vampire, which other than the one she briefly talked with at Josephine's, was the only vampiress Sookie had really met.

The woman was very nice, helpful, and accommodating. She knew Eric and made pleasant conversation with him, while Sookie busied herself trying on the items that were pre-selected for her. They chatted as if they were old friends, but Sookie sensed there was some unsaid tension between them or maybe it was the fact that they were discussing the Queen, she couldn't be sure. But, the air was thick with it once she came out of the dressing room in a beautiful Autumn colored chiffon dress and matching beaded, platform, strappy sandals. She had added the necklace she had picked up at Marie Laveau's shop, for the copper looked stunning with the warm colors of fall that dotted the fabric of her dress. All conversation ceased when she appeared. "I think this is the one!" she proclaimed.

"Indeed," Eric rumbled. He thought she looked beautiful in tones of red, orange, yellow and brown.

"I think I'll need a shawl or wrap though, it's a bit chilly out this evening."

"But of course!" the woman exclaimed in a slight French accent.

After some searching, Sookie emerged from the store dressed as if she was attending a night at the theatre and not going to meet Queen Dead – NOLA addition. "I don't know if I can walk much further in these heels. Is she close by?" she asked as they made their way back out onto the street, heading South.

"Ye won't have te, me dear," a familiar voice came from behind her. "Up ahead t'is a car waitin' to take you to the Garden District. From there we'll meet with Rasul, one of Sophie Anne's guards, who will take ye the rest of the way."

After navigation through the throngs of pedestrians, both drunks and sightseers alike, the car pulled up in front of an area that looked like it was a fenced in area of concrete houses built for Hobbits. "What is this place?" Sookie whispered to Eric.

"Lafayette Cemetery #1," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Apparently, she is in a dramatic mood tonight."

"Cemetery? She wants to meet in a cemetery, at night, in October?" Sookie was exasperated.

"Don't worry, dove. Ye'll be safe. I brought reinforcements," Fergus assured.

"Reinforcements?"

"Sure! Friends of mine. Ye know, gnomes, dwarfs, a demon or two. Just in case…" Fergus had a happy grin on his face as if he dared Sophie Anne to step out of line.

Sookie grabbed Eric's hand as they got out of the car and held on tightly as they approached the simple wrought-iron gate that marked the entrance to the brick wall encased area. Keeping something in or out with the short, whitewashed wall, she wasn't sure. A handsome Arabic looking vampire met them nearly immediately. He bowed his head to Eric and greeted them with, "Sheriff," and "Miss Stackhouse." So, she supposed it was no secret as to who she was. "I'll ask you to follow me." He turned abruptly and headed into the dark. Luckily, with the recent infusion of Eric's ancient blood, Sookie didn't find it as hard to see as she probably would have left to her own devices.

The path that led through the cemetery was almost park like. There was a cement walkway and giant trees planted throughout the area, either in the center or lined up along the walkway. It actually seemed quite peaceful, as they strolled through the old cemetery, famous for scenes out of Interview with a Vampire (Ha!) and for its stories of being haunted. That was until they turned a corner and found some people performing a voodoo ritual near one of the outbuildings. Their thoughts were full of disturbing imagines and felt to Sookie as though they were under the influence of something – not necessarily drugs, for she wasn't quite sure she believed in actual spirit possession either – but it sort of felt that way in their minds – as if they weren't their own. She moved closer to Eric and gripped his hand tighter, as they continued their walk.

They came across a few other unnerving scenes – a couple fornicating up against one of the vaults; a group of thugs beating up someone, who seemed to know why he had it coming to him; a vampire having his fill of someone – literally - and finally a group of sight-seers, on a night-walking tour of New Orleans. She also got the distinct impression that they were beginning watched, even followed, but when she turned to check behind them, no one was there. Eventually, they reached another gate that led out of the cemetery and onto another street. "What was the point of that?" Sookie whispered.

"A test," Eric replied.

She shrugged and shook her head. It would take a lot more than that to scare her, if that was their intentions. Russell Edgington's mansion was way scarier than that!

They walked a couple of more blocks before Rasul stopped in front of a giant house, gated in by a peculiar looking fence. It reminded her of the fence that surrounded Fangtasia estates, where in if you looked at it closely and studied the design, you saw a much more sinister appearance than if just glancing at it as you passed by. From street level, the view of the yard and exterior of the house were blocked by large bushes, sprawling trees, and flowerbeds. _Hence, the idea of the Garden District_, Sookie thought to herself. It was plantation style and had two stories. There was only light visible in the top level of the house, but it was faint, almost as if it were candlelight causing the glow and not traditional electricity.

Rasul opened the entrance of the gate, it creaked ominously as it swung inward, and offered out his hand for them to enter the inner area, while he stayed at the gate. "Me and your friend over there will wait out here for you," he said, shooting Sookie a wink as she looked behind her for her 'friend'. She assumed it was Fergus, but she couldn't be certain, for she didn't see anyone.

As they walked up to the house, the front door opened, nearly automatically. Inside, two of the largest men she had ever seen, stood in the foyer. "Sigebert, Wybert," Eric greeted with a nod. "Viking," they replied in unison, with the oddest accent Sookie had ever heard.

"The Queen is meeting with another. Wait here," Sigebert ordered.

Eric nodded and maneuvered Sookie over to a bench that sat along the entry wall. He pushed calm through the bond to her. She was starting to get nervous and the scent of it was strong. Coupled with the staccato of her beating heart and throbbing pulse in her neck, Eric's fangs ached with the temptation. He was sure the others would be affected by it as well.

Out of nervousness, she began to chatter. "Those guys have an – unusual accent. Where do you suppose they are from?"

"They are Anglo-Saxon, probably around 800 AD, a little before my time," Eric replied with a smirk. "Isn't that right fellas?"

"You older, Viking," Wybert chuffed.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure you guys are older," he teased. Sookie looked at him like he was crazy for provoking the giants. He just gave her a wink.

"You wrong," Sigebert insisted. This went back and forth for several minutes, before a young boy, no more than fifteen years old came out from a back room.

"Could you keep it down? There are important negotiations going on!" he snapped. Immediately, Sigebert and Wybert snapped to attention. Eric nodded his head at the boy, who Sookie realized that he was actually a vampire.

"Andre," Eric said, as way of greeting.

"Eric. Is this Ms. Stackhouse?" he asked, coming over and inspecting her as if she were a prized cattle. "Stand up," he ordered her. The way he said it made her ire rise. She was not someone to be bossed around, especially by some kid!

"Sookie, this is Andre, Sophie Anne's right hand and also her eldest child." That was his polite way of encouraging her to do as he request. She shot him the hairy eyeball, but did as she was told. She felt like a lapdog, being asked to perform a trick.

"Very lovely. So unlike your cousin. May I taste you?"

Startled, she immediately barked out, "Absolutely not!"

Everyone stiffened at her outburst. From the back of the house, there was a sudden tinkling sound of laughter. "Bring her to me!" came a female voice.

Andre gave Sookie a scathing look. "You need to train your pets better, Eric." In response, he stood, rising to his full height, which towered over the young man-boy. "I like my women rather feisty. Keeps things interesting. It was our way, right Saxtons?" he asked, looking to the near identical twins as they began to slowly walk past them to the room beyond. Wyebert flashed Sookie a nearly toothless grin as she walked by. She had the distinct feeling of pity for them as she past. She wasn't sure if it was something that Eric was sending through the bond or if it were something she were getting directly from them as she past the enormous guards.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, but was probably only 20 feet or so. She half expected someone to yell, "Dead girl walking!" Then again, they were all dead but her, so perhaps not.

Andre showed them into a plush drawing room, complete with an organ with giant pipes reaching out towards the traditionally high ceilings and furniture that looked straight out of 7th century France. Antique dealers would die if they saw these pieces, Sookie was sure of it….Of course if they were in the presence of the Vampire Queen of Louisiana, they might die just because!

Not knowing exactly how to react to her, Sookie did an awkward curtsey and then bowed her head, trying not to make direct eye contact. She figure she'd treat them all as stray dogs, trying not to show fear, but also trying not to challenge them by staring or moving too suddenly.

"Well, aren't you sweet? So unlike your cousin. Now dear, come to me," Sophie Anne ordered. Once again, Sookie felt like a prized possession. But, the child-like woman giving the orders had a hard edge about her that instantly compelled Sookie to do as she wished. She slowly moved towards her. She was sitting on a settee, dressed in a modern pants suit. It only looked awkward because she couldn't have been more than sixteen when she was turned.

"Oh, you smell much different from my Hadley. How interesting," she remarked, reaching for Sookie's hand and sniffing it slightly. "You definitely have more Fae in you. And, if I'm not mistaken, a bit of Viking as well? Eric? You have formed a bond with the Stackhouse girl?"

Sookie looked back at Eric, who she noticed twitched ever so slightly at the Queen's question. She realized in that moment, that as her Sheriff, if the Queen had asked him to kill Sookie, it would put him in a bad spot. He liked his role as Sheriff, but he loved Sookie and would do nothing to harm her intentionally. Sookie decided to diffuse the tension by acting the dumb blonde.

"You knew my cousin Hadley? Do you know who killed her? I can't believe she's dead – err finally?"

The staring match that had gone on between Eric and Sophie Anne broke, as she looked back at Sookie. "She was my child. A rival vampire sent her to her final death, just months ago," she answered in a very dramatic fashion. However, Sookie got the distinct impression that she truly _was_ affected by her death. The idea that Hadley had been turned into vampire at the hands of the girl before her, had her definitely intrigued. "She is why I have brought you here. She talked about you all the time. Her crazy cousin Sookie, who no one wanted to touch with a ten-foot pole. She never understood how it was that you could guess what was on people's minds. I didn't believe her until I found out quite by accident to whom your Fae blood came from."

And there it was, the shoe had dropped. Both Eric and Sookie now understood why it was that the Queen was interested in her. "Imagine my surprise and delight when I heard your name mentioned in connection with my Sheriff. How fortunate for us that he was able to wrestle you away from that madman, Russell Edgington. I assume that is why you bonded with her Eric?"

Sookie laughed. It was a hysterical laugh, but she felt she needed to protect Eric, in the way he has been protecting her. "I'm afraid that was my fault. I'm constant trouble. Between my fairy relatives fighting over me, a stray Were attack here and there and of course the vampires that go crazy over my unique scent – well, let's just say he's had to heal me a few times, just to keep me kicking!"

"Yes, your majesty. Keeping Sookie healthy is a full time job," Eric added. He wasn't sure he liked Sookie's approach, but he was going with it.

"You can't imagine how handy it will be to have your gift readily available to me. Especially, with the vampires planning their great reveal soon."

"So, you are in need of my – umm, services?"

"Oh, yes! You didn't think I'd let you have that all to youself now, Eric, did you? You really have been beyond naughty," she revealed. Her promise of retribution left unsaid.

"Dear Sookie, your ability is not the only reason why I've wanted to meet you. Some new knowledge has come to light, right around the time of death of my Hadley. Would you like to know what that is?"

Sookie shrugged. "I'm learning something new everyday about myself and my family. The King of Mississippi thought I was the equivalent of the fountain of youth for vampires. I wouldn't be surprised if you told me I was related to Dracula himself at this point!"

The Queen smiled a deadly smile as Sookie felt two more voids enter the room. Everyone turned to see who they were and noticed that one was none other than Bill Compton. "Oh for the love! Why doesn't he _just go away_?" she said, looking up at the ceiling. "Un-fucking-believable."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, no! Not again with Vampire Bill! What is he up to now? And what do you think the Queen is really after? Hope you enjoyed! **Twitchy Viking Hugs**


End file.
